Noches en blanco - Krizuli
by R0veldel
Summary: Las noches son largas para una androide que no necesita descansar y son interminables para un guerrero que anhela verla una vez más. ¿Cómo surgió la chispa del amor entre Krilin y Número 18? Léelo en este romántico y divertido fanfic. Disclaimer : los personajes originales, y la historia de la que proceden, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.
1. Prefacio - Songfic

Te aparto un pequeño mechón de dorado y sedoso pelo que te cae por el rostro, para así poder admirarte en toda tu plenitud.

Se ha levantado viento y, además de agitar los visillos de la ventana de mi cuarto, te ha revuelto el cabello, Dieciocho. Está refrescando más de la cuenta y tú, en sueños, te acurrucas contra mí en busca de calor, abrazándome y apoyando tu cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Qué hermosa eres, no puedo dejar de mirarte. Podría pasarme toda la noche en vela sólo para escucharte respirar. Porque respiras, y tu corazón late. Late fuerte. Porque, si no fuera por el brillo antinatural de tus ojos, nunca nadie podría decirte que no eres humana.

¿Podría un androide dormir? ¿Soñar, tal vez? Porque, Dieciocho, sueñas, y sonríes mientras lo haces. Tu rostro es la imagen más dulce de toda la existencia, me hace perder la noción y el sentido de las cosas.

¿Con qué sueñas, Dieciocho? ¿Acaso sueñas conmigo? Qué privilegio si así fuera, si me permitieras estar contigo incluso en tus sueños.

En cambio yo... no puedo. No quiero dormir, ni soñar, aunque fuera contigo, aun imaginando que estamos juntos en el más idílico de todos los escenarios posibles. Nunca, jamás sería mejor que estar como estoy ahora mismo, abrazándote, sintiendo tu respiración en mi piel, notando los latidos de tu corazón tan cerca del mío.

Podría pasarme la vida entera... no: toda la eternidad así, contigo durmiendo sobre mí, y yo disfrutando de tu presencia, rendido ante ti.

Porque, en efecto, así es. Desde que te conocí vivo en una dulce rendición, Dieciocho, desde el momento en que me besaste en la mejilla. Ya me tenías a tus pies. Cada recuerdo tuyo es como un tesoro que voy guardando como oro en paño en mi corazón, volviendo a ellos a cada instante para no entregarlos al olvido.

Siempre que te miro recuerdo ese primer beso, inocente. Tu mirada llena de odio y curiosidad cuando el Dios Dragón te liberó de tu carga. Y tu figura recortada en el horizonte, en el atardecer del día que te presentaste en esta minúscula isla. Eras tan imponente en tu presencia, pero tan vulnerable en tu interior.

No quiero cerrar los ojos,  
no quiero quedarme dormido,  
porque te echaría de menos y no quiero perderme nada.

Dulce vigilia son mis noches contigo, un valioso don de Dios el que estemos juntos en este momento. Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente a Kami el que nos cruzara en el camino, qué podamos compartir sonrisas, besos y caricias como lo es para mí el leve roce de tus pestañas en mi mejilla. Como el regalo que es para mis sentidos el calor de tu cuerpo.

Otra vez el viento, otra vez te incomoda el frío. No puedo hacer más que abrazarte fuerte para darte mi calor, besarte en los párpados y rezar para que este momento no termine nunca, que estemos así de juntos por siempre jamás. 

N/A:

Este prefacio es un songfic de la canción de Aerosmith "Don't want to miss a thing" para un reto del perfil de Fan-FictionES de Wattpad.

Gracias por leer


	2. Tanteando el terreno

Era curiosa la calma que seguía a las amenazas de algún villano. Demasiado intensa o más bien aburrida, aburrida hasta decir basta. Había entrenado con intensidad durante tres largos años, con la tensión constante de saber que nunca sería suficiente, y el bajo temor inherente de una muerte prácticamente segura.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo pasó: lo que vaticinó Trunks del futuro, los terribles cambios que derivaron en el presente por alterar el espacio tiempo y la resurrección de la población afectada.

Y ahora, ¿qué? Al Maestro Roshi, que parecía que nada lo alteraba, que siempre se mostraba igual de sereno y, aparentemente despreocupado, esa tranquilidad le daba sueño. Sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba sentado delante del televisor viendo un programa de ejercicios matinal, donde un grupo de chicas esculturales movían el trasero al son de una música machacona.

A veces, a Krilin también le gustaba ver esos programas, pero le podía el aburrimiento y las distracciones comunes ya no eran estímulo suficiente. No lo eran. ¿Qué estímulo sería más fuerte que el recuerdo de un beso en la mejilla mientras el corazón se le salía del pecho de puro miedo? ¿Habría algo en el mundo mas interesante que ver de nuevo esos rasgados y enormes ojos azules? Suspiró pesadamente, anhelando ver otra vez el bellísimo rostro de la androide y sentir otra vez la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Porque en ese momento parecía que su corazón se había paralizado por falta de emociones.

Se levantó para preparar algo de comer pero, a pesar de estar la nevera repleta, no encontraba nada que le apeteciera.

—Oiga, Maestro —El viejo pasaba deliberadamente de Krilin—… ¡Maestro! —Volvió la cara sobre su hombro y lo miró bajo las monturas de sus gafas de sol—. Voy al pueblo a comprar, ¿necesita algo?

El viejo se sonrojó un poco y compuso una sonrisa lasciva, dejando entrever su pobre dentadura. Ya sabía Krilin lo que el Maestro quería. Nunca cambiaría.

Fue a la entrada, cogió su cartera, se puso las chanclas y emprendió el vuelo luego de cerrar la mosquitera de la entrada tras él.

Miró al cielo. El verano ya causaba estragos en esa época del año, pues el sol aun estaba bajo en el horizonte y el calor apretaba.

No estaba muy lejos la isla más poblada de allí, y a su velocidad llegaría en unos minutos, pero no se percató del silencioso vuelo que llevaba tras él, a varios metros de distancia para no ser descubierta, cierta humana artificial de rubios cabellos.

Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La androide Número 18 había estado visitando de forma esporádica, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, pero siempre secretamente, a ese guerrero que tanta curiosidad le despertaba. Pudiera ser que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer para entretenerse, pero el pasatiempo que más disfrutaba era observar en la soledad las actividades de ese guerrero, tratando de entender su personalidad y, en definitiva, comprender qué lo movió a actuar de la manera que lo hizo el día que el bioandroide Cell los perseguía.

Se pasaba las horas en los alrededores de la Kame House, ocultándose a la vista del anciano, de la tortuga y de él, analizando sus gustos, su forma de ser, trazando hipótesis para responder las preguntas que se formulaban una y otra vez en su mente, preguntas sobre porqué no quiso luchar contra ellos en primera instancia como los demás guerreros, porqué prefirió hablar y querer entender su forma de actuar antes de juzgarla a ella, a su hermano y a Dieciséis, o porqué no le destruyó cuando tuvo ocasión y se deshizo de ese nuevo control remoto.

Porqué quiso cuidar de ella después, trayéndola de vuelta a un sitio seguro luego de haber formado parte del bioandroide, y pidiendo un deseo por ella al monstruo ese verde, pensando en su bienestar antes de conocer siquiera que Diecisiete era su hermano y no su pareja. No entendía esa preocupación desmedida por su parte, y tampoco entendía el calor que sintió en su propio pecho. Ella no le pidió nada y, sin embargo, él se antepuso a sus necesidades como si de verdad la conociera de toda la vida. Acertando sin quererlo. No comprendía cómo es que, de verdad, pudo conocerla tan pronto, sin mediar palabra con él. Sólo con un simple beso en la mejilla de por medio, precisamente por ese cálido primer sentimiento de ternura que calentó su apático corazón.

No necesitaba comer o dormir, eran las ventajas de haber sido modificada a nivel celular y tener energía infinita, además una ayuda para pasar desapercibida y espiar con más calma los sueños del guerrero, mirándolo sentada desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Volando tras el en ese entonces, vio que empezó a descender sobre una isla donde había un núcleo poblado con blancas casitas de una sola planta, con calles más o menos estrechas y pobremente asfaltadas. Tomó tierra y observó el camino que llevaba el hombre desde detrás de una de las casas, hacia un mercadillo con bastantes puestos de verdura y fruta, ropa, calzado y abalorios. No compraba nada en particular, sólo paseaba, saludaba a algún lugareño, cuando se paró de pronto en un tenderete donde vendían libros y revistas. Lo vio escogiendo algunas donde en sus portadas había chicas de ropa escasa, despertando la decepción en Dieciocho, quien iba a salir volando de vuelta, cuando escuchó a una mujer gritar:

—¡Al ladrón! ¡Al ladrón! ¡Policía, detenedlo!

Un tipo encapuchado corría calle abajo con un bolso de mujer en la mano, empujando a todo el que se le cruzaba en su camino de huida. Pero, entonces, cayó de espaldas a escasos cien metros del último puesto de verduras y, al mirar hacia arriba, vio a un hombre de poco más de metro y medio de alto le cortaba el paso. Krilin se había adelantado y lo había placado sin ser visto por nadie salvo por Dieciocho.

—¡Apártate de mi camino, enano! —espetó el caco poniéndose en pie.

—Anda, deja de hacer el tonto —dijo él con tono aburrido y, sin mucho esfuerzo, le arrebató el bolso y desapareció de su vista para, un segundo más tarde, aparecer delante de la dueña el objeto y así devolvérselo entre grandes muestras de sorpresa y agradecimiento por parte de la mujer.

Aprovechando ese leve momento de distracción, el ladrón estaba a punto de escaparse por un callejón, pero un golpe en seco en la nuca lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, inconsciente. Sin decir "esta boca es mía", Krilin lo agarró por un tobillo y se fue calle abajo en busca de algún policía que lo detuviera definitivamente.

La gente del pueblo estaba paralizada después de aquella escena, fascinada por la habilidad del muchacho. Uno de los fruteros del final del mercado consiguió salir de su estupor, tomó una bolsa de las que tenía para apartar el género y la rellenó con los mejores productos que ofrecía en su puesto. Corrió en pos del justiciero y le regaló en señal de agradecimiento la bolsa.

—Muchas gracias, caballeros. Hace falta más gente como usted en el mundo.

—No es para tanto hombre —le contestó el chico sin nariz, avergonzado pero honrado por la gratitud del tendero—. Muchas gracias a usted, buen hombre, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Insisto —rebatió el comerciante en una fuerte reverencia y extendiendo la bolsa hacia el muchacho, obligándole a cogerla.

—Bueno, está bien, si insiste…

Dieciocho no perdió detalle escondida entre las callejuelas. Comprendiendo la extraña motivación de ese hombre cuando actuaba, pero simple: ayudar por ayudar. No tenía sentido para ella si no obtenía un beneficio, lo cual no era así pues se llevó una bolsa de fruta gratis, pero él la rechazó en primera instancia. Algo no encajaba en la mente de Dieciocho, por lo que decidió seguir observando los pasos del guerrero que, luego de entregar al malhechor a la policía, se fue volando tranquilamente de vuelta a la pequeña isla en compañía del viejo y la tortuga.

Cuando ella al fin llegó, un poco más tarde que él para no levantar sospechas, escudriñó a hurtadillas por una de las ventanas laterales de la casita de madera, observando cómo se manejaba el muchacho en la cocina y viendo al anciano, en la sala de estar, leyendo algo con bastante interés. Se preguntó de qué trataría el libro en cuestión y en ese instante el viejo levantó lo que ojeaba para apreciarlo con mayor detenimiento, descubriendo avergonzada Dieciocho la clase de lectura que era.

—Maestro —lo llamó Krilin—, ¿puede dejar eso un momento? Necesito que pruebe ésto y me diga qué tal le sabe.

Ensimismada, la androide vio el cariño y el respeto que le profesaba al anciano, cómo sonreía cuando el viejo se quemó los labios con la cuchara pero ofreciéndole agua fría justo después. Todo eso la hacía cuestionarse de nuevo qué rayos pasaba con él, porqué no hacía las cosas para sí mismo y miraba tanto por el bienestar de los demás. Anhelaba ir hasta él y recriminárselo directamente, decirle que espabilara, que no fuera tan tonto. Pero entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que a ella le estaba pasando algo similar por él, pues ya no se limitaba a observarlo para entender su, para ella, extraño comportamiento. Quería interceder por él, ayudarlo.

" _¿Por qué?_ ", se sorprendió ella misma con esa pregunta.


	3. Mariposas

La mañana era espléndida, para no variar. El agua del mar reflejaba en sus diminutas olas el brillo implacable del sol, titilando por doquier como si se tratara de una alfombra de estrellas fugaces agitada por el viento.

Vistiendo un bañador rojo, sus correspondientes gafas colocadas y con ganas de pescar algo realmente bueno, Krilin se zambulló en el agua luego de una pequeña carrera. Adentrándose en el océano, haciéndose hueco entre los bancos de coloridos peces tropicales, explorando los recovecos del arrecife como si no los conociera ya de sobra y pudiera bucear en ellos con los ojos cerrados. Sin necesidad de arpón o snorkel, solo él y el mar.

En el exterior, Dieciocho lo veía salir contento de la casita, echar una mirada al anciano y desprenderse de la camiseta amarilla antes de meterse a la carrera en el agua, observando entre tanto las marcadas formas de su torso al quedar en contacto con los rayos del sol. Complacida, también algo sonrojada, admirando la soltura y decisión del hombre al adentrarse en el mar.

Lo perdió de vista de la superficie, entonces, y sonrió. Salió desde detrás de la casita y se acercó un poco a la orilla, sólo hasta la sombra de una palmera, a la vera del anciano, que dormitaba en una tumbona con una revista de dudosa moral sobre el pecho, mientras que Dieciocho observaba silenciosa y atenta como se manejaba Krilin en el fondo marino. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por ese pequeño hombre, la afición que tenía por disfrutar de los regalos de una vida sencilla.

Una ligera brisa estremeció las hojas del cocotero, así como el pelo de la mujer, que se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja sin dejar de mirar fijamente las cristalinas aguas. Medio segundo más tarde, sintió al anciano revolverse sobre la tumbona, por lo que salió despavorida a ocultarse tras la fachada posterior de la casita rosa. Aún no estaba preparada para que nadie la viera allí, no se atrevía, no sabía qué reacción provocaría en los hombres. Puede que Krilin se asustara y, a la vez, ella se asustaba de no saber cómo actuar con él.

Escondida, vio al viejo levantarse y mirar por todas partes en busca de algo que parecía no encontrar. Miraba debajo de la hamaca, levantaba la vista al cielo, la volvía hacia el mar, rebuscaba detrás de los setos… iba hurgando de aquí para allá, en cada recoveco, exterior e interior, forzando constantemente a Dieciocho a cambiar su escondite continuamente para no ser descubierta, saliendo volando por una ventana y entrando rápidamente por otra, yendo al tejado y bajando de éste cuando el vejestorio le daba por mirar hacia arriba desde fuera.

Se estaba empezando a hartar de ese estúpido juego del gato y el ratón. " _Mierda, me ha visto, seguro_ ".

—Hola, ¿tú quién eres?

" _¡Maldición!_ ". Bajó la vista y vio a sus pies a la enorme tortuga marina que convivía con el viejo y con Krilin. Finalmente, No había sido el anciano quien la había descubierto resguardada detrás de esa pared lateral de la fachada. Le hizo un sencillo y elocuente gesto llevando el dedo índice a los labios. Parecía que la tortuga iba a decir una cosa más, pero algo les llamó la atención desde la playa:

—¡Maestro! —Krilin emergía del agua levitando, sosteniendo un enorme centollo por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Prepare la cazuela grande!

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta, contrariado, apareció el Muten Roshi, ignorando la enorme y apetecible presa que traía su discípulo en volandas hasta la orilla.

—Dime, Krilin, ¿la has visto?

—¿El qué? —preguntó de vuelta el guerrero, ya en el suelo frente a él y sujetando firmemente el centollo para que no hiciera algún desastre con sus pinzas.

—A la mujer —Krilin miró al anciano con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Había una mujer justo ahí, te lo juro.

Señaló a su discípulo el lugar donde había tenido la aparición y éste sintió lástima por el viejo senil.

—Venga, maestro, ¿no se habrá pasado leyendo revistas guarras y bebiendo cerveza?

—Oye, muchacho, no me faltes el respeto —Krilin lo miró entrecerrando la mirada, pensando en el momento exacto que el maestro perdió el sentido común por culpa de su lascivia. El Maestro Tortuga se aclaró la voz y le habló con ambas manos a la espalda. El guerrero aún aguantaba el peso del gigantesco decápodo por los aires con los brazos en alto—. Si te digo que he visto a una mujer rubia, la he visto. Iba con el pelo liso y por encima de los hombros, tenía los ojos azules, rasgados pero grandes, y dos generosos p…

—¡No bromee con esas cosas, Maestro! —La descripción de la misteriosa dama le resultaba demasiado familiar.

El centollo cayó a la arena patas arriba. A Krilin le dudaban tanto las manos que hasta le fue imposible retener el cangrejo entre ellas.

—Muchacho, sabes que yo nunca bromeo. Y menos cuando se trata de mujeres hermosas. La vi a mi izquierda, de pie. Parpadeé una vez y desapareció.

—¿Y no lo habrá soñado, tal vez? —Si era cierto, si el anciano no mentía en absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba contando, era probable que Dieciocho hubiera estado en la isla por una fracción de segundo. Una maldita fracción de segundo en la que él no estuvo para poder verla. Se lamentó por su mala suerte—. Tiene que haberlo soñado maestro, es imposible que eso haya pasado. No tiene sentido, piénselo.

El viejo miró al cielo por detrás de sus gafas de sol y se mesó la blanca barba, pensativo.

—Podría ser —dijo finalmente después de una larga pausa, haciendo que Krilin casi cayera al suelo de alivio después de tanta tensión.

—No lo tome a mal, maestro —El centollo casi había llegado a la orilla y el chico lo cogió antes de que se escabullera entre las mansas olas—, pero creo que está empezando a chochear.

—¡No seas impertinente!

Y, así, entraron en la vivienda para darse un opíparo homenaje con lo cazado en el día.

Pasaron las horas en las que entre charla y charla, siesta y siesta, Krilin no dejaba de pensar en la visión del maestro esa mañana. No es que Dieciocho fuera la única mujer en el mundo que encajara a la perfeccion en la descripción que le había dado el anciano, pero era demasiada casualidad. Su corazón le latía desbocado pensando en que fuera realmente ella la que hubiera estado en la isla, qué habría estado haciendo allí, y porqué se tuvo que ir tan pronto.

Decidió salir a entrenar un poco. No era saludable dejar que sus habilidades se oxidaran y debía seguir practicando en concentrar su energía y puntería a la hora de hacer un kamehameha. Además, dejaría de pensar en ella si se concentraba en el entrenamiento, evitando que su cabeza se llenara con ilusiones vanas de volver a ver a Dieciocho.

Sin embargo, no lo conseguía. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de ella, sus ojos, ese sencillo beso en la mejilla. " _Nos veremos_ ". Esa frase sonó a promesa, una promesa que él mismo se esforzó en restar valor, dejando huecas las últimas palabras que le dedicó Dieciocho después de haberla salvado, anteponiéndose a la decepción que suponía no verla una vez más.

Suspiró y se sentó en la arena, contemplando el ir y venir de las olas dejando un leve rastro de espuma cada vez que se retiraban.

—Ojalá fuera cierto y estuvieras aquí, Dieciocho. Cómo quisiera verte una vez más, saber que estás bien.

Se envaró. La androide no esperó escuchar esas palabras de parte de Krilin y en el estómago sintió un cosquilleo similar al de un sinfín de mariposas aleteando. Contempló su gesto melancólico, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la arena, lanzando conchas al agua en silencio. Supo, entonces, que él había sido tan tonto de seguir esperándola, así como ella fue tan tonta de creer que no sería así o de que cuando fuera a espiar a ese hombre bajito tan enigmático, vería algo en él que le repugnara y dejar de sentirse tan estúpidamente atraída por él. Más por el contrario, nada había sido como esperaba.

Él también ansiaba verla, pero seguía dudando de su reacción cuando eso pasara... y la de ella.

El sol bajaba lentamente aunque imparable, alargando las sombras en la diminuta isla, pintándola parcialmente de color anaranjado y oscureciendo las aguas. Krilin suspiró pesadamente, extendió las piernas y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos, semi enterradas en la arena, permitiendo a su piel sentir el contraste de temperaturas tan peculiar a esa hora del día, la calidez que le brindaban los últimos rayos de sol a la mitad derecha de su cuerpo frente al frío que se extendía desde el izquierdo. Se sentía dividido. Por dentro y por fuera, como si tuviera algo al alcance de los dedos que se fuera desvaneciendo sin siquiera haberlo visto. Esperanza y desilusión. Plenitud y vacío. Calor y frío, en definitiva.

De pronto, el sol se ocultó. O eso pensó. Miró a su derecha y éste seguía a escasa altura en el horizonte, pero algo se interponía entre el astro y él, una figura que proyectaba una sombra sobre Krilin, una silueta que reconocería perfectamente en cualquier parte.

A contra luz, flotando sobre la orilla, Dieciocho lo miraba fijamente, resaltando en la oscuridad sus intimidantes ojos azules. 


	4. Una visita inesperada

—Maestro, se está pasando.

La irrupción de la imponente androide en la isla había provocado un revuelo en sus tres habitantes. Krilin se deshacía en atenciones hacia ella, que se limitada a observarlo todo pero sin abrir la boca, sentada en los cojines de la sala de estar junto a los hombres; Umigame paseaba la vista feliz de Krilin a ella, y el maestro… pues el maestro miraba animado un programa musical de la televisión, donde un grupo se chicas bailaba al son de la melodía. Se estaba comportando, hasta que empezó a insinuarle obscenidades de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que le pregunte qué tal bailan las gemelas? ¿Es que las conoce?

—Maestro, venga conmigo a la cocina un momento, por favor —se volvió a la chica para sonreírle cortés—. Dieciocho, te ruego no tengas en cuenta lo que dice el maestro. Cuando no se toma la medicación actúa de una forma extraña.

—¡Oye, Krilin! —protestó Muten Roshi.

—Venga conmigo —le dijo en tono de reproche, arrastrándolo a un rincón de la cocina.

Los hombres se levantaron y Dieciocho los siguió con la vista, sin pestañear, escuchando con nitidez lo que se cuchicheaban en un vano esfuerzo de no ser oídos.

—Muchacho, te aconsejo que no me faltes el respeto cuando hay mujeres hermosas delante —le reprendió el anciano con severidad—. Es ella, no me cabe la menor duda.

—¿Ella? ¿La mujer con la que ha soñado?

—No fue un sueño, la vi como la estoy viendo ahora —volvió levemente la cara y vio que los observaba—. Y, ¿bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

El guerrero quedó pensativo, asimilando la llegada de la mujer que aún le seguía pareciendo una ilusión producto de su imaginación. Temía que por una mala reacción se marchara para no verla más, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a que el maestro tirara por tierra una oportunidad como ésa.

—Pues, supongo que invitarla a que se quede a cenar y… tal vez… a que se quede.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Krilin? —El anciano miró a su discípulo con severidad detrás de las gafas de sol, que llevaba puestas a pesar de que ya era noche cerrada—. Estás diciendo que vas a invitar a quedarse en nuestra casa a una androide que en un tiempo futuro se dedica a asesinar a quien se le cruza por pura diversión.

—¡Maestro! No diga esas cosas de ella, Dieciocho no es así, ella es... diferente.  
Tortuga Duende puso sus manos a la espalda y bajó la cabeza, con aire pensativo.

—Ha estado merodeando a escondidas en la casa antes de dejarse ver. Eso no me inspira demasiada confianza —levantó la vista otra vez hacia su alumno—. Siempre has sido un muchacho muy intuitivo, nunca lo puse en duda. Voy a confiar en ti, pero te aconsejo que no te tiemble el pulso en caso de que las cosas se tuerzan.

—No se preocupe, Maestro.

—Me marcho al piso de arriba para daros intimidad —Dijo el viejo yendo hacia las escaleras y tomando del revistero algo para leer antes de dormir—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, jovencita.

Dieciocho no respondió. Se limitó a verlo ascender las escaleras hasta que desapareció por ellas y, acto seguido, Krilin se le puso delante con el rostro risueño, portando dos platos con delicias de cangrejo en forma de maki para ofrecerle de cena.

—No sé si te gustará, lo he atrapado y cocinado yo mismo —Puso los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Dieciocho para cenar, relamiéndose con el suculento olor, pero reparando en el extraño gesto de la muchacha antes de hincarle el diente al marisco—. ¿Ocurre algo, Dieciocho? ¿No te gusta? ¿Puedo preparar otra cosa que te apetezca más que esto…

—Me da igual, no tengo hambre —habló finalmente la mujer.

Su suave y grave voz provocó un estremecimiento en el interior de Krilin.

—Oh, vaya, ¿has cenado ya, entonces?

—No. Yo no como.

Krilin no supo qué responder a eso. Realmente, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que un ser con una fuente de energía inagotable no necesitara reponer fuerzas comiendo. Mas aún así, se le hizo raro estar compartiendo mesa cuando él era el único que disfrutaba del manjar.

—Claro, entiendo… no lo necesitas. Pero, ¿puedes comer aunque no te haga falta? —sentía curiosidad auténtica por ello.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros para acompañar su respuesta, sin apartar los ojos un instante de Krilin.

—¿Y por qué no lo pruebas?

Krilin comprobó que seguía surtiendo el mismo efecto en él que el primer día, sintiéndose inmerso en una sensación intensa a caballo entre la fascinación y la intimidación. También se preguntaba si no necesitaba pestañear. No la había visto hacerlo en todo el tiempo y su mirada se intensificaba sobre él a cada segundo.

—¿Para qué? —Dieciocho pensaba que era una cosa totalmente absurda comer sin necesidad.

—No sé, a lo mejor te resulta divertido —sosteniendo con estoicismo los dos zafiros que se le hincaban en los ojos como dagas, Krilin le sonrió sincero, buscando traspasar de alguna manera el frío e inquebrantable muro de la actitud de Dieciocho.

Ésta miró el plato haciendo una mueca de extrañeza con los labios, pensando a qué clase de diversión se refería el muchacho. Tomó los palillos, asombrándose con la facilidad que los sostenía para coger con ellos la rodaja de alga nori con cangrejo —tal vez ya lo hiciera así en su anterior vida humana, aunque no lo recordara— y se llevó la pieza a la boca para darle un delicado bocado.  
Krilin gesticulaba inconscientemente con cada movimiento de Dieciocho, expectante a sus reacciones, analizando y reteniendo cada una de ellas, memorizándolas y asignándolas en silencio a las emociones que suponía despertaban en ella algo tan simple como comer un trozo de sushi. Extrañeza y desconfianza para sus ojos entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido; sorpresa cuando enarcó su ceja derecha; deleite con su pausado masticar, perdiendo la vista cada vez que encontraba un nuevo sabor o textura en su boca, y por último, gratitud cuando tragó al fin y volvió a mirarlo con la fijeza de antes y el rostro aparentemente frío e inexpresivo.

Krilin cerró la boca cuando fue a hablar, cayendo en cuenta entonces de que la tenía abierta, aumentando entonces su sonrojo.

—Si… si quieres más, hay en la cocina. Oh, y aquí tienes salsa de soja —le dijo sonriente, acercándole un pequeño frasco de cristal.

Ella lo tomó y sazonó su ración para volver a repetir la operación, con el mismo resultado una y otra vez, y Krilin se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella y centrarse en su propia cena, para no incomodarla.

Le provocaba una fascinación inmensa verla llevando a cabo tareas tan mundanas, y empezó a formular en voz alta todas las preguntas que se había hecho sobre ella durante esas semanas.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, Dieciocho. Por cierto, ¿dónde vives? —Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta—. ¿Dónde duermes?

—No duermo —soltó con tranquilidad.

—Oh, claro —una vez más se sintió estúpido al formular una pregunta sobre algo innecesario para ella—… Pu-puedes quedarte esta noche aquí si quieres, y mañana iremos a la ciudad a buscarte una casa y…

—¿No me quieres aquí? —su mirada traspasó el corazón de Krilin y, de pronto, él sintió un frío inmenso en el pecho.

—¡No! ¡No! Por favor, no me malinterpretes, es porque pensaba que estarías mas cómoda en una casa solamente para ti, sin embargo —vaciló un instante antes de dejar que las palabras fluyeran de sus labios y mirar con calidez a Dieciocho—… estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí y, por mí, desearía que te quedaras toda la vida.

El silencio los envolvió durante unos incómodos segundos, temeroso él esperando la respuesta de ella, hasta que al fin se produjo:

—Ah. Vale.

Krilin suspiró aliviado. No esperaba una contestación jovial de ella, ni siquiera amable. Pero el no haberlo rechazado significaba todo un nuevo mundo de esperanzas que se le abría paso. ¡Iba a quedarse con él! ¡No se iba a marchar! Ni Shenlong le habría concedido jamás un deseo mejor que el de verla todos los días.

Por su parte, Dieciocho se sentía extrañamente cómoda allí, y notaba que se debía a los esfuerzos del chico para que así fuera. Cuando llegó, la mantuvo al margen todo el tiempo posible del desagradable viejo sátiro, que la miraba con recelo y que habría terminado con la sesera machacada si continuaba con sus miradas obscenas. Y después, la estaba haciendo sentir como si estuviera en su casa ofreciéndole atenciones tan insignificantes, tan humanas, como una bebida, un sitio cómodo para sentarse, comida… y un lugar para dormir.

Desde que despertó, estaba familiarizada a no encajar en ningún lado, a no congeniar con nadie, a tener el mundo en contra, a usar la fuerza para obtener lo que quería. Hasta entonces, que le abrió las puertas de su casa y, con lo que acababa de decirle, de su corazón, conoció esa nueva sensación de calidez que ahora le resultaba tan rara, pero que era a la vez tan confortable.

Él no quería que se fuera, así de sencillo se lo hizo saber. Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, podría hacer con él lo que quisiera, aunque lo que verdaderamente quería era volver a sentirse un poco más humana.

—Krilin —la voz de la androide la sobresaltó, pero al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba, fijaba la vista en el plato casi vacío y le pareció ver un leve tono sonrosado en sus mejillas—, ¿es divertido dormir?


	5. Soñando despierto

Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía si verdaderamente aquello estaba sucediendo o si se trataba de una mala pasada de su imaginación. Era tan irreal, tan ilógico andar buscando de entre los cajones de su cómoda algún pijama de verano o camiseta ancha para prestarle a la invitada que tenía en casa esa noche… y no sólo se quedaría esa noche, sino todas las que ella quisiera.

Finalmente, en el fondo recóndito del último cajón del sinfonier, encontró un conjunto de dormir de color rosa, un juego de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes, adornado con delicadas puntillas de encaje en los dobladillos y un pequeño lazo de satén rosa en el centro. Esa prenda debió pertenecer en su día a Lunch y, aun a riesgo de que la rechazara por estar pasada de moda, era la única prenda femenina que había en la Kame House.

La imagen mental de Dieciocho vistiéndolo acudió sin ser llamada a la cabeza de Krilin y el guerrero la sacudió enérgicamente tratando de desecharla tal como le vino, para poder seguir mirándola a la cara cuando se la diera. Así, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó las prendas, el jergón que había en el altillo del armario de su habitación, y bajó a la sala de estar donde aguardaba la mujer sentada entre los mullidos cojines de la zona de estar.

—Toma, Dieciocho, es lo único que he encontrado. Así estarás más cómoda —le dijo haciéndole entrega del pijama, que la chica miró con una ceja levantada—. Si quieres, mañana podríamos ir a la ciudad para… ya sabes… ir de compras —Dieciocho levantó la vista y descubrió a Krilin un rostro iluminado por el entusiasmo.

Se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja izquierda y compuso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me parece bien —dijo al fin en tono seco, levantándose para ir al baño a cambiarse.

—¡Genial! Nos lo vamos a pasar súper bien, han abierto un sitio nuevo en la ciudad y te va a encantar porque tienen un montón de tiendas juntas, y una cafetería donde venden unos pasteles que —calló cuando la mirada fría de Dieciocho lo dejó paralizado—… bueno, ya lo verás mañana. Ya está lista la habitación, es la que está a mano izquierda conforme subes las escaleras.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Dieciocho cuando vio al hombre apartar la mesa y extender el camastro en el suelo.

—Oh, yo estaré bien aquí. Esta casa es pequeña y sólo hay dos habitaciones: una es la del Maestro y la otra es la mía, pero te la cedo a ti, que para eso eres mi invitada —La muchacha se quedó estática en el mismo sitio, dudando en si agradecerle a Krilin todas las innecesarias atenciones que estaba teniendo con ella, o decirle que no fuera tan gilipollas de renunciar al lugar más confortable a alguien que no lo necesita. El chico notó su reparó y le preguntó—. ¿Está todo bien, Dieciocho? ¿Necesitas algo más? No dudes en pedirme lo que sea, aunque esté dormido, me despiertas.

—¡Basta! —dijo ella con un enfado considerable y subió al piso superior.

No entendía porqué le gustaba tanto humillarse. Si ya estaba todo controlado, ¿qué necesidad había de seguir insistiendo en que estaba a sus pies cuando se le antojaba? Rallaba lo absurdo.

Se quedó mirando la habitación que le había indicado Krilin, la sencillez y austeridad del mobiliario. Desde la puerta, mirando a la derecha, sólo había un jergón en el suelo y un ventilador pequeño de sobremesa que refrescara las noches más insoportables. Paseó la vista al otro lado y encontró un armario empotrado con puertas correderas y, al fondo, un mueble alto de madera claro con varios cajones. Nada más.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación para cambiarse. Pero, ¿y después?

En la planta baja, con las luces apagadas, Krilin yacía en su lecho, boca arriba, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el techo y mirando al ventilador de techo de la estancia dar vueltas con parsimonia, dejando que su cerebro girara de forma monótona con él, oscilando entre dos pensamientos: "Dieciocho está arriba" y "Dieciocho lleva un escueto pijama".

De pronto sintió que hacía mucho calor. Apartó las sábanas con las piernas y jadeó pasándose las manos enérgicamente sobre el rostro, forzándose a desechar esa clase de imágenes de su mente. Inhaló profundo y relajó la postura, poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca y apoyando un pie sobre la otra rodilla.

Seguía mirando al techo, pero tratando de ver más allá del ventilador, preguntándose de verdad cómo se las estaría apañando Dieciocho para probar ese asunto tan raro para ella.

—Dormir —le había dicho él después de despertar su interés en ello— no es divertido en sí, es placentero, muy placentero. Es difícil de explicar, como lo que experimentas cuando comes. No sabes lo que es hasta que lo pruebas —la curiosidad asomaba detrás de las largas pestañas de Dieciocho y le había alentado a seguir hablando—. Sólo tienes que relajarte, dejar el cuerpo destensado, y él actúa sin que hagas nada.

La cuestión es que dormir no consistía en un acto mecánico como el masticar y tragar la comida antes de que el organismo trabajara por sí sólo. Era una necesidad del cuerpo llegado a un límite de desgaste de energías, por lo tanto, no sabía realmente cómo se las ingeniería para dormir una persona que no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Siguió con la vista al techo, pero sin mirarlo, agudizando el oído para discernir cualquier movimiento proveniente de la planta de arriba. Podría jurar que hasta ralentizó el ritmo de su corazón para permitirle oír mejor. Silencio total.

—Krilin.

—¡¡Ay!!

Cuando se recompuso del tremendo susto que se llevó al oír su nombre de buenas a primeras, sin ninguna señal que delatara de la cercanía de quien lo requería. La androide se inclinaba para llamarlo sin quebrar demasiado la paz que se respiraba en la isla a aquellas horas.

—Haces mucho ruido —La mujer entrecerró los ojos por el escándalo formado por Krilin.

—No te esperaba aquí, Dieciocho —el susto ya había pasado, mas su corazón no desistía en su alocado tamborileo.

Era incluso mejor de cómo lo había imaginado. A pesar de que en la oscuridad de la casa era complicado distinguir detalles, podía advertir que Dieciocho estaba deslumbrante con la fina vestimenta de dormir rosa.

—No puedo dormir —admitió ella en un susurro.

—Y-yo tampoco —musitó el también. El guerrero admiraba lo que las escasas luces de aquella casa le dejaban contemplar de la mujer, dibujando contrastes en sus formas a causa de las sutil iluminación. Su piel palidecía en la penumbra y, con su cercanía, notaba otros detalles de su presencia, como el sutil sonido de sus dedos llevando su pelo detrás de su oreja, sintiendo el leve roce que producía al acariciarla y el escueto tintineo del arete; el calor que emanaba de sus piernas flexionadas en cuclillas junto a él; su respiración, cercana, y su delicado olor, dulce y floral. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dormir teniéndola allí? Por suerte, pensaba, la oscuridad ayudaría a enmascarar el fuerte sonrojo ante tanto estímulo—. ¿Sabes? Cu-cuando tengo insomnio salgo a pasar la noche al fresco.

—¿Cómo dices? —La mujer se divertía analizando con total detalle el rostro absorto de Krilin, el nerviosismo que le transmitía su forma de hablar y cómo desviaba la vista unos grados cuando la voz le temblaba. Era adorable cuando lo intimidaba.

—Sa-salgo al aire libre. Cojo mi saco de dormir y me tumbo fuera a ver las estrellas. Suele funcionar —dudó un poco antes de preguntar—... ¿Quieres probar?

Dieciocho vio perfectamente la amplia sonrisa que acompañaba su entusiasta pregunta, y el brillo de sus pequeños ojos negros ilusionados.

—Vamos.

De un salto, el muchacho se puso en pie, enrolló el camastro, cogió un par de cojines y los llevó al exterior, disponiéndolos en la pequeña zona ajardinada de la casa delante del porche. La muchacha lo siguió de cerca, llena de curiosidad.

—Tú descansa en las mantas —Justo a la izquierda, puso un cojín encima de otro para apoyar la cabeza—, yo me quedaré aquí.

—¿No te importa llenarte de arena? —dijo ella acomodándose entre las mantas.

—Eh… no —contestó, recostándose contento.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por eso, no me importa. ¿Tú estás cómoda, Dieciocho?

—¿Y tú? —insistió ella.

—Que sí —Krilin empezó a extrañarse.

—¿Te molesta que te lo repita?

Krilin la miró dubitativo.

—Eh… claro que no, me halaga, pero me resulta extraño. Nadie lo hace y es raro.

—Entonces no lo hagas tú.

Confundido y ligeramente asustado, observó el semblante de Dieciocho, que lo miraba con una ceja algo levantada y media sonrisa dibujada en su cara de porcelana. En ese momento cupo identificar otro rasgo del carácter de la androide, un humor algo brusco al que no tenía el menor reparo en acostumbrarse.

—Vale, lo pillo.

Se tumbaron uno junto al otro, sin rozarse siquiera, admirando ambos el cielo estrellado que se abría sobre ellos, oyendo el rumor de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, disfrutando de la hermosura del momento y de los nervios propios de estar ante el gran amor, cuando nunca se está demasiado seguro de lo que ha de hacerse.

"No creo que esto funcione para dormir esta noche", se dijo Krilin dándose por vencido cuando entendió que ni la noche más hermosa podría aplacar su inquietud. Ladeó la cabeza para ver una vez más el bello perfil de Dieciocho, embelesada mirando los rastros de la Vía Láctea que dejaban un mágico reguero blanquecino y morado en el lienzo negro del cielo.

Ella, consciente de ser observada, hizo lo mismo, desatando una carrera alocada en el pecho de Krilin, que empezó a respirar agitado.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

—¿Eh?

—Que qué hay que hacer para dormir —aclaró Dieciocho, entonando un poco los ojos, divertida por la reacción del guerrero.

—Ah… pues, cierra los ojos —ella obedeció lentamente, aún con el rostro vuelto hacia él, quien se incorporó de lado apoyándose en un codo— y respira hondo un par de veces.

No había visto en su vida nada más bello que ver a Dieciocho hacer como que dormía. Estiró una mano, peligrosamente tentado de acariciarla para corroborar de que aquello no sea una ilusión óptica, que ella a su lado era un hecho físico y tangible.

—¿Así? —abrió los ojos enfocando directamente los suyos, sabiendo que no estaba ya recostado y sorprendiéndolo con una mano en vilo.

—Sí, eso es.

—¿Qué haces? —señaló de un vistazo rápido la mano todavía suspendida en el aire.

—E-es que me pareció ver que tenías un bicho en el pelo.

—Pues quítamelo.

—No… no es nada, je, je —dijo sacudiendo con la yema de los dedos y con mucho pudor algunas puntas de la melena de ella que caían por detrás de su cabeza, completamente ruborizado.

—Sé más delicado, ¿quieres? —se quejó ella—. Hazlo más suavemente.

—De… de acuerdo…

Krilin hundió los dedos trémulos en la melena dorada de Dieciocho, rozando primero su cabeza, deslizando entre ellos las sedosas fibras del mechón que había captado entre ellos. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la exquisitez de esa caricia. ¿Cuándo había percibido algo similar? Nunca.

—Te lo dije, no tenías nada —habló en voz baja, pero Dieciocho no abrió los ojos.

Dudaba si estaba dormida o no, pero se alegraba de verla así estaba relajada, tranquila y confiada. Parecía que lo que acababa de hacer le había agradado, pero seguro que no más que a él, que había soñado incontables noches con ese simple gesto y se moría de ganas por repetirlo. Y si lo hacía, ¿qué pasaría? A las malas terminaría hecho puré. Un puré de Krilin inmensamente feliz.

Se envalentonó, decidido a repetirlo una vez más.

Llevó los dedos a la sien de Dieciocho, recorriendo despacio con ellos el lateral de su cabeza, enredándolos en las finas y doradas hebras del cabello de ella. Se detuvo para comprobar su reacción, si hacia algún gesto de molestia o abría definitivamente los ojos, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Posó el pulgar en su pómulo, sintiendo la tersura y calidez de su piel. Realmente, ¿esta mujer fue diseñada como una máquina de matar sin escrúpulos? Se veía tan magnífica y tan vulnerable bajo sus dedos que no creía que eso fuera posible.

Se mordió los labios, deseosos de probar de primera mano el tacto de ese pómulo con ellos, pero se contuvo conformándose con el privilegio de seguir palpando con sus dedos el mayor premio que le había otorgado la vida.

Esa noche se le anticipaba larga. Dolorosa y exquisitamente larga.


	6. Lázuli

_Soundtrack: "El beso", de Pablo Alborán._

 _Recomiendo ponerla de fondo para acompañar la lectura._

 _Que la disfrutéis._

 _..._

La Capital del Sur bullía en su ajetreo diario típico de una gran urbe bajo un sol de justicia. En ella, Krilin y Dieciocho caminaban por los abarrotados pasillos del nuevo centro comercial de la ciudad dando un paseo, admirando escaparates antes de decidirse por alguna tienda que fuera del agrado de Dieciocho, aunque no había muchas de esas.

Ella gustaba de ropa sofisticada, juvenil y, a ser posible, exclusiva. Pero lo que encontraba eran modelos muy comerciales ya desgastados por lo que observaba en las chicas que encontraba. Todas iban prácticamente iguales, con faldas escandalosas o vestidos igual de cortos de colores chillones. Ella tenía más clase que eso.

Caminaban en silencio uno al lado del otro, ella evaluando las boutiques y él mirándola a escondidas en el reflejo de los cristales, observando sus reacciones que quedaban reducidas a la mínima expresión en su inmutable rostro.

Necesitaba mantener el contacto visual si no la sentía cerca. Podría ser porque no desprendía nada de energía, lo cual la diferenciaba del resto de los mortales, o bien sería por el miedo infundado a que se marchara y no verla más, esa duda que tenía insertada como una esquirla en el corazón, la misma que le impidió pegar ojo la noche anterior. Esa duda que guardaba en lo más hondo de su alma que le decía que ella desaparecía de la misma manera sorpresiva en la que apareció, y que no debería hacerse ilusiones de nada. Por contra, él acallaba a esa estúpida vocecilla buscando la presencia de Dieciocho con la mirada, quedándose a un par de palmos de ella cada vez que se detenía a mirar algo, y reteniendo en su memoria cada mínimo detalle por si resultase ser verdad todo aquello que en el fondo temía, para contentar a su corazón con el recuerdo de esas pequeñas pinceladas de la visita de la androide en caso de que se fuera sin previo aviso.

-¿No hay nada que te guste, Dieciocho? -No recibió respuesta verbal, pero vio que bajaba los párpados sin llegar a pestañear cada vez que pasaba la vista de un punto a otro de la galería comercial. Ella no pestañeaba-. Hay otra planta más arriba, pero, ¿qué te parecería si antes paramos a comer algo?

Accedió sin despegar los labios, dirigiendo la mirada a un restaurante de comida rápida cercano. Krilin se percató, asintió con una sonrisa y corrió a reservar una mesa pequeña con dos sillas cerca de un gran ventanal con vistas a la concurrida calle.

-Quédate aquí mientras voy por la comida -le dijo a la mujer tal como llegó hasta él-. ¿Te apetece algo en particular? -Sabía perfectamente que no era así, ni lo necesitaba, pero era inevitable para él ofrecérselo.

Dieciocho miró los carteles que detallaban los menús disponibles y contestó con indiferencia:

-Me da igual.

-De acuerdo, ¡ahora vengo! -dijo él alejándose a la barra como si le hubiera demandado alguna exquisitez en particular o un alimento de necesidad vital para ella.

Lo vio mezclarse entre las personas que se apostaban en el mostrador y se sentó a esperarlo. Volvió la vista al otro lado del cristal de la ventana, mirando los rostros de la gente que pasaban por la acera, analizando sus expresiones variopintas. Unos sonrientes, otros enfadados o sólo molestos por algún choque con otro viandante o cualquier ínfima cosa sin relevancia. Alguno reía ocultando su boca con la mano ante las palabras que alguien le dedicaba. Se fijó entonces en las manos de la gente, en cómo se movían al hablar aportando énfasis a lo que explicaban, otros las ocultaban en los bolsillos, otros sostenían bolsas, teléfonos o llaves.

Se esforzaba en fijarse en los detalles cotidianos de las personas corrientes, tratando de apreciar la sencillez de la existencia humana, esa que se le escapaba por tener el control absoluto en la palma de la mano, restándole cualquier asunto ajeno a ella, nublándole su capacidad de sentir empatía y, con ello, de ser más humana.

Había gente en parejas que, bien en la calle, bien sentados en otras mesas del establecimiento, sostenían sus manos entre sí, gentiles, con los dedos entrelazados, o bien tirando de ellas a la vez que corrían emocionados en alguna dirección. Miraba entonces sus rostros y, casi siempre y sobre todo si estaban parados o sentados como ella, esa gente solía hablar entre sí, de cerca, siempre mirándose directamente a los ojos, pareciendo hablar con ellos en un idioma desconocido para Dieciocho. ¿Qué se decían con ese gesto y esas miradas? ¿No eran suficientes las palabras para emitir el mensaje? ¿Tendría algo de especial el hacer contacto de las manos de otra persona?

Miró sus manos, que descansaban sobre la mesita y las entrelazó para probar su propio tacto, sin notar nada especial en ellas. Entonces, de pronto, las manos de Krilin aparecieron en su campo visual al depositar en la mesita un bandeja con algo de comida. Eran anchas, cortas, distintas a las suyas. Se preguntó si su tacto sería diferente al que le ofrecían sus propias manos, y recordó las sutiles caricias que Krilin le había regalado durante la última noche, transmitiéndole una sensación indescriptible con aquel roce.

Efectivamente, no había llegado a dormirse. Pero la cercanía física de Krilin le había agradado y tranquilizado en cierta forma. Notar sus dedos rozando levemente su piel le había provocado tal calma y placer que le había permitido entrar en un estado de mínimo desgaste energético, y le había producido una sensación difícil de describir con palabras. Pero le agradó, le agradó muchísimo. Tanto, que había permanecido quieta, relajada y en silencio durante horas, percibiendo y apreciando la quietud del momento.

Luego de recapacitar sobre todo eso, alzó la vista y miró atónita la cara de Krilin, sin saber qué emoción concreta expresar.

-¿He tardado mucho? Te he traído helado.

Él estaba completamente serio y se había colocado dos pajitas debajo del labio superior a modo de incisivos exagerados, esperando hacerla reir. Pero, como no hubo reacción alguna y, a riesgo de hacer más el ridículo, se las quitó rápidamente, riendo nervioso y asustado por haberle producido rechazo.

Le acercó el delicioso helado de chocolate, vainilla y nata montada sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, avergonzado. Ella lo notó y quiso probar lo que había estado observando hacía pocos instantes en la calle, pronunciando en su habitual tono bajo, aunque mirando con intensidad a los esquivos ojillos negros del guerrero:

-Gracias.

Al mismo tiempo, movió su mano hacia la de Krilin, que empujaba delicadamente la copa de cristal con dos dedos hasta ella, y que la retiró justo cuando la de Dieciocho se aproximó, quedando entre ellos un simple y llano roce.

Para él, el tiempo se ralentizó, mirando maravillado el origen de aquella melosa voz, absorto en los ojos que habían atrapado los suyos al vuelo, hacia donde se habían movido automáticamente al oírla. A su vez, el dorso de sus dedos ardía en llamas por ese sencillo y breve toque. Embrujado por esa media sonrisa que se dibujaba sutilmente, sin prisas, en el marfileño rostro de Dieciocho, oyó el estruendo que formaba el lento y potente latir del corazón en sus oídos.

Para ella fue como resolver otro enigma más, encontrar otra clave en el sentir de los humanos, a parte de otro punto débil en ese adorable hombre, quien la observaba nuevamente con ojos vidriosos y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas. Lo cierto es que le resultó muy placentero, no sólo por comprobar de qué otra manera podía comprometer la estabilidad de Krilin, sino porque a ella también le había gustado esa conexión que se generó entre ambos al coincidir física, visual y verbalmente.

Miró por la ventana para darle tiempo a que recobrara el aliento. Le gustaba ponerlo un poco nervioso, pero no que se comportara como un idiota todo el tiempo. Miró su helado, tomó la cuchara y dudó antes de probarlo por su inapetencia innata. Se lo había traído Krilin y, conociéndolo, habría elegido lo mejor de la carta para deleitar su paladar por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Hundió, pues, la cuchara en el postre para darle una oportunidad, y se llevó a la boca un poco de él, concentrándose en las sensaciones que le transmitía.

-Dieciocho -Krilin había recuperado su tono normal al hablar y mordisqueaba unas patatas fritas antes de dar un sorbo a un vaso de refresco y continuar hablando-, siempre me he preguntado cosas sobre tu pasado, como cuál es tu nombre verdadero. Se me hace raro pensar que toda la vida te has llamado Dieciocho, porque toda la vida no has sido un androide -rió un poco para aligerar esa pregunta cargada de sentimiento-. ¿Puedes recordarlo?

No esperaba escuchar esa pregunta que ella misma evitó hacerse muchas veces.

No. No había sido toda la vida un cíborg, pero los recuerdos que tenía de su vida como humana al cien por cien eran escasos. Recordaba a su hermano, sus sucesivos despertares y los dolorosos reseteos por parte del odioso Dr. Gero. Se acordaba del sufrimiento después de cada sedación, cuando el malnacido de Gero quería comprobar los avances de su proyecto después de que los efectos se desvanecieran.

Mirando a la calle a través de la ventana para distraerse, vio a un par de pequeños gamberros corriendo por la acera empujando a todo el mundo, seguro tratando de robar alguna que otra cartera o reloj. Fue entonces cuando algunos destellos acudieron a su mente, inconexos: una canción en la radio, una huída en plena calle como hacían esos dos niños, el brillo en los ojos de su hermano cuando le decía " _Escapémonos_ ".

"¡No, Lapis!"

Su hermano.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una recuerdo atravesó su mente como un aguijonazo, punzante. Respiró entre dientes, apretándolos por el dolor físico que le produjo.

Una noche. Un callejón sin salida. Dos pequeñas luces azules brillando en la oscuridad.

Dolor.

Y luego, vacío.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Krilin mirándola atentamente, con el semblante serio, transmitiéndole seguridad, ya que había captado perfectamente la aflicción que le evocaron cuales quieran que fueron esos malditos y escasos recuerdos, arrepentido profundamente de haber formulado esa pregunta.

-Lázuli -bajó la mirada de nuevo al helado, apretando en su mano la diminuta cuchara de metal-. Mi nombre es... era...

Si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho. ¿Podía? Mejor no. No quería saberlo. Tanta humanidad no era buena, había un lado oscuro en ella que no estaba dispuesta volver a pisar. La humanidad no siempre fue tan bella, perfecta e ideal como quería verla ahora.

-¡Dieciocho, mira! -volvió la vista a Krilin y ahogó una carcajada al verlo de nuevo con las pajitas metidas debajo del labio superior-. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

Ese gesto enterneció a Dieciocho hasta su tuétano biónico. La humanidad era escoria, lo había sido con ella y su hermano en su pasado, incluso la no humanidad había sido nefasta a sus ojos en el pasado más próximo. Hasta que lo conoció a él, haciendo que su mundo se pusiera completamente del revés.

-Lo siento mucho, Dieciocho -dijo después de quitarse las pajitas, habiendo cumplido su objetivo. Agachó la cabeza para continuar hablando con sinceridad y no dejarse llevar por la intimidación-. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Es que tengo mucha curiosidad y quisiera saber todo de ti -Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para soltar de una vez lo que encerraba en su pecho-. Me... me gustas mucho.

Enternecida, se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla, un poco por agradecimiento, un poco en burla para verlo otra vez tartamudeando como un tonto. Pero fue ella la sorprendida. Al menos, Krilin no fue el único.

Al notar la cercanía de la chica, aun con los ojos cerrados, giró el rostro sin proponérselo, recibiendo el beso de Dieciocho en los labios en lugar de en la mejilla, inesperado, corto y significativo.

Ambos se apartaron de inmediato después de la sorpresa, terriblemente incómodos.

Krilin retorcía las manos debajo de la mesa, mirando el recipiente de patatas fritas como si fueran una obra cubista incomprensible, sólo sintiendo una y otra vez en los labios y en la memoria los delicados labios de Dieciocho presionando los suyos por un insignificante instante. Pero, ¿qué pensaría ella? ¿Creería que fue a posta?

-Idiota -musitó Dieciocho, mirando fijamente al otro lado de la luna del local.

Ya la había fastidiado, con lo bien que iba. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, de rogarle de que no malpensara de él, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, que no sólo le "gustaba mucho", sino que la amaba con locura, que nunca había conocido a nadie tan especial como ella y que no podría vivir un solo día sin verla.

Pero no lo hizo.

Por debajo de la mesa, entre sus manos tensas, enredadas y sudorosas, sintió los tibios dedos de Dieciocho deslizarse por ellas, buscando cobijo en el hueco de sus palmas. Mientras tanto, ella seguía mirando a la calle.

 _N/A:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué tal por aquí? Añado una nota cortita para agradecer el cariño que me transmitís con vuestras lecturas y el comentario tan bonito que me dejó alguien en el capítulo anterior._

 _Os llevo en la patata :')_

 _Un abrazo inmenso para todos y todas._


	7. Necesidad

Si algo sobraba en aquel centro comercial eran tiendas y, casualmente, todas las favoritas de Dieciocho ocupaban el ala norte de la planta superior al completo. Un total de veinticinco boutiques, una al lado de otra, formaban una "u" enorme cargada de glamour, y ella seleccionaría percha por percha, en cada una, los conjuntos más chic para vestir como se merecía.

Asimismo, a Krilin no le importaba pasar su tarjeta de crédito por caja cuántas veces hiciera falta por tal de verla sonreír como lo hacía, aun a riesgo de endeudarse hasta las cejas. ¿Cómo podría negarse? La luz que desprendía su mirada no tenia precio.

De esta forma, pasarían la tarde, Dieciocho tanteando los modelos y él babeando por donde ella pisaba, aguardando pacientemente a que terminara con su labor para pagar la cuenta. No obstante, el final de la primera compra no transcurrió así, ya que la rubia androide se fue directamente por la puerta cargando con las prendas sobre su brazo, sin más, únicamente parando sus pies la voz de Krilin:

—Pero, ¿a dónde vas, Dieciocho?

—A la tienda de al lado —le dijo ella desde el otro lado del dintel de la puerta, ignorando las alarmas que habían saltado y mirándole como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Vamos, necesito que sostengas esto mientras voy al probador.

—Pero habrá que pagar por esa ropa primero, ¿no? —Una gota de sudor le recorría la sien mientras hablaba de la forma más calmada posible, intentando pasar por alto el notable enfado de la dependienta que hablaba por teléfono de detrás del mostrador.

—¿Seguridad? —dijo la trabajadora sin apartar la vista un segundo del enano calvo y la rubia presumida.

—¿Puede esperar un momento, señorita? —Krilin permanecía en todo momento delante de la caja, cartera en mano, y en ese momento alzando una mano hacia la dependienta y mirándola con urgencia para que no hiciera nada indebido—. Yo me encargo, por favor. Sólo es un malentendido —se dirigió de nuevo a la androide, soportando la mirada inquisitiva de la trabajadora—. Dame eso, Dieciocho.

—Oblígame —le desafió ella alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Krilin titubeó entonces. ¿Sería una broma o hablaba en serio? Si lo decía en serio sabía que tenía las de perder, sin embargo no quería llegar tan lejos ni por asomo. Ya le había gastado alguna que otra broma pesada de esas en apenas veinticuatro horas, así que optó por tomarlo como le hablaba su aguda intuición.

—Dieciocho, no juegues con ésto. Vas a llevarte la ropa, pero tengo que pagarla primero.

—He dicho que no —su mirada se endureció y su sonrisa se borró por completo de su cara, dejando petrificado al guerrero—. No tardes.

Y echó a andar, alzando la cabeza con altanería.

La dependienta tomó nuevamente el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número de línea interna, comunicándose directamente con la empresa de seguridad.

—Por favor, señorita, no lo haga —dijo Krilin poniendo la tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador—. No sé el valor de la ropa que ha escogido, pero cóbrese lo suficiente y añada una propina por las molestias.

La chica tomó el plástico con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando a ese extraño hombre bajito, sin fiarse mucho de su palabra. Colgó el teléfono nuevamente, luego de pronunciar un "Luego te cuento" al otro lado.

No hubo problema. La tarjeta tenía crédito suficiente y el hombre se marchó, con aire culpable y con prisa, por la puerta.

Y con razón, pues al fondo de la galería veía cómo ya subían un par de guardias por la escalera mecánica y empezaban a ojear lo que sucedía en el lugar. Tenía que hablar con Dieciocho antes de que se vieran obligados a salir corriendo de allí como dos vulgares ladrones.

Entró justo en la tienda de al lado, sin caer muy bien en el tipo de establecimiento que era, prestando atención únicamente a la ubicación de ella.

—Pe-perdone, ¿ha entrado una mujer alta y rubia hace un momento? —preguntó a la dependienta de la segunda tienda.

—Hace un momento ha llegado una chica, ha dejado una montaña de ropa con etiqueta aquí, ha tomado algunas perchas de aquél frente y se ha metido en el probador —Curiosa, la muchacha le dedicó una mirada de arriba a abajo—. ¿Viene con ella, señor?

—S-sí, gracias —respondió y salió corriendo a donde indicaban los letreros del techo que estaban las cabinas para probarse la ropa, dejando a la chica con mas preguntas indiscretas en la boca.

Entró por el pequeño, silencioso y bien iluminado pasillo. Se detuvo para sosegar los nervios, escuchando la música soul que sonaba de fondo en el hilo. Caminó despacio sobre la moqueta gris oscura, peguntándose cuál de esas cortinas, tres de ellas a cada lado y del mismo color de la alfombra, estaría ella.

—¿Dieciocho? —la llamó en voz baja.

—Has tardado.

Su corazón latió con intensidad al escucharla. Al fondo a la izquierda. Se quedó al otro lado, hablando al grueso telón que ocultaba las preciadas vistas. Se sonrojó.

—Em… sí… bueno… yo…

De pronto, perdió el habla, pues la mujer abrió la cortina parcialmente. Sólo abrió un poco, lo suficiente para hacerlo pasar de un tirón en la muñeca, tan breve que ningún indiscreto que pudo ver qué sucedía, pero con la claridad necesaria para tener un primer plano del ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra, únicamente cubierto con un bañador rojo de dos piezas que cubría una mínima de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué decías? —lo puso a prueba la cíborg, mirándolo desde arriba con su media sonrisa juguetona.

—¡Dieciocho, estás desnuda! —Krilin cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza a la derecha.

—Ahora me vas a decir que nunca habías visto a una mujer en bikini —sonó a afirmación más que a interrogación, y escondía un toque de... ¿decepción?—. ¿Crees que este color me queda bien?

Cómo no había caído que era una tienda de lencería femenina. Era increíble lo despistado que había sido al estar pendiente sólo de encontrarla. Temeroso de lo que pudiera ver al abrir los ojos, no por ella, sino porque alguna reacción fisiológica se desencadenara en él, o que se hiciera más evidente de lo que ya era, y lo pusiera en un aprieto mayor, abrió primero un ojo, apretando los dientes para controlar la tensión de forma instintiva, y luego la observó con mayor detenimiento. ¿Que de qué color eran las prendas? Él ya no lo recordaba, ni le interesaban. Las infinitas piernas de Dieciocho, blancas y duras como el mármol, su pequeña cintura, el contoneo de sus caderas al hacer diferentes poses frente al espejo, de espaldas a él, y sus finos hombros siendo acariciado por su recta y brillante melena lo tenían obnubilado. Daba lo mismo el color que cubriera su nívea piel, porque jamás podría competir con ella y robarle ni un ápice de protagonismo.

—Habla.

Se percató el guerrero de la intensa mirada que le dedicaba la chica desde el reflejo, y tragó saliva atropelladamente para poder hablar.

—Pues ese… ese te queda muy bien, Dieciocho. Y el color es perfecto para ti —dijo con algo más de calma y seguridad, viendo la sonrisa de ella en el espejo y cómo se admiraba a sí misma desde cada ángulo.

—Ya lo sé… digo lo otro.

—¿Cómo lo otro? —Krilin no podía pensar más allá de las formas de Dieciocho. Sus sinuosas y perfectas curvas en contraposición a la tersura y uniformidad de su vientre, que contemplaba a través del espejo, una homogeneidad rota exclusivamente por el pequeño declive que conformaba el hueco de su ombligo.

—Lo que querías decirme cuando llegaste —Se volvió y se quedó quieta, de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con curiosidad, no con superioridad.

—Oh… ¡Oh! Claro, qué tonto —meneó la cabeza—. Dieciocho, ha estado muy mal lo de antes. No te puedes marchar sin pagar de los sitios.

—Y eso, ¿quién lo dice? —se giró a una de las paredes, de cuyo perchero pendían uno de los numerosos modelitos que había seleccionado. "¿Lentejuelas? ¿En qué estaba pensando?"—. ¿Acaso no eres más fuerte que cualquiera de los inútiles que hay en esta ciudad?

Krilin escuchaba atónito.

—Es posible, pero no puedes ir por la vida haciendo daño a los demás sólo por ser más fuerte.

—Ah, ¿no? —pronunció la pregunta con cierto aire de sarcasmo, mas ella quería escuchar los verdaderos argumentos del hombre.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Krilin estaba ofendido y decepcionado. Dieciocho parecía no haber cambiado desde su activación, ese tipo de lógica anarquista era inconcebible por el bien de la sociedad. Aunque se planteó la posibilidad de que no fuera parte de su personalidad, sino de la mano de Gero o, más remotamente, que fuera una forma encubierta de entender el razonamiento humano. Empezaría por ahí. Ella había mostrado en alguna ocasión un comportamiento inexplicablemente infantil y quizá sólo necesitaba explicarle y ayudarle a discernir el bien del mal—. Mira, Dieciocho, si te vas sin pagar, la policía te puede encerrar —la miró y vio que se dio la vuelta para verse en el espejo superponiendo en su cuerpo diferentes modelitos de bañadores—. Es verdad que no tendrías problemas para escapar, pero es un rollo porque te seguirán a todas partes y… bueno, por otro lado, la persona que trabaja para venderte la ropa se queda sin cobrar, por lo que no tendrá dinero para poder comer o pagar el alquiler de su casa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es: por el dinero o por la libertad? —lo miró por encima del hombro, frunciendo las cejas con interés. Había acertado Krilin, sólo quería saber.

—Pues… por ambas cosas. Obtener lo que quieres a la fuerza está mal porque terminas haciendo daño a alguien y, sin querer, a ti misma.

Ella se giró por completo, pensativa.

—Dinero, ¿eh?

—Eso es. Pagas dinero para obtener ropa, comida o casa.

—¿Tú tienes dinero?

—Em… algo, sí, tengo unos ahorrillos que…

—¿Cómo se consigue el dinero?

La imagen mental de Dieciocho atracando un banco con un pasamontañas barrió su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarla y le contó cómo sucedían las cosas en el mundo corriente:

—Trabajando, como todos.

—¿Tú trabajas? —Los ojos celestes brillantes de Dieciocho eran dos océanos de preguntas sin fin. Nimios y superficiales en apariencia, pero profundos y sinceros.

—No, bueno, a veces… De vez en cuando me doy una vuelta por las islas del archipiélago y hago trabajos que requieran fuerza o destreza. Los lugareños, muchas veces, me dan a cambio comida o dinero que nunca acepto pero que me obligan a tomar como agradecimiento. El Maestro y yo no gastamos mucho, así que puedo ponerme a guardar si quiero…

—Vale.

La respuesta seca de la androide le dio a entender que era una explicación satisfactoria y no necesitaba seguir escuchándole. Suspiró aliviado y se apoyó en la pared opuesta al perchero, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto caqui, descansando de la tensión de los últimos minutos.

Mirando a Dieciocho acicalarse y seguir escogiendo el siguiente trapo para probarse, se preguntó cuál sería el verdadero motivo de su presencia. No le dio explicación ninguna la noche anterior, ni a lo largo de ese día, aunque tampoco le había preguntado directamente. Puede que sólo se sintiera sola o simplemente que estuviera aburrida. A lo mejor no pudo encontrar a su hermano y, como sólo lo conocía a él, lo buscó como último recurso. Puede que sólo fuera algo pasajero y que en breve se marchara.

O tal vez no… Recordó el fugaz beso que le dio antes, su mano pidiendo que la tomará entre las suyas, y sintió el calor recorriéndole las mejillas. Tal vez necesitará otro tipo de compañía, como la de la noche anterior para acariciarla. Puede que hubiera alguna posibilidad entre un millón, y que ella lo buscará a él en especial simplemente por su compañía, porque le gustara… No. Eso no ocurriría jamás. El beso había sido un error y las caricias serían algún tipo de rara costumbre suya o algo así. Ella tenía un comportamiento extraño, pueril a veces. Sin duda se debería a alguna rara característica de su personalidad. Lo mejor sería no ilusionarse y conformarse con tenerla delante y disfrutar de su compañía el tiempo que ella decidiera quedarse.

—Dieciocho —Al escuchar su nombre, ella volvió parcialmente la cabeza para mirarlo—, ese de ahí, negro con símbolos tribales en rosa y azul… Pruébatelo, debe quedarte genial. Yo —suspiró con la intención de encerrar en lo más hondo de su estómago el cúmulo de emociones que le suponía tenerla delante y de esa guisa— saldré a tomar el aire mientras tanto. Estaré esperándote en el mostrador para cuando termines.

Se irguió y le sonrió cálidamente. Puso los dedos sobre la cortina para apartarla, pero la androide le habló antes de que lo hiciera:

—No te vayas lejos… por favor.

Por encima del hombro, Krilin vio el rostro serio de Dieciocho, que se había girado por completo hacia él.

—No se me ocurriría tal cosa —Observó la mirada gacha de ella, sus puños crispados a sus costados, reprimiendo una emoción nueva para él en ella. Alargó una mano y sostuvo uno de los puños, que se deshizo rápidamente al notar su contacto, como un terrón de arena húmeda que se desbarataba con un sencillo toque—. Me quedaré detrás de la cortina, si así lo quieres.

La sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Krilin y su mirada confidente infundía seguridad a los ojos de una temible androide, que bien podría destruir toda la Capital del Sur con un chasquido de sus finos dedos, pero que prefería rodear con ellos la mano de ese pequeño hombre que la tenía atrapada con su calor. Era mucho mejor elección hacerlo, así como dejar que él tomara su mano, que la condujera hasta sus labios y permitir que él posara sobre su piel de ésta un delicado y tierno beso.

En ese momento, tuvo otra vez esa sensación. ¿Cuándo iban a irse esas malditas mariposas de su vientre?


	8. A la deriva

El cielo que dejaban atrás adquiría tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas cuando regresaban volando a la minúscula isla, rodeada de arena blanca y mansas olas, cargados los dos con montañas de bolsas y paquetes.

Al aterrizar, Dieciocho subió inmediatamente a la primera planta de la casita rosa para desempaquetar el nuevo ajuar y Krilin iba detrás de ella para hacerle hueco en los armarios, pero el anciano Roshi, que estaba durmiendo su siesta de rigor en una tumbona próxima a la orilla, lo paró a medio camino:

—Krilin, ¿tienes un momento?

—Claro, maestro —Se quedó sujetando la mosquitera de la puerta principal, mirando a Dieciocho perdiéndose por el hueco de las escaleras. Después, soltó la hoja y se volvió hacia su mentor—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El anciano se levantó y carraspeó antes de poner las manos detrás de su espalda. Un destello cruzó las lentes de sus gafas de sol y habló:

—¿Has traído algo para mí?

Krilin se tambaleó al oir la pregunta y la sonrisa sátira que le dedicó, creyendo que se trataba de algo más importante.

—Pu-pues no, maestro —Krilin sonrió forzosamente y se rascó la nuca al caer en su falta de consideración para con el anciano—. Lo siento, la verdad es que he andado tan abstraído que me he olvidado por completo de usted.

—Mmm... entiendo —su expresión se tornó severa—. No bajes la guardia, muchacho. Si te concentras tanto en una cosa olvidarás fácilmente las más obvias y necesarias. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

—¿S-se refiere a sus revistas, maestro?

—No sólo son las revistas —Se volvió con el mismo aire solemne hacia la orilla, haciendo que la conversación tomara un cariz más trascendental—. No pierdas el norte por un par de ojos bonitos, muchacho.

De pronto entendió a qué se refería. No había contado con la posibilidad de terminar humillado por ella, sólo temía su abandono, pero no contempló las condiciones físicas o materiales en las que podría acabar. No le parecían relevantes hasta entonces, pero esa toma de tierra que le obligó a hacer el maestro de golpe le abrió someramente los ojos a la realidad, sin ser necesario resucitar viejos fantasmas del pasado.

El anciano temía que Krilin se dejara llevar y le concediera a la chica todos sus antojos hasta terminar con sus ahorros, huyendo entonces de su lado y dejándolo en la miseria económica y emocional.

Sacudió la cabeza. Dieciocho era diferente, ella no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes y podía notar casi de forma tangible la conexión que había entre los dos. Pero Tortuga Duende tenía razón, no había de descuidarse y debía sopesar bien sus decisiones con ella.

—Así lo haré, maestro.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras para ayudar a la androide a acomodar su fondo de armario.

Ella revisaba la ropa en silencio, doblándola con pulcritud y depositando en los huecos que el chico hacía en el escaso mobiliario de la casa.

—Quizá haya que comprar más muebles —dijo sonriendo con timidez a la chica, mirándola de soslayo por si la proposición la inquietaba de algún modo, buscando alguna brecha en sus actos que revelara otras intenciones que no fueran las de quedarse en la Kame House con él.

No obstante, un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartar definitivamente el rostro de la vista de Krilin, fueron señales suficientes para no desconfiar de ella. Eso, y el haberla tenido constantemente pegada a él todo el día en la ciudad, así como la necesidad de contacto que demostró, o las preguntas tan aparentemente inocentes que le hacía.

Puede que estuviera equivocado, pero visto lo visto, su aguda intuición le decía que Dieciocho iba en busca de su perdida humanidad. Y la prueba de ello era que no lastimó a nadie en el centro comercial y que, luego del primer incidente en las compras, consiguió que esperara pacientemente con él en cada caja a pagar la cuenta que dejara. Eso sí, no se quitaron de encima al personal de seguridad hasta que se marcharon. " _Podría haber sido peor_ ", se conformó.

—Voy a preparar la cena, ¿bajas? —le preguntó animado.

—No me apetece.

—Co-como quieras —le decepcionó la declinación, pero no puso objeción.

Sonrió y entornó la puerta cuando salió de la habitación.

" _Me gustas mucho_ ". Esa frase llevaba resonando en su cabeza desde que se la dijo, liberando un tropel de emociones y recuerdos encadenados de lo que sucedió después. A él le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Ella lo sabía desde que lo conoció, desde que se acercó a él, imponente, viendo cómo abría sus ojillos como platos, dominados por el miedo a la muerte inminente que, suponía, se le avecinaba. Sin embargo, ¿qué le pasaba a ella? ¿También le gustaba él? Pudo reconocer el sentimiento en Krilin en cuanto lo vio, y lo reafirmó en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que él le salvó la vida, aun siendo ella la temible e invencible androide que podía con todo, incluso con su patética vida.

Él pudo haber acabado con ella en más de una ocasión, siendo el objetivo principal de su panda de luchadores, y no lo hizo. Porque le gustaba.

Con todo, ella era incapaz de describir lo que sentía por él. Sólo identificaba la terrible curiosidad que le despertaba todo lo que le concernía, y la cual le llevaba a percibir la incomprensible necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Tal vez sólo buscaba un guía en ese mundo hostil que de nuevo le daba la mano. O quizá un escudo protector contra la sordidez de la humanidad, significando él con su insufrible amabilidad la contrapartida a ello. Podría ser. Pero esas malditas mariposas no la abandonaban, y las odiaba con toda su alma por lo incómoda que el hacían sentir cuando él estaba demasiado cerca, o cuando decía o hacía algo que le llenara de calor el corazón. " _Me gustas mucho_ ", pensó y ahí estaban otra vez. ¿Estarían ahí porque él le gustaba? ¿Significarían eso? Pues menuda mierda.

" _Es sólo un maldito enano calvo, sin nariz y pesado como él sólo_ —pensaba, intentando negar lo que empezaba a entender— _. Tan cariñoso y adorable que parece mentira_ ". Se levantó y miró a la ventana que daba a la vertiente oeste del tejado, estrechando sus brazos, notando la piel erizarse al rozar los dedos por ellos.

Salió por la ventana a sentarse en las tejas rosadas de la casa, aspirando el fresco aire marino que traía la brisa.

Escuchó a Krilin desde la planta baja regañar con el viejo, algo sobre un programa que estaban retransmitiendo, entrando en una divertida discusión absurda sobre si había visto demasiada televisión por ese día. Y sonrió. Se mordió el labio pensando en molesto gesto que habría puesto al ver las obscenidades que el anciano quería ver. Le encantaba verlo cohibido.

Y olía rico. No tenía ni pizca de hambre, como de costumbre, pero sí sentía interés por saber qué receta había preparado Krilin para esa noche. Se planteó bajar y estuvo a punto de saltar, pero sintió el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse y se mantuvo atenta a los ruidos que provinieran desde la habitación. Sonrió con malicia al saber lo que iba a ocurrir luego de unos instantes.

—¡Dieciocho! ¡Aquí estás!

Ahí lo tenía, con la cara descompuesta por el miedo a perderla de nuevo.

—No has tardado nada —apuntó ella.

Krilin salió a través de la ventana y caminó por el tejado para sentarse junto a ella.

—No —dijo con jovialidad—. He cenado rápido porque te echaba de menos.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, algo incómodo por parte de ella, que ardía en deseos de hacerle una pregunta en concreto. Él en cambio, estaba exultante, feliz de ver cómo su sueño iba tomando forma poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Krilin —el interpelado dio un respingo al oír esa aterciopelada voz pronunciando su nombre—, querría preguntarte algo.

—Adelante —la animó con una sonrisa. Ella tenía la vista perdida al frente

—¿Por qué —hizo una breve pausa, reformulando la pregunta treinta veces en su mente antes de pronunciarla de forma correcta—... por qué me salvaste la vida?

Terminó la pregunta clavando las pupilas en las del guerrero, quien tuvo que parpadear tres veces antes de contestar de manera coherente:

—Pues menuda pregunta —él sopesó los verdaderos motivos que le empujaron a hacerlo—... no es fácil porque fueron varias cosas. Principalmente, me di cuenta de que no erais malas personas, me refiero a tu hermano, Dieciséis y tú. No teníais derecho a morir si no habíais hecho nada malo. Sólo nos guiábamos por la experiencia de Trunks, el chico del futuro, donde por lo visto no sois precisamente angelitos...

—No lo somos —puntualizó ella, haciendo que la columna del guerrero se estremeciera desde la base hasta el cráneo.

Cada uno por su lado, pensaron brevemente en los motivos que los empujaron a actuar de manera tan dispar, siendo las mismas personas pero en mundos diferentes.

—Además —prosiguió Krilin—, creo que... tuve un flechazo.

—¿Un flechazo?

—Me impresionaste tanto... me refiero a cuando me diste el beso en la mejilla —al decirlo en voz alta, los dos se ruborizaron. Él desvió la mirada y se rascó la cara con un dedo, sin borrar su sonrisa bobalicona de la cara—. No podía quitarte de mi mente, Dieciocho, pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, y parecía que el mundo se ponía del revés. ¿Has notado alguna vez ese cosquilleo? Ese que parece que tengas mariposas en el estómago volando como locas —" _Oh, sí claro que lo sabía. Mierda_ ", se dijo la androide—. Luego fue más fuerte, ¿sabes? Cuando tenía ese control remoto entre las manos, te miraba y —cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños sobre sus piernas ante el recuerdo—... Ha sido la decisión más difícil de mi vida, pero supe que no debía hacerte daño. Después, con todo lo que pasó, sentí que debía protegerte. Estabas en peligro y quise dar mi vida por la tuya.

La androide revivió aquellos terribles momentos al escucharlo hablar, los tenían tan frescos como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior.

Decidió dar el paso:

—Yo... creo que sé de lo que hablas —Krilin enmudeció, mirándola sin comprender. Ella no le miraba—. Lo de las mariposas y ese rollo. Son un asco.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por... por qué dices que son un asco?

—Son molestas. Te acercas y ya están otra vez, incordiando.

—¿Cu-cuando me acerco, dices? —se señaló a sí mismo, incrédulo. ¿Sería verdad lo que estaba oyendo?

—¡Que sí, joder! No tienes nariz, pero ¿tampoco tienes orejas o qué? —le dedicó una mirada fugaz, insegura.

Él se arrimó poco a poco a su lado, inclinándose sobre su mano. Notó el estremecimiento de ella por su presencia y sonrió entusiasmado, aproximándose más hasta rozar con su pecho el hombro de Dieciocho, abordándola con su calor.

—¡Ya basta!

Con ese grito, le dio un manotazo para apartarlo pero sin medir su fuerza, por lo que lanzó al muchacho por los aires, desde el tejado hasta parar en la orilla del mar, justo a la espalda de la Kame House.

Comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer, Dieciocho se levantó rápidamente y dio un vuelo corto hasta posarse a la vera de Krilin, inclinándose de rodillas sobre él.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —le palmeó suavemente en la cara.

Estaba ido. Sus ojos no enfocaban a nada concreto, no reaccionaba a los estímulos de Dieciocho y su sonrisa de idiota permanecía inamovible en su cara. Las suaves olas mojaban la mitad de su cuerpo, pero a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. La androide se lamentó:

—Joder, la he cagado bien —insistió en sus zarandeos, con las lágrimas al borde de sus párpados, gimiendo comedida para no alertar al anciano—. ¡Krilin, responde, maldición!

Reaccionó a su voz desesperada, enfocando la vista y apreciando a la hermoso mujer sobre él, preocupada. Y no se lo pensó: en un rápido movimiento se incorporó parcialmente, extendió una mano hacia su cuello para acariciarlo y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, acallando sus sollozos de inmediato, quedando ella estática entonces en un extraño intercambio de roles.

Los labios de Krilin se mecían lentos, suaves, llevando sin proponérselo el compás de las olas que los arropaban, presionando con delicadeza los de Dieciocho y rompiendo, como hacía el mar sobre ellos, en una pequeña succión antes de arremeter con otro beso que la dejara sin palabras, varada en la playa del amor, dejándose llevar por el sutil arrullo de sus respiraciones sincronizadas, a la deriva.

El notó un leve estremecimiento en sus labios y se apartó despacio para permitirle que se tranquilizara. Tal vez aún seguía asustada por lo que había pasado.

—Eh, Dieciocho, estoy bien —susurró.

La acarició desde la sien hasta la mandíbula con el dorso de sus dedos, sonriéndole tranquilizador.

Ella enfocó la vista sobre él, confusa, inhalando con dificultad. Puso una mano en el pecho de Krilin, alejándolo con suavidad. Se puso en pie y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada, tocándose los labios con dedos temblorosos.

—Dieciocho...

Krilin se irguió, adelantando un paso pero deteniéndose cuando ella le indicó, con una mano, que no lo hiciera. Jadeó y, de pronto, en un impulso repentino, echó a volar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Me ha parecido escuchar jaleo aquí fuera —Umigame venía todo lo rápido que podía, alarmada.

—No es nada —Krilin se quedó mirando la estela que dejó Dieciocho en el cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Se ha ido?

—Eso parece —se lamentó el chico.

—Ya la has espantado —quiso bromear la tortuga marina.

—Creo que sí —la mueca que Krilin dibujó en sus labios se parecía a cualquier cosa menos a la sonrisa que pretendía ser. Suspiró. " _Fue hermoso mientras duró_ ".

—Volverá —afirmó el galápago.

—No bromees con eso —no pudo reprimir más el dolor.

—Seguro que sí. Ya volvió una vez y seguro que ahora no irá muy lejos.

Krilin desvió la mirada de la tortuga parlante al cielo estrellado de nuevo, depositando todas sus esperanzas en el razonamiento de Umigame, repitiéndose para sus adentros, como un mantra: " _volverá_ ".


	9. Jugando al escondite

Pasó toda la noche en la orilla a solas, esperando el regreso de la chica a la que siempre esperó y que por una necedad perdió.

Anduvo de aquí para allá, rodeando el islote, ora pateando la arena, ora deshojando alguna rama de un arbusto. Oteaba el cielo constantemente, atento a alguna señal que le indicara que el sueño aún no había finalizado.

Mas el alba comenzó a despuntar, las gaviotas graznaban y el agua parecía tan calma que el tiempo en ese amanecer simulaba haberse ralentizado, así como el palpitar de su corazón.

Cuán iluso e imbécil había sido. Había actuado impulsivamente, dejándose llevar por una serie de señales claramente erróneas y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con una devastadora soledad. La había asustado. ¿En qué maldito momento vio que era oportuno besarla? Ojalá fuera verdad lo que decía Umigame, ojalá volviera y le diera una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Ojalá regresara aunque no pudiera ponerle un solo dedo encima jamás. Ojalá no pudiera sentir su tibia piel en sus labios o en sus dedos, así lograra verla cada día.

¡Al diablo el romanticismo, las ganas de casarse y formar una familia! Todo eso, que un tiempo atrás formó parte de la ilusión de su vida, carecía de importancia ya.

Siguió mirando al cielo, un rato más, pero la claridad no le devolvía la silueta que se había tragado la oscuridad. Las estrellas se habían desvanecido y con ellas Dieciocho, así como la llama de la esperanza que había mantenido prendida toda la noche para verla regresar.

Derrotado, somnoliento y angustiado, harto de recorrer la orilla, entró en la casita para recomponer en su habitación las piezas de su maltrecho corazón, subiendo con pesadez los peldaños de la escalera.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, con la idea de coger una muda de ropa cómoda y darse una ducha caliente para propiciar el sueño.

Sin embargo, el mundo dejó de girar otra vez.

Allí estaba. Dieciocho, sentada sobre un jergón leyendo una revista despreocupadamente, con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas a lo largo del camastro, ojeaba algo que parecía ser muy interesante. Tranquila, como si nada.

Levantó la vista hacia él, alzando una ceja, observando la pose petrificada del chico.

—¿Qué? —En tono bajo y comedido, fue toda la conversación que le dio al verlo.

—Di-Dieciocho… tú… estabas... te habías —sacudió la cabeza para ordenar las palabras en su mente—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —dijo ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

—Pe-pero anoche tú…

—Alto ahí, amiguito —Cerró la revista sobre su regazo y le señaló con un dedo, amenazante—. Antes de que sigas: anoche no pasó nada, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—S-sí —No comprendía del todo los motivos, pero se abstuvo de contradecirla.

—Muy bien. Y como te atrevas a hacer algo raro, te parto las piernas.

—En-entendido.

Ella tomó de nuevo la revista, enfrascándose en la lectura. Krilin no sabía si eso formaba parte de alguna alucinación causada por la vigilia, o si era realidad, pero, por si acaso, aceptó el regalo divino de tenerla de nuevo en casa y accedió a todo lo que dijera ella. Moriría si la volviera a perder y decidió no repetir errores ni dar un paso en falso o sin el consentimiento de ella.

" _¡Gracias,_ _Kamisama_ _!_ ".

Se acercó cauteloso al jergón y se sentó a su lado, interesado en su actividad.

—¿Qué lees? —Se fijó en la revista, una de artes marciales de hacia varios años, bastante sobada, pero con buenas enseñanzas.

—Cómo luchar cuando eres un debilucho —Miró a Krilin de soslayo, burlona—. No te vendría mal repasar conocimientos.

—Oye, no me subestimes.

—No lo hago. Solo digo lo obvio. Tienes una buena colección de revistas —pasó una página y señaló después con el dedo pulgar un montón que había sacado de una caja, en el altillo del ropero.

—No sabía que te gustara registrar mis cosas —protestó Krilin, incómodo.

—¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Es que escondes algo? —Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro, dándole un aspecto verdaderamente diabólico.

—¡Pues claro que no! —rezongó él.

—Shhh… vas a despertar al viejo —le habló en un susurro. Dejó otra vez la revista sobre sus piernas y tomó una de entre las que apilaba a su izquierda—. Ah, ¿no? Y ésto, ¿qué es?

" _¡Maldición!_ ".

Krilin palideció viendo cómo pendía de la pinza de sus dedos un revista de adultos que guardaba celosamente para que el anciano no se la expropiara.

—Está muy feo hurgar en las cosas de los demás —Krilin se cruzó de brazos y escondió su vergüenza tras una máscara de enfado.

La mujer lanzó la revista por la ventana y le disparó un rayo energético con un dedo, pulverizándola en el acto. Rápido, breve, sin mirar. Sin errar.

—Bueno. Tampoco importa —se encogió de hombros y levantó la revista que tenía sobre las piernas, recuperando el hilo de la lectura.

Krilin la miró de reojo.

—Eso era mío —se quejó apretando los labios—. No tienes derecho a tocar mis cosas.

—Qué casualidad —dijo Dieciocho sin levantar la vista de la revista.

—¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿Es una especie de venganza o algo así?

—¿Anoche? —Pasó una página, fingiendo indiferencia—. No recuerdo que sucediera nada importante anoche.

Krilin bajó la cabeza, resignado al entender que esa sería la tónica general de su inusual relación. Pero se conformó. Qué importaba las burlas si ella estaba allí, si él era el objetivo de ellas y, al fin y al cabo, de su atención.

La escasa claridad que se abría paso por la ventana le permitió ver mejor el rostro de Dieciocho y su sonrisa de medio lado, parcialmente oculta por un mechón de pelo.

La noche anterior había llegado a una conclusión, habiendo sopesado la posibilidad de que ella anduviera buscando la humanidad que le fue arrebatada. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa le recordó el día que la conoció, cuando supo que matar a Goku y la destrucción que causaban no eran más que un juego para los androides. Un entretenimiento.

Ató cabos y lo comprendió en el acto, para su decepción. Se había convertido en su juguete. Y, por desgracia, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir en cierta medida.

Ella levantó la mirada y Krilin se la sostuvo con seriedad, molesto por primera vez con Dieciocho.

Abrió la boca para recriminarle su actitud y ella le miró atenta, moviendo los ojos hacia un punto concreto de su rostro, con interés. Krilin no pronunció sonido alguno, sorprendido por el gesto y expectante a cualquier movimiento por parte de ella. Entonces, Dieciocho alargó la mano hacia él, que permaneció estático, controlando sus emociones al notar el tacto electrizante de su mano rozando el lateral de su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de algo deslizándose por su oreja. Miró de reojo y vio cómo ella sostenía con dos dedos lo que fuera que seguía haciendo fricción en el oído. Un alga. Había llevado un maldito trozo de alga enganchado en la oreja derecha todo el tiempo.

Era tan estúpido que ambos rompieron a reír al unísono, quebrando de cuajo la tensión reinante entre los dos.

—¿Estamos en paz, entonces? —Krilin extendió una mano cediendo a las reglas de su juego.

—Vale, hombrecillo —ella la estrechó con firmeza, sellando una especie de pacto—. Pero será mejor que no bajes la guardia —dijo sonriendo con franqueza y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia que Krilin recogió con resignación.

—Me ha quedado claro. Y ahora —se levantó de un salto, algo más optimista—, voy a darme una ducha y a preparar café. Voy a necesitarlo.

Ella volvió a sumergirse en la lectura, enroscando en un dedo un mechón de pelo, moviendo sus pies cruzados, simulando ignorar cualquier cosa que el chico tuviera que decirle. Él, por su parte, recogió lo que en un principio fue a buscar a esa habitación y salió poco después sin volver molestarla.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con lentitud y se quedó mirándola. Expulsó aire sonoramente por la nariz y bajó la vista de nuevo a la revista, aunque sin ver nada. Se tocó los labios, molesta por desear sentir otra vez la sensación tan placentera de la noche anterior, tranquila porque las mariposas parecían haber relajado su aleteo en el estómago, pero ansiosa por ese nudo que se formó en su lugar, cuando lo había visto abrir la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras él.

Dejó caer la revista a un lado, cruzó los brazos y cerró las manos en sendos puños que calmaran el leve temblor al que sucumbían por enésima vez desde la noche.

No había podido soportar la mezcla tan potente de emociones que la había abrumado. Primero, la vergüenza de admitir sensaciones novedosas cuando él estaba cerca, luego la preocupación de haberle lastimado y, por último, el estallido de calor que se expandió rapidamente desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo.

Ese toque, ese suave, cálido y absurdo toque que le había trastornado. Ese cosquilleo, esa necesidad de querer repetirlo... se había llevado los dedos trémulos a los labios, como hacía ahora, pero temerosa. Temerosa de borrar de su mente y de ellos esa sensación tibia y húmeda. Temerosa de querer hacerlo una vez más y no poder vivir sin ello.

Había querido aplastarlo allí mismo por tomarse esas confianzas con ella, pero en du lugar había elegido salir volando, huyendo por así decirlo. Huyendo de sus emociones, de sí misma. Habiéndolo protegido. Porque sí, esa había sido otra de las enseñanzas aprendidas en la búsqueda incesante de su humanidad: que él le gustaba y que quería protegerlo, como le había explicado poco antes en su declaración de sentimientos hacia ella.

En mitad de la oscuridad, había detenido su vuelo y quedado suspendida entre el cielo sembrado de estrellas y el agua tan inusualmente mansa, tanto que incluso había reflejado el firmamento de cuando en cuando. Había sido como si se hubiese quedado sola en mitad del universo, temblorosa, pequeña, insignificante.

Podría haberse marchado, nada le ataba allí salvo esa especie de gratitud al enano que la había ayudado constantemente. Irse habría parecido buen plan, sin embargo no habría podido desprenderse del recuerdo de Krilin en toda su larga existencia, habiéndose culpado de ser tan estúpida de haber renunciado con tanta facilidad a la vida tranquila y plena que había aspirado aprender a vivir de su mano.

Su hermano se habría reído de ella, la habría llamado cobardica. Casi había podido escuchar sus carcajadas entre dientes, mofándose de lo fácilmente que le había ganado la partida el calvorota.

Suspendida en el aire, habiendo cerrado las manos con fuerza para silenciar su estremecimiento, había dejado que el viento la despeinara soplando sobre ella aleatoriamente, habiéndole hecho presión para que se moviera y tomara una decisión de una buena vez.

Entonces hubo considerado volver… si volviera a la casita, si le viera la cara otra vez a Krilin... Había sentido arder su rostro simplemente con pensarlo.

No podría mostrar tanta debilidad. Había bajado la guardia, habiendo dejado que él fuera cada vez más consciente de su fragilidad, habiéndole dado pistas sobre su punto débil y otorgado una ventaja que ningún enemigo habría obtenido.

Claro que iba a volver. Volvería para asegurarse de que no le asustaba ninguna emoción que le provocara ese tipo, por muy intensas que fueran, que ella estaba por encima de esas gilipolleces y no se iba a amedrentar por muy fuerte que fuera el nudo que se le hiciera en el estómago cuando lo viera después. Por mucho que temiera por él si algo le sucediera.

Así, había volado de regreso a ras de la superficie y entrado con sigilo por la ventana del piso superior, habiendo esquivado la presencia de Krilin en la orilla. No tenía pensado rendirse con facilidad, pero no había contado con el vuelco que le había dado el corazón al verlo. No había estado lo suficientemente preparada para haber recibido ese fuerte golpe en el pecho.

Había tenido casi toda la noche para asimilarlo, habiendo rebuscado entre sus pertenencias, habiendo curioseado un poco sobre su pasado, habiendo mirado álbumes de fotos de antaño, recuerdos varios de algunos viajes, y esa pila de viejas revistas que se había encargado de repasar con esmero.

Creyó estar dispuesta, pero la penumbra tuvo la gracia y deferencia de enmascarar su preocupación al apreciar esas marcadas ojeras, las que subrayaban la tristeza de Krilin. Era el vivo retrato de un corazón roto y verlo así de deshecho la atenazó desde dentro con un nuevo sentimiento que le apretó el pecho con fiereza, como si pesara toneladas, dificultándole respirar. ¿Cómo se llamaría eso?

Daba igual, ya se pasaría porque ya estaba hecho. Había vuelto, había marcado distancias y él lo había comprendido, que era lo verdaderamente importante.

El cielo se vestía de azul al fin y percibió, de pronto, un confortable aroma a café colándose por la rendija de la puerta. ¿Sabría igual de rico? Se levantó sin darle más vueltas y agarró el picaporte para salir, bajando con una nueva curiosidad creciente por las escaleras.

Sin embargo, la estampa era muy diferente a la que había imaginado, en la cual Krilin trasteaba alegre en la cocina y el anciano pervertido miraba algún programa matutino de ejercicio en la televisión.

Pasó de largo de la sala de estar, casi vacía, yendo directa a la cocina. Apagó la hornilla, donde el café hirviendo rebosaba intermitentemente de la cafetera. Subió nuevamente a la habitación y tomó una suave manta blanca de la parte superior del armario, bajando a la sala de estar por segunda vez.

La sala estaba totalmente en silencio y sólo Krilin se hallaba allí, sentado en el suelo delante de la mesita central, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre ésta, profundamente dormido.

Dieciocho se arrodilló junto a él y le echó la manta sobre los hombros, remetiendo los picos de ésta bajo sus brazos para que no se le resbalara. Dejó las manos descansando sobre sus hombros, acariciando levemente con un dedo una de sus ojeras, la que quedaba visible dada su postura, y elevó el ceño al notar cómo esa presión que notaba en el pecho aumentaba en intensidad. ¿Culpabilidad? " _Si no fuera tan tontorrón no tendría_ _ojeras_ ", se dijo para tratar de aflojar ese peso, aunque no funcionó.

Se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y acercó la cara a su mejilla, reprimiendo la pulsión de posar sus labios sobre ella. Rozó la nariz en la sien del hombrecillo, como lo había llamado antes, aspirando un sutil aroma a jabón y percibiendo el calor de su piel. Era tan tierno, tan dulce estando despierto, que viéndolo dormido le fue imposible resistirse, así que finalmente le dio un beso cargado de cariño, deseándole un descanso digno.

Se levantó y salió al exterior, encontrándose a la tortuga marina parlante por el camino, feliz. Así como hizo dos días atrás, Dieciocho le dedicó un sencillo gesto con el mismo objetivo que la primera vez: no ser descubierta.


	10. Matando el tiempo (I)

El tiempo pasaba lento cada perezoso día de verano en la pequeña isla Tortuga. Sus habitantes no se solían desesperar por la tranquilidad reinante, sabían captar la hermosa parsimonia de cada momento y disfrutarlo como un don otorgado por los dioses.

Y en esa tarea se encontraba la androide, aprendiendo a ser paciente sin aburrirse, buscando entretenimientos en un sitio en el que nunca había nada que hacer, tumbada en una hamaca tomando el sol, mirando el apacible rompeolas. Debía controlar la inquietud de su espíritu y, además, a la euforia que le azotaba el vientre siempre que notaba cerca al hombrecillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hay tan divertido bajo el agua que te veo todos los días metiéndote ahí? -preguntó Dieciocho a Krilin, que aparecía por la orilla.

Él caminó con andar pausado hacia la tumbona, quitándose las gafas de bucear y restañándose con el dorso de la mano las gotas de agua salada que le caían desde la frente hasta los ojos. No tardaría en secarse, ya que el calor seguía abrasando aun a esa hora de la tarde y sólo un brisa fresca pasaba intermitentemente por allí.

En la corta distancia, apreció sus absurdamente tonificadas formas moviéndose con pesadez al principio, aunque con más soltura después, sin menospreciar el calzón rojo que le cubría graciosamente las piernas hasta por encima de las rodillas, pegada por completo la tela a la piel en movimiento.

Lo miraba con su típica mirada gélida, esa que dejaría a cualquiera temblando de la impresión, pero a la que él correspondió sonriendo con calidez, sabiendo que el tono de voz que la acompañaba, siempre grave y bajo, monocorde, en apariencia seco, sólo indicaba una curiosidad genuina subyacente.

-Deberías probarlo -hizo un gesto brusco con la mano para sacudir las gafas, que pendían en su mano, y así salpicar a Dieciocho con los restos de agua-. Seguro que se te quita el aburrimiento.

-No hagas eso -protestó ella, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-Eres una quejica -rio él. Se fijó entonces en su mentor, que descansaba en otra hamaca situada a unos metros de ellos-. ¿Sigue durmiendo el maestro?

-No he tenido más remedio.

Krilin asintió comprendiendo. Dieciocho no soportaba la lascivia del viejo y cuando empezó a tomar la costumbre de salir, en traje de baño, a broncearse, llegó a un punto insostenible para ella. No se reprimió las primeras veces al soltarle un tortazo en la cara para evitar que las babas del vejestorio le cayeran encima, pero era complicado medir su fuerza y no matarlo, lanzándolo sólo varios cientos de metros de distancia, partiéndole algún hueso por el camino.

Entonces, como tampoco quería lastimarlo en deferencia a Krilin, había optado por darle un pequeño pellizo en el cuello cuando se ponía insoportable, sólo presionando la carótida, provocándole una siesta involuntaria al anciano para que la dejara relajarse sin tener que soportar sus hemorragias nasales.

No podía culparla, seguro que Kame Sennin disfrutaba de un sueño muy placentero cuando ella le atacaba. Y el anciano tampoco disponía de mucho margen para controlarse, no con semejante diosa bajada del Olimpo conviviendo con ellos. Hasta él tenía que desviar la vista que se le iba sola a ciertos puntos de su anatomía.

Y Dieciocho lo sabía. Una vez solucionada la problemática de mostrar libremente su piel en presencia del maestro, disfrutaba de lo lindo torturando a Krilin. Mientras hablaban, cuando notaba que los ojos de él viajaban lejos de los suyos a alguna parte menos decorosa, solía gastarle una broma para llamar su atención de nuevo y dejarlo en ridículo, sonriendo maliciosamente por sus sonrojos cuando se sabía descubierto.

Sin embargo, él ya sabía de qué iba su juego, y luchaba contra sí mismo para no apartar la vista de su delicado rostro, mirando algún objeto inanimado bromeando un poco con ella de paso, evitando la tentación. Como acababa de suceder.

Tener a Dieciocho de amiga a veces podía resultar insuficiente para el muchacho, como cuando quería hacer un minucioso repaso de su cuerpo sin cortapisas, un cuerpo tan escandalosamente perfecto que incluso era imposible que fuera artificial. Pero se conformaba de buen grado. Dieciocho era infinitamente mejor como amiga que no tenerla ni siquiera de esa manera. Quizá algún día se daría cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, que todo se había vuelto exageradamente aburrido o encontraría a alguien de quien verdaderamente se enamorara, alguien por quien no sólo sintiera mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, sino algo más profundo y potente que fuera capaz de sacudir su interior, justo el efecto que ella surtía en él. Ese día, ella se marcharía para no volver.

Por ello, no iba a frustrarse por su rechazo. No llegaría a autocompadecerse, no mientras ella estuviera allí para soltarle bromas constantemente y querer compartir casi cualquier actividad con él.

-Bueno, ¿qué? -la androide, que había cerrado los ojos para seguir tomando el sol, miró con fastidio a Krilin cuando le habló. Él puso los brazos en jarras, esperando que se levantara-. ¿Te vienes?

-Paso -cerró los ojos otra vez y fingió ignorarlo.

-No seas así, hay cosas maravillosas ahí abajo.

-Sí, un montón de aburridos peces flotando.

-¡Y mucho más! Hay delfines, tortugas, corales, cangrejos, sepias, pulpos -Dieciocho le sostenía la mirada, en silencio. Podría expresar cualquier emoción con ella, pero Krilin sentía que no era precisamente inquietud por ver bichos marinos-... o puedes encontrar barcos que hayan naufragado -Ella giró la barbilla unos pocos grados a la derecha, mostrando interés-, con sus tesoros hundidos. Una vez encontramos Goku, Bulma y yo una base submarina de la Red Ribbon junto con una cueva repleta de oro.

-¿De la Red Ribbon? ¿Aquí cerca? Ni lo sueñes -Elevó unos milímetros la comisura izquierda de sus labios-. Mira que hay pocas cosas que hacer aquí, pero eso... Prefiero entrenar un rato.

-Pues conmigo, ni se te ocurra -se opuso el chico-. Todavía me duele el cuello del entrenamiento de esta mañana -dijo sobándose un lado de esa parte donde recibió un puntapié de ella por sorpresa.

Jamás lograría igualarla, menos superarla, pero él quería seguir mejorando y ella no perder el tono, decía.

-Eres un enclenque, hombrecillo.

Él se sentó en el borde de la hamaca, dejándole ella un poco de sitio al apartarse hacia un lado.

-Es verdad -rio levantando la cabeza, mirando al cielo recordando como, poco a poco, sus compañeros lo habían ido superando en batalla. Bajó, tras una pequeña pausa, la cabeza y la ladeó para mirarla-. Pero tú pareces sádica.

-Nadie dijo lo contrario -replicó Dieciocho con suma tranquilidad, reposando la cabeza otra vez contra la hamaca y cerrando los ojos.

El suspiró pensando en que quizá ella no era consciente del significado de esa palabra para él porque, lejos de ser mezquina y malvada, sabía que era más bien curiosa e introvertida. Sólo que ocultaba su carácter detrás de la rudeza y frialdad de su voz y sus ojos. Así se convertía él, a su vez, en cómplice de su autoengaño para evitar que saliera volando de allí por segunda vez. Ella se sentía bien creyendo que Krilin la veía como alguien peligroso, sin embargo el genuino mal que infringía Dieciocho en él era el no poder estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, de igual modo que, el ser consciente de que todo formaba parte de una especie de juego, lo estaba matando por dentro lentamente.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer entonces? -Krilin suspiró por segunda vez, atrayendo la atención con ello, y no por la pregunta, de la androide.

-Podemos ir al cine -Escudriñó el rostro de Krilin, buscando una respuesta en él a sus preocupaciones en lugar de preguntarle directamente. ¿Sería que tendría miedo de escuchar la contestación?

-¿Otra vez? Ya fuimos ayer. Y me quedé dormido.

-Llévate una almohada. Eso o esta vez yo elijo la película -Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Con semejante bodrio normal que te quedaras cuajado, casi caigo yo también.

-Creí que te gustaban las películas de romance.

-También me podrías haber preguntado. Yo pensaba que te iban ese tipo de cosas y por eso no dije nada.

-¡Pero si te pregunté! Y me dijiste que te daba igual.

-Y me daba igual. Pero si en todas esas películas tengo que aguantar tus ronquidos, prefiero que veamos algo con más acción -sentenció ella.

A decir verdad, no es que los ronquidos de Krilin fueran la mayor molestia. Por un lado, verdaderamente no le gustaba esa temática en el cine y, por otro, porque no era habitual escucharlo roncar. Y había un simple motivo: él no dormía. El porqué sólo Krilin lo sabría, pero cada noche ella lo buscaba para que la relajara y consiguiera ese estado que no podía calificar como sueño, pues podía percibir el entorno con nitidez, pero en el cual su mente dejaba de pensar por unas horas y, el no recordar nada, el no sentirse culpable por ciertas acciones de su vida y el poner freno a algunos pensamientos nada agradables y difusos del pasado, le permitían afrontar el día siguiente con más calma y mejor humor. Esa paz mental sólo se la proporcionaba Krilin por las noches con su presencia y sus caricias.

No obstante, él no descansaba cuando debía. Y lo sabía porque lo sentía en su modo de moverse a su lado, inquieto, y en su respiración. No le daba vueltas al asunto durante la noche, pues el efecto relajante del roce de sus dedos en su pelo le impedía pensar en nada, pero de día sí le preocupaba verlo dando pequeñas cabezadas a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

No sabía que era por ella, no era consciente que eso lo provocaba su sola presencia, que era su manera de actuar distante, su nula conversación sincera lo que causaba esa inquietud en el muchacho cada vez que se ponía el sol, el origen de cada suspiro furtivo que escuchaba salir de sus labios. Era el temor a su abandono lo que afligía a Krilin, el miedo a hacer que se volviera a enfadar con él e incluso el de que se aburriera definitivamente de su compañía y lo terminara desechando.

Sencillamente, el muchacho ponía todo su empeño en atesorar cada momento que compartía con ella, como hiciera el primer día, con el fin de aguantar mejor el tiempo que le restara de vida sin ella a su lado. Sin lugar a dudas, esos meses serían los más felices en la vida de Krilin, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de prolongar ese sueño hecho realidad todo lo que fuera posible.

-Está bien, esta noche eliges tú -accedió él finalmente.

-Llévate una almohada por si acaso.

Las risas que siguieron después fueron interrumpidas por unos quejidos desde el otro lado de la playa. El maestro se despertaba de su siesta y se desperezaba de pie, estirando sonoramente sus músculos y sus centenarias articulaciones.

Krilin alargó una mano a los pies de la tumbona y alcanzó una camiseta oscura sin mangas y un pantalón vaquero corto, dejados caer sobre ésta, y se los acercó a la chica.

-¿Quieres que me lo lleve dentro? -le preguntó a ella en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza a su sensei.

-No es necesario -Aceptó la ropa y se empezó a vestir-. Ese viejo tendrá que acostumbrarse por las buenas o por las malas a respetarme.

Krilin sonrió y se levantó sin fijar la vista en ella, yendo en dirección a la casa para empezar a arreglarse y, de paso, quitarle a Muten Roshi del medio.

-Buenas tardes, maestro. ¿Ha dormido bien? -le dijo con sorna.

-Demasiado bien, me pregunto a qué se deberán estas siestas tan largas que echo últimamente. En un rato se pondrá el sol -luego de unos estiramientos voluntarios, tomó su caparazón violeta, el cual apoyaba contra la fachada de la casa, y se lo echó a la espalda.

-Váyase a saber. Quizá sea la edad, que no perdona.

-Más quisieras tú llegar a mis años y con este cuerpo tan sexy -dijo apoyando con firmeza una mano en el hombro del chico, entrando los dos a la vez en la casa, donde siguieron hablando en el mismo tono amigable.

Sus voces se perdieron en el interior y la androide se puso en pie para abrocharse el pantalón, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la línea del horizonte entre el cielo y el mar. Se pasó la mano por detrás de la oreja, apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

"Así que esa panda de subnormales existió de verdad y ese maldito viejo no deliraba", divagó. Si pudiera hacer arder el fondo marino seguro que se sumergiría con tal de que todo en él desapareciera. Pensó en Dieciséis y lo que le diría ese tonto amante de la naturaleza cuando destruyera la vida submarina, y se conformó sabiendo que la locura del malnacido de Gero fue el último atisbo de las atrocidades de ese indeseable ejército y que, con él, se llevó a la tumba cualquier opción de resurgimiento.

"Bah, que les den", se dijo obligándose a dejar de pensar en ello de una vez, pues de nada servía ya darle vueltas a ese tema. Prefería pensar en nuevas formas de matar el tiempo allí.

Ascendió lentamente y voló hasta la ventana de su cuarto en la planta superior de la casita rosa, por la que entró. Esa noche tocaba sesión de cine y elegir modelito para las ocasión, algo cómodo pero sin renunciar al estilo.

Se aproximó al armario, abrió una puerta corredera y se arrodilló para elegir las prendas, reparando, como cada vez que lo hacía, en una pequeña caja de cartón arrinconada al fondo del mueble.

La abrió, como tantas otras veces, curioseando el interior, tomando en su mano esa piedra ovalada con el kanji "tortuga" pintado sobre ella que tanto le llamaba la atención, con la pintura ya desgastada por el paso de los años. "¿Para qué tendrá guardada una piedra?", se preguntó.

La depositó con cuidado otra vez en la caja, sobre esa foto que había al fondo de ella, en la que Krilin posaba de niño con otro chico de pelo negro y alborotado. Ambos vestían igual, con un uniforme de combate similar al que tenía él ya de adulto. No había cambiado nada, seguía pareciendo un chico por fuera... y por dentro, con esa carencia innata de maldad.

-¿Qué buscas?

La voz de él a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, aunque trató de guardar la compostura todo lo que pudo.

-Tu almohada para después -bromeó-. ¿No sabes llamar?

-Estaba abierto -él caminó hasta el mueble cajonera próximo al ropero y abrió uno de los cajones, trasteando y guardando en él algo que extrajo del bolsillo del bañador-. Es un rollo ésto de no sentir tu energía, no me termino de acostumbrar. ¿Te he molestado?

-No -Dieciocho cogió su ropa y se levantó del suelo, cerrando el armario-. Voy al baño a arreglarme.

-No tardes, por favor -le pidió él.

-Habló el que se queda dormido en la bañera -Le sonrió-. No tardo.

Le dio un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla y bajó a asearse. Krilin suspiró al verla salir de ahí, tocándose el rostro, que parecía sucumbir al fuego que ardía desde hacía semanas en su corazón y que se propagó al instante por todo su cuerpo con ese sencillo gesto.

"Que no acabe nunca este sueño, Kamisama".

0

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por estar ahí, eso lo primero .**

 **He llegado, tarde, pero llegué. Aquí ya es sábado, con lo cual he roto mi promesa de actualizar los viernes Lo siento, pero había personitas más importantes que me requerían para hacer de reno o de elfo en el cole .**

 **Estos capítulos son más tranquilos que los últimos. Vamos a darle un poquito de espacio a esta muchacha para que sepa lo que quiere y, antes de que termine el año, vamos a darle un empujoncito a ésto .**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por** **leer y llegar hasta aquí. Un abrazo muy fuerte y ¡feliz Navidad!**


	11. Matando el tiempo (y II)

Caminaban de noche a la salida del cine Central, en la Capital del Sur. Casi no había un alma a esa hora de la noche, bastante tarde, sólo algunos coches atestados de jóvenes deseosos de pasar una noche de total diversión, bebiendo y bailando en algún pub o discoteca de la ciudad.

Iban en silencio uno junto al otro, sin prisa por la gran avenida, haciendo repaso mental del thriller que acababan de ver. A Krilin le gustaba terminar de atar los cabos sueltos y puntos de la trama que no le habían quedado muy claros, y Dieciocho llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Pensaba, mirando de reojo a Krilin, que caminaba mirando al cielo con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, qué película elegiría para la próxima, pues había quedado satisfecha y además había conseguido que él no se durmiera.

La noche tenía una temperatura muy agradable e invitaba a dar un paseo para salir de la monotonía paradisíaca de la isla.

—Umm —musito Krilin al ver un puestecillo ambulante de comida rápida, a unos diez metros de distancia—… ¡Perritos calientes! Justo a tiempo, con el hambre que tenía. ¿Vas a querer uno, Dieciocho?

—¿Eh? No —le contestó distraída, fijando la atención en un escaparate de moda que tenía a su derecha.

—No sé para qué te pregunto, casi siempre dices lo mismo —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora vengo.

Lo vio alejarse a paso ligero al carrito y ella se quedó analizando las tendencias para el otoño que presentaba la boutique en el escaparate.

—Hola, belleza.

Miró a su derecha y observó a un tipo alto y corpulento junto a ella. Tan junto a ella que no veía nada a ese lado de la calle y notaba su aliento pestilente encima, como una cloaca. Se apartó y le amenazó con su fría mirada:

—Lárgate.

—¿Qué modales son esos, rubia? ¿Así devuelves los saludos? —Le pasó una mano por la cintura intentando atraerla, pero fue él quien cedió. Dieciocho sintió un objeto presionando bajo su esternón y miró hacia abajo: era una navaja. El tipo siguió hablando—. Vamos, preciosa, colabora un poco y vente conmigo, vamos a pasarlo bien.

Sin mediar palabra, agarró a su agresor del brazo con una mano y con la otra le echó la cara hacia atrás con un fuerte crujido. De un tirón seco sobre ese brazo, lo lanzó por los aires y lo hizo estrellarse de espaldas y cabeza abajo contra la pared de la tienda, con cuidado de no romper la cristalera.

—Oh, por Kamisama…

Krilin se giró para ver lo que estaba originando tanto jaleo y que tanto sorprendió al dependiente. Entonces, se le heló la sangre al ver a Dieciocho en mitad de la escena.

Corrió a la velocidad de la luz y se interpuso entre ella y lo que fuera que tenía delante, con los brazos extendidos, protector:

—Dieciocho, ¿estás bien?

—Claro que sí —empezó a caminar en la misma dirección de antes, indiferente a lo que acababa de pasar—. Ese no tanto.

Krilin abrió los ojos de par en par al ver caer de la pared al suelo el cuerpo dolorido del hombre, a donde señalaba Dieciocho, en cuya presencia no había reparado hasta ese momento.

—Ayuda —masculló. Krilin se acercó un poco más a él y observó la navaja abierta que había a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Te está bien empleado, gusano —le espetó Krilin cuando comprendió que él había querido atacar a la androide.

Le dio un puntapié a la pequeña arma, que se deslizó unos metros y rodó por el bordillo de la acera para caer, finalmente, en una alcantarilla, y trotó un poco para llegar a la altura de Dieciocho, que seguía caminando inalterable.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien de verdad? —Krilin le preguntó manteniendo el paso de ella.

—Qué pesado eres… ya te he dicho que sí —lo miró alzando una ceja—. ¿Y tu comida?

—Oh, es verdad, la he olvidado —ni se acordaba del hambre voraz que lo atenazaba antes. Ver a Dieciocho en peligro le había cerrado el estómago de inmediato—. Da igual, ya comeré algo en casa —Guardó silencio mientras caminaban, entre avergonzado y asustado—. L-lo…lo siento mucho, Dieciocho, no debí dejarte sola.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hay gente horrible por ahí, gente que ve a una mujer bonita y…

—Oye, oye —La androide se detuvo en seco—… Creo que los dos sabemos que no soy la típica damisela en peligro, ¿verdad, caballero andante?

—Pu-pues sí, pero…

—Pero nada, ve a por tu bocadillo. ¿A qué esperas? —Dieciocho le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al puesto de comida.

—No pienso dejarte sola de nuevo —pronunció destilando seguridad en sus palabras en esa ocasión—. Sé que no te pasará nada, pero no quiero ni que vuelvas a vivir algo así.

Dieciocho torció el gesto, molesta.

—Eres insoportable cuando te pones así.

Y, sin más, alzó el vuelo y se alejó de él a toda velocidad.

—¡Dieciocho, espera!

Krilin la imitó, pero no pudo darle alcance por más que se esforzó en acelerar el vuelo hacia la Kame House, sólo conseguía ver la estela que dejaba en el cielo, delante de él. Estaba realmente enfadada.

Llegó a la isla y, como era de esperar a esas horas de la noche, todo estaba en calma y en silencio, roto únicamente por el murmullo constante de las olas rompiéndose al tocar tierra.

Apabullado, Krilin entró de una vez en la casita, deseoso de pedirle perdón a Dieciocho, aunque temeroso de su reacción, ya que sabía perfectamente que cuando un tema no le interesaba ponía tierra de por medio y después hacía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Esa era ella, una fortaleza impenetrable en cuanto a expresar sentimientos.

Todo estaba oscuro y la muchacha no parecía estar en la sala de estar. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con la puerta de su habitación entornada. Alzó una mano para llamar con los nudillos, pero dudó unos instantes antes de hacerlo, prestando atención igualmente a algún sonido desde el otro lado. Todo estaba en calma.

Tocó dos veces.

—¿Es que no me vas a dejar en paz? —Krilin se quedó estático. Esperaba muchas respuestas, incluso que no le diera ninguna, pero esa era realmente mala—. Si vas a pasar hazlo ya.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio, profundamente decepcionado consigo mismo por haberla ofendido así. Parecía que el que fuera con la mejor intención no era excusa. La miró tímidamente buscando una mínima señal, un pequeño resquicio en ella para decirle por última vez "lo siento", pero Dieciocho esquivó su mirada tan pronto lo vio despegar los labios para hablar.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete —Sonó implacable, pero fue necesario.

Los ojillos negros de Krilin conseguían desarmarla más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, y cada vez con mayor facilidad. Sabía que lo dijo sólo porque se preocupaba por ella, que no pretendía hacerse el héroe ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, detestaba sentirse vulnerable y detestaba esa insufrible preocupación desmedida de Krilin por ella. Ese conflicto de sentimientos la abrumaba y necesitaba, como siempre, de tiempo y espacio para poner cada cosa en su sitio y no sentirse peor persona, pero Krilin y su carita de culpabilidad, sin tenerla, no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, sólo agregaba otro hilo que enmarañaba más aún el nudo de emociones en su cabeza.

—Va-vale, solamente voy a —Dieciocho se apartó del camino hacia los muebles para dejárselo libre. Ella no había sacado el jergón, ni se había cambiado aún, sólo se había quitado los zapatos para estar un poco más cómoda, y Krilin no había dejado pasar por alto ese detalle—… ¿No vas a dormir?

—Hoy no.

Ella no tenía intención de dormir, al menos no esa noche. Ese era otro tema que la traía de cabeza, el sueño.

—¿Quieres que...? —iba a preguntar.

—No quiero nada, déjame sola. Por favor —lo último lo pronunció en voz muy baja.

—Como quieras.

Recogió sus enseres y bajó las escaleras para pasar la noche en la sala de estar, pensando en que con suerte el berrinche no le duraría más de esa noche. Pero cuán difícil era su carácter, era completamente infranqueable cuando quería.

Ya tumbado boca arriba sobre el camastro, se vio como la primera noche que llegó ella a la casa, ansioso preguntándose cómo estaría ella arriba y cómo podría ayudarle para esta vez o, mejor, cómo evitar ofenderla con tanta facilidad. Y como la primera noche...

—Krilin.

Al oír su propio nombre pronunciado por los labios de ella, a quien no esperaba para nada que estuviera de rodillas a dos palmos de él, dio un sonoro grito y se convulsionó espantado.

—Ya no estás enfadada, ¿eh? —le dijo en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

Ella reía por lo bajo y el guerrero le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria que fue tan breve como lo que tardó en darse cuenta que lo que acababa de pronunciar era cierto, sonriendo con ella aunque todavía con el corazón acelerado de la impresión.

—Más o menos —dijo Dieciocho en susurros—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

—Me cuesta cuando me dan sustos como éste —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados otra vez—. Y, ¿tú?

—Sabes que no lo necesito.

—No, pero te gusta hacerlo.

—Pero hoy no me apetece. Además —Dieciocho no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin pecar de parecer atribulada. Él la miró con intensidad, invitándola a hablar—… da igual.

—¿Qué da igual? —indagó él.

—Olvídalo. Oye —Dieciocho se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Encendió la luz y rebuscó en los armarios de la despensa—, voy a hacerme un té, ¿quieres uno?

—¿Tú? ¿Un té? —preguntó hundiendo el ceño, extrañado. Se puso de rodillas sobre el asiento del sofá y se apoyó sobre el respaldo, asomando la cabeza y los brazos desde allí a la cocina—. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado, Dieciocho?

—¿Es que no puedo? —tomó la tetera y la llenó.

—Claro que puedes. Es que... es raro viniendo de ti.

Encendió el fuego y puso la tetera en la hornilla.

—Pues ya lo sabes. A veces me gusta tomar té.

Krilin apoyó la barbilla en los puños y la observó ir y venir a lo largo de la cocina. Un par de bolsitas con mezcla de té relajante, azúcar, leche...

—Ten —Dieciocho, con una expresión totalmente diferente a la usual, sumamente relajada, le tendía un vaso de té con leche caliente.

—Gracias —lo tomó y se fijó en un pequeño detalle—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ahora me lo preparo.

Krilin se sentó en el sofá con su vaso de leche calentita, esperando a que ella se sentara junto a él, y dio un sorbito de lo rico que olía, sin resistirse.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo cuando la tuvo al lado con su pertinente vaso—, no te he esperado.

—Krilin —sus facciones se endurecieron sin motivo aparente—, como te vuelvas a disculpar sin motivo...

—Vale, vale, vale —la atajó. No le apetecía escuchar una amenaza de muerte proveniente de ella—… Lo...

Los ojos de Dieciocho brillaron y paralizaron lo que Krilin tuviera que decirle.

—Así me gusta —dio un sorbo—. Espero que hoy no tengas problemas para dormir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada. He puesto mucho cuidado en hacerlo.

Krilin miró con atención su té y volvió la vista a la encimera, asustado de encontrar algún ingrediente inadecuado. Demasiada atención podía implicar una broma demasiado pesada por parte de ella.

—Qué tontito —Dieciocho rió—. Si te mato, ¿quién me va a comprar esa ropa tan bonita?

—No me digas que sólo estás aquí para eso —Krilin lloriqueó, diciéndose para sus adentros que sólo era una muestra de su retorcido sentido del humor.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué te creías? ¿Qué estoy aquí porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti? —rió acercándose el vaso a los labios, camuflando sonrojo de sus mejillas con el calor del líquido que bebía.

—Hombre, no, pero por lo menos estaba convencido de que te caía bien.

—Como quieras —Dieciocho bebió de nuevo—. El caso es que llevas el récord en una tarde de no quedarte dormido de pie. Me sorprende.

—Es verdad, pero eso es porque la película ha sido muy buena. No he querido perderme detalle.

—¿Siempre te pasa? —preguntó Dieciocho mirándole por encima del borde de la taza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que si eres… ¿Cómo se llama esa enfermedad que hace que te duermas de pronto y sin motivo?

—Narcolepsia —respondió Krilin divertido e intrigado—. No, no la padezco. Es sólo un poco de insomnio —evitó su mirada y se ruborizó al admitirlo—. Luego me pasa factura durante el día.

—Así que insomnio…

—Es que… ¿estás preocupada por mí, Dieciocho?

—Pfff… por favor —ella respondió en tono sarcástico—… Te lo pregunto porque es un coñazo, simplemente. Deberías dormir más de noche —sentenció seria, esperando que no se le notara demasiado su interés.

La repentina sobriedad de Dieciocho sorprendió a Krilin, que pensaba que el tono de la noche sería más distendido con sus bromas sobre él. Pero lo último no fue una broma, sus ojos eran esquivos y su voz ligeramente cortante, el típico gesto que usaba cuando evitaba hablar de algo que era hiriente para ella. Dieciocho estaba preocupada por él.

—Dieciocho —ella lo miró en respuesta, con aparente desgana—, ya que no vas a dormir esta noche y que, como has adivinado, tengo problemillas para conciliar el sueño, ¿te importaría…? Bueno... ya sabes…

—Ve al grano.

—Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma —él la miraba de hito en hito, azorado—, sólo hasta que me duerma, como intento hacer contigo cuando me lo pides.

—Vale. A ver si así dejas de ser un maldito zombie.

—Gracias.

—Bah.

Krilin apuró su té y, al levantarse para llevarlo a la cocina, Dieciocho le tendió su vaso vacío. Pensaba en cuál sería el motivo de ese insomnio y le daba vueltas a cómo haría para hacerlo dormir, si emplearía el mismo método que él para dejarla en trance, o si sería mejor mantenerse al margen regalándole únicamente su compañía.

Cuando regresó, Krilin se tumbó de vuelta en el jergón, incómodo por no estar acostumbrado a que se cambiaran las tornas y ser él quien fuera mimado en lugar de ella.

Dieciocho se levantó a coger un libro de un pequeño estante y se recostó a su lado derecho sobre la alfombra, usando un cojín para mantener elevada la cabeza un poco y poder leer cómodamente.

—He apagado la luz de la cocina, ¿la enciendo para que puedas leer?

—No te molestes, veo perfectamente —respondió ella, susurrando—. Tú a lo tuyo.

—Se me hace raro.

—¿El qué?

—Ésto —rio él un poco.

Dieciocho lo miró de reojo, sonriendo también. Le reprendió con cierto tinte de cariño en la voz:

—Cállate ya, anda. Pareces un niño pequeño.

Krilin cerró los ojos, obediente como un niño, tal y como había apuntado la androide.

—Gracias —bisbiseó sin despegar los párpados.

Dieciocho cerró el libro, intrigada. Se giró hacia él y acercó un poco más el rostro.

—¿Gracias por qué? —susurró la pregunta cerca de su oído.

La piel de Krilin y la carne debajo de ésta se erizaron completamente en un tremendo efecto dominó desde su oído hacia el resto de su cuerpo. La boca se le secó en ese instante y se humedeció los labios para poder responder, todavía sin abrir los ojos, no fuera cosa del trance previo al sueño y, al abrirlos, todo se hubiera evaporado:

—Porque —tragó saliva— todavía no sé a qué has venido, Dieciocho, pero el simple hecho de que estés aquí y te quedes conmigo me hace inmensamente feliz —ella lo miró sonriendo. Él se tensó sintiendo su cercanía y la levedad de sus movimientos, apretando los párpados en un esfuerzo para mantener la calma. Así sería imposible relajarse, pero si no lo soltaba iba a explotar—. Sabes lo que siento y me da igual que no me correspondas, me basta con que estés aquí y pases el rato junto a mí.

Se quedó callado, luego, y apretó los párpados y la mandíbula. Era como si hubiera lanzado una granada de mano y esperara la detonación, es decir, la estampida de Dieciocho de su lado.

Sin embargo, Dieciocho se rio. Fue una risa tonta, nerviosa, la típica risa de cuando no se sabe qué decir ante una verdad que se guarda bajo llave en lo más hondo del pecho. Ya sabía que le gustaba, no había nada nuevo en eso, pero era la primera vez que se lo decía abiertamente desde… esa noche. Y también era la primera vez que sacaba a colación el interrogante de su llegada.

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención de todo, era que él obviaba su motivación, no le interesaba en absoluto. Es decir, ¿no le importaba si ella había llegado con alguna oscura intención? No la tenía, desde luego, pero podría ser tan tonto o, quizá…enamorado. ¿Se podía amar tanto a una persona?

Dieciocho se sintió más que halagada por esa confesión, no sabía qué decir y su reacción fue la más humana que podía haber dado. Los músculos de su cara se contraían solos y creyó estar levitando sin hacer uso de su energía, pues un intenso cosquilleo se apoderó de todo su organismo biónico.

Lo vio abrir un ojillo de curiosidad por su respuesta y ella se tapó la boca, avergonzada. "¿Qué podría decirle ahora?", pensó.

Krilin abrió ambos ojos y mudó la expresión, de temor a una de aflicción. Creyó que se estaba burlando de él.

—¿A qué viene todo eso? —fue lo primero que le salió a Dieciocho luego de controlar sus nervios, poniendo una mano en el hombro de él.

—Se llama mostrar mis sentimientos, ¿sabes? —respondió él decepcionado—. No es fácil, pero al menos yo lo hago.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—No, no es eso —Carraspeó un poco—. Es que no me lo esperaba. O sea, se supone que tienes que relajarte, no buscar una situación incomoda y no estresarte de esa manera tú solo.

—Bueno, lo que pasa —Krilin suspiró antes de continuar— es que llevo con eso dentro mucho tiempo y sentía la necesidad de soltarlo o no podría dormir nunca si me lo guardaba —Dieciocho aguardó, ahora seria. Krilin inhaló hondo—. Aún no me creo que estés aquí y siento… siento que esto es solo un sueño. Y que si despierto, desaparecerás —La androide lo escuchaba atentamente y lo miraba sin pestañear. Él tragó saliva para poder hablar y terminar su confesión—. No quiero que desaparezcas, Dieciocho.

No titubeaba al hablar, sus ojos negros brillaban de emoción como si estuvieran a punto de derramar alguna lágrima, y su voz se apagaba en un tenue susurro al pronunciar su nombre.

"Así que de eso se trataba", pensó ella.

Estaba locamente enamorado. Era tan profundo ese amor que era la causa de su afán sobreprotector y de sus desvelos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo hacer una broma en un momento como aquél, donde aquel hombre desolado le hace esa confesión a corazón abierto? ¿Cómo burlarse y hacer como si no pasara nada cuando ese hombre era el único que había confiado en ella y que no la había tratado como un trozo de carne o una máquina de matar? ¿De qué manera podría hacerle más daño a la persona que menos se merecía recibir tal castigo en el mundo?

Otra vez sintió ese peso descomunal oprimiéndole el pecho. Ella era la causante de su malestar y ella era la que debía poner remedio.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Krilin. Dieciocho, con una pequeña sonrisa sádica, había movido sus dedos del hombro al cuello de él y le había dado un pequeño pellizco—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Es para que sepas que no estás soñando.

—Hay otros formas de demostrarlo, ¿sabes?

—Oye, ¿quieres dormir o no? —se puso seria—. Quiero hacerlo por las buenas, pero sabes que soy capaz de emplear técnicas más drásticas para hacerte dormir. No me obligues a usarlas.

Él negó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y entrelazando los dedos sobre el pecho. Sabía lo que le hacía al maestro para obligarlo a dormir y no le apetecía probar esa táctica de ninguna manera.

—Buen chico.

Ella se apoyó sobre su codo y probó a hacer lo mismo que Krilin con ella, acariciándole en el rostro y la cabeza con mimo.

Krilin notó la tibieza de las manos de Dieciocho sobre su piel y nunca en su vida quiso estar más despierto que esa noche. Estaba con ella. Ella estaba con él, de verdad. Se había interesado por su problema, a su manera, lo había escuchado, se había quedado y lo estaba cuidando.

Sintió sus finos dedos dibujando formas aleatorias en su cabeza, sus sienes y su frente, produciéndole un cosquilleo placentero. Las manos sobre el pecho empezaron a moverse de forma lenta y rítmica de arriba hacia abajo, describiendo su relajado respirar.

Ella disfrutaba de la sensación más de lo que esperaba, divirtiéndose al tener al hombrecillo a su completa merced, satisfecha al comprobar la verdad tangible de sus palabras. Abrumada, además, por sentirse responsable en sumo grado de su bienestar. En otra ocasión, con otra persona, le habría dado lo mismo, no sería de su incumbencia, pero con él… no podía dejarlo así, no se perdonaría hacerle daño de algún modo. Y tampoco podría explicar coherentemente porqué.

Tenía su vida en sus manos. Como la que se paseaba delicadamente sobre las seis marcas de incienso que tatuaban su frente, la que descendía entre sus ojos, haciéndole cosquillas. Él llevó una mano involuntariamente hacia la cara, queriendo deshacerse de esa incomodidad.

Ya faltaba poco. Ella cazó su mano en el aire y la llevó a su pecho nuevamente, sin soltarla.

Los pequeños ojos rasgados de Krilin dejaron de moverse involuntariamente, y la paz inundó su rostro, pudiendo comprobar que se extendía a cada milímetro del cuerpo del guerrero, incluyendo sus manos, laxas. Estaba profundamente dormido al fin.

o

 _N/A:_

 _¡Hola! Ante todo muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí ._

 _Pretendía daros una sorpresita en unos días con otro capítulo antes del año nuevo, pero este se me ha ido un poco de las manos y en estas fechas me está costando un poco más de lo usual escribir. Luego pensé cortarlo, pero no tenía sentido, así que aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado ._

 _Parece mentira, pero es más difícil escribir Krizuli que VegeBul, al menos para mí. 18 es muy cerrada y Krilin muy tímido, es más sencillo cuando alguno es más lanzado, por eso les he dado un empujoncillo a expensas de caer en el OoC. Lo siento, necesito un poquito más de acción entre tanto romance._

 _En fin, sin más, me despido hasta el año que viene, que no falta tanto . Espero que lo paséis en buena compañía y a mis paisanos que no os atragantéis con las uvas ._

 _Un beso muy fuerte para todos y nos leemos prontito._


	12. El helado

Se despertó gradualmente, con el calmo pasar de los minutos en los que sentía, a través de los párpados cerrados, la claridad del día siendo a cada instante más patente en la sala donde sabía que se encontraba. La puerta de entrada, entornada, dejaba pasar al interior los sonidos rítmicos de la marea y algún graznido lejano de gaviota.

Pero no fue la luz lo que lo despabiló. Ni tampoco el ruido del agua dibujando caracoles en el aire. Tampoco ningún ave en plena pesca. Nada de eso alteró su sueño. Lo hicieron unos dedos, delicados y finos, dos a cada lado de la barbilla, otros dos sobre sus sienes. Dibujaron lentamente el contorno de su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de sus orejas y, luego, acariciaron la piel detrás ellas hasta alcanzar el punto temporal de la cabeza. El resto de su dermis se vio abocada a encresparse, después de esa caricia.

Esos dedos, despacio y con mesura, exploraron cada lado de la frente, por encima de las cejas, y se unieron en el entrecejo, describiendo desde allí y hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza una línea recta. Fue tal el estremecimiento subsiguiente que se obligó a no abrir los ojos de golpe y cerró los párpados con fuerza antes de hacerlo.

Oyó una risa traviesa sobre él, similar al borboteo del agua de un arroyo. Entonces abrió los ojos al techo.

Estaba solo. Miró a izquierda, a derecha, se incorporó e inspeccionó por encima la salita de estar. Pero no había nadie. Esperaba ver quizá una sombra o un indicio del paradero la autora de esas caricias, pues estaba totalmente seguro de que había sido la androide quien lo había despertado. Sin embargo, al no verla alrededor, pensó que todo podría haber sido fruto de su fértil imaginación.

Se preguntó, pues, cuánto llevaría durmiendo y se levantó, al fin, buscando un reloj que le confirmara lo que sospechaba por la intensidad de la luz solar que llegaba desde la puerta y la ventana. Y vio que había pasado más del mediodía.

Corrió hacia fuera, alarmado, esperando que el maestro Tortuga estuviera en la playa, como siempre. Mas al atravesar el dintel luego de apartar la hoja de la mosquitera, la suave voz de Dieciocho lo sorprendió a su izquierda:

—Si buscas al viejo, anda dentro.

Estaba recostada sobre una de las hamacas, como le gustaba hacerlo cada día a esa hora, tomando el sol. Vestía un elegante bañador negro y un liviano pareo rojo de seda, que envolvía sus caderas y ocultaba sus muslos de la intensidad de los rayos ultravioletas. En el rostro, protegía su mirada con unas gafas de sol y la dirigía al mismo libro que había empezado a leer la noche anterior, sólo que ya ojeaba sus últimas páginas.

—Ho-hola, Dieciocho —atinó a decir—. No quería despertarme tan tarde, es que…

—Tranquilo —Dieciocho no levantaba la vista del libro—. El mundo no ha salido ardiendo. Todo sigue en su sitio.

—N-no, pero —Krilin miró al horizonte, suspirando. Estaba preocupado por haber desatendido las rutinas que desempeñaba en la Kame House mientras dormía, como eran sus entrenamientos diarios y, sobretodo, hacer los recados que hubiera pendientes para el maestro y preparar la comida, entre otros quehaceres—… No puedo descuidarme así.

Miró a Dieciocho, sin esperarlo, la vio mirándole con las facciones serias e inmutables. Era incapaz de discernir lo que ocultaban sus fríos ojos celestes.

—El viejo ya es mayorcito, ¿no te parece? —llevaba el tiempo suficiente en esa isla para saber a qué se debía su inquietud.

—S-sí, pero…

—¿Sabías que puede cocinar? —Volvió al libro, pasando una hoja despreocupadamente—. Y hasta sabe poner una lavadora.

—Y-yo…

—No seas lelo y come algo, ha hecho suficiente para los tres. Aunque yo eso no lo pruebo ni loca.

Krilin se relajó con su comentario, sonriendo. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero una vez más le dio la impresión de que ella se preocupaba por él.

—¿No me acompañas?

—Estoy bien aquí —Aprovechó el momento de total atención del hombrecillo para torturarlo a su manera y hacer que se largara de una vez: flexionó una pierna sobre la tumbona e hizo que el pareo se deslizara desde el final de la rodilla hasta la ingle, dejando al descubierto su terso y níveo muslo—. ¿Quieres acompañarme tú a mí?

Con la guardia baja, masculló una serie de ininteligibles ruidos guturales y se giró sobre sus talones para entrar en la casa dejando caer la hoja de la mosquitera.

Dieciocho opinaba que él era manipulable y adorable hasta decir basta, pero le incomodaba pensar que alguien más lo quisiera manejar de forma egoísta, como el viejo. Sin embargo, pudo demostrar que no era en absoluto así. En realidad, sólo se trataba del desmedido sentido protector del calvito hacia todo el mundo, que se tornaba insoportable con ellos dos.

Dieciocho se había pasado la mañana pululando en torno a Krilin, creyendo que así estaría persuadiendo al anciano de que perturbara su descanso para que hiciera las tareas del hogar. Al fin y al cabo, la androide se había estado ganando el respeto del anciano a pulso día tras día, y había creído oportuno aprovecharlo para esas circunstancias.

El maestro había estado toda la mañana haciendo él solo las tareas del hogar. Sin embargo, llegada la hora del almuerzo, ella había salido a tomar el sol y los había dejado a los dos a su suerte en la casita, creyendo que el viejo despertaría a Krilin en algún momento para que hiciera de comer. Pero no había sido así, pues al poco rato le había llegado un olor a comida de dudoso aroma y, unos instantes más tarde, se había asomado sigilosa para ver qué sucedía en el interior del hogar, luego de haber escuchado la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Como había podido ver, Krilin aún no había despertado. El abuelo había preparado comida para todos en la casa, aunque tuviera una pinta horrible, y se había despachado y almorzado por su cuenta, habiendo dejado libertad a su alumno para descansar y comer cuando y cuanto quisiera.

Había comprobado que sí sabía cuidarse sólo y que no dependía egoístamente de su discípulo. No lo utilizaba para su provecho.

Luego de todo aquello, Dieciocho había ido hasta Krilin y lo había despertado con algo de sutileza. Lo acarició casi de la misma forma que por la noche, hasta que vio que el poco vello que le crecía en la cabeza se le iba erizando de las cosquillas. Fue entonces que salió disparada al exterior, dispuesta a fingir que ella no sabría nada si se daba el caso.

Desde aquella noche no paraba de darle vueltas a su confesión y al efecto revelador que tuvo en ella. Krilin le había abierto su corazón de par en par y ella, como una niña pequeña con un cachorro sin dueño, lo había sostenido en sus manos sin saber qué hacer con él, nerviosa y asustada.

No podía ignorarlo, tenía la impresión de que ese hombre no dejaría de sentir eso tan fuerte por ella nunca, pero ¿qué debía hacer en respuesta? Huir no estaba en sus planes, porque no era una cobarde; rechazarlo tampoco, porque ni quería hacerle daño ni se lo merecía, y corresponderle le parecía inverosímil: ¿cómo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?¿Hablar del tema? No sabría ni por donde empezar, además que le avergonzaba terriblemente siquiera suponer que sintiera algo similar por él. " _¿Amor? ¡Ja!_ ". El amor era para débiles, sólo hay que mirar a Krilin. A lo mejor era lástima, seguro que era eso.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba preocupando desmedidamente por él de un tiempo a esa parte. Cada vez que el peso de la culpa dejaba en libertad a su pecho, éste volvía a atosigarle en cuanto los ojos de Krilin se tornaba melancólico. La lástima la estaba haciendo ver cosas que no eran ciertas, como empezar a creer que sentía algo profundo por él.

En medio de esas divagaciones, unas voces y algo de jaleo sonaron desde dentro de la casa:

—¡Maestro, ¿qué ha pasado en la cocina?! ¡Está todo hecho un desastre!

—No es para tanto, muchacho, con un poco de vinagre se van esos pegotes —respondió el anciano a las regañinas de su alumno.

—¿Vinagre? ¡Esto sólo sale con cincel y martillo! —replicó Krilin.

—Ya, ya… por lo menos te quita el hambre —apuntó Kame Sennin.

—Encima no me puedo quejar —lloriqueó el chico.

Dieciocho se asomó por la puerta y vio al maestro caminando hacia a ella para salir.

—Hazle compaña, a ver si contigo se anima un poco —le dijo el maestro a la humana artificial cuando pasó por su lado. Parecía algo desanimado—. Hago lo que puedo, pero se que ve que he perdido la práctica con los años.

Lo dejó pasar y acto seguido entró en la casita con Krilin, que se sentaba en la mesita pequeña central a comer algo de bazofia.

—Porque estoy desfallecido, que si no —protestó Krilin. La androide se sentó a su lado en la mesa frente y él le habló:—. ¿Ves? Por ésto no lo dejo cocinar.

Dieciocho rio, realmente divertida.

—Te diría que no es para tanto, pero es que huele de pena.

—Y peor sabe —se quejó él—. Pero no puedo quejarme, por lo menos él me ha quitado de cocinar… y tú me has quitado el cansancio —la miró sonriendo y ruborizado—. Gracias por dejarme dormir, Dieciocho.

¿Pena? Si antes se había dicho que Krilin le daba pena, la sonrisa tierna que le estaba dedicando le estaba calentando el corazón más que el sol que estaba tomando hacía unos instantes, latiendo con fuerza. No se podía dejar confundir, pues la lástima era completamente diferente a la ternura de esas mejillas sonrosadas.

Dieciocho se había quedado petrificada mirando su sonrisa de agradecimiento y había empezado a sonrojarse también y él... él lo notó.

—Bah.

La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia el televisor e hizo como si nada. Estaban echando un programa donde varias personas, disfrazadas con estrafalarios atuendos, eran sometidas a humillantes pruebas físicas, complejas para la mayoría de los mortales, y que terminaban zambulléndose en agua cenagosa al no poder superarlas. Era bastante patético. Krilin reía y ella miraba al aparato sin ver nada. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que, para cuando regresó de ellos a tierra firme, vio que él había terminado y estaba en la cocina preparando quién sabe qué.

Decidió salir a tomar el sol, pero necesitaba ir antes al baño y, de camino, observó que Krilin se encaramaba a la encimera buscando algo en el estante más alto de la alacena. Antes de que lo alcanzara, ella alargó la mano para bajarle un cuenco de cristal.

—Vaya, gracias.

—¿Se te ha olvidado cómo se levita? —preguntó con acidez.

—No —rio él—, es que aún no termino de despertarme. Ando un poco vago hoy.

—Más te vale espabilar, hombrecillo.

Terminó la frase girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño, contoneando con altanería sus caderas y dejando que la vaporosa tela roja que las cubría ondeara con soltura en el aire, al tiempo que dejó escapar de su garganta una risa idéntica a la que escuchó Krilin en su despertar. El mismo sonido juguetón.

Se quedó estático de rodillas sobre el mueble, pensando en qué le sucedía exactamente a Dieciocho. Estaba muy diferente desde la noche anterior, cuando intuyó cierta preocupación por él, accediendo a ayudarlo. Luego, reaccionó de forma atípica al confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella por enésima vez.

Ese día había continuado actuando diferente. Lo había despertado con delicadeza y le había invitado a dejar de hacer las cosas de la casa o cuidar al maestro. Incluso le acababa de echar una mano con una tontería como esa en la cocina. Y su risa.

Podría ser una broma. Tenía un sentido del humor muy particular, pero algo le decía que todo ello traspasaba las fronteras de su humor ácido. Pensó que podría ser que disfrazara con sus chascarrillos y su risa otro tipo de sentimientos hacia él.

" _Imposible. No puede ser_ ", se negó de inmediato. Sólo era una mera ilusión.

Cogió otra copa de cristal del estante, aun alzado sobre la encimera. La observó entre sus dedos, deliberando sobre todo lo anterior. " _Aunque, tal vez si..._ ".

Su vocecilla interior le dijo que probablemente se trataría de su imaginación. Sin embargo, al igual que le pareció una ilusión esa sensación tan bella en su despertar y que, finalmente, había resultado ser real, así como la risa de ella, ¿por qué no sería plausible lo que intuía?

Guardó la copa. Miró la puerta tras la que estaba Dieciocho y sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía un plan que podía no funcionar, pero arriesgaba poco poniéndolo en práctica.

Dieciocho era un pozo de sorpresas sin fondo. Siendo tan hermética, era muy difícil captar el verdadero sentido de sus palabras o sus gestos. Si pensaba en cualquier cosa que le había dicho ella en todo ese tiempo, podría darle más de un sentido a todas, pero Krilin era tan miedoso e inseguro que se quedaba siempre tras la primera barrera que ella le levantaba. Si era así, ¿por qué no indagar si había algo más detrás de ésta? Estaba dispuesto a llevarse un desplante si no funcionaba, pero debería anticiparse a sus reacciones y sopesar bien las opciones antes de que se estrellara contra el muro de su desprecio. " _O su marcha_ ". Sacudió la cabeza. " _No_ ". No llegaría a tanto.

Encendió el ventilador de techo para refrescar el ambiente. Lo necesitaba.

Dieciocho salió del baño, directa a la puerta sin intención de pararse a conversar con Krilin, que estaba nuevamente sentado delante de la mesa baja, pero sí le dio tiempo a lanzarle una rápida mirada desde arriba.

En ella había un helado de chocolate y nata, en el mismo cuenco que ella le había alcanzado antes. Sólo uno. Y sólo una cuchara.

Sintiéndose extraña por no haber sido preguntada por él como de costumbre, se detuvo a mitad de camino para interesarse:

—¿Y eso?

—Es un helado.

—Sí, pero —meneó la cabeza y fue a salir, desubicada—… Nada, olvídalo.

Krilin no dijo nada, aguardando. Ella agarró el pomo y, de pronto, se dio la vuelta hacia él, enfadada:

—¿Es que no me vas a ofrecer uno?

Krilin deslizó la copa y la cuchara a un lado de la mesa, y la invitó a sentarse junto a él, sonriendo apacible.

—Es que es para ti —le dijo.

Se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni qué pensar al respecto. La forma de ser protectora de Krilin le ponía de los nervios continuamente pero, el que no la hubiera tenido en cuenta para algo tan simple como un helado, lo había tomado como una especie de traición. Se sintió egoísta, porque sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de adoraba seguir siendo su mundo para él, como hasta ahora. Por otra parte, enterarse de semejante error la hizo sentirse algo peor que egoísta y culpable. Se vio a si misma miserable por haber pensado así de él.

Era mucho lo que había sentido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Con esa intensidad y sutileza aprendía a su lado, a base de pequeñeces, nimiedades que se volvían trascendentales cuando lo implicaban a él.

Quebró de golpe su estupefacción para ir corriendo a la cocina, con la intención de preparar otro helado para Krilin.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No es justo, voy a…

—¡Espera! No hace falta —Krilin había previsto su reacción. Ella le miró desde la cocina sin entender y él levantó una mano, en la que sostenía una segunda cuchara—. Hay suficiente para los dos… si quieres.

Él sonreía con un poco de picardía. Había acertado. Había superado la segunda barrera.

Ella alzaba una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía ser el calvito tan suspicaz? ¿Acaso había sido alguna clase de broma?

Como fuera, se sentó junto a él, tomó la cuchara que él le ofrecía y, así, se sentaron los dos a degustar juntos el delicioso helado de chocolate, mientras veían por la televisión cómo gente desconocida caía como moscas en trampas de agua y fango.


	13. Tan cerca Tan lejos

Desde hacía algunas noches había encontrado una nueva afición. No se trataba de nada enrevesado, ni tampoco de algo caro o difícil de conseguir, de hecho era algo tan simple que a cualquiera le podría parecer una soberana tontería, incluso a su antiguo yo de unos meses atrás, sedienta de emociones fuertes y desencantada de un mundo aburrido y monótono que no tenía nada nuevo y excitante que aportar a una mujer artificial y todopoderosa como ella.

Cada noche, un rato antes de ir a lo que ella llamaba dormir, se sentaba en la playa sobre una estera de rafia, se ponía unos auriculares y accionaba la reproducción aleatoria de su dispositivo de música portátil. Había sido el último regalo desinteresado que Krilin le había hecho y, como casi siempre, había acertado en la elección del mismo. Ya no le insistía tanto como lo hacía antes para cualquier cosa; ahora, sencillamente, se limitaba a observarla con tranquilidad mientras hacía o comentaba cualquier cosa que a ella le llamara la atención, o todo lo contrario: mientras callaba, como el día que se lo regaló.

Habían estado paseando una tarde por el parque central de Ciudad Satán, como habían rebautizado a la Ciudad Estrella Naranja en honor a su hijo predilecto, el actual campeón mundial de artes marciales y héroe salvador de toda la humanidad frente al bioandroide Cell. En las verdes calles del parque se habían arremolinado diversos artistas callejeros, con variopintas habilidades, desde estatuas humanas a malabaristas, pasando por músicos, cantantes, pintores e incluso actores.

A Dieciocho le abrumó el colorido y la diversidad creativa que hervía en cada esquina, tras cada puente o banco, habiéndose parado en todos ellos para apreciar lo que tuvieran para mostrar. Simplemente se había limitado a observar.,nisiquiera comentar, aplaudir o criticar. Y Krilin no perdía detalle en el camino. Iba captando cada mínima expresión de ella e iba construyendo un mapa mental de los gustos que iba percibiendo en ella, notando su especial interés por una banda de jazz que improvisaba una melodía bajo un frondoso castaño.

Después de pasar por allí, no hubieron comentado nada de lo visto y escuchado. Simplemente habían continuado su paseo hasta salir del parque y fueron a parar a una zona comercial cualquiera, plagada de restaurantes, bares e incluso tiendas con ofertas diversas. Krilin se había empeñado, entonces, en entrar en una de electrónica antes de ir a almorzar, y ella se había desentendido de lo que él hacía curioseando entre los estantes del establecimiento.

Más tarde, ya de vuelta en la isla, le había enseñado lo que había comprado en ese momento: un reproductor de música tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de la mano y que podía albergar miles de canciones, muchas de ellas parecidas a las que había oído esa tarde. Dieciocho estaba fascinada por la compra, como había aventurado Krilin, y no había tenido que pronunciar palabra alguna para que el hombrecillo lo depositara en su mano con una cálida sonrisa y la dejara a solas para que disfrutara de su regalo.

Y esa era su nuevo pasatiempo. Escuchar música jazz y mientras apreciaba el oleaje mecerse al ritmo del piano o del bajo.

Las semanas en la Kame House pasaban volando. El verano finalizaba y se sentía en la fuerza de la brisa, cada vez más fresca también, y en el empuje de la marea, por momentos embravecida. Pero a ella no le molestaba nada, ni el aire despeinándola ni la humedad de las olas salpicando su rostro. Estaba embelesaba en medio de un blues y nada podría perturbarla, ni la mano tibia que se apoyaba en su hombro con cautela.

Quién si no iba a ser sino su fiel acompañante en esos meses de búsqueda personal. La llevaba observando un rato apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, embelesado, empachado de tanto tragarse las ganas de ir hacia ella y hacerle compañía, anhelante de que sus ojos y su risa relumbraran contra su rostro para devolverle la vida que se llevaba ella en sus manos cada vez que se apartaba unos pasos de él.

Pero no debía molestarla, bajo ningún concepto. No hasta que ella lo indicara. Fue entonces cuando la vio estremecerse levemente que se movió, pues la vio flexionando las rodillas sobre el pecho y abrazando sus piernas, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de sus brazos para darse calor. Las noches se iban poniendo frescas, aun para una androide inmune al frío o al calor extremo, y la ropa de verano de Dieciocho no abrigaba absolutamente nada.

Krilin había entrado en la casa y tomado una manta liviana del sofá, la misma que ahora le ofrecía. No la necesitaba realmente, pero se estaba mejor con ella y, para qué negarlo, el gesto de Krilin había que agradecerlo aunque fuera sin abrir los labios.

Se iba a marchar después de entregarle la cobija, pero ella lo reclamó. Lo tomó de la mano y le hizo un gesto con los ojos, mirando hacia abajo junto a ella, y se echó a un lado para dejarle sitio a su izquierda al atento hombrecillo en la estera.

—Tú sí que vienes preparado —le dijo luego se bajar el volumen del reproductor, señalando la sudadera que vestía él.

—Soy un friolero —rio él—. ¿Qué oyes esta vez?

En respuesta, ella le puso un auricular en el oído. Krilin notó el frío instalado en los dedos de Dieciocho, que los movía ágilmente a pesar de ello, pues le colocó el pequeño altavoz en el oído mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía, que siempre se le caían.

—El piano —mencionó ella.

Subió el volumen y la melodía fluyó a través de los sentidos de los dos, fundiendo la realidad con una música sublime que parecía hacer bucles con los acordes al igual que el viento hacía con el mar.

La miró entonces y vio el mismo efecto en su pelo dorado, azotando el aire como la bandera de una patria que se autoproclamaba independiente del bien y del mal, una patria que prometía seguridad si le jurabas lealtad y que declaraba la guerra permanentemente contra cualquier otra que no fuera ella misma. Esa bandera dorada, esa patria prohibida tenía dos faros azules que advertían a cualquier otra antes de osar retarla.

Antes también lo hacían con él, sin querer, le salía solo. Sin embargo, últimamente habían desistido en su empeño constante, ya que Krilin había encontrado la forma burlar los avisos y las advertencias. Había aprendido a esquivar a la guardia y sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a la capital para hablar con su reina. O presentarse para escucharla, simple y llanamente oír lo que fuera que ella le dijera, incluso si se trataba de un sepulcral silencio.

Por su parte, Dieciocho se sabía observada y, lejos de revelarse contra ello, lo toleraba. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de irritarle al constante babeo de Krilin detrás de ella para aprender a apreciarlo. Era muy bello sentirse querida, nadie la había tenido en cuenta nunca, o no lo recordaba si acaso. Siempre había estado ella sola para sacarse las castañas del fuego, formando equipo con su hermano, por supuesto, con quien se las ingeniaba para salir adelante desde que tenía memoria. Pero con Krilin era tangencialmente diferente, pues él no actuaba jamás en sentido egoísta. Vivía por y para ella.

A veces, la mayoría, le devolvía una mirada intensa o un gesto o un comentario con el que conseguía sacarle los colores y él captaba la indirecta, marchándose por donde había venido o dejándola a solas, como más le gustaba estar la mayoría de las veces. Pero ahora no quería ahuyentarlo, le reconfortaba su compañía, por lo que aguantó unos segundos más el peso de sus ojos en pos de saber algo que sabía le ocultaba desde aquella tarde.

—Krilin —Bajó el volumen de la música para poder conversar escuchándola de fondo. Él prestó más atención todavía de la que ya le brindaba—, ¿quién ha llamado esta tarde?

—Oh —no esperaba que se mostrara interesada en eso y él se estaba esforzando en evitar tratar el tema delante de ella. Dejó de fijar su atención en Dieciocho para mirar sus propios pies sobre la arena—... E-era Bulma.

—¿Bulma? ¿Tu amiga de la Capital del Oeste? —se interesó.

No la conocía en persona, pero había oído hablar bastante de ella y de los demás por boca de él y del viejo. Sabía de sobra que fue la ingeniera que creó el control para accionar las dichosas bombas para destruirla a ella y a sus hermanos de laboratorio y de sangre. Y no. No le apetecía saber nada de esa mujer, pero desconfiaba del motivo por el que había telefoneado esa tarde, mientras ella se estaba relajando bajo el sol en la orilla, y porqué Krilin se había estado callando deliberadamente ese hecho.

—S-sí. Al parecer, Chichi, la viuda de Goku, ha dado a luz un niño —Movía los pies, inquieto, y enredaba los dedos en nudos imposibles—… Le ha organizado... una fiesta de nacimiento en el monte Paoz y nos ha invitado a todos a celebrar la llegada del bebé allí —calló y la miró de soslayo, sopesando sus reacciones para elaborar una respuesta adecuada. Ella, por lo pronto, tenía la cara vuelta hacia él, pero miraba a la nada. Él bajó la vista otra vez y cerró los puños, armándose de valor para afrontar la conversación—. No... no te he dicho nada porque sé que no te apetecería ir...

—¿Cómo sabes que no? —repuso ella con su voz grave, irritada.

Él suspiró. Sería mejor atajar hablando con sinceridad:

—Dieciocho, no tienes porqué ir. Las cosas sucedieron así al principio porque llevábamos tres años preparándonos para vuestra llegada, supuestamente aterradora y destructiva. No puedes culparlos por intentar mataros y por seguir teniéndote miedo. Pero tampoco puedo culparte a ti por odiarlos por querer eliminarte —se miraban directamente a los ojos, ella con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño arrugado, él intentando hacer mella en su coraza con el brillo sincero de sus pupilas—. No hace falta forzar las cosas, quédate aquí con tus libros, tu playa y tu música, como siempre, en tu ambiente. El maestro y yo tardaremos poco, no pasará absolutamente nada. Nadie tendrá que juzgarte y tú tampoco pondrás a nadie en un aprieto.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

—Vamos, Dieciocho, tú no te quedarías callada si te dijeran cualquier estupidez, no dejarías que yo interviniera y en el grupo hay gente con bastante mal genio —Ella volvió la cara en otra dirección, evitando darle la razón—. Es crear un conflicto innecesario cuando se trata de celebrar una nueva vida. Ese bebé no tiene culpa de nada.

—¿Sabe ella que estoy aquí? —preguntó sin mirarle. No hubo respuesta—. ¿Sabe que vivo aquí? —repitió y volvió la vista hacia él, que bajaba la mirada azorado—. Mierda. ¡¿Por qué carajo se lo has contado?!

—¡Lo siento! —puso las manos en alto a modo de rendición—. Maldición, no sabía que fuera un drama. Me pareció una buena noticia y que se alegraría de oírlo.

—Ya ves lo me afecta que ésa esté contenta o no —resopló—. Joder, estás en todo y casi no hace falta, pero por una vez que me interesa, no me preguntas —lo vio abatido y se explicó—. No quiero que nadie meta las narices en mi vida, a nadie le importa.

—A mí me importas, Dieciocho —rebatió Krilin.

—Arg... ¡ya lo sé! —Se cruzó de brazos, exasperada, apoyándolos sobre las rodillas y dejó caer la frente en ellos—. Y por eso te dejo que lo hagas. Eres el único que se ha preocupado de verdad por mí —no quiso mirarle, pero no le hacía falta para hacerse una idea de la cara que estaría poniendo—. Pero esa gente... no, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.

—Por eso mismo —Krilin había adoptado la misma postura que ella, sólo que su cabeza se volvía hacia la derecha para contemplarla mejor—. No te dije nada porque no te interesan.

—Sí, pero —quiso rebatir y él aguardó, mas no continuó—… Bah, tienes razón. Que les den.

Krilin la siguió observando un buen rato y supo que no pensaba así. Algo tenía y sabía que no se lo iba a confesar tan fácilmente. Parecía ansiosa y se arrebujó en la manta, aferrando los bordes con los dedos fuertemente, hasta dejar a la vista únicamente sus ojos.

Fin de la sesión. En el lenguaje de sus gestos, Dieciocho se había cerrado en banda y no hablaría más del tema con nadie.

Krilin le devolvió el auricular dejándolo reposar sobre su otro hombro, pues no tenía paciencia ni tacto para ponérselo como había hecho ella. Ella fingió no mirarlo y él se levantó de la alfombra. Hundió los hombros, metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó de vuelta a la Kame House.

—Espera.

Miró por encima de su hombro y la vio de pie, con la manta sobre un brazo y el reproductor con los auriculares enrollados a su alrededor. Se sacudió la arena y él esperó a que terminara y llegara hasta su lado, para luego seguir los dos la corta marcha hasta la casita.

Esa noche se mostró taciturna, parca en palabras, dejando más claro al guerrero que algo de lo que habían estado hablando la atormentaba. Pero no la atosigó, sabía más que de sobra que eso no conduciría a ninguna parte y que ella sola se decidiría a contarle lo que fuera o, de lo contrario, algo en sus silencios se lo pondría en conociemiento.

Seguía inquieta incluso bajo las caricias que Krilin le regalaba para propiciar su sueño. El calor del edredón y la suavidad de sus dedos en su pelo no eran capaces de destensar las comisuras de sus párpados, que se negaban a cerrarse.

Hasta tres veces estuvo él a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía, y tres fueron las veces que ahogó esa pregunta en su garganta con un suspiro. Hasta que finalmente ella decidió comentarle algo, sabiendo que él no hallaría descanso antes que ella, aunque tratara fingir, él no quedaría satisfecho y no descansaría mientras que ella no se durmiera primero.

—Quiero ir contigo.

Los dedos de Krilin se quedaron petrificados a medio camino de la melena de ella. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer al final?

—Dieciocho —susurró cerca de ella cuando pudo reaccionar—, si es por mí, no es necesario que te molestes. Yo...

—Quiero ir, ¿de acuerdo? No es por ti, que te quede claro, y no es una petición —se reafirmó en su decisión.

—Bien.

Él continuó su paseo táctil, meditando sobre lo que la había motivado a tomar esa decisión. Había un millón y medio de posibilidades, muchas de ellas terroríficas, pero prefería desecharlas en favor de otras más conciliadoras, por el bien de todos.

Llegó el momento en el que ella comenzó a soñar, sin saber exactamente cuándo sucedió por estar inmerso en sus cavilaciones, y la dejó descansar acariciando su frente con el pulgar y besándole el pelo.

Se recostó a unos centímetros de ella en su propio jergón y prestó especial atención a su pacífico rostro, antes de cerrar los ojos para buscar su merecido descanso.

Dieciocho tenía buena voluntad, lo sabía. Se aferró a esa idea para confiar en lo que le había dicho y no temer sobre lo que pudiera pasar en casa de su difunto y mejor amigo al día siguiente.

o

 _N/A:_

 _¡Jojojojojojo!_

 _En primer lugar, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí_

 _¿Qué pasará en la casa de los Son? ¿Arderá Troya? ¿Que dirán Bulma y Chichi? ¿Sobrevivirá Yamcha? ¿Se enrollarán estos dos algún día? (Casi) todas está preguntas tendrán su respuesta el viernes que viene :3_

 _¡Besines!_

 _Ro._


	14. Goten

—Así que se llama Goten…

Aterrizaron la nave y, a penas pusieron un pie en tierra, Bulma fue a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos en el prado de la casa de los Son. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, resaltando la belleza natural del lugar, engalanado a su vez con globos por doquier. A cada lado de la puerta de entrada a la modesto hogar se erguían otras dos columnas de ellos y en el dintel colgaba un precioso cartel, ricamente escrito y adornado con papel pinocho en diferentes colores, en el que rezaba: "Bienvenido, Goten".

En el centro de la pradera había una gran mesa alargada preparada para todos los invitados, que se arremolinaban en torno a ella y todavía sin sentarse, saludándose entre ellos.

—Cuánto tiempo, Krilin —le dijo Bulma con un sincero abrazo y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Echaba de menos vernos en estas circunstancias —añadió él devolviendo el abrazo.

—Es verdad —Bulma se revolvió de pronto hacia el maestro, a su espalda, que le sobaba el trastero sin disimulo, y le soltó un guantazo mientras hablaba que lo envió a la otra punta del jardín—. Es bueno ver que hay cosas que nunca cambian —Muten Roshi se fue a saludar a la reciente madre, palpándose el rostro dolorido, y Bulma se dirigió a Dieciocho para saludarla tendiéndole la mano—. Tú debes de ser Dieciocho. Yo soy Bulma, es un placer conocerte por fin.

La androide respondió, sin efusividad. No sabía a qué se debía ese por fin, si a lo mucho que le habría hablado Krilin de ella o a las ganas que tendría de verla desde el punto revista científico. Como fuera, su entusiasmo por tratarla era bastante comedido.

Ciertamente, preferiría estar tumbada en su hamaca en la playa antes que estar allí, pero había un pequeño problema y ese era Krilin. Mejor dicho, lo que notaba que iba sintiendo por él.

Desde que se enteró de la peculiar reunión, se había encargado de sopesar minuciosamente las consecuencias de estar allí durante el día con él o, en cambio, pasarlo a solas en la isla. Y se dio cuenta de que le sería menos tortuoso pensar en esa jornada a su lado, aun con gente que no le agradaba en absoluto ver. Había comprendido que no podía visualizarse sola en la isla sin él, en ninguna parte, de hecho. Necesitaba su compañía de algún modo y pensar en una separación la inquietaba.

Siempre compensaba tenerlo cerca, y esa revelación la había tenido ansiosa desde la noche, asustada de saberse independiente de la presencia tan agradable del hombrecillo.

Así que allí estaba, estrechándole la mano a la mismísima mujer que fabricó una réplica exacta del control remoto que ideara su tirano creador, sólo y exclusivamente para acabar con su vida. Nunca había sido hipócrita, y no lo sería en adelante, pero por Krilin merecía la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

Él, entretanto, observaba el saludo conteniendo la respiración, deseando fervientemente que esa cordialidad fingida se transformara en algo real como por arte de magia, rezando para que se obrara el milagro que transformara el curso que podían tomar los acontecimientos de forma natural. Por suerte, se trataba de dos mujeres adultas, con carácter fuerte pero maduras y razonables, se esforzaba en creer… Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ninguna de las dos era buena mintiendo, Bulma no se callaba nunca y a Dieciocho le importaba todo tan poco como para mandar el mundo a volar de una patada.

Sin embargo, Krilin no contaba con que cada una de ellas, por su lado, lo apreciaban lo suficiente como para guardar las apariencias unas cuantas horas.

Cuando iban volando al monte Paoz, él se había estado callando durante todo el trayecto para no abordar a Dieciocho con mil y un consejos sobre cómo no ofender ni propiciar que la fiesta se fuera al traste. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso sólo iba a empeorar la situación y que, lo más justo, sería ofrecerle su apoyo a la chica artificial. Finalmente, luego de darle demasiadas vueltas, se había atrevido a decirle que no dudara en salir volando de inmediato si acaso se sentía incomoda en la más mínima ocasión, pues él estaría atento e iría a buscarla si lo necesitara.

Con un seco y contundente "Sé cuidarme sola", Dieciocho había zanjado la conversación. Y él se hubo callado, pues era plenamente consciente de eso, confiaba en ella, pero había querido dejarle claro su incondicional apoyo si lo necesitaba.

—¡Hola, Krilin! —Gohan llegó trotando hasta ellos con un pequeño bulto y una sonrisa de felicidad que casi no le cabía en el rostro—. Hola a ti también, Dieciocho. Mirad, este es mi hermanito Goten.

Colmado del orgullo que sólo un hermano mayor siente, le mostró al mejor amigo de su padre, y a la androide que lo descolocaba, el revoltijo de mantas de color crema que cobijaban al esperado bebé. Éste dormía plácidamente en la seguridad de los brazos de Gohan y, al verlo con las manitas apretadas en sendos puños, la paz de su rostro, y con su profuso y rebelde pelo negro, a Krilin se le encogió el corazón. Era idéntico a Goku.

Un millón de imágenes y recuerdos sobre las peripecias de ellos dos en su infancia y adolescencia lo abordaron sin compasión. Luchó contra las emociones que lo obligaban a arrugar su rostro y se esforzó para que no ganara la batalla la tristeza, parpadeando con insistencia para retener las lágrimas.

Dieciocho observaba la escena sin entender mucho sobre la emoción del hombrecillo. Tal vez fuera demasiado sensible, pero ponerse así por un mocoso… Además, parecía un mono.

—Es igualito a tu padre —miró a Gohan enternecido, hablando en susurros por culpa del nudo que había en su garganta. Carraspeó para hablar con claridad. Ese día no era para llorar, sino para festejar—. Debes estar loco de contento y tus padres muy orgullosos de ti, eres el mejor hermano mayor que le haya podido tocar a Goten.

—Gracias, Krilin —la sonrisa de ensanchó todavía más.

—Voy a saludar a tu madre —le dijo el guerrero al chico y luego se dirigió a la cíborg—. ¿Vamos, Dieciocho?

—Ve tú.

No le apetecía nada ir detrás de cada uno de esos paletos a lamerles el culo, pensaba que demasiado esfuerzo era estar allí y sentirse tan miserablemente juzgada por las miradas de todos. Y Krilin lo comprendió, a pesar de que le disgustaba comprender que no todo iba ser un camino de rosas como le pareció instantes atrás. Debía respetarla.

Caminó, pues, hacia la recién parida, que se sentaba a la sombra del edificio en una mecedora de madera, aguardando a que su primogénito le devolviera el bebé a sus brazos para darle de comer. Un poco más lejos,en una esquina también sombría y ligeramente apartada de la casita, pobremente oculto por una columna de globos de colores, Piccolo observaba con atención los pasos de su pupilo, con los brazos cruzados y la seriedad pintando su semblante. No fue hasta que notó la mirada de Krilin lo suficientemente cerca que se dignó devolverle la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo. Entendió el pequeño guerrero que sentía la obligación moral de seguir cuidando de Gohan desde el plano terrenal en lugar del celestial.

—Muchas felicidades, Chichi —dijo al llegar a su encuentro—. ¡Has tenido un niño muy guapo! Se le ve fuerte y sano.

—Es verdad que lo es, igual que su padre —le sonrió un momento y frunció el ceño después, señalando con la barbilla a Dieciocho, que cruzaba miradas indescriptibles con Trunks. Se habían encontrado fortuitamente mientras él deambulaba con sus andares inestables por la hierba—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí, Krilin? ¿No me dirás que esa criminal es tu novia, verdad?

El chico pelón se agitó, mostrando las palmas de las manos nervioso ante ella y sus prejuicios.

—¡N-No! No es mi novia, Chichi. Es mi amiga… Verás —relajó la actitud un poco irguiéndose y rascándose la nuca—, es… una buena amiga y… n-no es tan mala como pensábamos. Se va a portar bien, lo juro.

—Más le vale —Chichi lo miró suspicaz.

Krilin suspiró aliviado.

—A Krilin le gusta ella, mamá.

—¡Gohan! No digas esas cosas —el nerviosismo del hombrecillo afloró de nuevo y las exclamaciones llegaron a oídos de Dieciocho, que miró hacia allí con disimulo.

—Se llama Dieciocho —apuntó Gohan, jovial.

—Um… ¿Dieciocho? —Chichi alzó una ceja incrédula—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?*

—¡Venga! Coged sitio, sólo faltabais vosotros para empezar a comer —les indicó Bulma a voz en grito.

—Eh, Bulma —preguntó curioso Krilin—, ¿no ha venido Vegeta?

—¿Te refieres a don entrenar-es-mi-vida? Ese presumido se ha quedado dentro de la cámara de gravedad que le he construido, como siempre —tomó un sorbo del vaso que llevaba en la mano—. Si algún día hace algo que no sea entrenar o está enfermo o el mundo se va a acabar. ¡Venga! —cambió de tercio— ¡Todos a comer!

Y, de hecho, estaban todos ya que era difícil evadir las invitaciones insistentes de la inventora de pelo azul. A la mesa se sentaron Oolong, Puar y Yamcha, también Yajirobe y, por supuesto los habitantes de la Kame House, Bulma y su pequeño Trunks, que correteaba con paso tambaleante debido al precario equilibrio que le aportaban sus aún cortas y rollizas piernecitas, y la familia anfitriona, obviamente.

Exceptuando a Goku, a Vegeta, a Ten Shin Han y su inseparable Chaoz, en paradero desconocido los dos últimos, incluso Piccolo y Dende habían descendido del Palacio Sagrado para unirse al evento, aunque se abstuvieron de probar bocado y quedaron relegados a un extremo de la mesa por elección propia y para no importunar a los terrícolas. Con ellos decidió sentarse Dieciocho, sin saludar y lanzando miradas llenas de desconfianza alrededor.

Por la mesa corrieron los mejores manjares traídos desde la mismísima Capital del Oeste, así como especialidades y exquisiteces provenientes desde distintas partes del mundo, sólo para saciar a los paladares más exigentes. También vinos y cervezas importados, refrescos y zumos de toda clase para refrescar las gargantas emocionas y hacer entrar en calor a los corazones entristecidos por el gran ausente del día. Bulma no había reparado en gastos y los rostros, así como los estómagos de los comensales, brillaban de gratitud y felicidad.

Tanto que, luego de un brindis por la nueva vida que habían recibido y por ser de quien era, la conversación sobre la mesa de volvió más distendida, rompiendo Yamcha el hielo:

—Ha estado bien brindar por Goten y por Goku, pero también deberíamos hacerlo por la nueva parejita, ¿no os parece?

El maestro Roshi escupió el champán que estaba bebiendo y el resto prestó atención a un muchacho en particular, que habló al ser el blanco de todas las miradas:

—¿Por… Por qué me estáis mirando a mí? ¿Me he perdido algo?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! Ya hemos visto que has venido muy bien acompañado, pillín —dijo el antiguo ladrón del desierto alzando ambas cejas a la vez en un ademán pícaro.

—No es lo que crees, Yam…

—Como no cierres el pico, voy a hacer que te tragues tu propia lengua.

Luego de estas palabras de la humana artificial no es escuchó un suspiro en el prado, ni el canto de los pájaros, sólo el gaznate de Yamcha trabajando a marchas forzadas para tragar saliva y responder por fin:

—S-sí, señora.

Krilin miró a Dieciocho al otro lado de la mesa, tranquilizador, y ella contestó con su típica mirada fría pero acompañada de media sonrisa traviesa. Cómo le divertía infundir miedo en la gente.

—¡¿Quién se anima al karaoke?! —Bulma se levantó de la silla con entusiasmo y lanzó cerca de la orilla del riachuelo una cápsula que, al abrirse, se convirtió en una pequeña tarima con un par de altavoces y un micrófono semiprofesional.

—¡Hala! ¡Qué bonito! Nosotros primero, ¿verdad, Oolong? —Puar se había levantado y levitaba sobre el cerdo transformista, tironeando de su mano.

—Ay, está bien… quién me mandará a mí meterme en estas cosas… —rezongó el puerco.

En un instante, se esfumó la tensión y el miedo, cambiando el ambiente por uno festivo y alegre. Todos aplaudieron a la pareja, que se transformaron en un dueto e cantantes famosos y escogieron su canción el momento para interpretarla como mejor sabían.

Gohan salió a bailar llevando al pequeño Trunks en brazos, Muten Roshi se contagió de su entusiasmo, haciendo lo propio y, poco a poco, casi todos se levantaron de sus asientos para bailar al son de la pegadiza melodía o para conversar con otros.

Pero Dieciocho no. Ella mantenía la quietud propia de una estatua que sólo movía sus preciosos ojos para analizar el entorno, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena, de paso. Por lo menos Krilin no se había soltado bailar, pero eso era algo menos sobre lo que poder mofarse de él en el camino de vuelta. Ya estaba hablando otra vez con la mujer de pelo azul.

—Todo esto debe ser muy nuevo y raro para ti.

Dieciocho se volvió un poco sobre su siento para ver a quien le había dicho esa frase con voz infantil y, a la vez, ronca. Porque se lo decía a ella, ¿no?

—¿Es a mí, niño? —respondió ella.

El infante de piel verde y antenas que vestía una túnica blanca asintió con una sonrisa franca.

—Me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Claro que se acordaba. Su cara y la de Krilin fueron la primeras que vio al despertar luego de la terrible pesadilla de formar parte de Perfect Cell.

Desde la otra punta del prado, Krilin la miraba con interés y se preguntaba qué tipo de conversación estaría teniendo con Dende.

—De veras, Krilin, me alegro tantísimo por ti —El guerrero se había despistado un instante de la charla que estaba teniendo con Bulma y, ahora, no sabía a qué se refería ella con lo que acababa de decirle. Volvió el rostro hacia ella y la vio sonriéndole—. Al fin has encontrado una chica que te dé a valer como mereces.

Al entenderlo, Krilin giró el rostro con agitación un par de veces de Bulma a Dieciocho y vicecersa.

—Oh, ¿tú también? Es que no es lo que parece, Bulma, en realidad…no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Vamos, se os nota a leguas. Estáis loquitos el uno por el otro —ella seguía sonriendo con franqueza sin que le temblara una pestaña al decir eso—. Además, ¿quién iba a aguantar tanto tiempo en esa isla perdida de la mano de Dios y con ese viejo pervertido acosando? Eso sólo tiene un nombre, amigo mío.

—Bueno, a lo mejor está mal decirlo —juntó los dedos, entrelazándolos, bajando la mirada con timidez, sumamente sonrojado—, pero no he conocido a nadie como ella y… sí, estoy muy enamorado —suspiró luego de confesarle ésto su amiga—. Pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo. Es extraño lo bien que nos llevamos, creo que sí es verdad que le agrada estar conmigo, pero no creo que sea como mencionas en la vida.

—Dale tiempo —le aconsejó ella—. Puede que ni ella misma se haya dado cuenta. Es que… ¡vamos! Fíjate que a cada momento te está buscando con la mirada.

En efecto. Él miró en su dirección y vio que ella le observaba. Ya estaba sola, sentada con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas, en una posición relajada. Y le sonreía. Dieciocho no estaba de tan mal humor.

La música cesó y los asistentes prorrumpieron en aplausos a los dos pseudocantantes que hacían reverencias sobre el escenario, ya en su forma habitual.

—¡Pásame el micro, Oolong!

Llegó el momento más temido y Dieciocho se tapó la cara con una mano. Lo que se iba a reír a su costa en el trayecto de vuelta.

O

 _N/A:_

 _¡Holis! Gracias, as ever, por llegar a este punto_ 3

 _No ha sido para tanto, eh? Hasta Yamcha ha salido vivo, escaldado, pero vivo XD._

 _Tengo que hacer una aclaración sobre el asterisco (*) que puse más arriba, y es que esa frase es una referencia que he tomado prestada del fanfic "Diecisiete" de la genial autora @Syadworld, donde esa pregunta es una broma recurrente de todo personaje que se topa con el androide y escucha su nombre por primera vez. Desde aquí quiero agradecerte de nuevo que me prestes la frase, Syad_ n_n

 _Leedlo, que es ¡canela en rama!_

 _Un abrazote y nos leemos la semana que viene. No hago spoiler, pero tened a mano la insulina_ 3


	15. Tierra a la vista

Las sombras ganaban la batalla a la luz rojiza del atardecer en el prado que ocupaba la casa de los Son, pero los invitados se resistían a desalojar el terreno y Bulma tuvo que emplearse a fondo para despedir a todo el mundo antes de recoger y dejar descansar a la familia que los había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Fueron momentos de abrazos, alguna lagrimilla y la firme promesa de un próximo reencuentro.

Satisfecho, así estaba Krilin. Manejaba la aeronave rumbo sur, con las mangas de su camisa celeste remangadas por los antebrazos y con un par de botones abiertos desde el cuello, dejando que la piel transpirara por la emoción y, un poco, por haberse dejado llevar y haber tomado una copa más de la que debía. No estaba bebido, como Tortuga Duende, que se repantingaba en los asientos traseros con la cabeza echada completamente hacia atrás y la boca abierta de par en par. Pero si se sentía desinhibido, acalorado muy optimista luego de todo los que había vivido ese día: el nacimiento de Goten, la charla tan reveladora con Bulma, y la calma de Dieciocho.

La miró sonriendo, con esa mezcla de admiración e incredulidad de siempre, maravillado. Ella parecía no prestarle atención, miraba por la ventana a su derecha, con el rostro ligeramente vuelto, observando cómo el color del mar se tornaba de esmeralda a opaco y oscuro bajo las capas superficiales.

—Gracias, Dieciocho —habló finalmente Krilin. Ella giró la cara lentamente hacia él, fría e intimidante como siempre, pero él la recogió con amor, sabiendo que había hecho un esfuerzo asombroso para aguantar hasta el final con él—. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero has mantenido la calma y has permanecido hasta el final.

—¿Y perderme la mejor parte? —respondió ella, mordaz—. Tenía la corazonada de aire te soltarías a cantar, pero es que…

—¿Algún problema? —interrogó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ninguno. De hecho, ha sido lo más entretenido de la tarde.

Intercambiaron miradas unos largos segundos, ofendidas las de él y divertidas las de ella.

—¿Seguro que mi fabuloso torrente de voz fue lo más entretenido?

—¿Noto cierto tono de reproche, hombrecillo? Debes tenerlos de acero para querer echarme nada en cara.

—No iba por ahí, quisquillosa —Krilin relajó el tono. Que se riera de él por haber cantado en el karaoke era lo de menos—. Agradece que no te haya dedicado una canción —Dieciocho abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No te habrías atrevido…

—No, porque te conozco —le dijo levantando una ceja—. Pero no me faltaron ganas… ¡Si quieres te la canto ahora!

—Si aprecias tu vida será mejor que no lo hagas —le amenazó ella.

—Está bien, está bien —rio al imaginarse lo que sucedería. Qué vergonzosa era para ser tan poderosa. Calló unos minutos antes de seguir hablando, recordando las palabras de Bulma y, quizá impelido por la falta de nervios e inseguridad que le otorgaba el poco alcohol que había bebido, se animó a decirle:—. Bueno, al menos te lo pasaste bien, y hasta entablaste conversación.

—Si pudiera llamarse así… —dijo volviendo el rostro a la cristalera.

Krilin no quiso agobiarla y la dejó estar, ya que sabía que en cuanto ella estuviera preparada abordaría el tema.

Precisamente, sobre aquello cavilaba la androide, sobre la charla, más bien casi monólogo, que mantuvo el niño extraterrestre con ella.

Ese niño de veras debía ser ese al que llamaban Dios, porque parecía leerle la mente por momentos. Le había dado la impresión de que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía y la verdadera razón por la que había ido a aquella fiesta.

"Sé que tienes motivos para recelar de todos, pero has hecho bien en confiar en Krilin —le había dicho Dende—. Es una persona muy generosa, a mí también me salvó la vida", había terminado la frase con una sonrisa y Dieciocho había sido en esos momentos la viva imagen da la estupefacción. ¿Qué Krilin había salvado la vida a un niño que decían todos que era el Dios de la Tierra? ¿Dónde estaba la broma? Entonces, hubo girado la vista a Krilin, conectando sus miradas en ese momento y notando en su semblante la dicha y la esperanza en sus pequeños ojos negros. Estas no habían desaparecido de su cara desde ese momento, y no se le había escapado el detalle de que él había estado hablando otra vez con la pesada de Bulma.

Después de callar un largo rato en el que ella se dedicaba a medir todos aquellos acontecimientos con cautela, quebró el silencio del interior de la nave con su aterciopelada voz:

—Ese niño… Dende…

—Es Kamisama —corrigió Krilin que, como esperaba, salió finalmente en la conversación.

—Quien sea… me dijo —pensó en cómo contarlo sin hacer notar la curiosidad que le suscitaba—… me dijo que eras todo un héroe, que hasta le salvaste la vida. ¿Eres un justiciero y no me lo habías contado?

—Bueno, en realidad no fue así como pasó —se avergonzó al recordarlo.

—Deja que adivine, le lloraste a sus agresores para que lo dejaran en paz, les diste pena y se largaron, ¿no?

—Dieciocho, no te pases —ese comentario le dolió en especial. ¿Acaso él le infundía lástima a ella y por eso no lucharon los androides contra él en primera instancia?—. Es verdad que tuve miedo, tanto que quería largarme de allí.

—Qué historia más interesante…

—¿Vas a dejar que te la cuenta o te vas a seguir burlando de mí?

—Perdón, súper Krilin —ironizó. Aquél le devolvió una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Ella le sacó la lengua para hacerle ver que era una broma y a continuación le dijo:—. Continúa, tengo ganas de saber qué pasó.

—Estaba en otro planeta, llamado Namek, con Gohan y Bulma. Es una historia bastante larga que ya te contaré en otra ocasión… si es que no te ríes más de mí —la miró juicioso y ella hizo el gesto de levantar las palmas y abrir los ojos simulando inocencia. El volvió la vista al frente y empezó a hablar—. El caso es que había una aldea de nativos de ese planeta que estaba siendo saqueada y asesinada vilmente por un ejército especial. Gohan y yo estábamos ocultos en un cerro observando lo que pasaba. Él era mucho más pequeño que ahora, pero quería bajar a luchar contra esos soldados, pero lo retuve, le pedí que nos largáramos de allí porque eran muy poderosos y también nos matarían a nosotros —miró de reojo a Dieciocho y ésta miraba al frente también, aparentemente indiferente, pero sabía que en realidad estaba atenta—. Llegados a un punto, amenazaron de muerte a Dende y a otro niño. Gohan estaba al borde de la histeria, me rogó llorando que los ayudáramos… y yo me seguía negando. Tenía mucho miedo. Entonces asesinaron a uno de los niños, luego a un aldeano que los defendía y, finalmente, iban a matar a Dende —se aferró con fuerza a los mandos de la aeronave, evocando el suceso—. Realmente no sé cómo sucedió, fue muy rápido. Gohan irrumpió por sorpresa derribando al enemigo y, justo cuando el otro iba a saltar hacia él, volé sin pensarlo para golpear al asesino. Cogí en brazos a Dende antes de que ese monstruo se pusiera en pie y le grité a Gohan para que escapáramos —miró de reojo a Dieciocho para valorar su expresión, pero permanecía inalterable con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida al frente—. Esa es la verdadera historia, no tiene nada de heroica ni de especial.

—Vaya —dijo finalmente Dieciocho luego de un largo silencio, meditando sobre lo que acababa de comentarle y lo que sabía de él. No sería el más fuerte, ni el más osado, pero no duda en actuar cuando alguien está en verdaderos apuros, máxime si era importante para él—. Se ve que tienes debilidad por las chicas bonitas y los críos.

—No digas esas cosas —se entristeció nuevamente con su frívolo comentario—. Qué mala quieres ser a veces. Sólo hice lo que creí correcto cuando llegó el momento de destruirte —tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le formó en la garganta—. Era como… como si yo fuera igual que esos soldados espaciales. Me vi como un cobarde atentando contra inocentes y no lo soporté —giró el rostro para mirarle con ternura—. Evidentemente, tú influiste. Ya te dije que me enamoré instantáneamente de ti.

—Bobo —Dieciocho volvió la cara a la derecha, evitando mostrar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Dieciocho —la llamó, sin mirarla ahora. Las palabras de Bulma resonaban como un eco constante en su cabeza, dándole la seguridad necesaria para abordar el tema—, me preguntaba si… si tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

—¿Te refieres a que si un monstruo terrible te quisiera devorar para hacerse más fuerte y yo pudiera matarte haría que eso no pasara? —la androide trató de sonar burlona, pero Krilin asintió con seriedad. Era conocedor de la terrible experiencia que fue para ella y lo último que deseaba era manejarlo con ligereza—. Pues no.

—¿C-cómo? —el guerrero parpadeó perplejo.

—Sinceramente, te habría reventado sólo por ver cómo le daban por el culo a Cell y a Vegeta.

—Lo… lo siento, yo —Krilin suspiró—… Por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por todo eso.

—Ya estás como siempre —Dieciocho endureció la voz—. Cuándo te vas a enterar que no todo depende siempre de ti.

Recogió ese reproche como pudo, intentando tomarlo como un consejo más que otra cosa, pero lo cierto es que la carga de la culpa por no haber sabido encontrar una solución intermedia, de no saber salvar a Dieciocho sin exponerla, le pesaba como una losa desde aquel día.

No era un valiente, no se consideraba como tal. Mucho menos un héroe. Entonces, ¿por qué Dende le había dicho nada? ¿No se suponía que los dioses no se inmiscuían en asuntos de mortales?

Llegaron finalmente a la isla y Krilin ayudó al maestro a entrar en la casa, que estaba bastante indispuesto.

—Dieciocho —le pidió él desde el umbral de la puerta de la Kame House, mientras ella bajaba con gracilidad de la aeronave—. ¿Podrías encapsular la nave, por favor?

Así lo hizo, con un sencillo gesto tal como era apretar un botón en el lateral exterior junto a la puerta, y se sentó en los escalones del porche con los brazos cruzados y sobre sus rodillas, la cápsula entre los dedos, pensativa.

Le daba vueltas a las palabras de Dende, a lo que estaba notando que sentía por Krilin y a la situación expuesta por él antes. Nunca lo había imaginado así.

Escuchó pasos sobre la madera a sus espaldas y, seguidamente, Krilin se sentó a su lado. Muy cerca. Tanto como para sentir su calor pero sin notar su tacto. Seguramente era fruto de llevar días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, o tal vez estaba obsesionándose con el tema, pero lo cierto es que sentir su presencia tan cerca a ella, la familiaridad de su olor e incluso la forma en la que exhaló cuando se sentó ahí, fue tan cercana y tan acogedora que la hicieron estremecerse. No sabía de su inquietud hasta que la aparición de él le trajo la calma, una paz incomparable a absolutamente nada. Ni nadie.

Extendió hacia él con aparente desgana los dos dedos entre los que atrapaba la cápsula hoy-poi del vehículo. Éste le dio las gracias y la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Así, en silencio, se quedaron ambos admirando el crepúsculo, dejando que los minutos pasaran lentos entre ellos y que el horizonte virara sus colores del rojizo al violáceo.

—Te he mentido —confesó la muchacha, mirando al frente. Por su parte, él la observó con atención—. No lo habría hecho, no habría apretado el maldito botón.

Durante un breve instante que parecieron durar años, el corazón de Krilin dejó de latir, pero luego de eso, comenzó a galopar en una alocada carrera que puso a su cerebro a trabajar a mil revoluciones por segundo, al tiempo que éste se iba oxigenando.

—Es lógico —bromeó—. Ahora que me conoces y con lo sexy que soy, no soportarías perderme.

Ambos rieron para quitarle hierro a la profundidad de la confesión de Dieciocho, cosa que ella agradeció en el fondo. No obstante, esa declaración significaba mucho. Significaba que él era importante para ella de forma real, no imaginaria ni especulativa.

—Idiota —ella continuó hablando y haciendo uso de su particular sentido del humor—. Lo que digo es que, probablemente, no lo habría apretado, te habría mantenido al margen o lo que fuera —Mientras hablaba, alargó los dedos de la mano derecha para tocar el dorso de la mano de Krilin. El volvió la palma hacia arriba y ella fue dejando su mano caer con timidez sobre la misma—. Claro que, seguramente, el imbécil de mi hermano te habría dejado vendido por tal de fastidiarme. Siempre le ha encantado hacerlo. Habrías estado jodido igualmente.

Él no la miraba, sólo sonreía escuchándola, notando la suavidad de la mano de ella en la suya.

La androide se había dado cuenta al fin de que, si eso pasara entonces, no podría soportar que eso sucediera. Si él no estuviera, se sentiría perdida, era su tabla salvavidas en mitad del naufragio en el que se había convertido su existencia. Él era el único que la entendía, la respetaba y la amaba tal como era. No hay nadie como Krilin. Jamás encontraría a alguien como él.

Las mariposas de su estómago así lo corroboran, pues batían sus alas con total impunidad y el cosquilleo que les producía se extendía por cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Y ya no era molesto. Para nada. Era muy placentero.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos terminaron entrelazadas. Ella le dio un toque con el brazo en el hombro, abochornada, pero sin soltar su agarre cuando fue consciente. Se miraron, Krilin dichoso y Dieciocho, sonrojada.

Se aproximó al cuello del pequeño guerrero y hundió la cara en ese hueco. Rio.

—No te lo creas tanto, ¿eh? —le susurró desde ese escondite.

Krilin sintió el calor que emanaba del rostro de ella y estrechó su mejilla contra la de ella, buscando un punto exacto para darle un pequeño beso, pero Dieciocho se adelantó. Se retiró levemente y le regaló uno, rápido, fugaz y leve como un suspiro, justo en la comisura de ellos. Y se fue para dentro rápidamente.

Como si hubiera sido una alucinación, pero con el reciente recuerdo del calor y el tacto de la boca de Dieciocho próxima a la suya, Krilin se dejó llevar y cayó de espaldas sobre la tarima de la entrada a la casita, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás.

No se arrepentía lo más mínimo de no haber apretado ese maldito botón. Fue la mejor decisión de su vida.


	16. Dulce vigilia

De un salto, reaccionando tarde pero enérgicamente, se levantó y entró en la Kame House. Dentro, el ambiente era radicalmente distinto, muy acogedor. Dieciocho se sentaba tranquilamente, repantingada sobre el sillón, viendo algún programa en la televisión.

—¿Ya te ha dado bien el fresco? —dijo sin mirarle, mordaz como solía ser.

Krilin pasó delante de ella camino de las escaleras para subir a ponerse ropa cómoda, e intercambió con ella una mirada fugaz pero intensa como un rayo de tormenta en mitad del océano.

Todo ese tiempo se había sentido como si caminara sobre un cable suspendido en el vacío, pero oculto entre esponjosas nubes. Era tan bello, tan ideal que debía ser demasiado bueno para que fuera de ese mundo. Sólo se trataba de acostumbrarse a caminar en él y no estamparse contra la cruda realidad. Sin embargo, ahora daba la impresión que no existiera tal cable, y que ese suelo esponjoso era todo lo que había bajo sus pies.

Ya arriba, después de ponerse su pijama y comprobar que el maestro roncaba a pierna suelta en la habitación del otro lado del corto pasillo, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Pero, otra vez como al principio, no tenía la más mínima intención de echarse a dormir.

Abajo, Dieciocho seguía aparentemente enfrascada en el televisor, enrollando un mechón de pelo en un dedo de forma constante. El ruido del aparato se mezclaba con el de la lluvia, que arreciaba y repiqueteaba sobre el tejado.

Ella lo mira. Él sonríe y se sonroja.

¿Qué hacer? Algo de comer, eso seguro. No tenía ni pizca de hambre pero sabía que se arrepentiría en mitad de la noche si no cenaba. Y ella… no había probado bocado. Era una soberana tontería, pero no quería que Dieciocho tuviera el estomago vacío.

Una rica sopa de verduras apetecía en noches como ésa y al maestro le ayudaría a recobrar energías si le guardaba una ración para el día siguiente. "Es mano de santo para la resaca".

Desde el otro lado de la sala, la chica escuchaba el sonido reconfortante de Krilin trabajando en la cocina y, poco después, el agradable olor que se expandió por la estancia.

Le agradaba vivir así. Esa paz en la isla, la tranquilidad de ser tenida en cuenta, y la felicidad de tener a alguien como Krilin a su lado. De qué forma más inverosímil había continuado con su existencia. Ella que se tenía por la mujer más fuerte y frívola a la que no le importaba nada que no fuera ella misma y verse bella, había terminado tomando lecciones de vida de un hombrecillo que no llamaba la atención por su físico en lo más minimo, al menos en primera instancia, pero que le había demostrado su valor y su bondad sin esperar nada a cambio repetidas veces.

Incluso estaba tranquila porque sabía que, después de haberle dicho lo que le dijo antes, Krilin no se aprovecharía de su cercanía con malas intenciones. Además… además no le parecía mala idea dejar que él se acercara un poco más a ella, pues le gustaba sentirlo así, un poco más cerca cada vez.

Sobre la mesa y frente a ella, de pronto Krilin dejó reposar un cuenco de sopa y verduras. Iba a mirarle mal, por costumbre o por fastidiarlo, pero cuando lo hizo descubrió que el rostro de él sonreía a medias y que sus ojos le enviaban el claro mensaje de que no le iba a engañar más, se vio sorprendida e insistió en fruncir su ceño para ocultar su estupor.

Él fingió indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros y alargó una mano para retirar el cuenco, mas ella lo detuvo. Le sujetó la mano con la suya y susurró, con la barbilla enterrada en el pecho: "gracias".

El pelo le caía de forma que escondía su cara por completo y Krilin, sin soltar la mano de Dieciocho, alargó un dedo para mover un mechón detrás de su oreja y poder ver su sonrojo.

Ella apartó la mano y cogió la cuchara con rapidez, centrando su atención en la cena que había preparado él.

Sin querer, se le escapó de la garganta un pequeño murmullo de placer y él la miró entre maravillado y divertido.

—¿Qué?

Qué hermosa era incluso cuando aparentaba estar enfadada. Cuanto más la conocía, más le fascinaba, y de esa forma, más enamorado estaba de ella.

Era increíble. Había admitido que él era importante para ella pero, ¿hasta qué punto tendría Bulma razón? ¿De veras ella estaba allí por él? Nunca antes se había parado a pensar en el verdadero motivo de ello. Al principio, pensó que estaba sola y aburrida, que no habría encontrado a su hermano y él era la única cara amable que ella recordara.

Luego había pensado en que, siendo androide y sin memoria de su vida anterior, se sentiría perdida a nivel humano y él, como única persona conocida y que, además, le había declarado infinidad de veces con hechos y palabras que la amaba, lo había tomado como ejemplo o punto de referencia para entender esa parte humana de ella que creía perdida. Incluso llegó a creer que ella sentía algo por él en algún momento de confusión.

Más tarde echó todo eso por tierra y asumió que lo buscó por simple y llano aburrimiento, y que esa curiosidad o mariposas que confesó que sentía era fruto de su aburrimiento.

Después, notó que ella se preocupaba en cierta forma por él y asumió que lo apreciaba.

Pero… jamás de los jamases se le habría ocurrido que ella estuviera interesada en él y hubiera ido a parar a la isla para estar juntos. Jamás. No podía ser como decía Bulma. Imposible.

Aunque no podía negar que su confesión y esa caricia, además de ese beso furtivo, lo tenían levitando por dentro. Había conseguido germinar la semilla de la duda que había sembrado su vieja amiga ese día.

—Oye —Dieciocho lo sacó de sus cavilaciones con su grave, e inconscientemente seductor, tono de voz—, es tarde ya. ¿No tienes sueño?

Cuando miró el reloj y vio que ya entraban en la madrugada, se agitó. No había notado el paso del tiempo en absoluto y, por supuesto, no tenía ningunas ganas de dormir.

Así pues, entraron en la dulce rutina de cada noche, juntos en la habitación de arriba.

No obstante, él seguía dándole vueltas a esa incógnita que se resignó a pasar por alto tantos meses y ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Estaba demasiado absorto, incluso para ser él.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? —se suponía que debía estar intentando dormir, no atenta a él. Eso lo azoró más—. No… no es nada. Descansa, Dieciocho.

—El que nada, no se ahoga —espetó—. Esa cara que pones no es de que no pase nada. Lo mismo te ríes que te pones ceñudo, y no estás hablando con nadie que yo sepa.

Él rio con timidez. De verdad que estaba pendiente de él y no podía engañarla con facilidad. Pero le daba miedo preguntarle algo tan comprometedor. Podría escuchar algo hiriente, pero debía saberlo.

Suspiró antes de hablar:

—Dieciocho —susurraba sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo—, dime porqué estás aquí. Necesito saberlo.

—Hoy estás muy preguntón —cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre sí—. Otro día te lo digo.

Se conformó. Debía ser algo tan íntimo como lo de la tarde. Ojalá fuera lo que aseguraba Bulma, pero le costaba creer ser tan bueno para ella, no la merecía. Así que se vuelve a contentar con estar con ella. Como al principio, pero mejor.

No tiene sueño. Nada. El cansancio dio paso al insomnio y por la ventana, que había olvidado cerrar, se colaba el aire frío y húmedo hasta la habitación. Al menos había dejado de llover.

El cuerpo cálido de Dieciocho se acurrucó contra el suyo y comprobó, girando un poco la cara hacia abajo, que estaba dormida.

Normalmente, está pendiente de cuándo entra en su extraño letargo y la cobija entre las mantas del futón para, acto seguido, echarse a dormir en el propio que está al lado. Pero ahora no había estado atento y ella buscaba así su calor.

Echó mano a la manta y la tapó pero abrazándola.

Exhaló complacido. Merecía la pena todo lo que había vivido desde que la conoció. No había mayor dicha que tenerla así, sin más, sin esperar que le correspondiera como él. Sólo con su cariño a cuentagotas y su presencia.

Le besó los párpados. Tenía tan cerca el rostro de sus labios que era un pecado resistirse a su llamada. Tenía su corazón tan cerca del de ella que podía sentir sus latidos.

Rezaba porque eso nunca terminara, que aquello que parecía un sueño se convirtiera en una firme realidad. Que por siempre estuvieran así de cerca, así de unidos.

Era tan reconfortante esa calma y esa felicidad que le invitaba en realidad a dormirse. Pero la emoción de ser consciente de lo que podía ser se lo impedía.

Si lo hacía, dejaría de estar con ella en ese tiempo y no quería echarla de menos ni en sueños. Ni aunque soñara con ella. No sería lo mismo.

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing…

o

N/A:

Cortito y concentrado.

 **Ésta es la conexión con el prefacio/songfic y un punto de inflexión en la historia 3**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de veras, muchísimas gracias.**


	17. La apuesta

Como con cada amanecer desde que llegó a esa casa, Dieciocho abriría los ojos a un nuevo día. Pero ese día no iba a ser como los demás.

Siempre despertaba sola, cada mañana. Quizás con el ruido que hacía Krilin en la habitación al levantarse y buscar ropa, o con el olor a café recién hecho desde la cocina.

Pero ningún otro día había notado ese sutil cambio que percibió en su entorno más cercano antes de abrir los ojos. Pensaba que no desconectaba del todo su mente, que por las noches era plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo que su cerebro no creaba respuesta a esos estímulos. Sin embargo, no recordaba desde cuándo el olor de la piel de Krilin se le hacía tan cercano. Ni su calor.

Abrió los ojos finalmente. Sus pestañas chocaron contra la mejilla de él y recibió un primer plano de sus labios. Se separó, entonces, sólo un poco y fue cuando notó el brazo de él rodeándole los hombros por encima de la manta. Ella misma estaba hecha un ovillo junto a él, que seguía dormido en una postura que se ajustaba perfectamente a la suya, desarropado.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Su jergón estaba intacto, lo que significaba que había estado toda la noche así porque… porque no había podido dormir. Esa canción ya se la sabía. Por lo menos, ahora sí estaba descansando, y así lo dejaría hasta que él necesitara.

Pensó en lo sucedido el día anterior, en esa verdad a medias que le confesó. Se sentía de algún modo liberada al haberlo hecho, era extraño tener ese grado de confianza con alguien que no la conociera de toda la vida, como su hermano. Liberador y cómodo, justo como era estar con él.

Así, se acordó de la última pregunta que le hizo el hombrecillo curioso. No le iba a decir tan fácilmente que la razón por la que había llegado allí era por él, además en alguna ocasión dejó caer que no le importaba el porqué, sino que era feliz estando junto a ella sin más. Se ruborizó rememorando la conversación, traída al hilo de otra fase de insomnio que sufrió Krilin.

Y qué valiente fue al admitirlo delante de ella. Poca gente hablaba tan claro y con tanta sinceridad como él. Ojalá ella tuviera ese arrojo, esa capacidad para vencer miedos o, por lo menos, echarle cara.

Lo contempló un ratito más, emanando ternura en sus ojillos cerrados. Si Krilin le evocaba calma, estando dormido era doblemente enternecedor. No le importaría pasar más tiempo ahí, envuelta en su calor, pero necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Se desasió de su brazo con cuidado, intentando no molestarle y, seguidamente, le dio la vuelta al edredón para arroparlo.

Inconscientemente, él se encogió sobre su cuerpo y a ella le entraron ganas de abrazarlo como él lo había hecho esa noche.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué su cuerpo y su mente le pedían pasar todo el tiempo del mundo a su lado? Porque le hacía sentir bien, nunca la juzgaba y le hacía creer que podía ser mejor persona. Cada momento junto a él, era una enseñanza de la vida y, con cada una de ellas, una puerta abierta a la esperanza.

Se quedó un rato mirándolo, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, su piel suave bajo el incipiente vello facial que despuntaba y raspaba en el arco de la mandíbula.

" _Qué poquita cosa eres y sin embargo…_ " le besó en el entrecejo, justo entre los dos puntos inferiores que se marcaban en su frente. Pasó la yema de los dedos por su cabeza afeitada y lo dejó descansando. Corrió las cortinas para que la luz no lo molestara y bajó a bañarse.

Después de todo eso, salió a la playa a que le diera el sol. Se quedaría esperando a que Krilin despertara escuchando música. Luego, empezarían con su rutinaria serie de entrenamiento, pero Krilin tardaba demasiado.

Para cuando apareció por la puerta, con los ojos llenos de legañas y cegado por la luz del medio día, aturdido, ella casi había abandonado la idea.

—A buenas horas —se quejó.

—Lo siento, Dieciocho, se me han pegado las sábanas —se disculpó tallándose los párpados.

—Ya se ve... Es tarde. No dará tiempo ni a calentar.

—¡Claro que sí! Espera —giró la cara para mirar la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina. Aún faltaba bastante para la comida—… dame cinco minutos.

En cinco minutos exactos, Krilin estaba fuera, despejado, oliendo a café y a loción de afeitar, ajustándose el cinturón azul de su gi naranja.

—¡Empecemos!

Muten Roshi, mientras tanto, pasaba el tiempo tumbado en su hamaca, leyendo sus lecturas habituales e ignorando deliberadamente los vanos intentos de Krilin de alcanzar a la androide. El guerrero lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro todo lo veloz que era capaz de ser, pero la muchacha las esquivaba todas sin el menor esfuerzo y lograba inmovilizarlo una vez tras otra, sin que a él le diera tiempo a pestañear.

—¡Maldición! —se lamentó Krilin, tendido sobre la arena con Dieciocho sobre su cintura a horcajadas.

No se podía zafar. Era como si pesara toneladas o como estuviera anclada al suelo la muy condenada. Estaba a años luz de ser un rival digno para ella.

La chica se echó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, cruzó los brazos y se acercó todo lo que pudo a su cara. Dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa, acarició su rostro con su aliento y su voz de terciopelo:

—Ríndete.

Forcejeó inútilmente contra ella empujándole las rodillas, sin lograr escurrirse por la arena aunque fuera, pues lo tenía apresado firmemente con los muslos. Era una situación que lindaba entre el sueño más tórrido y la pesadilla más atroz hechas realidad.

—Nunca la alcanzarás si peleas así, Krilin —intervino el maestro, que parecía ajeno a la lucha.

Ella se enderezó en su asiento y ambos volvieron la cara al escucharlo. Por fin el maestro le daría algún consejo útil.

—Em… Dieciocho —la llamó Krilin. Ella lo miró desde arriba—… ¿Te importa…?

—Oh, sí… claro.

La chica se levantó sin darse cuenta de lo comprometedora de la situación, y Krilin se esforzó en pensar en cosas feas y dolorosas para centrarse en lo que su maestro fuera a decirle.

—Ejem —se aclaró la voz Kame Sennin y ser puso en pie también, con las manos a la espalda—… No tienes que intentar ser más rápido que ella, es imposible —Dieciocho alzó la barbilla, orgullosa—, intenta llegar antes que ella.

—Hum —lo miró altiva. ¿Qué se creía ese viejo?

El anciano movió su báculo contra ella en varios movimientos. Para ser un viejo decrépito, se movía con mucha agilidad, pero ella no tenía problema en ir deteniéndolos con soltura y sin esfuerzo. Sólo que resultó ser demasiado astuto el condenado, por lo que no fue consciente de que dejó un punto ciego en el flanco derecho mientras estaba ocupada parando los toques del bastón con los brazos. El viejo supo aprovecharlo sabiamente y le lanzó un golpe seco con la palma de la mano a la altura de la cintura, que él mismo paró a tiempo, sin tocarla, pero evidenciando la fisura en sus movimientos.

Dieciocho jadeó, ofendida.

—Te distraes mucho, Krilin —le aconsejó. Él se radicó la oreja, sonrojado—. Concéntrate.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Es demasiado rápida y no puedo sentir su energía…

—Ella tampoco, ¿me equivoco? —Dieciocho negó con la cabeza, aún molesta—. Tienes otros cuatro sentidos, Krilin. Aprovéchalos.

Ambos se miraron, estudiando la manera de percibir su presencia uno y cómo mantener la guardia alta la otra. Si el viejo la había dejado en evidencia, el hombrecillo pronto podría hacerlo también.

—Os propongo un juego —el maestro usaría su peculiar pedagogía. Dieciocho prestó total atención—: el escondite.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Debe ser una broma —replicó la androide.

—Lo malo es que no bromea. Es su forma de entrenar —le dijo Krilin, cómplice.

—Oye, viejo, ¿dónde se supone que nos vamos a esconder? Esta maldita isla tendrá un radio de apenas diez metros, ¿es que es estúpido?

—Más respeto, señorita —carraspeó el anciano. Krilin se alteró en vista de la reacción de Dieciocho, pero el maestro continuó hablando con tranquilidad—. Es una pequeña prueba, nada más —echó mano al bolsillo de su pantalón corto—. Voy a lanzar una moneda al aire, el que acierte el lado visible se esconde en la casa y el otro se queda fuera. El primero que inmovilice o golpee al otro, gana.

—Bah. Qué fácil. ¿Te apuestas algo, hombrecillo?

—¿Una apuesta? —A Krilin se le ocurrió una genial idea. Total, no había nada que perder—. ¡Vale!

—Si gano yo —comenzó, sonriendo de medio lado y batiendo sus negras pestañas en el aire—, me comprarás ese abrigo tan caro que vi en la Capital del Sur.

—Pero si yo gano —se puso en jarras él, mirándola por las rendijas en las que se habían convertido sus ojos—, te pediré que me respondas a una sola pregunta.

Dieciocho sabía perfectamente a qué pregunta se refería, y que no estaba dispuesta a contestar. No por el momento. Pero como estaba tan segura de ganar, le tendió la mano para estrechársela:

—Trato hecho.

Él la sostuvo.

—Es una promesa —se dirigió luego al maestro:—. ¡Cuando quiera!

El anciano lanzó la moneda con el pulgar al aire y la atrapó en el dorso de una mano. Dieciocho escogió cara, Krilin se quedó con la cruz y el azar decidió que él fuera quien se quedara fuera.

Se sintió estúpido contando hasta diez con los ojos cerrados, era demasiado ridículo.

Abrió los ojos luego de terminar.

—Maestro, ¿es necesario esto? —el mencionado estaba recostado de nuevo en su hamaca ojeando su revista, pero sacudió la cabeza para asentir—. En fin, ya no puedo hacer más el ridículo… ¡Quien no se haya escondido tiempo ha tenido! —canturreó.

Subió los escasos peldaños del porche y agarró el pomo, pero Muten Roshi le advirtió desde su cómodo asiento:

—Será mejor que prescindas de la vista. Usa otro método. No me decepciones, muchacho.

Krilin asintió y ascendió al tejado para tener una percepción global de la isla. Por suerte, era minúscula.

Se quedó de pie sobre el caballete del tejado y cerró los ojos para no dejarse llevar por ellos. Y se concentró. Percibía el mar: su olor y su rumor. Con el ruido tranquilo de cada ola podría hacer un mapa mental de la ubicación de cada una de ellas. Oía al maestro pasando las páginas y respirando entrecortado por la emoción de lo que fuera que veía. A Umigame, que reptaba por la arena por la parte trasera de la isla, en dirección al agua. Oía su propia respiración… Su corazón…

Nada más.

Un gozne chirrió en el interior de la casa. Sabía perfectamente su procedencia: la hoja del ropero de su cuarto. Dieciocho estaba ahí.

Relajó su emoción y se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, prestando toda su atención.

Nada.

De pronto, una pequeña corriente de aire pasó delante de él, algo fresca… El día estaba tranquilo, con lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa… pero permaneció estático.

Por sus sentidos físicos no podía percibir nada más, pero pudo sentir de alguna manera, clara e indudable, un par de ojos clavados en su nuca.

Algo suave hizo una leve fricción detrás de él… un tintineo sutil.. y muy, muy cercanos…

Se giró sobre sí con un salto brusco, pero preciso, y lanzó el canto de la palma de su mano en el punto exacto donde estimó que estaría el cuello de Dieciocho. Había calculado exactamente cuando detener el golpe, a pocos milímetros de la nívea piel de ella, no la golpearía, pero el brazo de Dieciocho se había elevado a tiempo a la altura de la muñeca de él, lista para apartarla.

Estaba realmente impresionada. Y él también.

—¡Ja! ¡Te gané!

—Ni en sueños. No me has tocado —replicó la chica.

—No que querido —recobró una postura distendida—, pero he podido hacerlo. Acéptalo, he ganado la apuesta.

—Dejémoslo en empate.

—Eso no vale… —se quejó el guerrero.

—¡Doble o nada, hombrecillo! —exclamó y salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo sur—. ¡Y será mejor que no te contengas!

—¡Rayos!

De un solo impulso, voló tras ella tratando de seguirle el rastro, pero le perdió de vista en cosa de pocos segundos. Continuó, pues, en la misma dirección, hacia donde sabía que había un islote de mayor tamaño que la que habitaban, a unas pocas millas náuticas de allí. Era fácil verla en el horizonte los días que no había bruma y sabía que estaba despoblada, sólo había selva en ella pero, para asegurarse, nada más llegar rastreó cualquier energía que proveniente de allí. Parecía haber tres personas en la isla, en la misma zona, pero a pocos kilómetros de distancia unos de otros. Seguramente eran cazadores, poca cosa, pero sería mejor evitarlos.

Fue sobrevolando el perímetro y, paulatinamente, se fue internado poco a poco para obtener alguna pista a vista de pájaro, sin resultados. Entonces, volvió al punto de partida, poniendo más empeño y atención en la búsqueda.

Entretanto, desde la espesura de la selva tropical de la isla para no ser encontrada, oculta entre arbustos, Dieciocho se quejaba de no poder localizarlo tampoco a él. Ese maldito Gero ya le podría haber puesto un sensor de calor o algo de eso, encontrar a Krilin o evadirlo iba a ser un problema si no sabía dónde estaba. Había cometido un error volando tan deprisa. Miró al cielo. Estaba conv3ncida de que ella lo vería antes sobrevolando la isla, con un poco de suerte sería ella quien lo sorprendiera primero y se llevaría además del abrigo esa chaqueta de cuero negro tan mona que también había en el escaparate de la tienda.

Soñando y oteando la bóveda celeste que se entreveía por el espeso ramaje, no se percató de la presencia de un cazador que sí había descubierto su escondite. Pocos animales tenían la piel tan blanca y el cabello tan rubio.

—Hola, hermosura —dijo el hombre cuando llegó junto a ella. Era algo mayor, con bigote canoso y vestido de camuflaje, portando un rifle con mira al hombro—. ¿Te has perdido? —Dieciocho volvió la cara, pasando olímpicamente del tipejo. Él no había previsto encontrar ese tipo de presa, pero no se quejaba en absoluto, por lo que quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y la encañonó por detrás del hombro—. ¿Sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños…

La sonrisa ladina del cazador se borró de cuajo cuando los dos ojos gélidos de Dieciocho lo encararon sin nada de miedo y demasiada seguridad. Tanta, que se cagó en los pantalones cuando la que sonrió con malicia fue ella.

—Felicidades —le dijo melosa y con sorna, antes de inmovilizar el cañón debajo del brazo y golpearle en el pecho con la culata del mismo.

Desde las alturas, Krilin percibió una energía debilitarse bruscamente y un disparo tronando. Era una de las tres que había localizado antes y, aunque no había desaparecido sin más, sólo se volvió tenue, se temía que la causante de aquello fuera Dieciocho. Decididamente, alguien se había topado con ella y no había guardado las formas, seguro.

Partió como un rayo en su busca.

—Espero que estés bien —musitó, como si la androide pudiese oírlo.

Descendió al punto exacto dónde había notado la disminución de ki y, como sospechaba, un hombre yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Se trataba de un cazador, como sospechaba. No estaba herido, no de bala desde luego, y el casquillo junto al hombre le indicaba que el disparo lo había efectuado su propia arma. Dieciocho debía estar cerca, vigilándole, y gracias al cielo no había pasado nada grave ni con ella ni con ese desgraciado, que seguro se había ganado estar así. A ella también le interesa ganar la apuesta.

Además, había otros cazadores que podrían acudir alertados por el tiro. Así que lo mejor sería esconderse rápido para salir del campo de visión de Dieciocho y evitar presencias indiscretas. Haría lo mismo que en la Kame House para localizarla y atraparla.

Sigiloso, se ocultó entre la maleza, desplazándose varios metros del lugar donde llegó sin hacer ruido. Contuvo la respiración y centró su atención en los sonidos del entorno: el canto de los pájaros resonando por doquier; el murmullo de un grupo de monos en las copas de los árboles que se alzaban a su derecha, bastante lejos; en el suelo, escuchaba a las serpientes arrastrándose, a ratones correteando… Y el súbito el crujir de una rama sobre su cabeza a un par de metros por delante de él. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse.

Estaba arriba.

Alertada por el ruido que ella misma ocasionó, apresuró el vuelo hacia el aire libre intentando escapar, pero a Krilin le había dado tiempo justo a trazar su plan. Sobre el cielo abierto, Dieciocho quiso emprender el vuelo hacia el norte, de vuelta a la Kame House, pero la figura del guerrero bajito le cerró el paso. Rauda, giró y voló en dirección contraria para evadirlo… con tan mala suerte que allí estaba él de nuevo para impedírselo. "¿Cómo, lo ha hecho?", pensó. Se volvió a medias y ahí estaba de nuevo, obstruyendo su camino.

Le dio igual y arremetió con todo para quitarlo del medio, lo que no sabía era que se trataba de una imagen residual de Krilin y que la misma se desvaneció en el momento que ella traspasó el aire donde ésta se plasmaba.

—¿Pero qué…? —se quedó congelada en el sitio, confundida.

—Te tengo —le susurró al oído Krilin, el de carne y hueso, risueño, que apareció por su espalda sin previo aviso y la rodeó con los brazos, impidiendo su escapatoria.

—Mierda. Adiós a mí abrigo.

—Tendrás tu abrigo, lo sabes, ¿no? —rio él soltándola y sonriendo satisfecho.

—Ja. Pero no esperes que te dé lo que quieres —espetó ella y se fue volando nuevamente, enfadada.

—Qué mal perder tiene… ¿o será…?

Salió volando detrás de ella por enésima vez en ese día, comprendiendo lo que pasaba: tenía miedo. Dieciocho sabía perfectamente lo que él le quería preguntar y ver cómo ella luchaba por evadir el momento de responderle más ansia le daba conocer la respuesta. No quería forzar las cosas, jamás quiso obligarla a nada, pero necesitaba saberlo, por su salud mental. Era una respuesta tan sencilla de responder para él pero tan compleja de aceptar para ella que se volvió en una lucha real.

Llegó volando a la Kame House, pero no estaba allí. Se asustó. ¿Se habría ido finalmente? Dieciocho no era tan cobarde para hacerlo por el simple hecho de no querer responder una pregunta, pero sí lo haría para no afrontar una realidad que, visto lo visto, más posible se le hacía al discípulo de la escuela Tortuga.

Trató de calmarse y comer algo mientras esperaba su regreso.

Le carcomía saber la respuesta exacta, escucharla de sus labios para constatar de una vez por todas y sin lugar a dudas lo que pasaba. Pero se decía una y otra vez que no la podía obligar, que debía respetar su propio ritmo y esperar paciente a que el puente levadizo de su muralla descendiera para dejarle paso. Ya había pasado otras veces. Ya se había ido asustada, había vuelto como si tal cosa, le había sorprendido haciendo algo por él y le había hecho alguna confesión más que importante. ¿Por qué tendría que atosigarla ahora? ¿Por qué ir detrás de ella? ¿Para qué ir a buscarla ahora, si volvería cuando quisiera?

Porque el día decaía, un viento frío arreciaba y la superficie del agua se estremecía. El cielo se cubrió de nubes, tiñendo el entorno de un grisáceo y sucio color que acompañaba el ánimo de Krilin.

Debía ir a buscarla. Podría estar en cualquier parte, sola y perdida. Ofuscada son ella misma, seguro, y aumentó su desazón por no estar a su lado para reconfortarla.

Con luz grisácea que dejaban pasar las nubes, se elevó y fue volando en círculos excéntricos en torno a la isla. No podría decir cuánto tiempo empleó, sólo que oscurecía, ni cuántas millas se desplazó cuando halló, al fin, un atisbo. Un punto negro en el horizonte. Apuró el vuelo y el punto cobró forma humana, femenina. El cabello claro de esa figura bailaba con el feroz viento y, a expensas de que se escapara y saliera volando de nuevo, la llamó desesperado:

—¡Dieciocho!

Pero no se fue. Allí seguía con los brazos pegados a sus costados, las manos crispadas en sendos puños y la espalda recta. Estaba muy tensa.

—Una y otra vez —masculló entre dientes—... Siempre tú, siempre tienes que estar tú.

Krilin se acercó un poco más a su espalda, ansioso y preocupado.

—Dieciocho, no importa la apuesta, vámonos a casa…

—¡No! —exclamó. Él se asustó—. Tú querías tu estúpida respuesta, ¿no? Pues es: por tu culpa.

—¿Po-por mi culpa?

—Es por tu culpa que todo pasara como pasó, por tu culpa… siempre estás metiendo el hocico donde no te llaman.

—Dieciocho, de verdad, no te entiendo. En serio, vámonos a casa, es casi de noche y el tiempo se está poniendo feo…

—¡Me importa una mierda! —No le veía el rostro, pero Krilin hubiera jurado que estaba llorando—. Para eso me has buscado, para saber porqué estoy en esta mugrosa isla, ¿no es así? ¡Ahora te quedas ahí hasta escucharlo o te vas por donde has venido!

Se puso a su lado. Temblaba como nunca la había visto y su melena ocultaba su rostro con el vaivén del viento. Una gota de agua le impactó en la mejilla al muchacho. Podría ser lluvia… o no. Extendió una mano para tomar el puño de ella, pero se abstuvo a pocos centímetros de rozarla con los dedos.

—Ya te dije una vez que no quería saberlo, si tanto… apuro te da decírmelo…

—Yo no tengo miedo a nada, ¡entérate! —volvió el rostro hacia él con violencia, mostrando sus enrojecidos ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Si no fueras como eres, si hubieras dejado que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar, nada de esto habría ocurrido, yo habría muerto y no tendría está estúpida curiosidad conocerte, no me preguntaría porqué hiciste todo aquello a cada momento —Krilin esperó a que se calmara conforme hablaba, pero su propio corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolían las costillas—. La gente no es como tú, Krilin. Nadie es como tú. Y lo peor es.. que parece que —El guerrero alcanzó de una vez su puño y lo rodeó con delicadeza. Estaba helada y ella notó el calor de su tacto—... haces creer a los demás que pueden ser mejores… a mí… a mí me haces creer que puedo ser mejor de lo que soy. Pero es mentira. Sólo soy otro grano en el culo en un mundo con el culo lleno de granos. Un grano muy poderoso venido a menos.

Krilin sostuvo su mirada llena de dolor y su puño tenso entre sus manos.

—Dieciocho, ¿por qué hablas así de ti? —elevó una mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Eres maravillosa, eres única. ¿Sabes que pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti? —le sonrió tímidamente ante la ironía de tener ambos la misma percepción del otro pero la forma tan distinta que tenían de interpretarlo—. Tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona. Dieciocho, en este mundo hay gente mala, en eso tienes razón, pero también hay gente buena que merece vivir en paz. Y tú eres una de ellas.

—No, yo no…

—Sí, Dieciocho, eres una buena persona, haces que me esfuerce en ser mejor cada día —se acercó a su rostro— y por eso te amo.

La chica lo miró estupefacta. Le acababa de decir que la amaba, luego, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos a toda velocidad, sacó la conclusión de que, si se sentía tan identificada con él, ¿ella también lo amaba? Apartó la vista de sus ojos.

—Krilin, creo que… sé de lo que hablas.

Él sonrió, pero sus labios no eran capaces de expresar la felicidad tan inmensa que rebosaba de su pecho, y por la comisura de sus ojos se escapó una lágrima.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —No era capaz de creerse lo que oía.

Ella lo miró. Se acercó aún más a su rostro, chocando las frentes. Ya no había viento, ni océano. No existía el frío ni la humedad de la incipiente lluvia ni del mar que trataba de alcanzar sus pies con cada cresta de las olas. Sólo estaban ellos dos y sus corazones hablando por ellos, como nunca se habían atrevido a hacerlo.

Ella sonrió.

Puso una otra mano sobre el pecho del chico, notando su ajetreada respiración, y la otra se liberó de las de Krilin y fueron hacia su cuello. Estaba hirviendo, podía sentir el pulso de él en la palma.

—¿Es que a parte de nariz tampoco tienes orejas? —bromeó—. Si me haces repetirlo yo…

—Tú, ¿qué? —le desafió el otro, sonriente, mirando los labios que deseaba besar con toda su alma. Deslizó sus manos libres en torno a la cintura de la malhumorada androide, como quien sostiene un cáliz del que va a beber.

Y no lo repitió, no de viva voz, pero sí le confirmó que estaba en lo cierto y se reafirmó a sí misma en su reciente descubrimiento. No hicieron falta las palabras para decírselo. No necesitó de su voz para darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocada.

Sencillamente, con terminar con el espacio que separaba los labios de los dos era suficiente. Lo único que hacía falta era darle ese beso tan ansiado por él y tan revelador para ella. Dieciocho sintió que su aliento la llamaba a beberlo y sus labios emanaban un calor atrayente, adictivo. Y, una vez que los tomó, no pudo separarse de ellos.

Ya conocía ese toque suave, electrizante, cálido, tierno y húmedo de la boca de Krilin,. Aquella vez la confundió y le encantó a partes iguales. Por eso, sentirlo de nuevo, a sabiendas de qué significaba todo ese complejo torbellino de sensaciones expandiéndose por su interior hasta nublarle la cabeza, hizo que todas las piezas sueltas que iba recopilando en torno a la persona del pequeño guerrero fueran encajando una a una.

Despacio, hizo una leve presión y Krilin, que parecía estar soñando despierto, acompañó los lentos e inexpertos movimientos de sus labios para sincronizarse. Sus respiraciones agitadas, nerviosas, se filtraban al compás sus bocas, y Dieciocho afianzó el agarre bajo la mandíbula de él para atraerlo aún más hacia sí.

Y su aliento… así como su persona se había convertido en el haz de luz entre las tinieblas de su desesperanza, su aliento era la misma luz del día, brillante, acogedora. Era la esperanza misma colándose en su propio interior, contagiándola de su positividad. Sin querer, sonreía entre beso y beso. Era tan feliz, tan inmensamente feliz… y sólo él tenía la culpa de que así fuera.

Qué tonta no haberlo sabido antes y, peor, no haberlo admitido a tiempo. Podría haber disfrutado de todo eso antes y él no habría sufrido innecesariamente.

Porque él, en ese momento, no estaba en el mundo: estaba en la gloria. Luego de pasar por tanta incertidumbre e inseguridad, de sentirse usado y de haber aceptado ese papel sin más sólo pensando en el bienestar de ella, resultaba que Dieciocho también lo deseaba. Pero qué miedosa e insegura resultaba ser esa poderosa cíborg que no lo dejaba ni respirar. Realmente, no parecía ser tan diferente a él en el fondo, pero tenía su forma particular de afrontar las cosas. Aunque no le importaba, la amaba tanto que hasta en su tozudez era bella.

Pasó las manos hacia su espalda, despacio, y la rodeó con los brazos para acariciarla, sin pegarse del todo a ella, como siempre, respetando los límites imaginarios de su capacidad de asimilación de las cosas. Pero no contaba con que ahora no había nada de eso. Dieciocho le agarró del borde de la camiseta y, sin dejar de besarlo, lo pegó a su cuerpo, sin dejar que el viento frío, a la vez que ignorado, atravesara la escasa distancia que pudiera existir entre ambos.

Luego, lo abrazó por el cuello. No iba a dejarlo escapar ahora que se había dado cuenta de todo y lo quería disfrutar.

Ninguno quería que el momento terminara y el resto del mundo había desaparecido por completo para los dos. Ni siquiera el viento, ni la noche que caía, ni la pequeña llovizna. Nada los hacía reaccionar, porque no los sentían. No les afectaba. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma. Todo lo demás sobraba.

Así se perdieron, quién sabe el tiempo que fue, entre besos y caricias hacia el otro, mirándose de vez en cuando para constatar que eso no era un sueño, sonriéndose al comprenderlo y volviendo a empezar ese ciclo interminable de mimos, roces, besos y más besos.

De todas las opciones posibles, del millón de posibilidades que podría albergar el destino, les tocó encontrarse. Y allí estaban ellos dos.


	18. Palomitas

Es curioso cómo cambia la forma de entender el mundo cuando nos enteramos de algún secreto o, simplemente, cambiamos nuestra forma de percibir algo. Puede ser algo tan anodino como la letra de una canción en otro idioma cuando logramos traducirla, o algo tan sutil como el olor del aire cuando llega la primavera.

Para Dieciocho y Krilin fue mucho más potente que eso. Fue como quitarse una venda de los ojos, una de la que nunca tuvieron constancia. Una vez vieron la luz del día, fue cuando supieron que la habían llevado puesta, lo ciegos que habían estado toda su vida.

Luego de esa bendita tarde donde se confesaron el amor que se profesaban, nada podía ser igual que antes, todo tenía un sentido diferente y lógico en el caos que era la existencia: el sentido de sus vidas consistía en ver dichoso al otro y compartirlo.

No entendían, pues, cómo pudieron haber pasado tantos meses sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría teniéndolo delante de sus caras y sus días ahora, transcurrían pendientes de su mutua felicidad.

A pesar de no haber cambiado un ápice su forma de ser y de tratarse, esto es con bromas y tomaduras de pelo constante por parte de los dos, reservaban sus demostraciones de cariño a leves caricias en la mano debajo de la mesa a la hora de comer y a dormir abrazados por las noches.

Cada uno tenía sus propios motivos y, cómo no, siempre teniendo en cuenta los deseos del otro… o lo que pensaban que deseaban.

Krilin se decía que Dieciocho se moriría de la vergüenza si se pasaba el día colgado de ella como un monillo y, aunque lo que más quería en el mundo era llenarle la cara de besos a todas horas, se contentaba con hacerlo discretamente sólo de noche, cuando Dieciocho caía en sueño profundo y no se enteraba… o sí.

Porque lo sabía. Dieciocho sabía perfectamente de las muestras de cariño de Krilin y, contrariamente a lo que hubiera creído, le encantaba que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, le extrañaba que no lo intentara durante el día, incluso sin estar el maestro delante de ellos, pues sabía que a Krilin le daría vergüenza que el anciano lo viera.

Dieciocho se cuestionaba a qué se debía el aparente rechazo de Krilin, si el motivo era respetar su espacio como siempre lo hizo antes de tener en claro nada, o si estaba resentido por haber negado ella tantas veces lo que sentía por él. No se le iba de su memoria ultraeficaz el rostro resignado y de dolor que había compuesto Krilin cada vez que ella lo había apartado de su lado o se había reído a su costa. Y creía que el verdadero motivo de que él marcará distancias era el miedo a sentirse herido y rechazado de nuevo por su parte.

Por otro lado, había un problema real: de ella no salían gestos de cariño. Así de sencillo. Era como si su cuerpo no obedeciera los deseos de su mente de tenerlo cerquita y de ese dilema interno surgió el primer problema, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No sabía cómo acercarse a él.

Krilin, por su parte, no quería presionarla. Era consciente de que si la atosigaba con excesivas caricias, sólo obtendría el efecto contrario de lo que anhelaba.

De esta forma, tanto por Dieciocho que no sabía dar amor y se sentía culpable, como por Krilin que velaba por la calma de ella, si alguien hubiera pasado por la Kame House en esos días de visita y a tomar un refresco, no habría reparado en que ellos dos eran una pareja como tal, consolidada.

Hasta esa noche, cuando ambos estaban viendo una película por televisión, a solas, a oscuras, sentados juntos en la moqueta de la sala de estar entre almohadones contra el respaldo pero manteniendo las distancias, a pesar de que ninguno quería que existiera ese espacio entre ellos.

Krilin comía palomitas de maíz en un bol, lanzando miradas de reojo a Dieciocho después de habérselas ofrecido unas diez veces y ella haberlas rechazado otras tantas. No eran palomitas lo que quería la androide pero, ¿qué podría saber él si no aceptaba algo tan simple como eso?

Ella se mordía el labio, sin despegar la vista del televisor y él, atento como estaba a cualquier mínima señal, le tendió por undécima vez el cuenco.

—¡Que no quiero, pesado! —exclamó soltando un manotazo que mandó el recipiente a la otra punta de la casa.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Krilin veía cómo se estampaba contra la pared y rebotaba para caer en el suelo, girando sobre su borde superior, en un interminable escándalo, y generando una lluvia de palomitas por el camino.

—¿Qué haces, Dieciocho? —no le sorprendía ese tipo de reacción, era esperable en ella, pero no con esa contundencia y no de un momento a otro.

Normalmente, sus negativas ganaban consistencia paulatinamente y Krilin solía desistir antes de hacerla perder la paciencia de ese modo. Para llegar a ese punto algo tenía rondando en la cabeza, algo que ocultaba a conciencia de la comprensión de él.

—Me voy a la cama —espetó ella.

Ahí estaba la última oportunidad para saber lo que sucedía, levantándose del suelo y dejando en los cojines la huella de su peso y su calor.

—Dieciocho, espera —Le sujetó la mano con suavidad. La androide desvió la mirada fingiendo un fuerte enojo, aunque lo que realmente evitaba era ver el mínimo indicio de dolor en el rostro de él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué no era capaz de acabar con ese debate interno?—. Te sucede algo —No era una pregunta, pero ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza como si lo fuera—. No te vayas todavía, ahora viene lo mejor de la peli: cuando atrapan al malo —el rio. Quitarle hierro a la tensión del momento era su especialidad—. No queda nada. Siéntate, por favor, voy a preparar más palomitas y nos vamos juntos cuando termine, ¿vale?

—No —dijo secamente para después continuar hablando con tono más suave—. Yo lo haré y, de paso, recojo todo ésto.

Fue a la cocina y abrió uno de los armarios.

—Pero, ¿sabes cómo funciona el microondas?

Dieciocho se volvió y le dijo a la vez que le mandaba una mirada heladora:

—Menos cachondeo, hombrecillo, o te quedas sin ellas.

Él se relajó. Debajo de esa amenaza, habitaba una broma que indicaba que el enojo de Dieciocho había amainado, pero el asunto que la inquietaba lo seguiría ocultando de él.

Ya lo averiguaría, pero mientras tanto, él no podía estarse quieto. Se levantó, fue al armario escobero y se puso a barrer el suelo el estropicio que ocasionó la androide.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo después de meter la bolsa de papel en el electrodoméstico y marcar tres minutos de en temporizador.

—Barro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya lo veo, pero ¿por qué lo haces tú si lo he tirado yo?

—Porque tú estás haciendo las palomitas.

—Se están haciendo solas —rebatió ella.

—Pero antes no —la voz de Krilin sonaba tranquila y amable, lo que enervaba más a Dieciocho.

—¿Quieres parar de una vez?

Él se detuvo, no por la orden, sino porque entendía que había llegado el momento de escuchar lo que ella tuviera guardado. Intuía que era algo relacionado con él, pero sabía que no se lo diría a la primera de cambio, y fuera lo que fuera, debía de ser importante. Lo era si comprometía la tranquilidad y la felicidad de ella.

Se apoyó en el palo de la escoba, escuchando atento.

—¿Qué te pasa, Dieciocho?

—No me pasa nada —se volvió hacia la encimera, evitándolo.

Con el ruido de fondo del microondas funcionando, la bolsa se infló y empezó a crepitar con el estallido tímido de algunas semillas.

Krilin se le acercó por la espalda y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Dejó caer la mejilla en su omóplato, fundiéndose con su tibieza. Cerró los ojos.

Dieciocho cruzó los brazos sobre su contorno, pasando las palmas de las manos sobre la piel de Krilin. Cerró también los ojos cuando notó su respirar tranquilo sobre su espalda, y acompasó sin querer el suyo al del muchacho. Cómo lo conseguía, era un misterio para ella, pero también una bendición, porque sin ser consciente de que eso era justo lo que necesitaba, allí estaba él para dárselo.

¿Acaso sabría leer la mente? Era una teoría que cobraba fuerza con el paso de los días.

—Perdóname.

Dieciocho abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió.

—¿Cómo dices? —fue todo lo que acertó a decir ella.

No entendía una mierda.

—Estás enfadada conmigo —se explicó él, aún con los ojos cerrados y sin separarse un milímetro de ella—. Sé que no es por ser demasiado amable, porque sé muy bien cuándo tengo que dejar de serlo para no agobiarte —continuó, sonriendo un poco para no añadir más tensión, pero profundamente preocupado en el fondo—, pero no sé por qué otra cosa puedes estarlo si no me lo dices.

—Krilin… —ella comprendió que, en realidad, no le leía la mente, por desgracia, pero lo intentaba como si eso fuera posible.

El repiqueteo de palomitas estallando en el microondas se intensificó y un delicioso olor impregnó la planta baja de la casa.

Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para encarar los tristes ojillos negros de Krilin, tristes aunque rebosantes de amor. No podía dejarlo así y el peso de la culpa en la conciencia de Dieciocho recrudeció.

No podía pretender borrar su gesto decaído de un día para otro, y menos si era incapaz de demostrar afecto de forma espontánea. Desde la muralla de su introversión, había tendido un puente levadizo hacia Krilin para entenderse con él. Pero descansaba sobre un foso lleno de cocodrilos y eso no era funcional. No se lo merecía, debería facilitarle un acceso seguro y rápido, o de lo contrario no serviría de nada.

Acarició sus hombros y pasó una mano por su nuca, escogiendo cautelosa las palabras.

—Yo… No, Krilin, soy yo la que te pide perdón —empezó. Cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza. Aquello era bastante más complicado de lo que creía—. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo y…

—¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué? —la interrumpió.

—Por… por todo lo que te hice. Yo —esquivó su mirada, avergonzada—… yo lo siento si no me sale todo esto si no es a las malas. Es que…

—Es que tú eres así —dijo él, señalando lo obvio—. ¿Y yo tengo que perdonarte que seas así?

—Su… supongo —se ruborizó.

—¿Cómo voy a perdonar algo que me encanta? —explicó él. Dieciocho lo miró al fin, sin entender—. Se perdona algo que molesta y se hace sin mala intención, pero a mí no me molesta tu forma de ser: yo la adoro.

Los ojos de ella brillaron al ver la ancha sonrisa de Krilin luego de decir eso, que no significaba otra cosa que la amaba tal y como era.

—Pero tú quisieras que yo fuera más…

—¿Cariñosa, ibas a decir? —" _Justamente_ ", pensó ella—. Yo no quiero que seas de otra manera, Dieciocho. En eso consiste esto, en amar al otro sin pedirle que cambie.

—Pero tú si lo haces, Krilin.

—¿En qué sentido? —inquirió él. No creía que hiciera nada premeditado que lo alejara de su personalidad.

—Pues… me evitas… a veces —empezó a explicarse ella.

—¡Oh! —Krilin no se creía lo que acababa de entender—. ¿Crees que rehúso estar contigo?

—Sí, todo el tiempo —dijo ella apenada.

—¡Pero si lo que hago es para no cansarte! —dijo casi riendo, aliviado. Ella no parecía entenderlo aún—. Sé que no te gusta que ande siempre encima tuya e intento darte el espacio que necesitas. Por una vez que no quiero ser pesado, me lo pides —entonces, rio abiertamente.

—¿No… No estás triste por mi culpa?

La bolsa de palomitas seguía dando vueltas en el horno, en su máximo apogeo e inflándose como un globo.

Krilin creía que le iba a estallar el pecho en mil pedazos. ¡Ella se sentía culpable por él! Sus enormes y hermosos ojos estaban brillando de aflicción por un maldito malentendido, por no haberse atrevido a hablar en su momento y él, por miedo a agobiarla, no lo había visto antes. " _¿Pero cómo he podido ser tan idiota?_ ", se dijo.

—¿Y qué culpa tienes tú? ¿Cómo crees que me has podido lastimar, si me has convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo? ¿Por no darme un abrazo sin necesitarlo?

Efectivamente, la Androide Número 18 sentía mucho no haber correspondido a Krilin a tiempo.

—Porque… no soy como tú esperas.

—Eres justo lo que espero, Dieciocho. Te he esperado toda mi vida y no voy a rechazarte ahora sólo por ser tímida.

La mirada de Krilin reforzó sus palabras y ella, de una vez por todas, tuvo la seguridad suficiente para sostenerla y sonreír con él.

Se inclinó y le regaló un beso en los labios para firmar la paz permanente con su hombrecillo.

Sonó la alarma del microondas y ella se separó un poco queriendo volverse y sacar las palomitas, pero él la retuvo un poco más, alzándose y devolviéndole otro beso.

Luego de risas y más besos, ella consiguió girarse, pero sin que Krilin le soltara de la cintura. Sacó al fin las palomitas y las echó en un cuenco limpio.

—Déjame andar, pesado —se quejó ella entre risas, yendo hacia la zona de estar con el bol de palomitas en la mano.

—De eso ni hablar. Tengo permiso a ser todo lo pesado que quiera —decía caminado a la par que ella, con un moflete pegado a su espalda.

—¿Quién te lo ha dado? Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento —caminaba con cierta dificultad y comía palomitas a la vez.

—Oye, que son mías —se quejó él asomándose desde detrás.

—Cógelas si puedes.

Forcejeando en un tierno jugueteo, llegaron a la moqueta. Krilin se sentó de golpe en los mullidos cojines y arrastró a Dieciocho con él desde la cintura, quedando sentada entre sus piernas y con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

—Ya las tengo —la miró con suficiencia.

Dieciocho se acomodó para dejar la cabeza caer sobre su pecho y le tendió con la mano un puñado de palomitas para que él las comiera.

—Las demás son todas para mí —le advirtió y él accedió con una risilla y un beso detrás de su oreja.

La estrechó más contra su cuerpo, agradeciendo que al fin pudiera calmar su inquietud y que ella fuera quien se lo pidiera.

Se perdió en un mar de besos en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro, un mar blanco y tibio, del mismo tacto que el terciopelo. Navegó en él por un tiempo, absorto, hasta que unos dedos le llevaron algo blanco y salado a los labios en mitad de aquel océano pálido para rescatarlo, y una melosa voz le susurró:

—Que te pierdes la película.


	19. Hielo sobre fuego

En la Capital del Sur hacía más frío que en la isla. También anochecía antes: apenas pasaban las seis de la tarde y el alumbrado público del centro ya estaba encendido.

Ruidosa y ajetreada, como toda gran ciudad, en sus calles, una marea de gente caminaba con dificultad, algunos ocupados y otros ociosos, para abrirse paso a las diferentes tiendas, oficinas o a la parada de taxi más cercana.

Para rematar el bullicio, a ambos lados de cada calle y a cada pocos metros, siempre había un puesto ambulante donde artesanos vendían género diversoconfeccionado por ellos mismos, o cuando no, algún buscavidas entretenía al gentío con un pequeño concierto vocal o con alguna curiosa marioneta.

Dieciocho odiaba con todo su ser no poder caminar a sus anchas.

Iban agarrados de la mano, soportando los empujones del personal. Krilin notó la creciente tensión de ella y tiró de su mano para traerla a un margen de la calle, donde hubiera más hueco y algo de sitio para respirar.

—Hemos venido por tu abrigo, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo burlón cuando estuvieron a parte del barullo.

La androide le lanzó una mirada que habría helado hasta el aire.

—Vayamos a la tienda y larguémonos cuanto antes, o voy a dejar las calles como una patena de limpias.

—Ten paciencia, Dieciocho —rio nervioso—. ¿Te acuerdas de dónde era?

—Al final de esta calle, casi haciendo esquina.

Miraron hacia allá. No había más de veinte metros y tampoco mucho jaleo hasta esa parte de la acera, pues justo al pasar la puerta, en la esquina, una castañera asaba y despachaba esos frutos secos a un ritmo lento y constante a una larga fila de clientes, impregnado el aire de la calle de ese característico y sabroso aroma.

—Castañas asadas, qué ricas…

—¿Sólo piensas en comer? —se quejó la androide.

—Y en ti, constantemente —dijo risueño—. Pero, a veces también en comida y en el frío que hace.

Y cierto era. Ella no llevaba más que un jersey de cuello vuelto y unos jeans, después de todo, el abrigo lo había querido sólo por presumir pues no lo necesitaba. En cambio, Krilin se había pertrechado de varias capas de ropa debajo de su cazadora de béisbol, susceptible como era a las bajas temperaturas en total contraposición a la androide.

Dieciocho bufó y caminó con decisión tirando de la mano de Krilin, dispuesta a llevarse por delante a quien fuera y pesara a quien pesara.

Estaba allí casi por obligación y cuanto antes se fueran, mejor.

Luego de las dos semanas que había estado la isla bajo los efectos de un temporal, y que por tanto los había tenido recluidos en la casa muertos del asco, necesitaba salir para respirar aire puro y destensar los músculos. Al parecer, en aquella ciudad acostumbrada al buen tiempo también se habían visto afectados por sus inclemencias y la gente había salido en masa a la calle con la misma urgencia que ella.

Odiaba el invierno. Echaba de menos las tardes cálidas y tranquilas de paseo por esa o cualquier otra ciudad, sin tanto ajetreo.

Si no fuera por eso, se habría quedado en la isla tan ricamente. Eso sí, escuchar a Krilin lamentarse insistentemente en que le debía el dichoso abrigo y que no se perdonaba esa falta con ella, iba a ser una tortura medieval. Era inútil convencerle de que no le debía nada y que la apuesta la ganó él, ya lo había intentado. Pero el hombrecillo llevaba sus obligaciones, las que él se autoimponía, al extremo.

Así que, por tal de no escucharlo más, y convencida de que sería una agradable tarde de paseo, accedió a salir en cuanto el cielo clareó. Pero ya había aprendido la lección para la próxima.

Llegaron en cuatro zancadas de la rubia, raudos como un haz de luz. En la puerta de cristal, rezaba un cartel blanco escrito a mano:

" _Se necesita dependienta_ ".

Dieciocho se quedó pensativa, observándolo, recordando las palabras de Krilin en su primer día de compras juntos, cuando le dijo que el dinero para comprar se conseguía trabajando.

Miró a Krilin.

—¿Entramos? —la invitó a pasar abriendo la cristalera y haciendo sonar una campanita en el interior.

Era una boutique pequeña y bien iluminada. Detrás del mostrador, una mujer menuda y entrada en años los miró por encima de unas diminutas gafas.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué se les ofrece? —dijo cortés, estudiando detenidamente a los nuevos clientes.

—Quiero ese abrigo —dijo la androide señalando con el dedo un espectacular abrigo rojo de paño con botonadura negra que vestía un maniquí del escaparate.

—Vaya, tiene buen gusto, señorita… ¿o señora? —indagó la mujer, alcahueta.

—Señorita, señorita aún —dijo Krilin, sonriendo nervioso.

Calló cuando notó la mirada inquisidora de la mujer y la de incomodidad de Dieciocho sobre él. Carraspeó. Se sintió diminuto.

—¿Quiere probárselo antes? —la dependienta ignoró al muchacho.

—Me lo llevaré puesto —contestó tajante Dieciocho.

—Claro.

Diligente, la mujer desvistió al maniquí y le entregó el abrigo a la androide, que se lo puso inmediatamente.

Krilin se quedó perplejo con el contraste que hacía el pelo dorado de su chica sobre la prenda. Ella se lo ajustó en la cintura con los botones, se subió las solapas, y se giró levemente para mirarlo por encima de ellas. Los ojos de Dieciocho eran como esquirlas de hielo sobre un mar de fuego.

Ella sonrió de medio lado debajo de la gruesa capa de tela, satisfecha.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó a la dependienta sin liberar los oscuros ojillos de Krilin de su cárcel de escarcha.

—Son ciento cincuenta mil zenies.

Krilin sacó su cartera después de escuchar la voz de la tendera, pero Dieciocho le tocó suavemente el brazo para detenerlo.

—Es muy caro —replicó.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero es el precio que tiene. Es una pieza única creada por una afamada modista.

—Pues le falta un botón a esta manga —levantó el brazo izquierdo mostrando dos botones en fila y el rastro de hilo negro de un tercero que no estaba—. Y este bolsillo está sin forrar —Giró la cintura para enseñarle la tara en el bolsillo derecho de la prenda.

—Oh, cuánto lo lamento —se horrorizó la mujer—. Déjemelo aquí y en dos días tendrá solucionado los…

—No —cortó Dieciocho—. Quiero una rebaja por un producto defectuoso.

Krilin la miró en silencio, pasmado. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a tener ese desparpajo? Había jurado que el abrigo estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando se lo entregó la dependienta.

—Por supuesto —repuso la vendedora, avergonzada—, en ese caso le haré una rebaja del cinco por ciento…

—Sigue siendo muy caro —el tono implacable de Dieciocho la estaba intimidado, justo lo que buscaba—. Las costuras están mal rematadas y el tejido es el típico que hace bolitas. Mejor lo dejo aquí… —hizo ademán de desabrochárselo.

—¡No, por favor! —Con las calles atestadas y esa tienda tan vacía, esa bonita muchacha rubia con un abrigo tan llamativo sería un buen reclamo para el público. Tenia cuerpo de modelo y, lo más sensato, sería tratarla bien para que volviera y se lo dijera a más gente para aumentar la clientela. Además el que parecía ser su novio y que pagaría la cuenta, no tenía cara de ser pudiente. " _Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando_ ", pensó—. Se lo ofrezco por sólo cien mil, es una ganga.

Iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Krilin se adelantó:

—Cien mil es justo —puso un billete de quinientos mil encima del mostrador, todos sus ahorros—. Además, estás preciosa.

Levantó la vista hacia ella, buscando el cielo en sus ojos, pero la atención de la androide estaba depositada en un punto muy concreto de la pared de la tienda. Allí, detrás de la mesa, un cartel con la foto de un hombre bastante bien parecido sobre un reclamo de " _se busca_ " y una cifra de recompensa escandalosamente alta por su captura. Tenía el pelo castaño, abundante y ondulado, así cono unos rasgos simétricos, varoniles, y una sonrisa digna de un actor de cine.

¿Por qué miraba tanto esa foto Dieciocho?

La dependienta se percató de la escena cuando terminó de contar el dinero de la vuelta. Sonrió internamente sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre esa pintoresca pareja.

—Es un criminal muy buscado por la ley, porque ha arrasado con el banco principal de la Capital del Oeste —La impresora expulsó el ticket y la vendedora lo cortó y se lo entregó a Krilin junto con el dinero—. Pero eso no quita que sea muy guapo —le dijo finalmente a Dieciocho en un tono que denotaba una clara segunda intención.

—Vámonos —soltó la androide con desgana, apartando la vista del cartel y de la mujer.

Luego, salió por la puerta con un Krilin contrariado caminando unos pasos por detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en el verdadero motivo de lo que acababa de presenciar.

Vio, de pronto, que se había detenido y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo cola para el puesto de castañas. Entonces, volvió un poco al presente.

—No importa, Dieciocho, no me apetece.

La chica miró extrañada su expresión. Algo se había perdido por el camino para que a Krilin le hubiera desaparecido la sonrisa y el apetito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hundió una mano en la chaqueta del hombrecillo, buscando su mano oculta. Estaba fría y sudorosa a la vez.

—Vamos allí —Señaló ella con la barbilla una cafetería en la acera de en frente.

O

Un chocolate caliente le ayudaría a recuperar la temperatura e intentaría averiguar qué le rondaba por esa cabezota pelona.

No despegaba los ojos ni las manos de la taza. Se había quedado destemplado con aquello, era difícil imaginar que Dieciocho se fijara en él y, cuando creía que el sueño más hermoso se había hecho realidad, una simple foto de un malote guaperas le había robado su pequeño protagonismo en el corazón de la chica. No era justo. Pero tampoco podía decir ni hacer nada sobre eso, después de todo, siempre contó con que pasara algo similar.

Sólo que no después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos.

—Menuda bruja la tipa esa —empezó a hablar la androide—. Con qué descaro quería timarnos.

Krilin sonrió un poco ante su descontento.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Y me da la impresión de que esos desperfectos han sido cosa tuya.

—No sé por quién me tomas —simuló sentirse ofendida.

Metió la mano en un bolsillo y dejó sobre la mesa un trozo de tela satinada y un botón negro.

—Te va a tocar coserlo —le advirtió él.

—Bah —Rodó los ojos, hastiada.

—Dieciocho —Ella lo miró fijamente de inmediato, pero Krilin había agachado la vista—, siento —titubeó—… siento no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La mujer aguzó más el oído para entender la explicación a esa incomprensible disculpa, pero no hubo nada más.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?

El guerrero alzó la cara un poco, rendido ante lo que para él era más que evidente. Pero el rostro de Dieciocho era perplejidad pura.

—Bueno, no estoy ciego. Está claro que tú mereces estar con otro tipo más acorde a lo hermosa que eres tú y —le costaba continuar. Era muy difícil admitir la derrota cuando desde el otro bando ni saben que han ganado—… En fin, que es lógico que te llamen la atención otros chicos más guapos y…

—Krilin.

—Es decir, que tú puedes irte con quien de verdad te guste y…

—¡Krilin! —el otro enmudeció—. No entiendo una mierda.

Él suspiró.

—El cartel de antes, el de la tienda —aclaró al fin—. No tienes porqué esconderlo, si estarías mejor con una persona así yo no me opongo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿De veras pensaba que se había fijado en el tipo del cartel por su físico? Por un momento sintió pena, por la baja estima que se tenía el pobre. Luego se sintió ofendida, por haber creído que ella era así de voluble y, por último, viendo lo ridículo del malentendido, empezó a reír.

Krilin le dedicó una mirada molesta, creyendo que se estaba mofando de él, y agachó de nuevo la vista, sonrojado y herido en su orgullo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

—Ay, Krilin —respiró hondo para frenar la risa—… ¿cómo has podido pensar esa tontería? —cruzaron miradas, una divertida y otra ofuscada—. Sólo me fijaba en la recompensa.

—¿De… de veras? —pareció esperanzado, pero no se lo creía del todo aún—. Pe-pero, ¿qué sentido tiene…? O sea, ¿p-para qué…?

—Ese dinero que tienes ahí, es todo, ¿verdad? —él asintió, dubitativo—. No pienso permitir que te quedes sin dinero por mi culpa.

—Pe-pero, Dieciocho, no es tu culpa, yo quiero hacerlo así —defendió Krilin—. Yo decido como gastarlo y si quiero hacerlo contigo, lo haré —Ella giró la cara, evadiendo ese argumento—. Además, hay otras formas de conseguir dinero que exponerte de esa forma con un delincuente.

—No veo el problema. Es dinero fácil y rápido —se encogió de hombros, resolutiva.

—Podrías buscar trabajo —objetó él—. En la tienda de antes, sin ir más lejos, buscan personal.

—Ni de coña.

—Pero…

—He dicho que no —sentenció ella.

El chico inspiró profundo. Le dio un sorbo al chocolate y dejó que, junto con el calor del líquido, su cuerpo se relajara de la tensión que había acumulado de un momento a otro.

—Entonces —empezó a decir él, con extrema timidez—, ¿no te atraen otros chicos?

—Para empezar, no me cae bien nadie —aclaró Dieciocho—, mucho menos me va a gustar alguien.

—Alguien que no sea yo, ¿verdad? —los pequeños ojos de Krilin brillaron en el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Ella rio pícara y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a él. Era tan adorable que daban ganas de comérselo.

—Nadie que no seas tú —afirmó.

Hechizado por su voz y su mirar, se aproximó para rozar sus labios, deseoso de cerrar ese ominoso capítulo… Sin embargo, un ruido atronador les hizo girar la cara a la vez hacia los ventanales de la cafetería.

Un aguacero descargaba de sopetón sobre la Capital del Sur, tomando por sorpresa a todos los viandantes que corrían en busca de cobijo para no terminar empapados.

Una luz azulada parpadeó tres veces, como un flash, y un trueno retumbó a los pocos segundos, apagando cualquier sonido en el local.

Krilin musitó:

—Y ahora, ¿qué?


	20. Noche de lluvia I

Dieciocho pulsaba los botones del mando a distancia insistente e impotente, no había señal ninguna de televisión. Llevaba lloviendo horas sin tregua y, al parecer, la tormenta habría dañado la señal procedente de la antena.

Lanzó el mando a los pies de la cama con un bufido de hastío, resignada. Esa noche tocaba aburrimiento máximo. "Qué asco de lluvia."

No entendía porqué Krilin se había empeñado en pasar la noche en esa cutre habitación de hotel. Es verdad que su abrigo nuevo podría estropearse en el vuelo de vuelta a la Kame House y, con lo que había costado y todo el empeño, no era menester tirar así el dinero; también era cierto que, si bien, ella era resistente a cualquier cambio de temperatura y que su sistema inmune debía estar hecho a prueba de pandemias, Krilin no dejaba de ser un humano corriente con sus posibles enfermedades y enfriamientos, y por último, habían tenido el genial despiste de dejarte el estuche de las cápsulas hoi-poi en la encimera de la cocina, con lo cual la posibilidad de regresar en una aeronave se había quedado allí. Con lo divertido que habría sido ver a Krilin pálido, mareado por las turbulencias.

Aunque no le hiciera gracia a ninguno de los dos, lo más sensato era hacer noche en la Capital del Sur.

—¿De qué te ríes?

El hombrecillo entraba justo en ese momento por la puerta de la habitación, que estaba prácticamente en penumbras, sólo iluminada por la luz que se colaba desde el cuarto se baño, y la había sorprendido recostada en la cama, sonriendo con la mirada perdida hacia ninguna parte.

—De que me gustaría verte pilotar un día de tormenta —dijo alzando una ceja, divertida. Krilin no entendía dónde estaba el chiste—. ¿Has hablado con el viejo?

Él asintió, avanzando con andar pesado hacia el interior y cerrando detrás de sí. Venía empapado de cabeza a pies. En la habitación no había ni teléfono y tuvo que bajar a recepción para hacer la llamada.

—Sí, ya le he avisado de que no nos espere hasta la mañana —dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Y mira como vengo, resulta no me dejaban llamar desde recepción. La cabina estaba en la calle y encima me he dejado la chaqueta aquí en la estufa —dijo y suspiró después—. Si no ha dejado de llover para la hora de salida, habrá que buscar alguna aeronave en una tienda de cápsulas.

—Más dinero… —se lamentó Dieciocho.

—Y, ¿qué hacemos? El cielo está completamente cubierto y no sopla ni una brisa.

—Pues esperar —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya amainará un poco y podremos volver. Compramos cápsulas vacías para guardar el abrigo y antigripal en la farmacia para cuando lleguemos a la isla por si caes enfermo.

—Duele que hables de esa posibilidad tan fríamente —dijo mirándola de soslayo.

—No debe ser para tanto una gripe para persona que no puede estornudar —se rio. Estaba bromista esa noche. Se puso algo seria, luego—. ¿Has cenado algo?

—He comprado ésto. —Arrojó sobre la cama un sándwich mixto envuelto en plástico y precintado. Dieciocho arrugó la nariz—. Sí, exactamente —dijo él leyéndole el pensamiento—, no te ofendas si no te ofrezco, porque si no estuviera desfallecido ni yo me lo comería.

—Hablando del tema —dijo tendiéndose boca abajo a lo largo de toda la cama hasta quedar con los codos apoyados junto a Krilin—, y antes de que vayas a quitarte eso porque lo estás poniendo todo perdido y te vas a poner malo al final —le regañó señalando su ropa mojada con el dedo—. A veces se te va un poco la pinza: ¿te has puesto celoso de una foto?

—¿Qué? —dijo sobresaltado—. ¡No! Yo sólo —negó en un primer momento bajo la mirada inquisidora de la androide—… ah, sí, está bien, un poco —admitió.

—Un poco no, hombrecillo, ya dabas por sentado cosas que no son.

—Es que —empezó a decir con la vista fija en sus pies a pocos centímetros del suelo—… Me parece todavía tan increíble todo esto que parece que sea irreal, como un sueño. Es como una burbuja que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

Dieciocho se deslizó por el colchón y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a él. Lo miró y estudió con detenimiento su gesto. Realmente pensaba mal de él y, a consecuencia de esto, no creía que tuviera nada bueno que llamara su atención. Lo peor es que comprometía la confianza de Dieciocho y, otras veces, ella se había sentido mal por haber jugado con ésto para negar sus propios sentimientos. Salvo en esta ocasión, que no había hecho nada adrede, había podido albergar algún sentimiento de culpa por haber sentado algún precedente, pero lo había descartado de inmediato, porque no lo había en realidad. No tenía excusa esta vez.

Krilin podía ser autodestructivo, sin necesidad de que le implantaran una bomba interna que pudieran hacer estallar desde fuera. Ella conocía esa sensación de miedo ante lo que no podías prever, esa inseguridad y, al mismo tiempo, certeza de que todo se volverá en contra en un momento… Sólo que tanto la bomba como el control remoto los sostenía él. Y se negaba a soltarlos. Sonrió.

—No, el que parece que va a explotar eres tú —le dijo con calma. Él no le miraba, pero ella sí, y con mucha dulzura. Le sostuvo la mano, sujetando ese control remoto imaginario—. Y tú eres el único que tiene la capacidad de impedirlo. Escúchame, el otro día dijiste que si yo no te contaba las cosas, no sabrías cómo ayudarme —le dijo con suavidad. Él giró la cara y le sostuvo la mirada—, pero es que a veces tú haces algo peor, que es no esperar a que yo hable. Estás demasiado pendiente de mi bienestar, incluso por encima del tuyo. Y, óyeme una cosa —dijo apoyando su frente contra la de él—, ¿has pensado alguna vez que yo pueda estar pendiente de ti?

—Eso es imposible, Dieciocho, yo…

—Tú —dijo para cortarlo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios—. Eso es, tú estás en mi mente, en mi campo de visión, conmigo. Si tomo una decisión, tú estás incluido en ella, porque estamos juntos en ésto, ¿no es así? —Él sonrió, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando de labios de su amada. Ella dio por hecho que era una respuesta afirmativa. Por fin le había conseguido quitar el detonador—. Así me gusta.

Y volvió a unir sus labios una y otra vez en lo que se convirtió en una pequeña batalla de besos y risas contenidas.

—Voy a cambiarme —susurró con la mente embotada de tanto amor.

Lo vio entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta, pensando si verdaderamente habrían surtido efecto sus palabras en él o tendría que soportar otra pájara de esas sin sentido.

Se levantó para comprobar si la chaqueta y el abrigo que había dejado en la silla, frente a la estufa y junto a sus zapatos, estaban secos para dejar hueco a la ropa de Krilin. Aunque todavía guardaban humedad en las hombreras, los colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada, y aguardó a que saliera él del baño.

Pero no lo hacía.

—¿Krilin? —preguntó dando toques en la puerta con los nudillos.

No hubo respuesta. Insistió:

—Oye, ¿estás bien o te has caído por el váter?

Silencio.

No lo aguantó más y fue a abrir la puerta, pero la resistencia desde el otro lado, conforme abría, le pilló por sorpresa y ésta se cerró nuevamente en sus narices.

Tras la puerta, en el baño, Krilin estaba como un tomate de avergonzado. No tenía muda para cambiarse y se negaba a quedar en ropa interior delante de Dieciocho. Preferiría quedarse con la ropa mojada y pillar una pulmonía antes si hacía falta.

—No me hagas entrar a la fuerza —se escuchó la voz de la androide amortiguada por el contrachapado de la entrada al baño.

—E-estoy bien —respondió apresurado. Sólo hacía falta que ella entrara y le viera de esa guisa, aun vestido—. Dame algo de tiempo.

—¿A qué? ¿A que te crezca el pelo? —bromeó ella—. Dame tu ropa, que vas a enfermar —dijo y aguardó por una respuesta que no se hizo.

Suficiente. Entró de sopetón y vio a Krilin aún vestido y rojo como las brasas.

—¡Ahora salgo, impaciente! —gritó al verla e intentó empujarla y cerrar la puerta otra vez, en vano.

—Está bien, pero si en un minuto no sales, vas a tener un serio problema conmigo. ¡Y me niego a tener que cuidarte si enfermas!

—¡Que sí! ¡Que sí!

Al fin la sacó de allí y, sin darle más vueltas se sacó los zapatos, los pantalones, los calcetines y la sudadera, quedando sólo en calzoncillos y camiseta de manga corta.

Se quedó detrás de la puerta y la entreabrió un poco, con la intención de lanzar en medio de la habitación el montón de ropa, pero ésta desapareció de su mano en cuanto atravesó el resquicio.

Cerró otra vez la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, mirando la bañera como una improvisada y posible cama para pasar la noche.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Dieciocho extendía sobre el espaldar de una silla las prendas, próxima a la estufa eléctrica. Estaban tan húmedas que no creía que pudieran estar listas ni por la mañana, pero menos era que se las dejara puesta con el consecuente resfriado que le ocasionarían.

—¿Aún sigues ahí dentro? —preguntó en voz alta para que le oyera el otro. Como tampoco hubo contestación, se enfadó y fue directa al baño, molesta y preocupada—. Krilin, no tiene gracia. ¡Dime algo!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y, por la estrecha abertura, asomó la cara sonrojada del hombrecillo.

—E-Es que… no tengo nada para cambiarme.

Dieciocho comprendió e hizo recuento de lo que había puesto a secar.

—Pero la ropa interior sí la tienes, ¿no? —dedujo y el otro asintió—. ¿Qué problema hay?

Krilin abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban.

—¿Co-Cómo que qué problema hay? Dieciocho, ¡estoy medio desnudo!

—Qué exagerado eres —contestó restando importancia. Dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en la cama, aliviada en parte—. Estamos hartos de vernos en bañador en la isla y ahora te va a dar vergüenza de que te vea en calzones. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Es que antes no… No estábamos juntos.

—Sigo sin verlo —insistió ella.

Krilin bufó. Se estaba muriendo del bochorno y ella no lo entendía en absoluto.

—Pues que da pie a pensar en otra cosa y… y no estoy preparado para una situación así, todavía no.

Al fin, Dieciocho ató cabos.

—Vale, hombrecillo, esa sí que no me la esperaba —dijo sonrojada y divertida por el nuevo cauce de la conversación.

No había contemplado para nada esa forma de verlo ni que a él se le pasara por la cabeza. Nunca había tenido interés en el sexo, aunque supiera en qué consistía debido a la lascivia con la que algunos tipos babeaban por ella, y gracias a las revistas del viejo, le resultaba bastante lejano el provecho que pudiera obtener de ese acto. Pero tenía razón Krilin, lo había visto en algunas películas y leído en libros: el sexo no era sólo un acto lúdico para los hombres, sino una muestra de amor entre las parejas y, entonces lo supo, hasta entonces no había previsto nada parecido con su compañero. Hasta esa noche.

Krilin temblaba como una hoja detrás de la puerta y ella lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, palmeando el colchón:

—Ven aquí, tontorrón. —Él meneo la cabeza, enérgico—. No me hagas ir a por ti. Sabes que lo haré —amenazó.

Krilin sacó una mano y tentó la pared próxima por fuera del baño, buscando el interruptor de la luz.

Cuando la apagó y la habitación quedó totalmente a oscuras, únicamente alumbrada por la luz de las farolas que llegaban difuminadas por los cristales empañados de la ventana, abrió al fin la puerta.

Cabizbajo, avanzó los escasos tres pasos que iban desde allí hasta la cama cubriéndose con las manos la entrepierna, con unos andares tan curiosos que Dieciocho tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. Aunque lo cierto es que estaba terriblemente molesto, casi dolorido, y cada paso era cargar con un saco de piedras colgado de su zona íntima.

Sin duda, el peor enemigo de Krilin era su imaginación.

—¡No me mires así! —se quejó cuando consiguió llegar a la meta.

—¿Así cómo? —Dieciocho estaba realmente divertida haciendo enojar a Krilin sin proponérselo. ¿Qué diría si a ella le diera por hacer lo propio y se quitara el pantalón para estar iguales? Ya de había quitado el jersey por el calor que hacía en la habitación y sólo llevaba una liviana camiseta de algodón negra. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al imaginarse la reacción.

—Pu-Pues… ¡Así! —le dijo con una mirada tan furibunda como la de un gatito malhumorado.

—Te miro como siempre —respondió pausadamente—, eres tú el que está molesto sin motivo. —Él se mantuvo enfurruñado y ella terminó riéndose—. No puedes culparme de tu mala suerte ni de que imagines ciertas cosas.

—¡No seas mala! Es que… No puedo evitarlo —murmuró agachando la cabeza—. Ya veo que tú no estás nerviosa.

El deje decepcionado de su voz no lo pasó por alto Dieciocho.

—Te repito que no estoy nerviosa porque nunca me ha interesado eso —dijo con total calma y sinceridad—. No me puede alterar algo que no me llama siquiera la atención.

El guerrero giró la cabeza de golpe en si dirección, incrédulo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué tiene eso de especial? —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Krilin recapacitó. Hacer el amor era, para él, un acto de entrega supremo hacia la persona amada, una unión física y espiritual que suponía el culmen y a la vez pilar de su proyecto de vida. Su mayor deseo en el mundo era casarse y formar una familia, por tanto, no concebía la idea de entregarse a cualquier mujer y no en cualquier ocasión.

Sabía que Dieciocho era la mujer de sus sueños, sin embargo, por más que se esforzara en visualizarlo, no se imaginaba en una situación tan íntima con ella. En realidad, no se veía ni en una situación tan comprometedora como aquélla en la que se había visto envuelto por manos del destino caprichoso, pero que, analizándolo bien y si todo llegaba a buen puerto, algún día tendría que pasar y ser cotidiana en la vida común de ambos.

No. Krilin no estaba listo todavía para andar en calzoncillos delante de Dieciocho.

—En realidad, yo tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta —comenzó a explicarle, nervioso—. Sólo que me lo imagino como algo íntimo, placentero y muy especial.

—¿De veras? —El concepto que ella tenía de ese asunto era muy distinto por lo que observaba a diario—. El viejo no creo que lo vea como algo "especial" —objetó la chica—. Más bien vulgar —dijo con gesto de asco.

—Arg, sí —coincidió él—, pero él lo vive de esa forma. Yo quiero vivirlo diferente, Dieciocho, no como algo sucio. —La muchacha ladeó la cabeza prestando total atención a sus palabras—. Debe ser algo bonito, algo sin igual… como un vínculo único, ¿entiendes?

—¿Cómo si fuera mágico? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. Fuera he visto un unicornio, a lo mejor te gusta más que una sosa androide.

—¡No te burles de mí!

—Vale, hablemos en serio —dijo. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Dices que no quieres forzar la situación, pero me da la impresión que al ponerte tan nervioso, al final, la estás forzando: eres tú el que pretendía pasar la noche ahí dentro o mojado por tal de evitar que yo te viera. Además —explicó mientras se deslizaba para sentarse cerca del cabecero, subiendo los pies a la cama, flexionando las rodillas—, me gusta verte así y sin camiseta, más.

—¿Ha-Hablas en serio o… o t-te estás riendo de mí?

El silencio que se hizo entre ambos fue tan notorio que el repiqueteo de la lluvia en los cristales parecían pedradas.

—¿Acaso me ves reír?

La voz grave y suave de Dieciocho erizó la piel de Krilin de la cabeza a los pies. Ella se inclinó hacia él, de una forma casi felina, quedando realmente cerca de su oído.

Dieciocho llevó un dedo a la base de la cabeza del muchacho.

—Me gusta ésto de ti —dijo mientras le acariciaba con el índice y lo llevaba desde la nuca, por debajo de la oreja, hasta la curva de su mandíbula— y ésto.

Poco a poco, Dieciocho hacía repaso e inventario de todos y cada uno de los rasgos que apreciaba de su hombrecillo.

Pero esas eran tangibles, no le mencionó las que no se podían tocar con los dedos. Le encantaba su mirada cuando se volvía retadora o su sonrisa en cualquiera sus variantes: la sincera, la amable, la pícara… y su favorita, la que acompañaba de un brillo intenso de sus ojos y le hacía creer que todo era posible, la de la entrega total, la que le daba a entender que sólo para ella él había compuesto un gesto en su honor.

Siguió tocando su hombro, luego la espalda, ancha y compacta. Le pidió que se levantara, él todavía con las manos cerradas delante de sí, y admiró la curva pronunciada que formaba antes de terminar en un su redondeado trasero, que pellizcó juguetona.

—¿Has terminado ya? —dijo él, intranquilo.

—No —respondió riendo—. Hay algo que me gusta en especial —comentaba mientras levantaba la camiseta de Krilin a la altura de la cadera, retirando el elástico del calzón de esa zona de forma somera, revelando a la sutil oscuridad la sensual forma del surco inferior de su abdominal oblicuo, y repasándola ella con el dedo. Krilin se estremeció e hizo un movimiento que dejó al descubierto por una fracción de segundo la voluptuosa figura que intentaba ocultar con las manos, pero que no pasó desapercibida para Dieciocho y su visión adaptada a la noche más negra—. ¡Joder!

Krilin le dio la espalda y se cubrió con una manta gruesa que había a los pies de la cama. Se hizo un ovillo con ella y se tiró en el colchón de cualquier manera, sintiendo la necesidad vital de que la tierra se abriera en dos, se lo tragara, se cerrara encima y no se abriera nunca más.

Al otro extremo, Dieciocho no entendía nada: ¿qué le pasaba a Krilin ahí? Eso debía dolerle, como mínimo tenía que ser muy molesto. Tal vez ese fuera el motivo real de su actitud reacia. Como fuera, las bromas habían pasado al siguiente nivel y si Krilin dejaba de protestar, ya no tenía gracia.

Se tumbó a su lado, hablando con suavidad al bulto donde se suponía que estaba su cabeza:

—Krilin —Él ni se movió, pero en el interior de la manta estaba a punto de llorar—, oye ya fuera bromas: ¿estás bien?

—¿Te parece a ti que lo esté? ¡No juegues conmigo, Dieciocho!

—No lo hago —silencio al otro lado—, estaba señalando que más me gusta de ti debajo de la camiseta —"lo que no contaba era con lo que se esconde en otro sitio", pensó.

—Dieciocho, eres cruel...

—Oye —dijo y le dio la vuelta al canuto de felpa gruesa, sin encontrar la cara de Krilin—… Mierda. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —sonó su voz por un pliegue de las mantas. Se había tapado completamente y por un pequeña ranura se vieron dos pequeños puntos negros brillando con intensidad en la habitación oscura.

—Deberías saber cuando bromeo y cuando no —se explicó ella—. Sé que te da vergüenza que te haga esas cosas, esa parte era broma, pero la de que me gustas más sin camiseta, no lo es.

—Pero una vez dijiste que era feo —se quejó él en tono infantil, aunque igualmente dolido.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue cuando le salvo la vida por enésima vez, en el Palacio de Kami-sama, que ella rehusó de esa manera tan inmadura los sentimientos de gratitud y la curiosidad o atracción hacia Krilin. Ahora él se lo recordaba y lo tenía, al parecer, grabado estúpidamente a fuego en la memoria. Otra vez tenía su maldito control remoto entre sus propias manos. Y no encontraba la manera de arrebatárselo del todo y destruirlo.

—Mi hermano también me lo solía decir a menudo —le dijo ella alzando una ceja.

—¡No compares!

—Mira, ¡ya me estás hartando! —La paciencia de Dieciocho estaba entrando en reserva—. O dejas de comportarte como un estúpido inmaduro o me vuelvo a la isla y te quedas más solo que la una.

Se levantó furibunda y se dirigió a la ventana, recapacitando sobre la absurdez de discusión que había forzado Krilin. Aún llovía sin cesar y los cristales estaban completamente cubiertos de vaho. Distraída, empezó a dibujar formas sobre el mismo.

¿Por qué era tan complicado tratar con él a veces? No entendía porqué le daba tanta importancia a cosas que resultaban insustanciales para ella. Dieciocho sólo quería mirar por él, le había preocupado su salud y luego le había dicho que le gustaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué le había molestado de ello? Nada. Era la inseguridad de Krilin la que no daba crédito a lo que ocurría y lo mantenía en un bloqueo constante.

Qué irónico había resultado ser, cuando ella siempre había sido la hermética y la introvertida, ahora se daba cuenta de que él también era inseguro y que callaba cosas de las que se avergonzada. Las suyas, no eran nada para Krilin y las de Krilin no eran nada para ella. Sin embargo, la diferencia radicaba en que él siempre la ayudaba la apoyaba a superar esas barreras emocionales, mientras que ella perdía la paciencia con demasiada rapidez.

No era justo.

Dibujó un redondel en el vidrio, puso dos puntos grandes a modo de ojos y una rayita pequeña y vertical en la línea de uno de ellos. Iba a llevar el dedo de la lágrima imaginaria a la boca del dibujo, pero otro dedo índice se adelantó, haciendo una curva cóncava en ese mismo sitio y un corazón junto a esa carita llorosa de felicidad.

Miró a su derecha y Krilin le sonrió de la misma manera que ella había apreciado antes en su imaginario, aunque con un tinte de abatimiento.

—Dieciocho, yo… —empezó.

—No te disculpes —le cortó ella, adivinando su intención. Se abrazó a sí misma, con aire arrepentido, mirando hacia la ventana—. Ha sido culpa mía, a veces parece que me faltan datos cuando quieres decirme algo, no sé lo que es y, encima, me enfado contigo.

Él puso las manos sobre las de ella, haciéndole girar sobre sus pies para encararlo.

—Haces demasiado por mí —reconoció—. Tampoco puedo pedirte que comprendas algo sobre lo que no tienes idea de cómo funciona, ¿me equivoco? —indagó.

Ella asintió levemente y se encogió de hombros, confirmando las sospechas de Krilin. Había sido un idiota por no haberlo visto antes. Lo mismo que para Dieciocho comer o dormir era un misterio y que cualquier actividad lúdica significaba un novedoso estímulo, era impensable que ella supiera nada acerca del deseo y de las relaciones íntimas, o muy poco quizá.

—Ya sabes cómo soy, me gusta gastarte bromas y verte colorado —sonrió con malicia—, pero no hacerte daño. Eso jamás —le dijo seria, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Era estúpido sentir vergüenza con ella, después de todo y en cualquier sentido. ¡Se trataba de la mujer de sus sueños! Le seguía imponiendo por ese motivo, pero estaba con él y era normal que se preocupara, además lo lógico era que tuvieran la confianza suficiente para verse en ropa interior, y no hacer el ridículo como lo estaba haciendo él.

La abrazó y ella hizo lo propio, quedando tan cerca el uno del otro como para hablar en susurros y entenderse a la perfección.

—Dejémoslo en un empate —propuso Krilin y se dieron un pequeño beso de reconciliación en los labios.

—Esta bien —accedió ella después—, pero como te vuelvas a comportar como un imbécil te patearé el culo sin avisarte.

—Recibido —rio él—. Así que sin camiseta, ¿eh? —dijo travieso, con la confianza de que ella no había hecho esa observación sin malicia ni dobles sentidos.

—Ay, hombrecillo —le palmeó la cabeza y se soltó con suavidad de sus brazos, yendo seguidamente a la cama.

Físicamente, no conocía el agotamiento, pero mentalmente necesitaba un respiro para asimilar todo lo que iba aprendiendo de la mano de Krilin, ya fuera queriendo o sin querer. Enfadarse con él la ponía de los nervios porque era lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo, aunque a veces se viera forzada a ello. Esa era la parte que aprendía sin querer y a las malas, el comprenderlo a él y ver sus propios errores, asumirlos y disculparse.

La parte que le interesaba era la relativa al tema de conversación principal: el sexo. Y aún le faltaba por entender muchas cosas que le quería preguntar a Krilin. Se metió entre las sábanas, aovillándose de costado, dándole vueltas a la forma de sacar de nuevo el tema de conversación sin hacer que se enfrascara de nuevo en el hermetismo y la vergüenza, y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los brazos del guerrero, que le rodeaban desde la espalda.

Se recostó boca arriba y giró la cara hacia él, que le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de que le dejara preguntarle:

—¿Qué haces sin camiseta?

Él curvó los labios de puro nerviosismo y emoción. Dieciocho enterró la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro, sonriendo también.

—No tienes remedio —murmuró y besó imperceptiblemente su piel.


	21. Noche de lluvia II

**N/A:** **¡Hola! Sed bienvenidos y gracias por leer _** **Suelo poner las notas al final del capítulo, pero creo oportuno avisar antes de leer en esta ocasión, pues en este capítulo utilizo lenguaje explícito y, si bien no va a haber ninguna escena especialmente fuerte (todos: oooooooooooh…), si va a ser subida de tono. Por lo tanto, si algún lector es especialmente sensible o le da vergüenza o yo-que-sé, le recomiendo que deje de leer y nos veremos, si quiere, el viernes que viene por aquí.** **Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

\--

—¿Qué haces sin camiseta?

Él curvó los labios de puro nerviosismo y emoción. Dieciocho enterró la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro, sonriendo también.

—No tienes remedio —murmuró y besó imperceptiblemente su piel.

Krilin cerró los ojos y acarició la cabeza de ella, sin pensar en otra cosa que en la ternura que desprendía la muchacha que cubría con sus brazos, y en conciliar el sueño de ambos.

Como contrapunto al silencio reinante en la habitación, la lluvia seguía poniendo la banda sonora, de trasfondo, a una noche que no terminaba, pues Dieciocho no se dormía. En la curva que formaba su garganta, Krilin sentía las pestañas de la androide moviéndose cada interminables minutos en un lento vaivén, al igual que cuando estaba despierta.

—¿Sucede algo, Dieciocho? —preguntó en susurros, sin abrir los ojos, besando luego la sien de ella.

—No —respondió contra su piel, estremeciéndolo entero con su particular todo de voz, aunque sonaba una octava por debajo de lo habitual—, es sólo que tengo curiosidad.

" _Ay, Dios_ ", se dijo Krilin temiendo saber de lo que se trataba.

—¿So-Sobre qué, amor?

No tenía ningún sentido marear la perdiz, iría directa al grano:

—Sobre el sexo —dijo en una exhalación. De pronto, se sintió abrazada a una estatua.

Esperó un poco a que reaccionara. Había previsto que eso pasaría. Por su parte, el corazón de Krilin había entrado en arritmia.

Consiguió hablar luego de conseguir estabilizar su respiración y centrar la mente:

—¿Q-Qué quieres saber exactamente?

Dieciocho sonrió divertida pegada a la piel de Krilin, sintiendo a través de ésta el torbellino de emociones que intentaba controlar: las pulsaciones se habían detenido unos breves instantes y, acto seguido, se habían acelerado hasta un punto casi preocupante; su pecho se agitaba sin sentido al respirar, y su piel… ardía.

—Pues… qué se siente.

—Oh —" _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ "—… em… Es difícil de explicar —dijo dubitativo. Si quería ser consecuente, debía evitar a toda costa la palabra mágica para ella: _divertido_ —… Es como un cosquilleo intenso y no quieres que se detenga.

—¿Es… divertido? —ella también quiso evitar esa palabra y deseaba con toda su alma que le dijera que no para perder su atención en ello.

—Es posible —dijo Krilin en un hilo de voz y después de una pausa. Notó el cuerpo de la muchacha tensándose entre sus brazos. Era lo peor que podría decirle, pero ¿cómo mentirle? Ahorra tocaba la parte más dura, explicarle porqué no podrían probarlo esa noche—. Mira, Dieciocho, pienso que es precipitado hacer nada hoy. No estoy preparado y tenía la ilusión de reservar nuestra primera vez, si es que se daba, para una ocasión más especial. Espero que no te enfades.

—Está bien —accedió ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mandíbula—. Ya tiene que ser divertido y especial si te da tanto reparo no guardarlo —dijo tranquila y contagió esa calma a su compañero. Al fin—. Pero…

" _Por Kami, ¿pero qué?_ ", pensó antes de decir en voz alta, no sin maldecirse internamente varias veces:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Pues que qué pasaría si no me gusta. O sea, si al final no es lo que esperaba y sólo te diviertes tú, no tendrá gracia. ¿Cómo puedo saber que yo también lo disfrutaré?

Era muy buena pregunta y a Krilin se le ocurrían muchas formas en las que ella podría probar si el sexo era algo interesante para ella. Sin embargo, le daba vergüenza proponerle siquiera que permitiera ponerle un dedo encima y, además, estaba su propio aguante. ¿Resistiría la tentación? ¿Soportaría la simple imagen de tener a Dieciocho desnuda delante de él? Si de imaginarlo casi alcanzaba su límite.

No, debía ser fuerte y resistir. Esto debía ser otro reto a superar como si de un entrenamiento se tratase. ¿O es que se iba a pasar el tiempo que estuviera a su lado sin tocarla por miedo a no durar lo suficiente? Tragó saliva. Le sugeriría a Dieciocho una pequeña prueba… para ambos.

—Tienes razón, sería frustrante para los dos que marquemos una fecha en el calendario y que todo saliera mal cuando llegara el día —tanteó.

—Desembucha, hombrecillo —le dijo ella, directa—. Sé que tienes algo en mente.

Él rio nervioso y se tensó un poco.

—No… yo… bueno… me preguntaba si… pensaba que… Maldición —titubeó intimidado. Había llegado la hora de la verdad—. Ahí va: podemos hacer una pequeña prueba, te doy algunas caricias y saldremos de dudas.

—¿Qué caricias? ¿Cómo las de la cabeza para dormir? Pues vaya birria de diversión.

—No —soltó una tímida risilla que resonó en el oído de Dieciocho—. Son… otro tipo de caricias. Si te molestan o te incomodan, me lo dices, o sea, ¡no me pegues! Y lo dejamos como está, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y… ¿si me gustan? —quiso saber ella.

—Pues habrá que rezar porque yo tengo un límite y, ahora mismo, está muy bajo —dijo Krilin más para sí mismo que para su novia.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

—Nada, no me hagas caso —respondió rápidamente. Inspiró profundamente. Llevó la mano que rodeaba la espalda de la androide hasta su cuello, tomando aquél como punto de partida de su improvisada prueba—. ¿Estás lista? —musitó acercándose al oído y besó con ternura el hueco entre su mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Es que tengo que estarlo? —su voz tenía un aire retador.

—Tienes la fea costumbre de subestimarme —dijo él detrás de una sonrisa traviesa.

Llevó los dedos de su mano por un largo viaje, uno que se extendía desde el cálido valle de su cuello y su nuca hasta la empinada cumbre de su hombro. Sobre la tela de algodón de su camiseta, fue paseando a todo lo extenso de su brazo, tomó su mano con delicadeza y la atrajo hasta su boca para repartir caricias con sus labios por la fina piel de su muñeca y su antebrazo, al tiempo que deslizaba con lentitud la tela hasta el codo para descubrirlo y dejar un reguero de besos pausados por la cara interior de éste.

Dieciocho no se había movido un milímetro del cobijo que le aportaba el hombro de Krilin y dejó escapar muy despacio, desde la nariz, el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

El hombrecillo curvó los labios contra la piel del brazo, que reposaba sobre su cuello entonces, y posó la mano en la base de la nuca de Dieciocho.

—¿Todo bien? —sondeó.

—Nada del otro mundo —restó importancia al estremecimiento que le había recorrido su piel y que había avivado el aleteo de las mariposas en su vientre.

No era un experto, no sabía realmente cómo proceder ni lo que a una chica corriente podría gustarle. Y, aunque lo supiera, Dieciocho no era una de ellas, por lo tanto se despreocupó de su falta de experiencia y se centró en esperar las reacciones de ella al rozar algunas zonas. Exploraría sobre el terreno y elaboraría un mapa mental de las zonas erógenas de su chica, una gran ayuda de cara al futuro, sin duda.

Continuó, entonces, recorriendo la columna vertebral de ella con el dedo corazón y llegó a la hondonada que daba un acceso rápido a su cintura, la cual se descubría debajo de la camiseta parcialmente levantada. Deslizó, pues, los dedos en torno a ella y por debajo de la tela, y Dieciocho hizo un movimiento involuntario de la cadera hacia ese lado.

—Creía que no tenías cosquillas —se burló Krilin en su oído.

—Cállate —se quejó ella, avergonzada. Por suerte no le veía la cara, si no tendría que aguantar bromas a costa de su sonrojo durante semanas.

Él sonrió, pero se mordió el labio antes de continuar. Lo que quería hacer luego, estaba vetado hasta en sus mejores sueños y no sabía cómo iba a ser la reacción, tanto la suya como la de ella. Lo más sensato sería advertirle:

—Dieciocho… no voy a hacer nada que te moleste, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuando molestes, te lo haré saber —aseveró.

No lo había hecho hasta el momento, en realidad todo era bastante agradable, pero nada especial como le había dicho su chico antes. Esperaría a ver dónde llegaba todo eso antes de tomar una decisión, aunque todo pintaba que iba a ser más bien aburrido, tranquilo.

Dejó que Krilin sumergiera la mano bajo su prenda superior, sintiendo su palma completa recorriendo con lentitud el tramo del costado que abarcaba la cintura y la axila, tentando de paso y con algo de disimulo la base del pecho con el pulgar. Eso era nuevo y sentía que el guerrero se tensaba sobre ella con el pasar de los segundos. Intuía que ese toque no sólo tenía como objetivo darle placer a ella, sino que para él también era algo que deseaba hacer y que se reprimía al profundizar en ciertas áreas.

Respiraba agitado y las suaves caricias del principio se estaban convirtiendo en torpes movimientos que evitaban a costa tocar un sitio en particular.

—Si has llegado hasta aquí, no te detengas ahora.

Dieciocho buscó por encima de la ropa la mano rígida de Krilin y la colocó justo donde le apetecía más sentirla. Él estaba paralizado. Casi le costaba respirar y su autocontrol se había empezado a tambalear cuando había encontrado, en mitad del camino de sus caricias, el pecho izquierdo de Dieciocho, libre, sin ninguna otra prenda que lo pusiera sobre aviso: sin sostén. No lo había esperado, pero peor fue cuando hubo rozado superficialmente la piel extremadamente suave que lo recubría, habiéndose bloqueado por completo. Si no fuera porque la mano de ella había venido en su ayuda, aún seguiría en la misma posición durante horas.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba: eso le gustaba. Sostuvo con una mano ese seno, pequeño pero turgente, suave y tierno como nunca pensó que pudiera ser. Lo apretó un poco, disfrutando de su firmeza, y sintió el aliento intrépido de Dieciocho chocando contra su cuerpo a la misma vez. Eso era mil veces mejor que autocomplecerse y, de forma inmediata, suspiró con ella de placer.

Se moría de ganas de arrancarle la camiseta, ver esos hermosos pechos con sus ojos y comérselos sin contemplaciones. Pero la idea inicial era prepararse y saber contenerse, así que optó por dibujar con las yemas de sus dedos la forma de uno de ellos, poniendo nombre y un nuevo relieve a su particular mapa mental del exquisito cuerpo de Dieciocho.

Pequeño y bien formado, lleno, aterciopelado. Redondo en su parte inferior y, palpando el centro, topó con la cúspide de un diminuto pezón que hizo reaccionar la garganta de la androide con ese mínimo gesto de cariño.

Sí, Dieciocho acababa de ahogar un gemido. No fue agudo, tampoco una exclamación por encima del tono habitual de su voz, pero fue corto e involuntario. Cuando notó el estímulo en esa diminuta parte de su cuerpo, una corriente intensa la traspasó y pudo sentir el mismo hormigueo en otro minúsculo punto de su cuerpo, uno del que no sabía de su existencia siquiera. Y lo volvió a sentir. Y volvió a gemir, esta vez dándole vía libre por su boca, amortiguando el sonido en la habitación por el cuello de Krilin.

Él se retiró un poco y ella pensó que quería mirar su cara abochornada y reírse de esos estúpidos grititos que le estaba costando callar. Sin embargo, él buscaba sus labios, quería notar la ternura de su boca para acallar la sed y el hambre que le provocaba el tocar un cuerpo que no quería sentir por completo.

Estaba ansioso, Dieciocho lo sabía, y notaba también que se estaba conteniendo. Krilin trataba de besarla despacio, pero sus labios volvían rígidos e intentaban no apretar los suyos. Su respiración se estaba volviendo violenta y, en ese momento, decidió tomar ella las riendas del beso para aplacarlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba marcar el ritmo y hacer que él le siguiera, Krilin daba un pequeño pellizco a su pezón, descontrolándola a ella y perdiendo el hilo de lo que hacía. Tampoco podía poner mucho remedio a esas ruidosas exhalaciones que terminaba vertiendo en la boca de él y que no ayudaban en nada al autocontrol del muchacho.

Cada vez que le apretaba era un latigazo a su columna, a su cerebro y a esa diminuta cosa que se escondía entre sus piernas y que no recordaba haber localizado antes. ¿Qué sería y qué pasaría si él llegaba a tocar ahí? Sin duda, ese era el misterio que aguardaba el sexo para ella.

La otra mano de Krilin, debajo de su cabeza, se enredaba en su pelo, gentil pero firme. Luchaba consigo mismo para no morder esos labios que trataban de dominarle y él… que quería que le dominaran, en pos de seguir un plan inicial que se tambaleaba por momentos.

Descendió la mano para seguir su camino explorador, sin despegar los dedos de la piel de ella, por la profundidad existente entre sus pechos. Sintió ahí la vibración del latir inquieto de su corazón y arribó al nuevo puerto, yendo a tentar con el pulgar el nuevo pezón nada más llegar.

Los suspiros de Dieciocho le arrebataban el conocimiento. Echó las caderas hacia atrás en un mínimo resquicio de lucidez para alejar la tentación y, sin querer, con ese movimiento adelantó una rodilla que se introdujo entre los muslos de Dieciocho.

Ese roce la tomó por completa sorpresa, e involuntariamente, adelantó su pelvis hacia Krilin, rozándola de paso por la pierna de él. La sensación de cosquilleo fue increíblemente placentera y la necesidad de aumentar la presión en esa zona creció tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había hundido los dedos en la carne del pecho y la cabeza de su novio.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Krilin, retirando su contacto de ella con algo de brusquedad.

—Quejica —le dijo ella abriendo los ojos y comprobando con ellos que no se había propasado.

Él se rio. Hasta el momento, las reacciones de Dieciocho le parecían las más naturales y humanas que se podía esperar, y le halagaba saber que las había conseguido hacer aflorar. Cuando pensaba que no podía estar más enamorado de ella y lo afortunado que era por ser correspondido, la vida lo obsequiaba con otra nueva experiencia que le hacía caer en las más profundas redes de su corazón.

Ella estaba inquieta, ansiosa de sentir las manos del hombrecillo otra vez. Se revolvió sobre la cama, quedando de cara al techo. Estiró su espalda, alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y contrajo los músculos de sus caderas y sus piernas, liberando la tensión que se había creado en ellas. Aunque no era suficiente. Sentía la piel quemarle y las manos de Krilin eran causa y remedio para esa desazón, unas manos que permanecían entrelazadas lejos de ella, bajo la barbilla del hombre que la miraba atentamente.

Tendido boca abajo junto a su novia, analizando sus reacciones y sopesando las posibilidades de salir ileso de allí, Krilin se mordía el labio inferior de pura indecisión. Había llegado muy lejos, había dejado en conocimiento de Dieciocho necesidades humanas que permanecían ocultas en su ser, no sólo las de esa noche, sino prácticamente todas las que había descubierto desde que se conocieron: comer, dormir, relajarse en la playa, divertirse escuchando música, enamorarse... Ahora debía medir muy bien sus pasos, porque la androide se había quedado con ganas de culminar y, si bien cualquiera podría terminar de mal humor si no lo consigue, en Dieciocho eso podía significar una amenaza de apocalipsis inminente.

Qué bochorno cuando se pusiera a destruir ciudades como en el futuro de Trunks y llegaran los guerreros Z a preguntar qué estaba pasando. ¿Con qué cara les diría que privó a Dieciocho de su primer orgasmo?

—¿Qué miras con esa sonrisa torcida? —preguntó ella haciendo brillar sus ojos azules en la penumbra.

La luz difusa de las farolas enmarcaban los hombros y la cabeza de Krilin.

—A ti. Pero no te miro: te admiro.

Nunca cambiaría. Siempre sabía cómo hacerle para sacar los colores y acelerar el hormigueo de su vientre, que ahora se extendía febril por la zona más íntima de su anatomía.

—Ven aquí, tontito.

Lo agarró del cuello y lo atrajo hasta sus labios para succionarlos con avidez, aplacando el fuego que ardía vivo en ellos.

Krilin temblaba sobre ella. No quería llegar tan lejos esa noche, debía sacar redaños de donde casi no le quedaban para manejar la situación de alguna forma.

—Dieciocho, espera —musitó contra sus labios, sin poder despegarse de ellos por la pasión descubierta por la androide—… Por favor, un momento…

Como pudo, se irguió sobre los brazos, apoyados a cada costado de su chica, y la miró desde arriba. No veía más que sombras y sus brillantes ojos azules traspasando la oscuridad, pero notaba su respiración entrecortada y urgente.

—Esto marcha, pero estamos llegando al punto que yo estaba temiendo todo este tiempo.

—Oh, ¡no me jodas, Krilin! —protestó y él se envaró—. ¿Para qué me enseñas nada si me vas a dejar así? Oye…

—Tranquila, tranquila —le dijo y le acarició la mejilla. Ella entornó los ojos con intención asesina—… No te voy a dejar así, pero es que no tienes ni idea de cómo estoy yo y… no quiero estropearlo, Dieciocho.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir, Krilin? Explícate.

—Eso intento —sonrió nervioso—. Vo-Voy a… diablos… Voy a ayudarte, pero necesito que te estés quieta, porque yo me intento controlar, pero si tú haces un gesto que no prevea, puede que terminemos como no esperamos y…

—Y, ¿qué?

—Que no lo quiero así, amor —suplicó.

Puede que Krilin no distinguiera bien su rostro en la oscuridad, pero ella observó a la perfección el rostro decepcionado de su chico. La necesidad del contacto la consumía, pero desestimar el ceño entristecido de Krilin era un crimen. No podía dejarlo así. No con la cantidad de placeres ocultos que estaba descubriendo de su mano, literalmente.

Acarició el dorso de la mano de él sobre su rostro y la llevó con dulzura a sus labios para besar sus dedos.

—Adelante —aceptó al fin.

Él la besó en los labios, entusiasmado. Era tan sumamente feliz.

Descendió los besos por la barbilla de Dieciocho, su garganta, su clavícula… y los acompañaba de su agradable y suave tacto hasta llegar al busto de ella.

Recostó la cabeza en su escote y dejó que la mano siguiera el curso que se había propuesto, descubriendo los nuevos derroteros a los que, si Kami quería, se tendría que acostumbrarse a caminar las veces que a ella le apeteciera.

La camiseta la tenía remangada al nivel de la cintura y el tacto de Krilin tomó la directa a su ombligo. No tenía prisa, disfrutaba de esa llanura que siempre había querido palpar directamente. La firmeza y la textura de su piel no tenía comparación con absolutamente nada en el universo.

Abrió la palma y traspasó su calor a todo lo ancho del bajo vientre de ella, subiendo y bajando con su respiración y sus latidos.

Faltaba poco para llegar y no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso, sólo los justos para que ella temblara de placer, concienciado de que aquello supondría una tortura para él.

" _Allá voy_ ", se alentó.

Desplazó la mano por la piel de Dieciocho aún más abajo, topando con la cinturilla de sus jeans. Con el índice y el pulgar, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, facilitando su acceso pero sin exponerla del todo… y poniendo barreras a su propio deseo.

Ella se estremeció con el gesto, moviendo las caderas comedida. ¿Estaría nerviosa? Desde esa posición, Krilin podía escuchar con total claridad el tamborileo alocado en el interior de Dieciocho, cada vez más trepidante.

En silencio, sólo con el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia en los cristales, con las respiraciones de ambos contenidas, Krilin palpó con indecisión, con la punta de las yemas de dos dedos, la ropa interior que cubría la intimidad de Dieciocho.

Si Krilin hubiera sabido, en ese preciso instante, el revoltijo de sensaciones nuevas que afloraron desde ese punto exacto del cuerpo de Dieciocho, probablemente habría llorado de la emoción. Pero ella silenciaba, como podía, el aire que pugnaba por salir de su pecho a borbotones, conteniendo sus movimientos para no asustar al hombre que se moría por besar y apretar contra sí.

Y aún no había tocado directamente lo que había debajo, pero los dedos de Krilin notaron con bastante rapidez la humedad que traspasaba la delicada tela de algodón.

Desde la cima de los pechos de Dieciocho, oteaba los movimientos de su propia mano, imperceptibles, delegando la tarea de rozar y presionar, comedido, la ternura de los labios mayores de la mujer. Ojalá sus malditos principios no le impidieran hacer lo que anhelaba, bajar su boca hasta allí y saborear ese preciado líquido, deleitarse con el sabor de la carne más tierna y deliciosa de la creación.

Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva. Dieciocho estaba poniendo de su parte y él no lo iba a estropear ahora, no cuando faltaba tan poco para enseñarle a la androide porqué era aquello algo tan especial.

Extendiendo los dedos, atravesó la barrera del elástico superior de sus braguitas, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón de ella ahí mismo. El tacto era maravilloso, la calidez abrumadora, y la suavidad del escaso vello simulaba al terciopelo. Hasta en sus partes más íntimas, las que mucha gente consideraba sucias o feas, ella era la excepción a cualquier regla.

La acarició como si fuera un animalillo delicado al principio, luego adelantó los dedos y llegó allí donde brotaba su flujo, apretando con sutileza los labios, deslizándose sobre la apertura vertical hacia arriba, buscando el tesoro que se escondía en aquel lugar, esa perla que tendría el poder de hacerla retorcerse de placer con sólo palparla.

—¡Ah! —gimió ella al fin, en un fuerte suspiro que retumbó en su caja torácica y en la cabeza que reposaba sobre ella.

Krilin rezaba porque terminara rápido. No podría aguantar que otro sonido como aquél se colaba en su interior y avivara su fuego interno como una ventisca en un incendio.

Ya había encontrado su botón de placer, y se guio por él para deslizar su dedo corazón por la apertura entre sus labios mayores hasta las mismísima puertas del cielo, donde se hundió en toda su profundidad en cuanto la halló, como quien resbala por un agujero. Sólo que aquél simbolizaba el paraíso.

Otro gemido, su espalda arqueada y las caderas en movimiento. Tragó saliva otra vez y cerró los ojos para no presenciar el baile de Dieciocho en la penumbra y bajo sus manos. Quería estar allí al completo, lo necesitaba, imaginando la presión que sentiría en su entrepierna sabiendo cómo estrujaba uno sólo de sus dedos.

Las manos de Dieciocho, hasta entonces enredadas en las sábanas de la cama, fueron al encuentro de la espalda y la cabeza de su amado. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, que bullía de gozo, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Ella jadeaba, Krilin se tensó bajos sus manos demandantes, y se envalentonó para hurgar despacio el interior de Dieciocho. Sacaba el dedo, acariciaba su entrada, se introducía otra vez y volvía a salir para presionar la perla ya no tan oculta de su clítoris. Así empezó un ciclo de caricias, gemidos y vaivenes de pelvis que embotaron los sentidos de ambos.

El guerrero estaba a punto de tirar por la borda sus ideales en el momento en que Dieciocho se subió la camiseta del todo y dejó disponibles a la vista y al tacto los pechos más hermosos que hubiera visto hombre. Y eran enteros para Krilin, que se lanzó a devorar uno de ellos de un bocado, como el que se come un pastelito de durazno, saboreando con avidez el mismo pezón que rato antes había imaginado con los dedos. Pequeño, duro, caliente y sabroso, paseó la lengua por él sin cansarse, olvidándose de seguir moviendo la mano que enterraba en los pliegues de su entrepierna.

Pero no había problema con ello. Deiciocho se movía por él, extasiada por la estimulación repentina de esos dos puntos tan novedosos como placenteros. Miraba al techo, pero no veía nada, todo parecía un mundo diferente donde su alma parecía irse alejando poco a poco de su cuerpo. Jadeaba y no controlaba ya su voz ni su cuerpo, no tenía sentido. Era más divertido hacerle caso al intenso cosquilleo que le brindaba la mano de Krilin en un lado y su boca por otro, un cosquilleo que al poco tiempo se transformaron en algo parecido a descargas eléctricas, que la iban azotando en pulsos intensos e intermitentes desde el interior de su vientre, justo donde Krilin pulsaba en ese preciso momento. Luego, flotó.

Las descargas se intensificaron y pudo sentir como si, finalmente, su alma y su cuerpo se separaran unos instantes. En ellos, escuchaba pero no oía, miraba pero no veía, y el calor lo inundaba todo.

Volvió en sí, respirando con dificultad, sus dedos arañando la piel de la espalda y nuca de Krilin, que permanecía estático sobre su cuerpo, con su mano aún inmersa en su interior.

Acarició los rasguños, lamentándose de lo que había hecho en ese breve instante de inconsciencia.

—Oh, Krilin —lo llamó casi sin aliento.

No se movía ni contestaba. No era realmente tan debilucho como ella le decía siempre, pero sabía que le podría partir el cuello sin enterarse en un estado similar al anterior.

Se enderezó y, al erguirse un poco, hizo que él se incorporara a medias también. Entonces le vio la cara: estaba bien, pero parecía paralizado. Lo zarandeó por un hombro.

—¡Krilin!

Entonces reaccionó, le dedicó una mirada fugaz y salió disparado, saltando por encima de ella, hacia el baño.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a encender la luz. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

Sin haber pasado ni medio segundo, lo escuchó gritar desde dentro. No parecía que fuera de dolor, o sí tal vez, aunque parecía más bien de alivio y fue perdiendo fuerza con el paso del tiempo. Porque no fue corto precisamente.

Dieciocho forzó la puerta para entrar, alarmada. Encendió la luz y encontró a Krilin tirado en el suelo, junto al inodoro, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y algo en su regazo.

Krilin, que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad que no se quitaría de encima en bastante tiempo, abrió uno de los ojillos cuando sintió encenderse la luz.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Dieciocho parecía afectada y sonaba junto a él.

—Mejor que nunca —balbuceó.

—Y, ¿qué es eso, entonces?

Estaba tan a gusto que había pasado por alto lo que agarraba y había manchado su mano.

" _¡Rayos!_ ".


	22. Día de caza

Lo suyo nunca fue la sutileza, pero si se esmeraba un poco, no era algo tan descabellado de conseguir. A Dieciocho le encantaba tomar la vía rápida y directa, saberse capaz y poderosa de conseguir todo lo que se proponía de esa manera le causaba una satisfacción especial.

Sin embargo, si lo hubiera procedido de esa manera, esa noche, al día siguiente habría encontrado en la Kame House el pequeño cadáver de su hombrecillo, muerto del disgusto. O algo más espantoso: un sermón. Porque Krilin estaba rotundamente en contra de que Dieciocho saliera a dar caza a un ladrón, le daba igual los ceros que tuviera la recompensa. Ni todo el dinero del mundo podría pagar la tranquilidad de que la policía no supiera del paradero de ella. Porque existía la posibilidad, bastante realista por cierto, de que la androide estuviera fichada en los archivos policiales por los disturbios ocasionados antes de los juegos de Cell.

Tanto los establecimientos que habían robado, con sus cámaras de seguridad, como por parte de los empleados atemorizados, había dejado un reguero de llamadas telefónicas y testimonios al paso de los robos perpetrados por Dieciséis, Diecisiete y Dieciocho, amén de los coches patrulla que habían desintegrado y los policías traumatizados por la forma tan descarada en la que habían huido de su detención.

Ya fuera por sus principios, porque Dieciocho se hubiera contagiado de su forma de proceder intachable o, sencillamente, porque no quería que él se preocupara sin necesidad, prefirió por una vez en su vida ser sutil. Además, no quería que él se viera salpicado por todas aquellas chiquilladas ni que el huir permanentemente de la ley la apartara de él. A parte de aburrido, se convertiría en una pesadilla.

Así pues, esa noche había esperado a que Krilin cayera en sueño profundo y había volado desde la ventana del cuarto de la Kame House hasta la comisaría de policía de la Capital del Oeste, donde se hubo colado como una sombra por la azotea. Había sido en esa ciudad donde se perpetró el robo al banco central y donde tenían todos los datos del ladrón… y de la recompensa.

Con sigilo, se había infiltrado sin ser vista en las oficinas donde tramitaban la documentación, cerradas a esas horas, y había rebuscado en los archivos digitales en busca de una pista del paradero del susodicho.

Con sorpresa, había visto cómo sus aptitudes con la informática iban más allá de lo que pensaba y, en pocos minutos, tenía todos los datos que necesitaba en la mano.

Se llamaba Brayan. Junto con otro compañero, llamado Kevin y al que había dejado expuesto en el lugar de los hechos, habían sustraído varios miles de millones de zenís del banco principal de esa ciudad. No se tenía pista del paradero de Brayan, pero su compañero Kevin estaba encerrado en los calabozos a la espera de que hiciera alguna declaración, pues se había acogido a su derecho de no hacerlo y, como consecuencia, las pistas que tenían sobre donde estarían Brayan o el dinero morían con su silencio.

Habría de hacerle una visita para sonsacarle algo, por las buenas o por las malas. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa perversa y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda. Eso de ser caza recompensas estaba resultando ser bastante estimulante.

Antes de marcharse, quiso revisar una cosa más en el computador. Filtró la búsqueda por fechas, seleccionando el mes de mayo del año anterior y las denuncias, notificadas en las ciudades al norte y al este del mapa, por robo con intimidación. Y allí estaban ella, en una foto tomada desde una cámara de seguridad de una tienda de ropa, el idiota de su hermano dentro de la furgoneta y Dieciséis con su típica cara de pasmarote.

Seleccionó todos los documentos de denuncias interpuestas contra ellos, bastantes, y marcó el icono con aspecto de cubo de basura. Listo. Una preocupación menos para Krilin.

Apagó el aparato y bajó como una sombra las escaleras, sin llamar la atención con su extrema rapidez, hasta el sótano, donde un agente daba cabezadas dentro de la garita, desde donde dudaba acceso a las celdas. No necesitaría ni dejarlo sin conocimiento, él solito se bastaba.

Se coló por detrás del policía y pulsó los comandos en la centralita para desactivar las cámaras unos diez minutos. Ese tiempo sería suficiente para saber lo que quería.

Sin hacer un movimiento más del necesario, desprendió la tarjeta de acceso a los calabozos y la llave que abría la celda número trece, la de Kevin.

La cárcel no se parecía en nada a las de las películas. Sin rejas, un pasillo blanco y bien iluminado con luces fluorescentes se abría paso ante ella. A cada lado, las diferentes puertas blindadas e identificadas, con números pares a la derecha e impares a la izquierda, dejaban a los detenidos completamente aislados del exterior y entre ellos.

Finalmente, llegó a la decimotercera. Abrió con la tarjeta que había extraído del vigilante, encendió la luz y cerró de un portazo detrás de sí.

—¿Pero qué coño…? —Kevin se levantó sobresaltado de su camastro. No es que la foto de Brayan le hubiera llamado la atención específicamente por su belleza, pero decididamente su compañero Kevin era la antítesis al atractivo masculino: su rostro enjuto y el color cetrino de su piel estaban complementados con dos ojos saltones y marcadamente estrábicos. Se puso en pie y Dieciocho comprobó que el tipo era extremadamente delgado, giboso y que trataba de ocultar su calvicie con un peluquín, que sacó de debajo de la almohada y que se ponía con los nervios de cualquier manera. Qué cosas: calvos acomplejados y hombres con pelo que se empeñaban en parecer calvos, como Krilin—. Hola, belleza —dijo gratamente sorprendido por su visita. Kevin se fue acercando lentamente a la androide—. No esperaba compañía a estas horas, pero qué bien me vien… ¡Aaah!

Kevin se vio de un momento a otro con media cara pegada a la pared de la celda e inmovilizado de manos y piernas. Qué suerte tenía Dieciocho. Con el asco que le daban esa clase de tíos y esa noche podría darse el gustazo de desquitarse, dando rienda suelta a todo su sadismo sin tener que darle explicaciones a su novio. Apretó un poco más el codo sobre la nuca de Kevin y la rodilla contra la rabadilla de éste. Con una mano aferraba las muñecas cruzadas de su presa y, con su voz fría pero suave, le susurró al oído:

—Dime una cosa: ¿eres diestro o zurdo?

Kevin estaba confuso. ¿Se trataría de una de esas tías que se dedicaban al sadomasoquismo? En cualquier caso, estaba buena de narices y, pensando erróneamente sobre lo que consistía todo aquello, le respondió excitado:

—Soy diestro, nena.

Luego de un chasquido, Kevin gritó fuertemente de dolor y trató de retorcer las manos, sin lograrlo. Dieciocho le había roto el dedo pulgar y le aplastó aún más la cara contra la pared para obligarlo a callar.

—Te propongo un juego, Kevin —dijo mientras acariciaba con la pinza de sus dedos pulgar e índice otro de los dedos de la mano derecha del ladrón—. Vas a contarme lo que sepas de tu amigo Brayan. Si colaboras, me iré tal como he venido. Si no —otro chasquido y otro alarido de dolor—, voy a romperte las manos y, cuando vayas a cagar, vas a tener que limpiarte el culo como los perros, arrastrándolo por el suelo. ¿Me has entendido?

—S-sí, señora —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Muy bien —dijo Dieciocho sobre su oído—. ¿Dónde está tu colega?

—¿Q-Qué colega? —Chasquido y grito de dolor. Dieciocho acababa de convertir en gelatina el dedo corazón de Kevin—. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré lo que sé!

—Buen chico —dijo sosteniendo la base de la falange anular del cómplice de Brayan.

El hombre jadeaba asustado y tragó saliva antes de continuar.

—¡N-no sé dónde está! Sólo me dijo que lo esperara, que pondría el dinero en un lugar seguro y que me ayudaría a escapar cuando lo consiguiera.

—Oh, qué lástima —dijo Dieciocho con su suave voz—. Pobrecito, supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta que ha pasado de ti como de la mierda. Ve al grano —dijo y presionó la mano para forzarlo a continuar.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! —rogó el hombre—. Déjame terminar… M-me dijo que conocía un lugar en los bosques del oeste, al otro lado del golfo, donde están los poblados indios. Me dijo que sabía de un castillo abandonado en ese lugar, que nos esconderíamos allí después del robo y hasta que toda esta movida pasara...

Crujido. Grito de dolor.

—¿Y el dinero? —dijo Dieciocho con una voz extremadamente suave en contraste con lo ruda que estaba siendo.

—¡Y yo qué coño sé, joder!

—No vales para nada —dijo y terminó de romperle la muñeca. Le soltó del agarre y continuó hablando por encima de los alaridos de Kevin, que se retorcía en el suelo sujetándose la mano hecha añicos—. Con razón tu compañero se largó sin ti.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Estás loca, joder! ¡Estás como una puta cabra! ¡Guardias!

—No te esfuerces, están durmiendo. No van a interrumpir su sueño por un despojo como tú —dijo y abrió la puerta—. Ah, considera un gesto de agradecimiento que te haya dejado intacta la otra mano —le dijo con tono suave y juguetón mientras entornaba la puerta detrás de ella—. Chao.

Con la velocidad de un golpe de aire, salió sin ser vista por la puerta principal de la comisaría, levantando papeles, gorras y flequillos a su indetectable paso.

" _Así que en el oeste_ —pensaba mientras volaba en aquella dirección—. _Menudos inútiles están hechos los policías, prefieren pagar antes que hacer el trabajo sucio_ ".

Dieciocho apuró el vuelo hasta llegar a una vasta llanura boscosa al amparo de algunas montañas lejanas aún más al sur. El lugar le resultaba muy familiar.

La noche era fría y el cielo estaba completamente sembrado de estrellas, sin una brisa de aire y sin una sola sombra de nubes que emborronara el firmamento. Esa escasa claridad no era impedimento que ella pudiera vislumbrar en la lejanía una columna blanca que elevaba desde el bosque hasta una altura imposible e impensable para el ser humano.

¿Qué sería aquello? Se situaba prácticamente en el corazón mismo del bosque y distinguió en su cima una especie de esfera blanca.

Curiosa, apuró el vuelo y se posó en la cúpula blanca del lugar. No era una esfera como creyó en un principio, sino una atalaya, una especie de balcón clavado en el centro de aquel bosque como una altísima chincheta en un mapa.

Contempló el paisaje, admirando la naturaleza que se extendía por donde alcanzaba la vista, con escasos tropiezos de civilización: una construcción lejana al oeste, un pueblo al sur, y algunos tipis indios entre los bosques, dejando salir de su interior una fina columna de humo proveniente de las hogueras, que consumían unos pocos leños y llenaban de calor los modestos hogares.

Sin duda, el altísimo edificio que tenía a sus pies era observatorio de todo aquello y lugar de aislamiento de algún friki. ¿Quién demonios iba a llegar hasta allí? Los humanos normales no pueden volar ni llegar por sus propios medios a ese lugar.

En el centro de la cúpula se clavaba un hierro de color rojizo. Miro hacia arriba para ver hasta dónde llegaba y por si su vista se topaba con el motivo de que estuviera eso ahí.

Entonces lo entendió. Era imperceptible para el ojo humano, debía serlo incluso durante el día, pero ella sí lo vio con total claridad: el Palacio de Kamisama.

Luego, reconoció el lugar, el mismo del que huyó despavorida para dejar en él la oleada de nuevos sentimientos que descubrió allí: gratitud, esperanza, misericordia… ¡La de vueltas que daba el mundo! Había regresado al sitio del que huyó para ayudar a la misma persona que la ayudó a ella, a su vez, en su día. Y con el mismo objetivo, sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo la felicidad del otro. Era como empezar de nuevo una partida en un juego.

Krilin le había dado la vuelta a su miserable existencia. Cuántas cosas había aprendido con él y las que quedaban aún por experimentar.

Sonrió para sí, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior, y un escalofrío le erizó la piel y le coloreó las mejillas.

Se había despertado antes que él, como siempre, a las claras del día. Sus ojos habían topado con el rostro sereno de Krilin, que había seguido durmiendo boca abajo, y se había quedado mirando durante un largo rato su respirar tranquilo con los labios entreabiertos. Eran curiosas las diferentes facetas que siempre le hacía conocer de ella, y tan divertidas las que él ni había conocido nunca de sí mismo. En ese instante había notado algo en su interior, entre las costillas, algo sumamente cálido. ¿Qué habría sido eso?

Se había atrevido a extender la mano para acariciarlo pero él se había revuelto y había girado la cara al otro lado, habiéndole dado la espalda y mostrado, de esa forma, las marcas que le había provocado la noche anterior junto al costado y por detrás la oreja, hasta la nuca, como si se hubiera peleado con un minino. Qué ridícula se había sentido cuando hubo visto que ahí seguían.

Se había levantado, después, y se había arreglado para salir un momento a la calle sin haberlo molestado, para buscarle una gorra y una bufanda a juego con la que ocultar esas feas marcas.

Al cabo del rato, cuando hubo regresado a la habitación del hotel lo había encontrado ansioso, correteando de un lado a otro de la habitación a medio vestir.

—¡Dieciocho! ¡Estás aquí! —le había dicho cuando hubo parado de sopetón una de sus carreras.

—Claro, ¿qué te creías? ¿Que me había ido a buscar al idiota de la foto? —había bromeado ella.

—Sé que lo harás —le había reprochado él, con una mirada reprobatoria—. Y sé que no me dirás ni media palabra cuando te vayas.

—Relájate un poco, ¿quieres? —le había rebatido ella, habiendo dado unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a él—. Claro que lo haré —le había confirmado ella con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Luego le había puesto la gorra y la bufanda alrededor del cuello—, pero deja de preocuparte por nada o no vas a llegar a viejo —le había advertido, pero él le había devuelto una mirada llena de preocupación—. Estás muy guapo.

Él había alzado la mirada por debajo de la visera de la gorra de lana, habiendo tratado de enternecerla, y había adentrado sus manos por la abertura del abrigo, para posarlas en torno a la cintura de ella.

—Por favor —había insistido. Pero ella se había limitado a alzar una ceja y negar con la cabeza—. Dieciocho, estoy muy preocupado, la policía sigue teniendo tus datos y si le dan por detenerte…

—Me escaparé, no sería la primera vez.

—Amor…

—Tendré cuidado —le había prometido la androide—. Déjamelo a mí, ¿vale? Tengo mis planes y sé cuidarme sola.

Krilin seguía estando seriamente preocupado, sin motivo al parecer de ella, pero le había destrozado esa mirada compungida.

—No esperes a que la cosa se ponga fea —le había dicho finalmente él, con voz resignada.

—Descuida —había respondido y, acto seguido, había tirado levemente de la bufanda para atraerlo y darle un tierno beso en los labios—. Volveré en seguida.

No habían vuelto a sacar el tema ese día, ni en el vuelo de regreso a la Kame House, ni en el almuerzo, ni en la cena. Pero ella no se había desprendido de la idea de encontrar al susodicho ni él de que ella finalmente se fuera.

Era mucha pasta, una recompensa de un millón de zenis significaba bien que el tipo era realmente peligroso, bien que el dinero robado superaba con creces ese premio.

¿Dónde estaría? Giró sobre ella y en torno al palo de hierro, oteando con atención la oscuridad inexistente para ella.

Lo que había al este era una construcción en ruinas, y bastante grande. Probablemente se trataría del castillo que mencionó Kevin.

Se lanzó como una bala en aquella dirección, observando a medida que se acercaba los escombros de décadas que dejaban que la naturaleza los absorbiera. Aquello no tenía pinta de haber sido un castillo, había almenas derruidas, restos de metralla de explosiones y casquillos de bala desperdigados por cualquier parte.

El patio de armas, si lo hubiera habido, había desaparecido debajo de los restos de polvo, ladrillos, cemento y tejas rojas. Pero, alejados del edificio principal, el esqueleto de tres inmensas naves aguantaba estoicos el paso del tiempo y a pesar del desastre que hubieran sufrido. Y, en lo que quedaba de sus tejados carcomidos por el óxido, aun podía distinguirse el emblema del ejército de la Red Ribbon.

Malditas casualidades de la vida que la llevaron al mismísimo origen de su razón de ser actual. Ese debió ser el cuartel general de la armada y esas ruinas serían las que provocara Son Goku con sus ataques.

Analizó las pocas estructuras que quedaban en pie y especuló sobre en qué lugar estaría escondido ese bastardo de Brayan, resolviendo que estaría oculto en alguna clase de búnker o subterráneo oculto en la antigua fortaleza ya que, a parte de las tres naves, no había ninguna parte del edificio aledaño en pie, solo alguna torres a medio derruir, además de contadas paredes y muros de carga se negaban a ceder.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco era buena idea esconder dinero en ese sitio, pues toda la edificación estaba al descubierto o era inestable. O tal vez no.

Se posó sobre lo que quedaba de unas escaleras de caracol de una antigua torre, la estructura más alta del lugar, y miró hacia ese hueco, más profundo de lo que parecía que quedaba el suelo. Ahí debía estar el acceso al subsuelo del cuartel. Pero, ¿cómo llegaría el tipo?

Escudriñó los alrededores y, por detrás de ella y junto a la pared tubular, había un gran montículo de escombros aplanados en la cima, haciendo las veces de un pequeño e improvisado helipuerto. Bajó hasta la explanada y vio un hueco en la pared de la torre, de no más de un metro de diámetro, que daba acceso directo a la escalera del interior.

" _Ya te tengo, Brayan. Sólo falta saber donde guardas la pasta_ ".

Antes de bajar, ascendió con lentitud varios metros por encima de todo ese desastre y se puso a lanzar pequeñas ondas de energía en diferentes direcciones para destrozar cualquier mínimo vestigio de la Red Ribbon que quedara allí: los restos de las naves, algunos pilares y la muralla de piedra que rodeaba el espacio. Sólo quedaba el subterráneo y eso lo haría cuando sacara con vida la cabeza del ladrón y, también, el dinero robado.

OOO

Cada vez se ponía más interesantes el combate de boxeo que transmitían en la televisión. Allí abajo la señal que llegaba era de pena, pero no podía quejarse, dadas las circunstancias.

Era un buen escondite, nadie buscaría en la vida allí y su compinche jamás lo delataría.

El discreto búnker de la Red Ribbon tenía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir una temporada hasta que se calmaran las aguas y pudiera emplear el dinero en alguna empresa de futuro, pero aún no se decidía si invertirlo en el sector energético comprando alguna petrolera o hacerse un hueco en el negocio de las drogas. En cualquier caso, aún era pronto para meter el hocico donde fuera, el dinero estaba a salvo, que era lo importante, y se pasaba los días vagando por el subsuelo del viejo cuartel general como un solitario fantasma, comiendo como un cerdo las conservas de la despensa y bebiendo cervezas y licores caros que guardaban allí para el legendario y temible general Red.

Sentado en el sillón de la improvisada sala de estar, con el mando a distancia del pequeño televisor en una mano y con una botella de ron en la otra, reía a mandíbula batiente y jaleaba a solas a su luchador favorito en la que parecía ser la última ronda del combate.

Tan distraído, ebrio y emocionado estaba, que no advirtió una sombra esbelta acercarse por su espalda hasta que la oyó exclamar:

—¡Joder! Aquí huele como si alguien hubiera vomitado mierda y luego se hubiera muerto encima.

De un salto, Brayan se levantó y miró detrás de él la figura pálida y escalofriantemente hermosa de Dieciocho.

—¿Q-Quién eres tú?

—Tranquilo, guaperas. Vengo a llevarte a casa, dan un buen dinero por tu cabeza, ¿sabes? —respondió Dieciocho con total calma, dando pasos cadenciosos alrededor del sillón.

Era un tipo grande, musculoso y de tez morena, al igual que su desgraciado secuaz. Tenía una mirada intensa y unos rasgos agradables, pequeños y delicados en contraste con la fiereza que le dotaban a su mirada la forma de sus cejas y su profunsa y rizada barba. El pelo, rizado y castaño, lo recogía en una cola baja a la altura de la nuca.

—¿Que tú me vas a llevar? No me hagas reír, ricura —dijo relajado el gesto. Dio un trago a la botella y la dejo encima del televisor, acercándose después a ella con pasos igualmente cadenciosos—. Si quieres hacer planes conmigo, quédate un rato y charlemos —le dijo quedando a un palmo frente a ella—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado, bombón?

Dieciocho lo miró con media sonrisa, divertida al pensar en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando esa noche cuando no hacía más que poner las cosas en su sitio en esa mierda de mundo.

Le hundió de un gesto rápido los dedos entre las costillas y, cuando se inclinó Brayan por la falta de aire que ese movimiento le provocó, la androide le asió por la cabeza y estrelló su bonita nariz dentro de su cráneo con la rodilla.

—Primero: no soy tu bombón —dijo con su melosa voz—. Y segundo: dime donde guardas el dinero. Vengo por el pack completo y si no me lo dices, haré que lo que la policía encuentre de ti sean esos bonitos rizos y tu peste a alcohol en ellos.

Brayan estaba en el suelo recuperándose de los dos simples y certeros golpes de la extraña niñata que había llegado para desafiarle. Se puso en pie de mala manera y le apuntó con una pistola semiautomática que se sacó de una funda que guardaba en el interior trasero del pantalón.

—¡Y una mierda!

Dieciocho suspiró hastiada y le apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—Yo también sé jugar a eso, vaquero —le soltó—. Lo diré sólo una vez más: ¿dónde tienes el dinero?

—¡Que te fo…! ¡Ahhhhh!

Dieciocho había desintegrado el arma en la mano de Brayan con un sencillo ataque de energía y, del calor, había abrasado su mano y la había dejado en carne viva.

—¿Así le hablas a una señorita? Qué maleducado —dijo yendo con andares felinos hacia él, que caía de rodillas en el suelo de dolor—. Última oportunidad.

Esa tía iba en serio. No sabía de donde habría salido una tipa que lo hubiera encontrado, que le ganara en fuerza y que disparara rayos láser con el dedo, pero no le cabía duda de que iba en serio y que le mataría si se pasaba de listo.

Hundió la mano buena en el bolsillo fe su pantalón y sacó un par de sencillas cápsulas hoi-poi. Se las lanzó junto con una mirada de súplica.

—¿Esto es… todo? —preguntó ella cuando las cogió en el aire, incrédula, y él asintió en respuesta—. ¿De cuánto dinero hablamos?

—De más del que puedas imaginar —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Podemos ser socios, tú y yo, tengo planes para…

—Ni de coña —espetó ella.

—Déjame ir, entonces, no te delataré, no…

—Claro que no me vas a delatar, porque te encerraran de por vida si te pillan. Además, te dije antes que venía por el pack completo —sentenció ella. Anduvo hacia él y hundió los dedos en su cabellera, levantándolo así a todo lo grande que era—. Andando.

A rastras primero y en volandas después, sacó de allí a su presa antes de arrojar un par de ataques a los túneles para destrozar la estructura desde el interior, terminando de esa forma con cualquier vestigio de la existencia de esa escoria de armada.

En el aire, asiendo del cuello de su camiseta al ladrón, contempló satisfecha cómo se hundían bajo sus pies las toneladas y toneladas de escombros que un día fueron el símbolo de esplendor del temido ejército, generando un gran estrépito y una densa nube de polvo.

—Vaya —dijo una voz en el suelo y detrás de ella una vez que todo el ruido cesó—, buen trabajo, hermanita.

Dieciocho se giró en el aire, extrañada, con el ladrón grandote pendiendo a su lado como un muñeco de trapo de manos de una niña.

—Diecisiete —dijo en una exhalación.

N/A:

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí _

Lo siento por los nombres del Brayan y del Kevin XD Estaba espesita para elegir nombres y fueron los primeros que me cruzaron por la mente en el momento de redactar el capítulo. Ya luego me hizo gracia y los dejé :P

Sus descripciones puede que os suenen. Uno es un personaje bastante penoso de España (El Dioni) y el otro es Jason Momoa… o eso he intentado. Pobrecito, qué mal se lo he hecho pasar a Aquaman XD

Luego, pido disculpas otra vez por el retraso. Se me están juntando el hambre con las ganas de comer y no saco ni un ratito para escribir en condiciones, enfriándome y haciendo que vaya todo más lento de la cuenta.

Nada más, un abrazo y un millón de gracias por leer .


	23. Refugio

Dejó caer al hombre, que rodó sobre la hierba para amortiguar la caída, y lanzó un pequeño rayo energético a su lado para disuadirlo de que huyera.

—No te muevas de ahí —le dijo con voz tranquila y amenazadora, antes de descender a su lado. Brayan estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo y se cubría la cabeza con las manos para protegerse. Atemorizado, aquello le parecía completamente irreal, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que se estuviera quietecito—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a su hermano, que permanecía de pie delante de ella, con gesto tranquilo.

Estaba igual que siempre, llevaba puestos sus raídos vaqueros azules y su bandana naranja, pero había sustituido su camiseta negra con el emblema de la Red Ribbon por otra de color beige que rezaba en el pecho, con letras grandes y negras: "ranger". Además, llevaba al hombro un rifle y un cinturón de cuero con la munición. Dieciocho se preguntaba para qué demonios quería él un arma y porqué esa misma maldita noche se habían puesto de acuerdo todos sus fantasmas del pasado para hacer acto de presencia.

El androide se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

—Trabajo.

—¿Que tú estás trabajando? No me hagas reír —se mofó su hermana. Lo miró de arriba abajo y se percató de que, a unos diez metros de distancia, en la linde de un sendero de tierra, había un todoterreno de un color verde desvaído parado con los faros encendidos. En su interior, una figura con rasgos delicados y cabello oscuro tenía su total atención puesta en algún dispositivo que alumbraba parcialmente su rostro—. ¿Y esa chica?

—¿Y este chico? —rebatió él con media sonrisa—. No sabía que te fueran tipos como éste, te hacía más con el calvito de aquella vez...

—Cállate —le atajó—. Yo también estoy trabajando —dijo y bajó la mirada al bulto tembloroso en que se había convertido Brayan.

—Ya veo —susurró Diecisiete observando también al despojo humano que tenía su hermana a los pies. Alzó la vista y señaló con la barbilla los escombros humeantes que había detrás de ella—. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?

—Es largo de contar —contestó ella y se cruzó de brazos—. Este idiota se había metido ahí como una rata y me cabreé cuando vi el escondite, no me pude contener.

—Pues me vas a meter en un lío por culpa de tu genio, hermanita —le dijo y Dieciocho lo miró sin entender—. Esta mierda de sitio era un refugio para langures, y te lo has cargado.

—Pero, ¿qué me estás contando?

—Soy un ranger, Dieciocho, tengo encargado proteger la zona oeste de estos bosques. ¿No estás orgullosa de mí?

—Espera... ¡¿qué?! ¿Tú estás cuidando de un bosque y sus bichos? ¿Y esa gente te ha dado un arma?

—Sí y sí, yo pensé lo mismo: están pirados. Pero, mira por dónde, tengo trabajo y es divertido —dijo y ambos androides rieron por lo bajo—. Esto es en serio, tengo que detenerte.

—Sabes que si me tocas, eres hombre muerto —le advirtió.

Brayan se removió a sus pies. Esa mujer no se andaba con zarandajas, pero es que el otro tipo le parecía igual de peligroso que ella y sin haberlo visto en acción.

—No lo tomes a mal, es mi trabajo y una mera formalidad.

—Arg —resopló Dieciocho—. Déjate de gilipolleces, tengo mucha prisa.

—Hablo en serio —rebatió. Diecisiete no se movía de su sitio y su gesto era adusto.

—Yo también. Pon en tu informe que la culpa fue de este imbécil. Ya lo busca la policía, no le importará tener más porquería en su historial. ¿Verdad que no, inútil?

—N-no... No —dijo con un hilo de voz Brayan desde el suelo.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo ella, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—Vale, pues me lo llevo —contestó Diecisiete.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Es mío! Me van a dar un buen dinero por él —le enfrentó Dieciocho.

—Me decepcionas, hermana. ¿Se trata de una recompensa? No pensaba que fueras tan codiciosa.

—No es asunto tuyo. Vete por donde has venido con tu novia y haz como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Mi qué? —Diecisiete la miró extrañado—. Ah, ella —dijo y señaló hacia el coche con el dedo pulgar—... Es la zoóloga de esta reserva natural, viene porque tenía que poner unas trampas para bichos en este área antes del amanecer y, cuando supo que me dirigía hacia aquí, me pidió que la trajera. Ya sabes, para ahorrar combustible y esas chorradas naturales, como las que tanto le gustaban a Dieciséis —los hermanos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice—. Ahora ella también tiene trabajo extra gracias a vosotros.

—No me agradezcas que vayáis a pasar más tiempo juntos —dijo divertida. Agarró a Brayan por el cuello de la camisa y ascendió por los aires—. Me ha gustado verte, hermano. Me alegra saber que estás madurando.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ahora te dedicas a cazar recompensas? —le preguntaba desde el suelo, elevando un poco la voz.

—Sólo por hoy.

—¡La próxima vez ven con el calvito! ¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente con él!

—¡Le daré recuerdos de tu parte! —se despidió ella, alejándose poco a poco.

OOO

Arrojó desde una altura de un par de metros el cuerpo de Brayan hacia el interior de la comisaría, abriendo las puertas abatibles a la misma vez y del mismo golpe.

El hombre rodó varios metros hasta chocar contra el mostrador de información y el agente que aguardaba detrás se levantó para ver qué era lo que había entrado de sopetón, abriendo los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que se trataba del delincuente más buscado por ellos, con un aspecto más que lamentable.

De un golpe seco, la hoja abatible de la puerta reaccionó de nuevo y por ella apareció una delicada mujer rubia con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada fría como la hoja de un cuchillo. El policía, atónito por la irrupción, parpadeó tres veces para impedir que los ojos se salieran de sus órbitas y cerró la boca de golpe para carraspear y llamar a sus compañeros:

—¡Chan! ¡Lee! ¡Acaban de traer al sospechoso número uno del robo del Banco Central! Encargaos vosotros de arrestarlo y leerle sus derechos, yo voy a tomarme declaración a esta señorita.

—Vengo por la recompensa —espetó Dieciocho, impaciente.

—Eh, sí, claro —contestó el agente. Los compañeros que había avisado llegaron de inmediato para inmovilizar y llevarse a Brayan a una zona apartada donde lo identificarían debidamente mediante la toma de fotografías y de huellas digitales—. Pero primero debe contestar una serie de preguntas…

—Que se las conteste él —dijo seria y señaló con la cabeza al detenido. El reloj de pared de detrás del mostrador marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, faltaba poco para el amanecer—. Tengo prisa.

—No tardaremos mucho, sólo debe rellenar un formulario estándar —rebatió el hombre.

—¡Oiga! Le he traído a su sospechoso, les he hecho el trabajo sucio, panda de inútiles, ¡quiero mi dinero!

—¡Guarde sus formas! Está hablando con un agente de la ley —se ofuscó el policía.

—¡Y yo les he traído a su estúpido ladrón y el dinero que robó! Si no me dan el premio que merezco, me largaré con los miles de millones del Banco Central, y a ver si sois capaces de detenerme.

—¡Háganle caso, agentes! —advirtió Brayan desde la pared blanca donde lo fotografiaban, bajo la seguridad y el amparo de las esposas y los agentes de policía—. No le lleven la contraria, esa tía es más chunga de lo que parece.

—Cierra el pico, Brayan —le dijo uno de los policías que lo atendían, espectadores también de lo que sucedía en recepción.

—No es buena idea chantajear a la policía, señorita —le habló el oficial en un tono bajo, aparentemente conciliador, pero en realidad amenazante. Se había dejado caer sobre la tabla de madera de la mesa para acercase a decirle esto a Dieciocho—. Tenemos cámaras, testigos y, sinceramente, tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes. Estoy seguro de que si buscamos en los archivos una foto que concuerde con las imágenes suyas en estas cámaras, nos dirá cosas bastante feas sobre usted.

Dieciocho se acercó aún más al agente, sin achantarse, y le soltó con su voz sedosa junto con una sonrisa maliciosa:

—Qué tenga un buen día, agente.

Se dio media vuelta y, justo cuando apoyaba la mano en el marco de aluminio lacado de la puerta, el policía accedió a su petición:

—De acuerdo, usted gana, señorita… ¿cuál me dijo que era su nombre?

—Dieciocho —contestó ella, entre dientes, por encima de su hombro.

No quería ni decírselo, porque sabía que iba directo a la base de datos para comprobar su historial delictivo. Por suerte, había sido precavida, pero eso no quitaba el tipo buscara datos maliciosos a conciencia sobre ella.

Se sintió estúpida al verse en esa tesitura. Ella era tan poderosa que podía reducir a cenizas ese cochino edificio, que la vida de toda esa gente le importaba poco más que un carajo, así como el estúpido botín del Banco Central. Podría obtener cuanto quisiera, cuando quisiera. No se necesita dinero para comprar algo que puedes tener con sus propias manos, cualquier lujo, únicamente con una mirada o un chasquido de sus dedos.

¿Para qué tantas molestias, entonces? Pues para hacer todo eso de la forma más limpia y menos ruidosa posible, consiguiendo el máximo de posibilidades, es decir, de dinero, con el mínimo esfuerzo.

No le hacía falta tener un estúpido trabajo, ni que Krilin estuviera explotado pagando sus detalles. Ella podría encargarse y, cuando necesitara más, haría otro trabajo por el bien común que estuviera igualmente bien pagado.

Quedarse con el dinero del Banco sería un error, ya que a ella le encantaba vivir tranquila, en el anonimato, con Krilin en la isla. Si robara o se quedara con esa suma sería casi lo mismo, y su tranquilidad con su hombrecillo tendría los días contados, algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Era preferible aceptar el dinero de la recompensa, aunque aumentado con respecto a lo que ofrecía la justicia por la cabeza de Brayan.

—Oye Lee, si ya has terminado con ese, ¿te importaría rellenar el cheque para esta amable señorita?

—Claro —dijo el compañero desde el otro lado de la amplísima sala de la comisaría.

—Oiga —se dirigió a la androide después de estar unos minutos aporreando el teclado, con gesto ceñudo—, debe haber un error, no hay registros de nadie con ese nombre en la base de datos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y recibió el cheque del otro lado del mostrador, leyendo las cifras con atención.

—Esto debe ser una broma —dijo enfadada—. Mi recompensa tiene que ser el doble, porque les traje a ese impresentable y el dinero. Además, no me deis papeles inútiles, quiero el dinero en efectivo.

—Señorita... _Dieciocho_ , si es que se llama así —contestó el oficial—, no se ofrecía recompensa por el dinero robado, solamente un millón de zenís por el ladrón. Y el trámite es éste, un cheque al portador a abonar por esta entidad bancaria, no hay posibilidad de...

—¡Y un cuerno! Quiero mis dos millones o me largo con el que ha robado ése del banco —dijo señalando a Brayan. Los minutos pasaban y Dieciocho se desesperaba.

—¡Señorita! —exclamó el agente, enervado—. Dígame su verdadero nombre y podremos hablar como personas.

—¡Lázuli! —dijo un hombre desde la puerta de la comisaría. Dieciocho y el policía miraron al recién llegado con sorpresa—. Ella se llama Lázuli.

Dieciocho observó a Krilin avanzando hasta ella desde la entrada. Se le veía cansado y alterado, pero esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio cuando al fin la encontró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella en voz baja, con un tinte de reproche.

—Estaba muy preocupado.

—Eres tonto —espetó ella, enfadada—. Debiste haberte quedado en casa durmiendo.

—No podía, Dieciocho —confesó él—. Llevo toda la noche sin dormir y, al ver que amanecía y no llegabas, temí que estuvieras en problemas.

—¿Cómo que sin dormir? —dijo Dieciocho, incrédula. Se había asegurado de que así fuera antes de irse.

Krilin tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar:

—Sabía que te irías tarde o temprano, y pensé que quizá no querías dejarme preocupado, así que me hice el dormido —dijo y sonrió con nerviosismo.

Dieciocho no se podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonta.

Por su parte, el policía tecleaba nuevamente en busca de datos, esta vez más fructífera:

—Hay una denuncia por desaparición de una chica llamada así en la Capital del Norte, interpuesta por el orfanato de esa ciudad. Una por ella y otra por su hermano Lapis —dijo y levantó la vista de la pantalla a la cara descompuesta de la muchacha—. Creo que esto ya no sirve para nada, ya que está localizada, sana y salva. ¿Dónde tiene el dinero, Lázuli? —le pidió y, atónita, le entregó las dos cápsulas hoi-poi que le había dado Brayan en su momento—. Lee, ¿quieres ir al banco a por el dinero de esta señorita, por favor? Todavía está cerrada la oficina, pero creo que podremos hacer un par de llamadas.

El compañero asintió y salió por la puerta, diligente. El oficial accionó las cápsulas y se ellas salieron varias decenas de mochilas cargadas hasta los topes con billetes. Silbó impresionado. Luego, tomó el teléfono y marcó una tecla antes de hablar con alguien en privado.

—Dieciocho —la llamó Krilin y le tomó la mano—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo ella sin corresponder el gesto.

Miraba los billetes que rebosaban de los macutos cada vez que el policía abría una cremallera y luego dejó viajar sus ojos a la pantalla del monitor del computador, donde figuraban sus datos personales y una fotografía antigua de ella y su hermano Diecisiete.

—Oye —susurró Krilin, sabedor de lo complicado que era ese momento para ella—, mejor vayamos a aquella parte a esperar.

Ella asintió y, sin querer, su mirada se cruzó con la de Brayan, que estaba sentado a unos metros de ellos y custodiado por otro agente. Llevaba las manos esposadas delante de sí, estaba despeinado y la nariz completamente torcida. Se le habían hecho dos surcos oscuros debajo de sus ojos claros y la sangre seca manchaba su boca y parte de su camiseta. Entonces dejó de mirarla para estudiar con curiosidad al enano pelón que acompañaba a su captora, en cómo le sostenía la mano y la forma tan atenta en que él la trataba. ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara? Brayan no lo entendía, pero, visto lo visto aquella noche, cualquier cosa era posible.

Entonces Krilin se percató de lo que captaba la atención de Dieciocho y la imitó, frunciendo el ceño primero al encontrarse cara a cara con ese ladrón tan buscado y que tantas pasiones arrebataba, alzando las cejas con sorpresa luego de descubrirlo lleno de moratones y la nariz partida. Era un tío imponente, aunque eso a él no lo amilanaba, sabía que en cualquier otra persona podría tener ese efecto. No obstante, se fijó en el respeto con el que los miraba a Dieciocho y a él.

Sin duda, su novia se lo había hecho pasar mal. No reprimió la sonrisa de orgullo y levantó la vista hacia ella, satisfecho.

Caminaron hacia otra zona, una un poco más apartada de la entrada, donde había unos asientos de plástico contra una pared y una máquina expendedora de café. Dieciocho se sentó pesadamente y cruzó las piernas con molestia, mirando sin pestañear la puerta de acceso y esperando que entrara el policía con el dinero de su recompensa. Mientras, Krilin ordenaba un par de bebidas calientes en la máquina.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber llegado con ese apremio y ansia. Ni había ningún peligro para Dieciocho, ni ella era el peligro tampoco. Aunque no le habiera dado esa impresión cuando cruzó el umbral de la comisaría, puede que al final las cosas no hubieran pasado a mayores. Le debía una disculpa a Dieciocho por no haber confiado en ella.

Se acercó despacio y le entregó el café, sin esperar a que ella le devolviera la mirada, pues la tenía fija en la puerta. Se notaba que estaba deseando salir volando de allí cuanto antes.

—Siento mucho no haber sido lo suficientemente paciente —dijo Krilin cuando se hubo sentado a su lado.

—No te molestes —contestó ella y bebió un sorbo de café—. Ya he asumido que no tienes remedio.

Él sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Ya ves —dijo ella sin mirarle, y señaló con la mano libre la puerta—, todo genial hasta llegar hasta aquí. Qué lento lo hacen todo. —añadió con fastidio. No iba a contarle nada de lo que había hecho aquella noche, de cómo se infiltró en los archivos digitales de la policía de la Capital del Oeste para conocer datos del ladrón y para borrar su historial delictivo, ni de cómo torturó a un hombre. Tampoco le contaría dónde encontró al delincuente ni lo que pasó después, lo de la destrucción del cuartel de la Red Ribbon y la aparición de Diecisiete. " _¿O tal vez...?_ "—. Ah, sí, he visto a Diecisiete.

—¿A-a Di-Diecisiete? —tartamudeó Krilin.

No supo qué pensar al oír ese nombre de forma tan inesperada, podía significar cualquier cosa y una era segura, que debió ser una noche dura para Dieciocho. No sabía si su mellizo seguía siendo una amenaza para el mundo, si estaba buscando a su hermana, ni qué había pasado esa noche. Tampoco quería preguntarle. Diecisiete era un tema tabú para ella.

—Sí. Te manda recuerdos. Dice que tiene una cuenta pendiente contigo —explicó y Krilin se quedó petrificado del miedo—. Vete a saber qué quiere ese.

—Va-vale —dijo Krilin como pudo.

" _Mal asunto_ ", pensó él. Las preguntas y dudas que tenía sobre Diecisiete se multiplicaron por su cerebro como una plaga, todas con muy mal agüero, pues acababa de enterarse que él se había convertido en objetivo del androide.

Dieciocho apartó la mirada un instante de la puerta para fijarse en su novio. Estaba pálido y parecía temblar. Qué gracioso era que le tuviera miedo a Diecisiete y no a ella.

—Escucha —le empezó a hablar para quitarle presión a ese último comentario, que le confirmaba que no era ninguna buena idea contarle más detalles de esa experiencia—, gracias por lo de antes, ya sabes... cuando le dijiste mi nombre al policía.

—Oh, no es nada —dijo él más calmado—. Estoy seguro de que tú habrías salido de ese aprieto sin que yo interviniera.

—No es eso. Es que...

—¿Señorita Lázuli? —interrumpió el agente Lee, que acababa de entrar portando una vulgar bolsa de tela del supermercado cercano—. Aquí tiene lo que se le prometió.

Incrédulos, Dieciocho y Krilin miraron el sencillo fardo.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo? —dijo la androide.

Krilin bebió café para evitar decir nada y miraba atento y divertido cómo se desenvolvía su novia con el policía.

—Claro que no, señorita. Aquí está todo —dijo y alargó el brazo para ofrecérselo—. Puede contarlo si quiere.

La mujer agarró la bolsa de un tirón y negó con la cabeza. Esos tipos le ponían de los nervios y no soportaba estar un segundo más allí. Krilin se puso de inmediato a su lado y se despidió cordialmente de los oficiales por ella, saliendo ambos a paso ligero del lugar y emprendiendo, al fin, el vuelo de regreso a casa.

OOO

Algo tenía Dieciocho. El guerrero había estado observando sus silencios durante todo el día y había esperado pacientemente un diminuto signo que le indicara que era el momento adecuado de preguntarle, sin presionarla. Pero la señal no llegaba.

Especulaba sobre qué podría ser, si la forma tan brusca con la que la había tratado la policía o algo relacionado con Diecisiete, y aguardaba tranquilo a que la fortaleza en la que se convertía el corazón de la androide le diera un acceso seguro para ayudarla.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban dentro de la Kame House y todo seguía igual: silencio, refunfuños y aislamiento total. Incluso después de la cena, cuando ya estaban a solas, se limitaba a contestar a Krilin con simples monosílabos o meras interjecciones.

Krilin ya estaba a esas horas recogiendo los cacharros en la cocina y, de vez en cuando, miraba a Dieciocho de reojo, sentada delante de la mesa con los brazos sobre la tabla, con la cabeza reposando en un antebrazo y con la otra mano dándole con insistencia al botón del mando a distancia del televisor para cambiar de canal.

Decidió preparar té y, después de llenar la tetera de agua y ponerla en la hornilla a calentar, fue a sentarse junto a ella para intentar animarla.

—¿Te ocurre algo, amor? —le dijo nada más llegar a su lado con un demandante murmullo, con la cabeza también apoyada en la mesa. Ella le devolvió una mirada inquietante que no surtió el mínimo efecto en él—. Llevas todo el día dándole vueltas a algo que te preocupa —dijo y ella desvió su vista de nuevo al televisor—. Sabes que me lo puedes contar.

Ella suspiró porque, de hecho, era algo que le debía contar, pero no encontraba ni las palabras adecuadas ni el momento ideal para decírselo. Ahora no tenía escapatoria. Krilin era muy perceptivo y sabía que era muy probable que él hubiera estado atento a su estado todo el día. Empezó desde donde lo dejó aquella mañana:

—No tiene mucha importancia, es lo que te iba a decir entonces allí.

—Si no tiene importancia, ¿por qué te aflige tanto? —quiso saber él.

" _Porque no sé expresar con palabras lo que siento por ti_ ", pensó Dieciocho.

—La noche anterior —empezó— fue una noche de mierda. No por el tema este de la recompensa ni nada. Esa es la parte divertida, a fin de cuentas —hablaba sin mirarle directamente—. Pero hubo varias cosas que me hicieron pensar en lo asquerosa que era mi vida antes... de estar contigo.

—No hace falta que me cuentes detalles, Dieciocho —la tranquilizó Krilin.

—No lo haré. Excepto uno —dijo y cruzó los brazos apretando con fuerza sus puños—: cuando dijiste mi nombre...

—¡Oh! ¡Era eso! Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención —se disculpó Krilin atando cabos y enlazándolos con la conversación que mantuvieron a medias en la comisaría. Se sentía terriblemente mal porque sabía lo que podía llegar a afectarle la mención de ese nombre.

—No voy por ahí —le interrumpió ella—. Como te dije antes, te agradezco que lo hayas hecho —dijo aún sin mirar a su novio, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que la estaba mirando con total interés—. Es que llegó un momento en que todo me recordaba mi origen, el de lo que soy ahora y, de pronto, al escuchar mi nombre verdadero dicho por ti, sentí... No... No sé realmente cómo llamar a esa sensación, pero no fue horrible en absoluto. Sonó a... Era como si... como si estuviera en casa.

—Dieciocho...

—Luego ese tipo abrió mi fichero, vi mi foto antigua y... no me reconocí. Parecía que hablaba de otra persona diferente que sólo se parecía a mí. Siguieron diciendo después mi nombre una y otra vez, pero esa sensación ya no era la misma. Tampoco era mala, ¿sabes? Simplemente, no me afectaba nada. Salvo porque me recordaba a que tú lo habías dicho antes y entonces era como un eco y volvía a hacerme sentir así —terminó de explicar. Se resistía a mirar a Krilin a la cara y sus mejillas sonrosadas eran testimonio vivo de su vergüenza, lo que hacía más loable el haberse atrevido a abrir sus sentimientos—. Krilin, ¿podrías... podrías repetirlo? Mi nombre, digo.

—Las veces que quieras, Lázuli —dijo él finalmente después de asimilar lo que ella terminaba de confesarle.

Ella había cerrado los ojos para apreciar mejor esa sensación y sonrió ampliamente al corroborar lo que sospechaba. Él tenía el poder de cambiar radicalmente lo que le evocaba al recordar su propio nombre. Atrás quedaba la angustia, el vacío y el dolor inmenso que le provocaba, cambiándolo por un aura cálida y reconfortante. Definitivamente, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio a su lado, con el rostro reluciente de expectación, maravillado por su reacción.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Krilin se aproximó más a Dieciocho y posó sus labios en los de ella con ternura.

—Te amo —contestó él de vuelta.

OOO

 **N/A:**

 **¡¡Asssúcarrrrr!! Ya lo echaba de menos, me he dado cuenta que escribir sin que estén los dos juntos se me hace bastante cuesta arriba :P**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí _ . Sin vuestras lecturas ni vuestros comentarios esto se haría muy aburrido, no me canso de decir que hacéis que cobre sentido todo este embrollo .**

 **Diecisiete apareció y, aunque no he hecho muchas referencias al maravilloso fic de SyadWorld, seguramente haya dejado caer algunas que doy como canónicas porque así me lo parece esa historia. Así que mi intención no era meter nada de su fanfic aquí, pero si encontráis alguna, son cosas que tengo tan asimiladas como reales que las doy por hecho y no pienso que sea idea de una fan. Aun así y por si las moscas, os remito a su historia.**

 **Ahora, tengo que agradecer enormemente a _Soy-Kuririn-sama que me haya prestado la idea que he utilizado en la última parte de este capítulo. Sí, esa tan dulzona e ideal que seguro os ha hecho entrar en shock glucémico . Cuando leí el capítulo titulado "Un pequeño secreto", en su libro recopilatorio de one-shots de esta pareja, no me podía sacar ese maravilloso pensamiento de la cabeza por ser tan maravillosamente ideal. Al pensar en el esquema para este capítulo, caí en la cuenta del pequeño problema al que se enfrentaría Dieciocho al dar sus datos a la policía y, como no podía quitarme esa idea de la mente, lo demás fue rodado. Sólo faltaba el beneplácito de su autor original para poder desarrollarla y muy amablemente accedió. ¡No puedo estar más contenta! Muchas gracias de nuevo y no tengo ni que deciros que leáis su obra, es deliciosamente dulce y muy divertida.**

 **Ahora sí, os dejo tranquilos. Nos leemos en comentarios o la semana que viene si preferís. ¡Un abrazo!**


	24. Un roto para un descosido

Con las gafas de sol puestas, tumbada lánguidamente en su hamaca, Dieciocho dejaba que el sol del verano siguiera con su vano empeño de tostar su piel lechosa. Hacía bastante tiempo que en la isla de la Kame House los días transcurrían brillantes y las noches, serenas. Con ello, sus habitantes habían retomado las actividades rutinarias del verano, como el entrenamiento al aire libre y los momentos de relax.

Krilin pasaba, como de costumbre, las tardes con la cabeza debajo del agua buscando quién sabe qué cosas, porque raramente se las mostraba. Aunque tampoco era algo que le preocupara a la androide. Realmente, nada lo hacía. Vivía en calma, en completa felicidad, sin ninguna inquietud exceptuando la reticencia de su novio a vivir con plenitud su intimidad.

Le apetecía tener una experiencia completa con él, probar esa experiencia que prometía satisfacer las necesidades de ambos por igual. Pero él se acobardaba de una manera absurda y a ella se le terminaban quitando las ganas de hacer nada más allá de unas caricias. Con lo estupendo que era, no entendía porqué su actitud cambiaba drásticamente si a ella se le ocurría abordar el tema con más o menos tacto.

Alguna vez había considerado tomar las riendas del asunto, pero tampoco se trataba de provocarle un disgusto gratuito a su chico. Se decía a sí misma de seguir teniendo paciencia y esperar a que él sacara el tema, pero el aguante de Dieciocho era finito y estaba llegando peligrosamente a su límite. Más cuando lo veía salir del agua del mar con el bañador pegado a su cuerpo y sin dejar gran cosa a la imaginación, pues ya sabía qué aguardaba debajo de la prenda.

Así, esperaba y observaba, acechando como una leona el momento idóneo para saltar sobre su presa, relamiéndose en su espera. Se conformaba pensando que valdría la pena hacerlo y así conseguía no perder el temple.

Él, mientras tanto, seguía igual que siempre: dulce, cariñoso, inseguro en ocasiones, pero siempre atento a ella. Era perfectamente conocedor de lo que le sucedía a su novia y, no sin inconvenientes, la calmaba a su manera. Krilin postergaba para el momento ideal, el que llevaba toda la vida soñando para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que contenía noche tras noche con ella. El problema radicaba en que no sabía con certeza si ella consideraría tan importante como él ese momento, si se reiría de él o, lo peor, si lo rechazaría por lo ridícula que sería la idea para ella.

En efecto, Krilin estaba esperando al matrimonio pero lo cierto era que Dieciocho no parecía ser el tipo de chicas cuyo sueño o proyecto de vida fuera casarse. Qué dilema.

Por lo pronto, mientras se decidía y no, él proseguía preparando una pequeña sorpresa con vista al primer aniversario como pareja, rescatando de vez en cuando pequeños tesoros que encontraba en sus incursiones submarinas. Las llevaba recolectando desde que ella se fue a vivir a la Kame House, para hacerle un regalo casual, pero entonces ya tenía un objetivo claro para hacerlo y lo preparaba con mucho celo.

La tarde, desde luego, había resultado productiva. Salía del océano sonriente, mientras escondía en un bolsillo del bañador el hallazgo del día. Se quitó las gafas de bucear en cuanto hizo pie y escudriñó la orilla, buscando el contacto visual de su amada, que levantó la comisura izquierda de sus labios imperceptiblemente, desde su tumbona, sin mover un músculo de más.

Sin apartar la vista de esa sonrisa, como atraído por el canto de una sirena, fue caminando por el bancal sumergido mientras ignoraba el oleaje rompiendo contra él. Estaba hechizado, como siempre que la miraba luego de un tiempo sin contemplarla, por breve que fuera, pues Dieciocho nunca estaba lejos de sus pensamientos y en la vida podrían hacerle justicia su recientes recuerdos a la imagen viva de ella. Porque no tenía igual, no lograba reproducir una imagen que fuera idéntica en su mente. Solía pasar por alto vagos detalles pero que, en conjunto, conformaban el cuadro más bello jamás soñado por nadie.

El color y la textura de su piel, que jamás se bronceaba por mucho que lo intentara, en contraste con el bañador negro de dos piezas que vestía elegantemente; sus piernas infinitas y delgadas, al igual que la cintura que ponía frontera a la perfección de las proporciones de sus caderas; su busto pequeño pero no menos turgente, y sus aparentemente delicados brazos que extendían unos finos dedos, que buscaban con anhelo los de él para aferrarlos y atraer con ellos el cuerpo pequeño y tosco de su hombrecillo hacia ella. Mención a parte merecía aquel rostro angelical y duro a partes iguales, como robado de algún ser que pudiera pasearse a sus anchas entre el cielo y el infierno a partes iguales.

No era necesario que apartara sus gafas de sol, su mirada intimidante traspasaba cualquier barrera sin detenerse hasta su objetivo: los ojos oscuros y rasgados de él. Tampoco había que ser un genio para saber lo que demandaba su boca de labios pequeños, sonrosados, entreabiertos… diligentes.

Krilin entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se inclinó sobre Dieciocho para besarla con lentitud, pero brevedad. La androide se relamió escuetamente, degustando el sabor a mar que habían dejado los labios de él en los propios.

Le iba a preguntar en ese momento, como de costumbre, si había saqueado muchos barcos hundidos, con su tono burlesco habitual. No obstante un zumbido procedente de un aero-coche en algún punto del horizonte captó la atención de los dos.

Miraron a la vez para confirmar que el vehículo se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la isla y que a bordo iba una chica que agitaba la mano a la vez que gritaba a pleno pulmón:

—¡Krilin!

Dieciocho miró por encima de las gafas de sol, incrédula y con una curiosidad colosal.

Volvió el rostro a su novio, que se había dado la vuelta para ver mejor, y tuvo la intención de preguntarle de quién se trataba, pero cerró los labios cuando vio que se había quedado pálido y levantaba despacio una mano para saludarla.

El Maestro Roshi, que dormitaba a gusto en su correspondiente tumbona, dio un sobresalto al escuchar el grito de la recién llegada cuando pisó la orilla.

—¡Krilin!

Radiante de felicidad, una exuberante muchacha, de cabello largo de color aguamarina y que vestía un cortísimo vestido rojo, se arrojó a los brazos de Krilin, que caminaba despacio a recibirla.

Disimuladamente, el maestro miró a un lado por el rabillo del ojo, para ver la cara que ponía la androide, luego al frente, divertido por la indescifrable expresión de su discípulo y, finalmente, reparó en una manguera enrollada en la fachada de la Kame House. Había tenido una idea magnífica y se levantó de una vez para llevarla a cabo.

Umigame, que emergía a la superficie alertada por el barullo, lo vio trajinar de un lado a otro con la manguera y una lona azul de dos metros de diámetro.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañada.

—Shhh —chistó el viejo—… Preparo una piscina de barro, ¡esto va a ser épico!

—Pero, Maestro, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a Krilin...? —continuó la tortuga.

—¡No! —contestó, notablemente alterado. No le habían dicho a Krilin que esa misma chica había ido a buscarle mientras transcurrían todos los sucesos que hubieron desencadenado la aparición de los androides del Dr. Gero y, mucho menos, que al cabo de las horas se había marchado tal como había venido pero con diferente compañía masculina—. Deja que se arreglen entre ellos, no es asunto nuestro.

—Contadme todo lo que sepáis.

Dieciocho, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, los había abordado en pleno cuchicheo y los miraba con gesto terrible, sin el obstáculo oscuro de sus lentes.

La tortuga y el anciano se estremecieron y negaron inmediatamente con las manos y la cabeza cualquier relación o conocimiento sobre la recién llegada, que estrechaba el cuello de Krilin entre sus brazos y estrujaba la cabeza de éste contra su busto.

—¡Krilin! ¡Krilin! ¡Krilin! Oh, te amo tanto, Krilin —decía mientras lo achuchaba.

—¿Qué… qué haces… aquí? —decía él como podía.

—¡He venido a casarme contigo, mi amor!

Luego del pasmo inicial se escuchó en la isla un sonoro:

—¡¿Qué?!

Krilin se apartó de manera más o menos brusca de los brazos de la visitante y se refregó los ojos, tanto de incredulidad como de la humedad que todavía llevaba en la cara.

—¿Recuerdas que hace más de cuatro años que lo dejamos? —dijo él finalmente, sin poder salir de su asombro—. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin ser novios.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó la chica con aire ingenuo, poniendo un dedo en su mejilla, sin entender lo que le decía Krilin. Los enormes ojos de color azul oscuro viajaron al mismo punto donde lo hacía el muchacho, es decir, hacia Dieciocho—. Oh, ¿quién es ella?

La mirada que Dieciocho le dedicaba a la chica era indescriptible, pero algo era seguro: si existieran miradas que pudieran asesinar, la de la androide habría despellejado viva y abierto en canal a esa mujer.

—E-Es mi novia —dijo Krilin, azorado.

Miraba de hito en hito a cada una de las mujeres y la tensión hacía que el ambiente se condensara, de tal forma que parecía que los segundos transcurrían más despacio de lo natural.

De pronto, la intrusa rompió en un llanto desconsolado que duró algo más de un minuto. Luego, sin motivo aparente, dejó de llorar espontáneamente y comenzó a reír. Dieciocho cada vez estaba más desconcertada: ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica?

—¡Vale! No pasa nada. Las dos podemos ser novias tuyas —dijo la muchacha sin despeinarse. Del impacto de sus palabras, los habitantes de la isla perdieron el equilibrio abruptamente por un instante. Acto seguido, la chica se dirigió a la androide y la saludó con sincera cordialidad—: Oye, eres muy guapa. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy M...

—Suficiente —atajó Dieciocho y, luego, se volvió a Krilin—. Me voy a dar una ducha, encárgate tú mientras tanto de esta pirada. Si no se ha ido para cuando termine, me haré cargo personalmente. Y sabes que no te gustan mis formas.

La amenaza implícita en las palabras de la cíborg estremecieron a Krilin, al viejo y a Umigame, pero no hicieron mella alguna en el gesto risueño de la otra muchacha, que pasó del desplante de la rubia y nuevamente acogió al guerrero en su seno y en contra su voluntad.

Ahí atrás los dejó a todos, mientras caminaba terriblemente enfadada hacia la casa. Algo había pasado entre Krilin y la chica, eso era obvio por las palabras de él, pero tanto el viejo como la tortuga sabían algo que su novio no. A saber, con el descaro tan grande que había demostrado tener en esos escasos minutos que le había dado su atención, podría tratarse de cualquier barbaridad, para bien o para mal.

¿Con qué derecho se reclamaba como propio a un hombre? ¿Con qué derecho le exigía a Krilin que la amara? Acaso... ¿acaso él la amaba? ¿Y dónde encajaba ella en ese puzzle?

Cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó contra ella. Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar de ella esos pensamientos tan absurdos. Esa tía estaba loca de remate y Krilin era la persona más sensata que había conocido. Y el más sensible... "¿qué pasaría si...?".

—¡Basta! —exclamó en voz alta, acallando las voces internas que le infundían un miedo antes desconocido.

"No", se repetía una y otra vez en su fuero interno cuando la descabellada idea de perder la atención de Krilin, por una desconocida, arremetía una y otra vez contra sus pensamientos racionales. No podía estar celosa, era tan absurda la idea que rechazaba formular siquiera esa deleznable palabra en su mente.

Empezó a desvestirse, tratando de despojarse a la vez de esos temores, y dejó salir el agua caliente antes de meterse en la bañera. Parecía que llevaba a cabo una especie de ritual, uno sanador, donde el agua se llevaría de su piel el miedo y el enfado inútil e irracional que se había instalado en ella sorpresivamente. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Debía confiar en que él arreglaría ese malentendido y que la desconocida se largara igual que llegó.

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, relajada, Dieciocho analizaba cuidadosamente la situación. Por parte de aquélla, nada tenía el más mínimo sentido; por parte del anciano, sabía que no intervendría, luego todo dependía de la actitud de Krilin.

Era un hecho que era demasiado blando como para dirigirle palabras duras o rechazarla sin herir sus sentimientos, luego había dos posibilidades: la primera, que la invitara a quedarse con la esperanza de que ella se marchara por su propia elección; la segunda, que intentara hacerle ver, de forma educada, que no era bien recibida allí. Y existía una tercera opción, pero era tan descabellada que se encendía por dentro de sólo pensarla: que accediera a lo que decía esa subnormal.

Cerró el grifo, ofuscada por no haber encontrado la tranquilidad que buscaba ni con la ducha ni con su razonamiento. Luego, tomó una toalla para envolver su cuerpo y otra para su cabello.

Entonces, se centró en escuchar los sonidos que provenían de detrás de la puerta y enfureció cuando ubicó ahí la estridente voz de esa mujer.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y miró el entorno de la sala de estar como si fuera a incendiarla. Podía hacerlo y no le faltaban ganas, pero la mirada implorante de Krilin se interpuso en su campo visual, rogándole algo más de tiempo para solucionar el desaguisado.

Como si fuera la reina de la fiesta, ahí estaba sentada esa tía, haciéndole carantoñas a la tortuga y con el baboso del maestro pegado a ella como una lapa, buscando la oportunidad de meterle mano a la mínima de cambio. Ella, ni le miraba. Lo mismo hacía como que no existía o quizá realmente era tan tonta que ni se había enterado de que le faltaba el canto de una moneda para morir atravesada por un rayo energético… si no fuera por la intercesión de su hombrecillo, claro, que meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro despacio a la vez que movía los labios en silencio, pronunciando un evidente "no", pues adivinaba las intenciones de la androide.

Abandonando sus ansias homicidas en la sala de estar, subió las escaleras para dejar de presenciar esa escena tan vomitiva… y para vestirse.

Se encerró en la habitación y buscó algún conjunto fresco que ponerse, proponiéndose elegir lenta y cuidadosamente cada prenda para alargar su ausencia en lo posible.

La paciencia nunca fue su virtud, pero en esa isla la estaba ejercitando en contra de su voluntad. Y conocía la razón de ello, creía a pies juntillas en lo que Krilin le decía desde hacía más de un año. Sin embargo, por breves instantes parecía que ese pilar sobre el que se sustentaba su actual forma de vida se tambaleaba bajo sus pies.

Abrió la puerta corredera del armario y se quedó mirando el contenido un largo rato, sin elegir nada, pues su mente no veía la ropa pulcramente doblada del interior. Se había dejado llevar por las visiones que le proporcionaban sus miedos y, en ellas, se sucedían una escena tras otra donde ella ya no ocupaba un lugar entre los brazos de Krilin por las noches, ni tampoco lo acompañaba en sus entrenamientos matutinos, ni aguardaba a que saliera, como cada tarde, del agua para arrancarle un sabroso beso que lo sonrojara. En su lugar había otra persona de cabello turquesa y cabeza de chorlito. Ciertamente, enardeció de ira, pero se dio cuenta de que, en esas visiones, el rostro de Krilin mostraba exactamente las mismas emociones que con ella y, resignada, entendió algo que si no fuera por esa estúpida intrusa, difícilmente habría llegado a comprender. Esto era, que el bienestar de su chico estaba por encima del propio.

Supo que, llegado el caso, estaría dispuesta a no estar más con él con tal de que fuera feliz. Sólo había un inconveniente, una arista que hacía que ese rompecabezas no encajara del todo: esa tipeja no sería capaz de hacerlo feliz en su puñetera vida.

Escogió una blusa ligera de color celeste, un pantalón de lino blanco y cerró con vehemencia la puerta, agrietando de paso la pared que rodeaba el marco.

Se había agotado el tiempo. Ahora le tocaba a ella actuar si es que Krilin no le había dejado las cosas claras todavía a ésa.

Bajó decidida las escaleras, segura del orden que tenían las cosas en aquella casa, sin embargo no contó con la sorpresa que aguardaba tras los últimos peldaños…

—¡Va-Vaya! ¡Dieciocho! No sabía que también estuvieras aquí. Estás tan… impresionante como siempre —rio nervioso el nuevo asistente, sentado en corrillo con los demás en torno a la mesa.

Krilin, que daba la espalda a la escalera, se giró un poco en su asiento y leyó el descontento y la incredulidad en el semblante de su novia. Entonces, se apresuró a explicarle la situación, con algo más de alivio en su expresión:

—He invitado a Yamcha para que se quede a cenar con todos nosotros.

La androide advirtió el sagaz guiño que le dedicó su chico y prestó atención a la nueva estampa del salón, con la descarada y él imbécil coqueteando sin el más mínimo reparo.

—¡Siéntate, chica! —le dijo la extraña sin dejar de sonreir—. Lo estamos pasando muy bien, ¡deja de estar tan amargada!

Krilin se apresuró a llegar hasta Dieciocho, que dudaba entre hacerla picadillo o reírse en su sobre maquillada cara, y le dijo en tono conciliador:

—Amor, te lo explicaré después si quieres, aunque creo que podrás entenderlo sobre la marcha.

De esta manera, apaciguó parcialmente la tempestad que agitaba los pensamientos de la androide y consiguió hacer que compartieran mesa, sólo durante algunos minutos, pero logró mantener a salvo a los dos improvisados invitados en esa velada, que no se extendió más de lo necesario.

Así pues, con la noche asomando por el este, desde el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio del piso superior, vio cómo esa tía tan rara y el imbécil de Yamcha se iban juntos, y bastante acaramelados, en el mismo aerocoche.

—Qué locura de tarde —dijo Krilin por detrás de ella y desde dentro de la habitación.

Ella le dedicó una mirada fría e indescifrable y él le sonrió con pillería.

—Te has puesto celosa —le dijo, travieso.

—No.

—Ya lo creo que sí —reafirmó—, si no llego a poner medios, la habrías hecho papilla.

—Si hubieras puesto medios de verdad le habrías dado una patada en el culo a esa z…

—¡Dieciocho!

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo y se revolvió en su asiento para encararlo.

Él sonreía con su calidez habitual y, por primera vez en varias horas, parecía verdaderamente relajado.

—Te amo —murmuró acompañando sus palabras de un brillo genuino en los ojos. Ella volvió la cara, brusca, ocultando en parte el arrebol de sus mejillas—. ¿No habrás dudado de mí?

Dieciocho calló unos breves momentos y luego respondió con voz queda:

—No exactamente. Tú eres como eres y ya está, con tu lado bueno y el otro demasiado bueno. Pero ella…

—Ella siempre ha sido así —le cortó él. Dieciocho se giró para fijar su vista en él, que miraba a ninguna parte en el horizonte, resignado, y que finalmente se encogió de hombros—. No ha cambiado ni una pizca desde que salíamos. Por eso llamé a Yamcha, porque creí que se llevarían bien… por un tiempo al menos —pronunció al final con unas pequeñas carcajadas que dejaban un regusto amargo en su garganta.

—Siempre, ¿eh? —repitió Dieciocho, comprendiendo de un solo golpe lo que había significado esa muchacha en la vida de Krilin, marcando su autoestima desde el lugar más recóndito de su corazón—. Y yo, ¿cómo soy?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó a su vez, intrigado.

—Pues que, por poner un ejemplo, ella para ti fue una china en el zapato. Y te ha dejado una marca muy fea que te duele desde entonces —contestó ella—. Pero yo, ¿qué significo para ti?

Como alumbrado por el sol más radiante, el rostro de Krilin se iluminó al pensar en la respuesta más adecuada a esa pregunta.

—Tú has sido la cura para ese dolor.

Ella sonrió levemente, pero insistió:

—Ya, pero, ¿qué pasaría si encontrarás otra cura más efectiva que yo? ¿Algo que te quitará definitivamente la molestia de los zapatos?

Krilin se sentó junto a ella en el poyo de la ventana, haciendo más fácil el contacto visual.

—Dieciocho, gracias a ti no los necesito —respondió, seguro, y le tomó la mano.

Ella lo miró con timidez y se fueron aproximando con lentitud, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones retumbando en las costillas.

El breve tiempo en el que la androide se había visto acechada por la inseguridad, dio paso a una certeza reveladora en lo que se atañía a sus sentimientos por Krilin. Luego, había entendido a qué se debían muchísimas de las heridas en el amor propio de éste y, para terminar, supo que no iba a consentir que volviera a lastimarlo nunca más. Nadie.

Se armó de valor y susurró contra su boca:

—Krilin, yo te… te…

Un beso emocionado por lo que trataba de confesar, interrumpió a Dieciocho.

—Y yo a ti.

Colmada por el sabor de sus labios, la mujer se separó lo justo para hacerle una petición a su novio:

—Como vuelva a ver a ésa por aquí, no sale viva de la isla, ¿de acuerdo?

Él rio en respuesta.

—Toda tuya.


	25. Incertidumbre

Esa noche sería la indicada. A Dieciocho se le quedaban cortas las caricias y los besos, le aburría el que Krilin parara el camino de las manos traviesas que querían conocer la piel de su compañero. Se había propuesto para esa noche ser la que marcara el ritmo a seguir.

Esperó pacientemente a que el anciano se despidiera para dormir y que ellos se quedaran a solas en la sala de estar, e hizo como si se quedara viendo un insulso programa en la televisión, con gente absurda mostrando talentos absurdos.

Los minutos pasaban. Krilin llevaba más tiempo del habitual recogiendo los chismes de la cocina y le daba la impresión de que la estaba evitando, ya que desde última hora de la tarde lo había observado algo distraído y tenso. Forzaba su sonrisa en una demasiado afectuosa cuando, un instante más tarde, le rehuía la mirada y fingía no estar pendiente de ella.

Se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta él, que le daba la espalda y recolocaba innecesariamente una pila de platos que previamente había quitado de donde los estaba poniendo de nuevo.

Él, por su parte, pensaba en la conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Bulma por la tarde, poco antes de la cena. Se había dispuesto a cocinar unas delicias de pescado y gambas cuando el teléfono hubo sonado, y había apagado el fuego rápidamente antes de haber ido a contestar, pues supo que su maestro no lo haría y que Dieciocho, aunque se encontraba en ese momento el baño, tampoco habría respondido si no hubiera sido así.

—¡Hola, Bulma! ¡Qué de tiempo sin saber de ti! —le había dicho al descolgar el teléfono.

— _Y más tiempo que podrías pasar sin saber... ¡si no te llego a llamar yo!_

El anciano Roshi, frente al televisor, como de costumbre, había mirado por detrás de los cristales oscuros de sus gafas el brinco que había dado Krilin entonces.

—Bueno, y ¿qué tal estáis todos? Trunks debe ser ya todo un hombrecito —había respondido él, habiendo pasado por alto el reproche de su amiga.

— _¡Oh, muy bien! Trunks está guapísimo y más fuerte cada día. ¿Sabes que está aprendiendo a volar? ¡Si ni siquiera se le entiende bien cuando habla!_ —había dicho entre risas—. _Gracias por preguntar. Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí? Me ha dicho un pajarito que Dieciocho sigue viviendo allí y que vais en serio..._

—Te lo ha dicho Yamcha.

— _¡Claro que me lo ha contado él!_ —había exclamado la científica—. _Pero como no me fiaba de él porque tiende a exagerar las cosas, he querido preguntarte directamente._

—Ah, claro... Pu-pues, verás, sí que es en serio...

— _¡Qué buena noticia, Krilin!_

El nombrado se había separado el auricular del oído para evitar el impacto de la voz de Bulma.

—Gracias, Bulma.

— _¿Hay planes de boda, entonces?_ —había querido saber la del pelo azul.

—Aun no... No... No estoy seguro.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!_ —había gritado Bulma desde el otro lado y Krilin sudaba por la frente por el respeto que le infundía su amiga cuando se indignaba—. _Al menos se lo habrás pedido ya._

—Todavía no.

— _¡¿Y qué te retiene?!_

Krilin había suspirado.

—Porque no creo que le guste la idea y no quiero que me rechace.

— _Por Dios, Krilin, llevas esperando esto toda tu vida_ —le había animado—. _Sólo lo sabrás si se lo preguntas. ¿Habéis sacado el tema, al menos?_

—Estoy en ello —había dicho de forma escueta el guerrero. No quería que la conversación saliera de entre ellos dos.

— _De acuerdo, pero no te demores, que aunque yo no me case tengo ganas de una buena fiesta_ —había dicho y Krilin se la había imaginado al otro lado guiñando un ojo— _. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Gracias, Bulma. Así lo haré —había dicho y se hubo despedido luego—: Hasta pronto.

Luego de esa charla, había pasado el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, pensando en cómo pedirle su opinión a Dieciocho con respecto a eso, de mil y una formas. Sin embargo ninguna le convencía de evitar un desplante o una burla hiriente de ella.

Le daba vueltas, entonces, mientras movía sin sentido unos trastos en la alacena, a la fórmula más eficiente, la que menos dolor le causara en vista a un más que probable rechazo de la idea, cuando se vio envuelto por los brazos de su amada, que se extendían desde sus hombros y se cruzaban sobre su pecho para atraerlo al de ella.

Se quedó estático cuando estaba dispuesto a tomar otro plato al que subir al armario, sintiendo el aliento de Dieciocho detrás de la oreja y el cabello de esta haciéndole cosquillas en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Di-Dieciocho, no te he sentido llegar —se disculpó azorado.

—Lo sé, quería pillarte por sorpresa —dijo ella con un tono de voz exclusivo para él, sin elevarlo una décima más de lo necesario—. No me haces caso desde hace un rato.

Krilin tragó saliva. El rubor cubría su rostro hasta las orejas y una terriblemente cálida y placentera sensación se le instaló en el bajo vientre. Ya sabía a lo que venía Dieciocho y cada vez le costaba más darle evasivas a la hora de complacerla, porque nunca era suficiente. ¿Se debería a eso de poseer energía infinita? Desde luego, esa característica tenía muchos inconvenientes si se detenía a pensarlo.

—Im-Imposible, sabes que vivo pendiente de ti —replicó con la voz entrecortada.

Ella rio suavemente, haciendo que la piel del cuello de su novio se erizara en respuesta.

—Por eso mismo —rebatió ella y, con un toque liviano, pegó los labios al borde de su oreja. Se obligó a no reír cuando notó que el cuerpo de Krilin temblaba bajo su abrazo—, siempre lo haces y noto perfectamente cuando haces por ignorarme.

La androide lo estrechó un poco más fuerte y comenzó a repartirle escuetos besos detrás del oído y en la base de la mandíbula.

Ya casi lo tenía, Krilin se deshacía debajo de su cuerpo y tenía ese gesto de abandono total que tanto adoraba. Sólo quedaba no dejarle ni un momento de respiro, privarle de la lucidez necesaria para rechazarla. Realmente, no entendía porqué lo hacía, si se veía a leguas que tenía tantas ganas como ella, pero si se descuidaba, componía ese gesto compungido tan encantador que le dolía negarle algo, aunque fuera lo que ella más deseaba. Sin dudas, eso no pasaría esa noche.

O no...

—Di-Dieciocho —susurró sin hacer que la otra se detuviera—... Lázuli.

Entonces se detuvo, fastidiada porque aquello debía ser importante y, a todas luces, daba a entender que aquella noche tampoco sería la noche. Se separó de él, se cruzó de brazos y se puso seria:

—¿Qué pasa?

Él se dio la vuelta, con la sangre bullendo alocada en su organismo, pero con el miedo de no saber cómo empezar a contarle lo que quería. " _Le he cortado y se ha enfadado. Mal asunto_ ", pensó.

—Sólo —dijo finalmente—... sólo quería saber qué opinas sobre... —murmuraba mientras juntaba los dedos y fijaba la vista en ellos. Era realmente difícil.

—¿Sobre qué? —se impacientó Dieciocho.

Krilin la miró con un poco de miedo. Sería mejor que lo soltara de una vez, pues su humor iba empeorando por momentos.

—Sobre el matrimonio —dijo apretando los párpados, como lanzando una patata caliente que le abrasara las manos.

—¿Matrimonio? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a decir Krilin antes de escuchar una respuesta desagradable a una pregunta no formulada—. Me... Me gustaría saber qué opinas al respecto —dijo. " _Pues no era tan difícil_ ", pensó más aliviado.

Dieciocho entornó los ojos, comprendiendo la raíz de la pregunta y lo nervioso de su comportamiento ese día. No tenía sentido que le consultara acerca de nada que no tuviera en mente, además le parecía que a Krilin esa idea le hacía especial ilusión, así que decidió que sería entretenido torturarle un poco. Sólo un poquito.

—Qué tontería —respondió—. Es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿qué diferencia hay entre estar casada y no para una pareja?

Por mucho que se hubiera temido una contestación similar, su reacción inmediata e inconsciente fue palidecer. Luego del shock inicial, fingió una sonrisa y se rascó el cuello, avergonzado.

—Ya me lo parecía a mí —dijo él tratando de hacer más liviana en su pecho la confesión de Dieciocho—. S-sí, es cierto, no debe haber ninguna diferencia, je, je —" _Salvo el compromiso verdadero y el querer formar una familia_ ", se dijo.

—Eso es —coincidió ella, sonriendo taimada—. Y, ahora... ¿por dónde iba?

Descansó los antebrazos sobre los hombros de su chico y se inclinó sobre él para retomar la tarea pausada de seguir sembrando de besos la parte inferior de su rostro, con lentitud, hasta llegar a sus labios, pero él no la correspondía con la efusividad de costumbre.

Estaba profundamente decepcionado. Que el sueño de su vida fuera incompatible con la mujer de su vida era un descubrimiento terrible. La única conclusión positiva que sacaba de todo aquello fue el no haber cometido la estupidez de hincar la rodilla en tierra y hacerle el regalo que con tanto esmero estaba preparando y que, desde su último viaje a Ciudad Satán, había encargado pulir en un taller de joyería. Sería un bonito regalo de aniversario... a secas.

Puso las manos en la cintura de ella, acortando distancias, admitiendo la derrota personal en su fuero más interno y abriendo barreras a otro tipo de acercamiento a Dieciocho. Porque, entonces, ¿de qué servía seguir esperando?

Subió una mano a la mejilla de la androide e intensificó el nivel de sus besos, indagando con la lengua lugares que él mismo, hasta entonces, vetaba su paso.

Para ella, ese cambio de actitud aparentemente banal, no pasó desapercibido y aprovechó para seguir avanzando, probando el límite de su guerrero. Deslizó una mano desde su hombro a su pecho e imitó el danzar exquisito de su lengua, lamiendo y sorbiendo para hacer que aquel se dejará caer con mayor ahínco en su red.

—Vamos arriba —pidió ella casi sin despegar los labios de los de él.

—Amor, ve... ve tú primero —contestó el otro poniendo más espacio entre los dos—. Tengo que buscar una cosa.

—No tardes —dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de subir a la habitación.

No se lo podía creer: ¡por fin! Era extraño que accediera sin poner trabas estúpidas como no estar preparado o el cansancio, pero no quería darle más vueltas de las necesarias a algo que no había que darle más importancia de la que tenía y que finalmente tendría lugar luego de tantos meses de espera. Subió las escaleras con un plan perfectamente trazado en su mente, uno que ya tenía preparado desde hacía tiempo para una puesta en escena memorable.

Por su parte, Krilin se quedó en el mismo sitio un buen rato, presionando con la pinza de los dedos el espacio entre los ojos.

Esa noche debía renunciar a su mayor meta en la vida. Sin embargo, le daría a Dieciocho la mayor muestra de compromiso que podía ofrecerle: su entrega en cuerpo y alma. No quería posponerlo más ahora que sabía que era innecesario, aunque también quería hacérselo saber y que ella fuera consciente de lo que significaba para él hacer el amor.

No tenía ningún objeto simbólico para regalarle, como él hubiera querido, pero no por ello dejaría de hacerle saber el paso tan trascendental que suponía para él.

Así pues, pensó en otra cosa de vital importancia para ese evento: protegerla.

Una cosa era tender sexo y otra dejarla embarazada y, de eso estaba seguro, ninguno de los dos contemplaba esa posibilidad, incluso diría que a Dieciocho ni se le había pasado por la mente.

Miró por la estancia, pensando donde podría haber una caja de preservativos. Él no compraba, lo había considerado innecesario, pero sí sabía que el maestro en sus contadas noches de escarceo, se preparaba de sobra para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente. Y lo sabía porque lo había invitado infinidad de veces, exactamente las mismas que él había rechazado cortésmente, y de paso veía como en su cartera cabían envoltorios de diversos colores, según su finalidad, así como entradas exclusivas a garitos con una consumición o dos y algún descuento en según qué servicios. Lo cierto es que el maestro Roshi vivía con bastantes comodidades para considerarse un ermitaño.

Resignado y nervioso, aunque ilusionado en cierto modo por el cambio de expectativas, rebuscó en los cajones del mueble del televisor buscando la dichosa caja de condones. Abandonaba el sueño de su vida, pero lo hacía por la mujer de sus sueños, por tanto, nada se perdía.

Encontró un paquete en un cesto pequeño de mimbre, detrás de un montón de cintas de vídeo antiguas, y se paró a considerar si los que quedaban en el envase serían adecuados, suficientes y estarían en fecha. " _Todo está bien. Si no fuera porque no podré hacerle oficialmente mi mujer, diría que nunca en mi vida he tenido tanta suerte_ ", se lamentó por última vez antes de tomar la canastita y subir a la habitación.

Porque una vez que llegó sus lamentaciones se fueron desvaneciendo en el aire de una en una: una por la imagen de Dieciocho sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana; otra por el kimono de seda negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo por la cintura y que dejaba al descubierto sus blanquísimos y torneados muslos; otras tantas por cada vela aromática que había encendido y seguía encendiendo para ambientar el dormitorio, y la última, si es que quedaba alguna tribulación en su cabeza obnubilada, por ese gesto tan personal de ella al echarse el cabello detrás de la oreja antes de fijar la vista en él, esa vista fría pero divertida que lo dejaba atrapado donde fuera y cuando fuese.

Era suyo y sólo suyo, más que nunca. Arrojó el cestito al mullido futón y se aproximó a ella, caminando los escasos metros seguro como jamás en su vida lo estuvo. Ya no había más miedos ni inseguridades con ella, todo estaba claro como el azul de sus ojos.

Tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la besó con absoluta entrega y devoción, siendo él mismo ofrenda para la diosa de su amor.

Ella aceptó la dadiva, correspondiendo con la misma pasión y encerrándolo en la red de sus brazos por la espalda y la cintura del guerrero. Levantó la barbilla, exponiendo su cuello para los labios de Krilin, sonriendo complacida con cada beso que el le salpicaba la piel de la mandíbula hasta la clavícula.

Delicadamente, con un dedo retiró parcialmente la tela que cubría su hombro, dando así la pista a su hombrecillo para el camino a seguir, y él se inclinó un poco más sobre ella para descubrirlo al completo, al tiempo que dirigía su boca hacía aquél y su mano hacia el pecho que se insinuaba, indecentemente, debajo de la fina capa de tela.

—Krilin —le susurró en un suspiro. Estaba acalorada y tanteaba su piel debajo de la camiseta. Quería que se la quitara.

Así pues, obedeció a su petición y, mientras tanto, ella desabotonaba con soltura su pantalón corto, entusiasmada. No podía creer lo fácil que estaba siendo todo esa noche y se emocionaba de pensar en lo que estaba por venir.

Él se echó la prenda a los pies. Aún se sonrojaba en situaciones como esa. Entonces, ella se levantó, retiró el nudo de su cinturón y dejó que la bata cayera al suelo deslizándose por sus hombros, ondeando débilmente en el aire al mismo tiempo que caía.

Krilin la contempló con asombro. Era la primera vez que la veía así, de pie, desnuda y demandante. Verdaderamente, al contemplarla con la luz dorada de las velas, la androide podría pasar por la perfecta talla de una auténtica diosa de la feminidad.

Abrió los brazos y acogió los hombros de Krilin entre ellos, que se aferró a su cintura extasiado. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, con esa mirada única que se dedican los enamorados y con la que parecen estar hablando en un idioma exclusivo entre ellos.

—Lázuli —la llamó él con dulzura, acariciando con el dorso de los dedos su mejilla—, te amo —le confesó por enésima vez y ella se ruborizó como si fuera la primera—. Apareciste de pronto en mi vida y te convertiste en el centro de mi existencia. Gracias por estar aquí, Lázuli, haces que me sienta bendecido. Ahora —dijo mientras recolocaba el pelo de ella detrás de su oreja—, quiero decirte que no sé qué va a pasar esta noche —dijo riendo escuetamente y ella se contagió— pero voy a poner todo de mi parte para hacer que sea inolvidable para ti.

La atolondraba con su ternura, era demasiado bueno para ese mundo y era sólo para ella, ¡se lo acababa de decir! Sin embargo, esa declaración guardaba un significado que a ella se le escapaba del entendimiento e intuía débilmente que estaba relacionado con la conversación que habían tenido unos minutos atrás. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Krilin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, mi amor —contestó él.

—¿Por qué hoy y no antes? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

La pregunta lo tomaron por sorpresa. En un principio no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pues el resto del mundo y de sus problemas se habían esfumado en cuanto atravesó la puerta. Sin embargo, arrugó un poco el ceño al recordar su reciente y dolorosa renuncia.

—Nada, amor. Simplemente, me he dado cuenta de que no sirve de nada seguir postergando algo que es inevitable que pase.

La sonrisa amarga de Krilin le dijo exactamente lo que había pasado sin paños calientes. No podía ser verdad que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

—Me lo ibas a pedir —masculló ella, con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión—... Me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo porque estabas esperando a estarlo para hacerlo.

—De eso nada, amor, son mis inseguridades, ya sabes, mis preocupaciones tontas... —quiso restarle importancia.

Pero la tenía. Sólo entonces Dieciocho se enteró del valor que tenían para su pequeño guerrero esos dos hechos aparentemente tan desconectados y anodinos para ella.

—Oh, dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? —dijo tapándose la boca con la mano.

Sólo pretendía divertirse un poco a su costa, no hacer que renunciara a sus principios por ella. Una cosa era adaptarse a los deseos del otro, priorizarlos por encima de los propios, pero otra muy distinta era renunciar a ellos. Y Krilin era capaz de hacerlo por ella. Hasta ese punto él la amaba.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó él, asustado y confuso.

—Utilizarte —dijo cortante.

Se separó de él y agarró el kimono del suelo para cubrirse nuevamente. Estaba avergonzada y arrepentida de lo que había hecho sin intención, ahora tocaba enmendarlo como pudiera y eso quizá resultara igual de doloroso para él que ya se había hecho a la idea de ceder esa noche. Dos rechazos en una noche. Pobre Krilin, no se merecía en absoluto tenerlo a sus pies.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Amor, no entiendo nada.

Dieciocho cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y evitó mirarle directamente para responderle:

—Lo siento, Krilin, estaba bromeando contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Esto es una broma?

—¡No! No, esto no, lo de antes, lo que te dije abajo.

—Me dijiste que no quieres casarte —dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo, fingiendo sentir indiferencia por ello—, ¿y qué?

—¡No te dije eso! —dijo. Suspiró, lo miró fugazmente y continuó—: Te dije que me da igual, que me parece una tontería, pero no me preguntaste si quería hacerlo o no.

—Lázuli... —susurró y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Ojalá tuviera a mano el regalo para ella en ese mismo momento.

—Te gasté una broma porque creí que te hacía ilusión, nada más. Pero... no... sabía fuera tan importante y que todo esto tuviera algo que ver. Porque es así, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con una mueca mal parecida a una sonrisa, agachando entonces la mirada. Se sentía tan abochornado.

—Es así.

—Bueno, y ¿a qué esperas? —demandó ella.

—¿A qué espero? —reformuló él la pregunta, sin captar el mensaje.

—Para pedírmelo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El levantó la vista, incrédulo todavía. Contuvo las lágrimas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió decir las palabras que se atoraban en ellas, queriendo salir de un golpe.

—¿E-eso es... es que sí? —pudo decir al fin.

—No lo sabrás hasta que no me lo pidas —dijo ella con su característica soberbia, matizada por la suavidad de su voz.

Se echó sobre ella de un salto, haciéndola caer sobre las mantas y aplastando el cestillo de mimbre con su peso. Krilin lloraba abrazado a ella de impotencia de no poder decirle, por culpa de los nervios, que le iba a preparar la mayor sorpresa que hubiera imaginado para la ocasión. Y también lloraba de emoción por concederle el honor de hacerle tal petición que, ahora sí, presumía no sería rechazada. ¿Acaso podía ser más feliz?

—Ya basta, hombrecillo —dijo ella, burlona—. ¿Qué harías si te dijera que sí? Voy a tener que pensarlo bien. Eh, oye —le avisó mientras se sacaba de debajo del trasero algo parecido a un disco de enea—, ¿qué es ésto?

Krilin le dio espacio, restañando sus lágrimas con las manos. Miró lo que le mostraba ella y lo tomó para ver si el contenido estaba bien.

—Creo que han sobrevivido —dijo al abrirla. La cesta estaba inservible, así como la cajita del interior, pero lo genuinamente útil estaba en perfectas condiciones de uso.

—¿Para qué es? ¿Piensas ponerme eso en el dedo? —quiso saber ella, divertida.

—No —dijo él riendo. Luego sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Es para... no... dejarte embarazada —terminó de decir con un hilito de voz.

La cara de estupor de Dieciocho no tenía desperdicio. Por una parte, tenía más que asumido que era prácticamente imposible que ella, un ser artificial, pudiera engendrar vida. Ni se había planteado el sentirse mal por esa razón. Por otra parte, no dejaría nunca de sorprenderse por el grado de consideración que Krilin tenía para con ella.

Se echó a reír de forma estridente y Krilin esperó a que se calmara y le contara el chiste, porque no lo entendía.

—Ay, Krilin —pudo decir por fin. Le dolían las mejillas y el vientre de tanto reír. Le puso la mano en la mejilla—. Tienes demasiada fe en mí. Sabes que no soy humana...

Él posó la mano sobre la de ella, notando el poso de dolor que llevaba esa afirmación que salía de sus labios.

—Yo diría que no es así, me lo demuestras a cada momento —dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella y luego besó la palma de su mano—. Y puedo probarlo ahora.

Una chispa de picardía destelló en su mirada.

—¿De veras? ¿Y cómo? —dijo ella, incitante.

—Ya lo verás...

O

 **N/A:**

Siento la tardanza, pretendía daros una sorpresita en compensación por la espera, pero... nah! A sufrir! Jsjajajajajajajajjajaja!

Sólo un par de cositas, bueno tres:

1\. Gracias por estar ahí, 4everever 3.

2\. Cuando Krilin piensa en lo que significa el matrimonio para él, plasmo eso, su opinión. La mía personal tiene más matices. Lo digo porque entiendo que todo el mundo no la comparte y no pretendo imponer nada, vaya por delante.

3\. 18 lleva un kimono de seda esa noche , como Chichí en " _Noche de bodas_ " 7w7 Sólo cambia el color.

Listo, me callo una semana. Hasta el viernes si Dende quiere 3 3 3 3 3 3


	26. Noche clara

Ya estaba decidido. Ella al final aceptaría su propuesta y le deseaba, sólo necesitaba hacerle ver que era tan humana como cualquiera, aunque excepcional como ninguna. ¿Qué más necesitaba para seguir postergándolo? Absoluta y rotundamente ni una sola excusa más.

Llevó las manos a la cintura y a la nuca de Dieciocho, que estaba sentada sobre el jergón, y unió sus labios con los de ella con un febril e impulsivo deseo. Ella notó ansiedad y algo de tosquedad en ellos, probablemente por los nervios que lo estarían carcomiendo por dentro, por lo que pensó que, antes de hacer nada precipitado, sería mejor aclarar algunos términos.

—Krilin, espera —le pidió. Se apartó un poco y le puso las manos en las mejillas. Estaba acalorado y el negro de sus ojos titilaban a la luz de las velas—. Antes quiero hablar contigo. Sólo lo diré una vez, te pido que no me interrumpas y que no me hagas repetirlo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo solemne. Él tomó las manos de ella y las apartó de su rostro para sostenerlas en su regazo—. Al fin he comprendido lo importante que es para ti dar tanto este paso como el otro. Y puede que no te lo creas, no es que no quiera darlos contigo, pero es que los veo necesarios —dijo e hizo una breve pausa para valorar su reacción—. No hace falta darlos, salen solos, porque no lo imagino de otra manera y tampoco podría explicar porqué me agrada tenerte cerca en todo momento —confesaba y se sonrojaba progresivamente—… ni porqué me excita tanto tenerte a solas. Algunas cosas no me paro a conversarlas contigo, no porque no me importen, es que doy por hecho que son así, que las sientes como yo y que así deben ser. Me da vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta, aunque es algo que he pensado muchas veces… te veo tan entregado, siempre estás haciendo cosas por mí aunque yo no quiera, que quisiera hacer algo por ti en esta ocasión y dejar de ser la maldita egoísta que soy por un momento —confesaba y Krilin abrió la boca para terciar— ¡Déjame terminar, joder! Por una maldita vez, quiero ser yo la que haga algo importante por ti —le silenció ella, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada esquiva, tímida—. Mierda… ¿Cuántas veces me has salvado la vida… o me la has cambiado? Lo he pensado y meditado tantas veces, tan asumido lo tenía que creía que tú también lo hacías, pero sin duda me equivocaba. De ser así, no habrías dudado al preguntarme si lo que realmente quiero es estar contigo. Lo sabrías —confesó y miró a Krilin de soslayo, que abría sus ojillos a todo lo que daban—. Has oído bien, no imagino ningún día de mi existencia sin estar a tu lado. Krilin —continuó, liberada—, me da igual lo que me regales, como si no lo haces, si me pides que me case contigo o si no. Eso me da lo mismo. Nada ni nadie me impedirá estar donde estar, aquí, contigo. Te amo, hombrecillo.

Levantó una mano a la mejilla de Dieciocho y palpó con los dedos el rubor delicado de su piel. Ella le dedicó una mirada indecisa y avergonzada, como la curva de la comisura de sus labios cuando reaccionó al contacto de su mano.

En la cabeza calva de Krilin, un sinfín de revelaciones, como piezas sueltas de un puzle incompleto, buscaban con urgencia un lugar donde asentarse.

Que le amaba. Le había dicho sin pelos en la lengua que le amaba.

Despacio, se aproximó a su boca y posó sus labios en los de ella, esta vez con extrema dulzura y, sobretodo, seguros.

Que lo que anhelaba era estar allí, con él. Porque sí. Porque le amaba.

Abrió más los labios y rozó con la lengua los de ella, maravillado. Dieciocho hizo lo propio y se acercó un poco más. Después, elevó la mano que todavía acunaba la de él y la dejó reposando sobre la seda negra del batín, a la altura de su corazón y, con sutileza, retiró la tela para notar el pulso acelerado en su piel.

Dieciocho retiró el nudo de la prenda, al fin, y se descubrió al completo antes de abrazar con sus brazos al artífice de todo lo que ella era en esa nueva vida.

Las bocas juntas, los cuerpos sin nada que ocultar y las respiraciones en armonía bajo el compás de sus corazones.

De nácar. A la luz dorada de las velas, la piel desnuda de Dieciocho tenía al brillo discreto, la blancura y la suavidad del nácar.

En ese ambiente íntimo de la habitación aún flotaba el eco de las palabras de Dieciocho, que trascolaron en el pecho de Krilin, como dardos, y le impelieron la necesidad de tomar a esa mujer que no se creía humana entre sus brazos.

"No imagino ningún día de mi existencia sin estar a tu lado".

Ella se recostó sobre el jergón y se dispuso a recibir los besos que el pequeño guerrero repartiría sobre la piel nacarada de su cuello, mientras rozaba sus hombros con cuidado.

"No podría explicar porqué me agrada tenerte cerca en todo momento…".

Krilin continuó descendiendo los besos hasta sus pecho, haciendo que la respiración de Dieciocho de avivara como el fuego cada vez que palpaba y besaba el centro rosado y sensible de ellos, el con mesura. Siguió bajando poco después y, al mismo tiempo, llevó las manos a la pequeña cintura de Dieciocho, arrancando de su espalda un gracioso contoneo y, de sus labios, una sonrisa genuina. Con los pulgares, se recreó acariciando la tersura de su estómago y, con sus labios y su lengua, humedeció la casi inexistente cavidad del ombligo de ella, antes de continuar saboreando su vientre.

"… ni porqué me excita tanto tenerte a solas".

Antes de llegar al punto clave, se puso de rodillas y se irguió frente a ella. La miró con ternura y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó, aceptando así la invitación no ofrecida verbalmente para imitarlo.

"¿Cuántas veces me has salvado la vida… o me la has cambiado?".

Dieciocho se sentó en el suelo, enfrentando a su amado. Llevó la mano que sostenia, algo temblorosa, hasta su mismo eje, despacio y sin sobresaltos, dejando que ella lo rodeara con los dedos.

"Krilin, me da igual lo que me regales, como si no lo haces…".

Comprobó el tacto suave y a la vez rígido del asunto, sorprendida de que así fuera. Paseó el dedo pulgar a lo largo del mismo, sintiendo el estremecimiento completo del cuerpo de Krilin con ese imperceptible gesto. Posó la yema sobre la globosa y tersa zona superior, húmeda a la par que candente, y cuando decidió recorrer su longitud con los dedos, Krilin pareció enloquecer.

"… si me pides que me case contigo o si no".

Él alargó una mano a un lado para alcanzar un preservativo, abrió el envase con cierta dificultad, y empezó a cubrir el glande. Dieciocho, sonriendo enternecida por conversación que habían tenido y lo innecesario que le parecía aquello, optó por ayudarle a extenderlo a la vez que lo complacía.

Los suspiros de él activaban el cosquilleo en su vientre y el deseo aumentaba por momentos. Acercó los labios a los suyos y el los selló demandante, sediento.

Con un suave ademán, hizo que se recostara de nuevo en el futón, sin renunciar a la ternura de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se tumbaba sobre ella, despacio, disfrutando en cada porción el roce sublime de su piel.

"Nada ni nadie me impedirá estar donde estar, aquí, contigo".

Dieciocho lo envolvió entre sus brazos a la vez que se afanaba en beber de su aliento, con una sed y un hambre genuinos, como nunca los había sentido en su nueva vida. Así pues, quedaron unidos en una fusión ideal, donde cada curva se amoldaba a la perfección a cada saliente, y cada hueco lo llenaba una porción del otro, como si estuvieran especialmente diseñados para encajar entre sí.

Casi con dolor, Krilin se separó un poco, apoyando las manos a cada costado de Dieciocho, y sus miradas nerviosas hablaron entre sí. Había llegado el momento y la androide abrió hizo hueco entre sus muslos para recibirlo.

Una mirada de determinación a los ojos rasgados de Krilin, seguida de una súplica callada en la caricia que Dieciocho le regalaba en la mejilla con los dedos. Luego, se produjo el roce de la carne sobre la flor, seguido de un ligero temblor que les hizo cerrar los ojos de puro delirio. Los nervios los dominaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a dejar espacio a la rudeza, no había que forzar los acontecimientos, y cada movimiento era sólo el preludio de lo que estaba por acontecer.

"Te amo, hombrecillo".

La mirada de ternura de Dieciocho calmó el recelo de su guerrero, por momentos temeroso y, con la guía de su mano, despacio, le ayudó a atravesar el umbral escondido de su cuerpo. Era estrecho, extremadamente cálido, y a pesar de no haber profundizado nada, la impresión de deleite sin límites se extendió por su cuerpo como la pólvora. Porque, en efecto, algo en el confortable interior de Dieciocho se oponía a su avance y él dudaba entre empujar o retroceder.

Tenso, pendiente de cualquier muestra de dolor por parte de su amada, dejó de disfrutar plenamente del embriagador calor que lo colmaba desde su falo hasta la cabeza y la planta de los pies. Entonces, impaciente a la vez que conciliadora, Dieciocho acarició su rostro preocupado con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorría su espalda hasta la base y, con un ligero toque, hizo que sus caderas rompieran por fin la frontera que ponía freno a su unión.

Atento y asustado, escrutó la reacción de Dieciocho antes de atender el maravilloso efecto que tuvo en él ese sorpresivo movimiento. Ella se mordió el labio para retener tras ellos un clamoroso gemido de gozo, que resonó en su cuello y que contagio a su compañero para que le siguiera en su rendición en pos del otro.

La danza de las figuras entrelazadas dio comienzo y, con un lento vaivén, la luz de las velas fue testigo de cómo el amor era capaz de materializarse.

Krilin se adentraba y se alejaba al mismo ritmo que ella lo oprimía de manera irracional, y con cada incursión los suspiros sincronizados aumentaban de volumen paulatinamente. Aquello no se asemejaba a nada conocido, por mucho esmero que llevaran las caricias de otro tiempo. Sentirlo dentro era todo lo que había anhelado Dieciocho, porque se hallaba, en efecto, completa.

Para él, al igual que para ella, nada era comparable a ese momento. El rostro de Dieciocho era el deseo personificado; sus ojos entrecerrados le pedían no detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia y él reforzaba el empuje de sus caderas, obligando a los pequeños y sonrosados labios de ella abrirse para que, de esa forma, un lastimoso y sensual quejido se fugara de ellos. La delicia de ver a Dieciocho emitiéndolos, avergonzada, era el complemento ideal para el placer incomparable que sentía entre las piernas.

Deseosa de más, la androide apretó los glúteos de su novio para obligarle a profundizar, aún más si cabe, en su húmedo y palpitante interior. Y Krilin, entregado a su misión, empujó obediente hasta que no era posible hacerlo más, alcanzando el confín del vientre de Dieciocho cuando éste descendió a su encuentro. Ella arqueó abruptamente la espalda cuando lo hizo, ciñó los muslos en torno a las caderas de él y un gruñido instintivo le nació en el centro del pecho, haciendo enloquecer a Krilin.

Él se lanzó a devorar sus pechos, pequeños y llenos, provocando que Dieciocho perdiera la razón con esos besos. En consecuencia, gemía sin reservas cada vez que la pelvis de él chocaba con la suya, y rodeó con los brazos su espalda y su nuca. Si hubiera podido envolverlo por completo para así atraparlo y hacerlo suyo, de un modo físico, lo hubiera hecho. Lo quería entero para sí.

El interior de la androide se estrechaba más y más en torno a él, y ella en cada ocasión de dejaba menos margen de movimiento en la prisión de sus piernas. Pasmado como estaba, degustando el trémulo pezón de Dieciocho, apenas pudo darse cuenta de que la mujer que tenía debajo empezaba a convulsionar de éxtasis.

Dejó el abrazo a Krilin para aferrarse a las sábanas del futón y él, que todavía estaba con los labios pegados a su piel y que se negaba a abandonarla, buscó con sus manos los finos dedos de ella para rodearlos con fuerza y sentir al completo el orgasmo que la sacudía desde el mismo punto con el que él la estimulaba.

No hubo tiempo para más preparativos. La cintura de Dieciocho se elevó dos palmos del suelo y de su garganta emergió un sonoro y profundo suspiro de deleite. A la vez, su matriz se contraía de forma demencial en torno al tallo robusto y candente, sin permitirle un tiempo extra para regodearse en la belleza de esa poderosa criatura que se retorcía de placer gracias a él y sólo a él.

Entonces todo desapareció por unos instantes, tanto las velas como la noche fresca detrás de la ventana, ni las olas mansas de la bajamar, ni el venerable anciano que posiblemente dormiría al otro lado del tabique. Tan sólo estaban ellos y su conexión, ellos y el cielo colmando sus cinco sentidos.

Exhausto, Krilin salió de ella y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Dieciocho, con los ojos a duras penas abiertos y una sonrisa que resaltaba por encima de sus jadeos de cansancio.

—¿Lo ves como sí eres humana? —consiguió decir en un murmullo.

Ella permanecía silente, sosegada. Miraba al techo fijamente, asimilando todo lo que acababa de vivir, sin dar crédito a la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que habían explotado en ella en cuestión de minutos. Abrazó a Krilin, que emanaba calor por cada poro de su piel, y sonrió con cierto tinte de perversión al sentirlo rendido y agotado sobre ella.

Tenían que repetirlo. Ya.


	27. Un plan perfectamente imperfecto

El borboteo del agua en el infiernillo eclipsaba el soniquete del televisor y un aroma a marisco impregnaba el ambiente del interior de la casita rosa.

El maestro Roshi se acercó a la cocina con disimulo, encantado por saber en qué consistiría la apetitosa cena, y se asomó agazapado desde la espalda de su discípulo, para ver qué se cocía en la olla, así como ver qué otros ingredientes cortaba en la tabla de madera.

—Qué bien huele eso que preparas, Krilin, ¿celebramos algo hoy? —preguntó finalmente cuando el guerrero lo miró de reojo.

—Es una cena especial para Dieciocho y para mí —le explicó—. Ya se lo había dicho antes, cuando llegué de hacer compras, esta noche le pediré en matrimonio.

—Ah, bueno —respondió el viejo, sin entusiasmo alguno.

—¿Cómo que "ah, bueno"? —le dijo volviéndose a medias, pues el anciano volvía a su sitio delante del televisor. Krilin suspiró—. Le dejaré una ración preparada, maestro.

No escuchó la respuesta y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a su labor. Bajó el fuego de la cacerola y dispuso en una sartén algo de aceite, que puso a calentar antes de echar las verduras para rehogarlas.

La melodía del chisporroteo del perol compaginaba a la perfección con la armonía del agua hirviendo, y él tarareaba una canción mientras repasaba, por undécima vez, la lista mental de cosas que necesitaba para la velada sorpresa.

Desde hacía unas semanas su encargo estaba disponible para recoger en cuanto quisiera y él no encontraba el momento para hacerlo y, a la vez, mantenerlo en secreto.

Sospechaba que, presumiblemente, habría salido "de caza" y que no volvería hasta bien entrada la tarde, al igual que había pasado en otras ocasiones, una pequeña rutina que se repetía cada dos o tres meses. Luego de su primera experiencia, tuvieron una pequeña charla en la cual Krilin le pidió que guardara las formas con la policía todo lo posible y que fuera comedida a la hora de recabar información, esto es, sin asaltar de madrugada las comisarías ni infiltrarse en la base de datos de la policía. Dieciocho aceptó sus premisas y, a cambio, le dejó en claro que no se inmiscuyera en absoluto en sus asuntos, pues no era ninguna niña pequeña.

Aquella vez, la androide llevaba varios días ausentándose desde bien temprano, pero regresando al poco tiempo, malhumorada y frustrada. Sin embargo, aquel día tardaba más de lo usual, por lo que intuyó que en está ocasión volvería de mucho mejor humor si había tenido éxito en su misión particular. Aún así, no había tiempo que perder.

Con una idea fija y bien estructurada en mente, Krilin había tardado lo mínimo en arreglarse y salir volando, literalmente, a Ciudad Satán para hacerse con las dos bellas joyas que había encargado realizar, además de haber hecho unas compras más en el mercado de productos frescos para una cena muy especial. Y en menos de tres horas había estado de regreso en la Kame House, listo para seguir adelante con su plan y tenerlo listo para cuando su preciosa y temible novia apareciera en la isla.

Removía alegre el sofrito con la cuchara de madera, pensando en estas cosas, cuanto escuchó el sonido de una aeronave que se aproximaba al lugar.

Sin quitarse el delantal, salió corriendo a recibir la visita que llevaba esperando aquel día, pues la había avisado con tiempo para que le echara una mano con los preparativos.

—¡Hola, Bulma! —dijo alzando la mano una vez la nave aterrizó y se abrió la compuerta frontal—. Muchas gracias por venir tan pronto.

La mujer de pelo azul le dedicó una sonrisa y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su pequeño acompañante, antes de bajar de un salto del vehículo.

—¡Hola! —saludó ella de vuelta. Vio como su hijo bajó levitando hasta su amigo y, entonces, encapsuló la nave—. Saluda, Trunks.

El pequeño de pelo violeta y ojos azules dedicó una mirada intensa a Krilin.

—Hola, Trunks, qué mayor estás —le dijo al niño que lo seguía mirando con una fijeza abrumadora. Krilin se iba poniendo nervioso por momentos al sentirse retado por el pequeño semisaiyan, cuya energía, además, no era nada desdeñable aun siendo un niño de poco más de dos años—. No hay duda de que tiene a quien salir… —dijo finalmente a la madre, riendo un poco inquieto.

—Ni que lo digas —se lamentó Bulma y anduvo hacia su amigo mientras guardaba la cápsula en un bolsillo—. Es un descarado, como su padre —dijo y dirigió su atención a Krilin—. ¿Qué tal vas? Te veo bastante ocupado.

Él, mientras tanto, intentaba ignorar los tirones que le daba el pequeño Trunks en el delantal.

—Un poco —respondió al fin.

—En ese caso no tardaré mucho. Ten —dijo y le pasó una mochila verde que llevaba al hombro—. Ahí tienes de todo: luces, baterías, un equipo de música de alta fidelidad y discos para aburrir, un velador, una carpa y todo lo necesario para pasar una noche íntima y romántica.

—Muchas gracias, Bulma, te debo una —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡No es nada! —dijo sonriendo con modestia—. Aunque si le pudieras comentar a Dieciocho que sería bien recibida en la Corporación, tampoco estaría mal…

—Bulma, ¿cómo dices esas cosas? —dijo Krilin sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga.

—Bueno, su anatomía es fascinante y me gustaría contrastarla in situ con los planos que aún conservo de Diecisiete…

—Lo siento mucho, Bulma, pero no podrá ser. Si va a tu casa no será para que la examines como si fuera un objeto sin más, ¡ella es humana!

—Y no te digo lo contrario. Pero no es una humana común y —dijo la científica antes de desistir viendo el malestar que causaba en Krilin—… Está bien, no insistiré más. Aunque es una lástima…

—Ya vale —zanjó Krilin.

Bulma alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Nunca más, lo prometo —juró y luego le habló en un tono más bajo para preguntarle—: ¿Puedo verlo?

—Oh, ¡claro! —accedió sabiendo a qué se refería su vieja amiga. Echó mano al pantalón…—. Los tengo aquí, son dos cositas que… ¿Dónde…? —se dijo buscando en todos los bolsillos de su prenda.

Pero no estaban.

Lo recordaba muy bien y perfectamente, sabía que los había guardado y los llevaba encima. Por un momento, un sudor frío le escurrió por la cabeza pensando que los habría perdido de camino a la casa, pero a la mente le vino la imagen de haber comprobado que seguían en su sitio cuando aterrizó. Sin embargo… ¿dónde demonios los podría haber dejado si no los extrajo en ningún momento? ¿En el baño? No. ¿En el dormitorio? Todavía no había subido, así que era imposible. ¿En la cocina? Tal vez.

—¿Va todo bien, Krilin? ¿Los has perdido? Te has puesto pálido —señaló Bulma.

Le iba a responder, pero justo entonces, la cabeza del maestro Roshi emergió desde la ventana de la planta baja para avisar al muchacho:

—Krilin, creo que algo se está quemando en la cocina.

Con un grito de desesperación, entraron los dos en tropel al constatar, desde fuera, el terrible humo negro que salía desde allí y el nefasto olor a comida pegada.

Krilin apagó la cocina corriendo para intentar salvar algo de lo que estaba preparando, pero las verduras estaban ennegrecidas y el marisco pegado en el fondo de la olla sin agua. Sin remedio.

Exhaló rendido.

—¡Ya podría usted haber apagado la hornilla, maestro! —regañó la mujer al viejo.

—Eso son cosas de él. Si no lo hubieras entretenido, habría llegado a tiempo —replicó, calmado.

—¡Al menos yo le estoy ayudando! —grito ella fuera de sí.

Krilin se lamentaba internamente sin prestar atención a la pequeña trifulca a sus espaldas. Eran ingredientes de primera, comprados en la sección gourmet del mercado principal de Ciudad Satán, carísimos y exclusivos. Podría volver para comprar más, aunque dudaba que quedarán y, luego, le diera tiempo a prepararlos para la noche. No le quedaba más remedio que improvisar.

Por suerte, había dejado unas lascas de trufa negra en una pequeña bandeja junto a la nevera, macerándose en aceite de oliva para hacer unas tostas con ellas más tarde. Eso no se podía estropear y, si lo pensaba bien, podría añadir algo original a la velada… si estuvieran donde las dejó.

En la encimera sólo estaba la bandeja con algunos vestigios dorados del aceite y poco más. Entonces calló en la cuenta de algo en la casa que estaba fuera de lugar:

—Bulma, ¿dónde está Trunks?

Aquélla abrió la boca para contestar, cuando un estruendo proveniente de la planta de arriba sacudió la casita hasta los cimientos.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Bulma espantada.

Ese pequeño tormento podría reducir la casa a escombros con aplicar un poco de su incontrolable fuerza.

Subieron en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, aun así de forma atropellada, y descubrieron al niño encaramado a la lámpara del techo de lo que quedaba de la habitación de Krilin y Dieciocho, ya que estaba hecha un completo desastre: los muebles tirados en el suelo, con el contenido de los cajones desperdigados por todas partes, las puertas del ropero partidas en dos y la barra de la cortina hincada en el tatami del centro de la habitación, como si fuera una jabalina.

—Por suerte, no ha salido ardiendo —dijo el maestro en un intento de quitar dramatismo a la situación— Hmm… ardiendo…

Lo que le faltaba a Bulma además de pasar semejante vergüenza gracias a una travesura de su hijo, era soportar el manoseo del viejo verde en su trasero.

—¡Pervertido! —le gritó a la vez que le aporreaba el cráneo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Al menos sabemos que está bien —dijo Krilin, conciliador. Se acercó al pequeño, quedando justo debajo de él—. Baja, Trunks, quiero darte un regalo.

El niño de mirada intimidante, sin mediar palabra, se lanzó a los brazos del hombrecillo sin pelo. Tenía la ropa, las manos y la cara llenas de manchas de aceite que lo delataban como el ladronzuelo de comida que Krilin sospechaba. " _Después de todo_ —se dijo—, _es saiyan_ ". Pensó que posiblemente también habría hurtado las dos cajitas que custodiaba hasta hacia pocos minutos, y miró el desastre de la habitación en un estéril intento de encontrarlas allí, al menos su contenido.

—Claro, eso es: dale un premio por lo travieso que es —se quejó la madre y se lo quitó de los brazos a su viejo amigo de aventuras.

—Es un crío —dijo Krilin, incómodo.

—Es un crío muy consentido. Ya hablaré con su abuela cuando llegué a casa.

—No te quejes tanto —rebatió él quitando importancia a lo sucedido.

Él sólo quería encontrar los regalos para Dieciocho. La cena y el desastre del cuarto le daban igual, incluso se esperaba que al abrir las cápsulas que le había prestado Bulma sólo saliera confetti. Lo importante eran los regalos para su chica.

Fue al armario y, retirando las maltrechas tablas de bambú, sacó de un rincón casi olvidado una pequeña, aunque pesada, concha de tortuga de color morado con dos asas a los lados.

—Esto hará que te hagas un poco más fuerte, pequeño —le dijo sonriendo y se la colocó a los hombros.

La madre dejó a Trunks en el suelo, sin poder soportar la carga, y el niño salió corriendo de la habitación, contento por su nuevo y funcional disfraz.

—Siento mucho el desastre, Krilin —se disculpó Bulma.

—No te preocupes, son cosas de niños… niños… especiales —rio conteniendo las lágrimas de su angustia.

—No sabe jugar a otra cosa que no sea romperlo todo… Nos vamos antes de que cause más desastres —dijo apenada—. Ojalá todo salga bien al final, ya me contarás, ¿vale?

—Claro, Bulma.

Disgustada por el caos que su retoño originó en pocos instantes, pero preocupada por el que pudiera estar causando en esos momentos, salió despavorida gritando a pleno pulmón:

—¡Trunks! ¡Volvemos a casa! ¡Si te portas bien te dejaré jugar en la cámara de gravedad!

Se escuchó un portazo en la planta inferior, una leve detonación proveniente de una cápsula hoi-poi, y una nave despegando a toda prisa.

Krilin suspiró resignado. La pedida de mano a Dieciocho tendría que posponerse.

Al tiempo que sucedía todo aquello, en una alejada parte del mundo, en una carretera que partía en dos un desierto, Dieciocho se interponía en la alocada carrera de un ciclomotor y, a la vez, detenía con una mano las balas que su piloto le disparaba con un fusil de asalto en modo de disparo automático.

El pez que debía pescar no era tan gordo como el de otras ocasiones, pero sí escurridizo. Tenía fama de salir con facilidad de prisión antes de cumplir condena, por buen comportamiento y esas cosas, pero con la misma rapidez que le daban la condicional, reincidía en esa manía enfermiza de robar a mano armada en cualquier establecimiento medio decente que se le pusiera por delante. Uno tras otro, dejando un rastro de miedo en el mapa de carreteras desde la cárcel a ninguna parte.

A veces la pillaban, a veces desaparecía sin más, despistando sagazmente a la policía, como había pasado aquella ultima vez. Nadie sabía cómo lo lograba, pero Dieciocho había memorizado su aspecto y las últimas fechorías de la criminal. Había rastreado, en los últimos días desde que se enteró de la fuga, palmo a palmo el trozo de tierra en el que sospechaba que se encontraba y esperaba a que realizara de forma inminente su siguiente movimiento para dar el paso y detenerla, antes de que la policía se diera cuenta y se ahorraran el dinero del rescate.

Aunque, claro, con semejante espécimen habían de emplear bastantes efectivos y dar por hecho que habría más de un herido de bala en la persecución. Y tampoco se arriesgarían a tanto.

Dieciocho sonrió a medias. " _Panda de fracasados_ ", pensó a la vez que atrapaba con una mano todas y cada una de las balas que le llegaban a la altura de la cara. Con la otra mano, se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y con un pie en la rueda delantera, paró en seco el avance del vehículo, que se encabritaba feroz sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

La conductora giraba el manillar, enfurecida, y apuntaba sin titubeos a la cara de Dieciocho con su metralleta humeante.

—¡Apártate, mierda! —gritaba la susodicha.

Su melena rubia y rizada ondeaba libre al viento, y su mirada fiera de color verde no dejaba dudas a la androide de que era de esas personas que gustaban de intimidar a quien quisiera. Como ella misma.

—Entonces será mejor que dejes de acelerar —le advirtió con una calma tan fría que contrastaba con las brasas escolerizadas del carácter de la otra mujer—, de lo contrario se estampará tu linda cara contra el pavimento. Sería una lástima que me quedara sin la recompensa.

—¡Ni muerta! —espetó la otra, que aceleró y disparó, sin miramientos y a bocajarro, sobre el rostro de Dieciocho.

—Mira que eres tonta.

Estupefacta, la mujer proscrita vio detrás de la humareda el rostro prefecto e impoluto de su posible captora, viva y coleando, con el ceño fruncido.

La androide elevó, sin el mayor esfuerzo, la moto en el aire y le dio la vuelta para forzar a su ocupante a que cayera por su propio peso. No era más que una insignificante humana con más huevos que la mayoría de tíos a los que había capturado.

Arrojó el vehículo hacia alguna parte a su derecha, sin mirar a qué roca o cactus derribaba por el camino. Se agachó sobre la mujer y la volvió de espaldas para pisarle con delicadeza entre los omóplatos, para inmovilizarla y facilitar la tarea de esposarla. Esos simples grilletes le facilitaban mucho la tarea. Así forcejeaban y hacían menos estupideces para intentar escapar a la hora de transportarlos volando.

—¿De donde vienes tú, eh? —inquirió la mujer desde el suelo, mientras la maniataba Dieciocho—. Tú no eres una tía corriente.

Sin darle conversación, la androide agarró por la cintura a su prisionera y ascendió por los aires con ella rumbo a la comisaría de la capital más cercana de allí.

—No hablas mucho por lo que veo —siguió parloteando la mujer, pero Dieciocho ni se inmutaba—. Van a darte mucha pasta por mí, ¿no es así?

Dieciocho seguía sin responder a sus absurdas preguntas y, al parecer, la rubia captó el mensaje subliminal y cerró la boca finalmente.

Apuró el vuelo y, al cabo de un rato, sintió a la mujer estremecerse debajo de ella hasta que la oyó estornudar sonoramente y, dejando a Dieciocho muda del todo, el pelo de la chica se tornó azul oscuro.

—¡Oh! ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con un tono de voz inusualmente dulce para el que estaba empleando instantes atrás—. ¿Acaso…? —dijo para sí en voz alta, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quién la llevaba en volandas—. Ya veo, parece ser que he vuelto a las andadas.

El tono repentinamente triste de la apresada despertó las curiosidad de Dieciocho.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —quiso saber la androide.

La otra negó con la cabeza y la sintió suspirar entre sus férreos brazos.

—Cuando estornudo me transformo y no recuerdo nada de lo que hice en la otra forma —confesó—. Otra vez a la cárcel, qué vergüenza. Supongo que lo tengo merecido.

Algo en la actitud melancólica de la mujer le conmovió. Perder la memoria era algo terrible, de buena tinta ella lo sabía, pero perderla a cada instante debería generarle una ansiedad tremenda.

Aterrizaron frente a la comisaría de policía de la Capital del Este con demasiada delicadeza para la que usualmente empleaba Dieciocho en esos casos.

—Andando —dijo en un tono de voz cortante.

Obediente, la apresada avanzó subiendo las escaleras de entrada y Dieciocho, con una mano a su espalda, aprovechó para deslizarle en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón corto una diminuta llave.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —preguntó la otra, confusa.

—Silencio. Espera a que nadie te esté observando y todo estará bien. Camina —ordenó.

Lo demás fue rutinario para Dieciocho, la misma estupidez de rellenar el papeleo y hacerle perder el tiempo de costumbre. Lo único que cambió fue la mirada cómplice que le dedicó a la muchacha antes de irse con su recompensa, y la esperanza de que dentro de poco estuviera nuevamente libre para darle más dolores de cabeza a esos imbéciles.

Launch, como así se llamaba la mujer con trastorno disociativo, le había caído bastante bien. Ojalá la suerte le sonriera de una vez como le sonrió a ella.

Con un ligero impulso desde el suelo de la calle, emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a la Kame House y allí, un extrañamente alicaído Krilin le dio la bienvenida más triste que recordaba nunca.

Aún llevaba puesto el delantal y trabajaba afanoso para recomponer el orden que había hasta ese medio día había en la casa. Además de encontrar cuanto antes los dos tesoros que le pretendía regalar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo la androide cuando entró a la habitación para guardar la bolsa con el dinero ganado.

—Es un poco enrevesado de contar… Bulma vino de visita con Trunks y parece que ese niño tiene demasiada energía —dijo abatido y forzó una risa que no convenció del todo a su novia, que lo miraba recelosa.

—Así que Bulma, ¿eh? ¿Y se puede saber para qué se presenta aquí?

Krilin parpadeó contrariado por el tono exigente de la pregunta de Dieciocho.

—Dieciocho, ¿no estarás…? —comenzó él.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo —le silenció de inmediato—. Si vuelve a aparecer por aquí para hurgar en nuestras cosas, se va a enterar.

—No… No es para tanto, Dieciocho… Verás, es que…

—Me da igual, Krilin —le dijo ella, hastiada—. Me dan igual ella y su mocoso —zanjó.

La tarde se alejaba de la isla sin dejar consuelo alguno en el corazón del pequeño guerrero. Al diablo se fueron sus planes románticos, los detalles especiales e incluso la paciencia de Dieciocho. Se preguntaba qué era lo próximo que podría salir mal y siguió, resignado, limpiando el estropicio.

Abajo, en el porche, Dieciocho se sentó en las escaleritas para impregnarse de la paz del crepúsculo. Allí, junto a las escaleras, había una mochila azul pequeña con el emblema de la empresa de la amiga de su novio. Resistió el impulso de abrir para ver qué contenía y se abstuvo de hacer caso a la voz interior que le pedía a gritos que la arrojara al mar, o que la desintegrara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal vez había algo importante ahí, algo que Krilin necesitaba y no quería importunarle.

Desvió entonces su atención al cielo, tratando de no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido ese día, y contemplaba la calma con el que el cielo hacía su viraje de colores desde el oeste, cuando vio que una sombra se deslizaba por detrás de la casita rosa.  
Sigilosa, la persiguió extrañada hasta los arbustos de la parte posterior de la isla, donde parecía ocultarse. Pero sólo se trataba de Umigame dando una vuelta antes de sumergirse.

—¡Dieciocho! ¡Qué susto me has dado! —exclamó la tortuga marina al verse abordada por la mujer.

Respiró para recobrar la calma y emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia la orilla, pero Dieciocho la detuvo al reparar en un objeto que llevaba arrastrando por la arena enganchada a una aleta trasera.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo la androide cuando liberó la pata del quelonio de un magnífico collar de perlas auténticas.

—¡Lo has encontrado! —se alegró la tortuga—. Krilin lleva buscándolo toda la tarde.

" _¿Krilin buscando un collar de perlas?_ ", pensó. No le quedaban dudas de que sería un regalo que habría guardado para ella y que sólo ese mocoso verde con antenas, que vivía en el cielo, sabría con qué motivo.

Se lo puso al cuello, sintiendo el peso de las esferas grisáceas y brillantes sobre su piel. No podía negar que su novio tenía buen gusto.

Volvió al porche para sentarse en los tablones y estirar las piernas sobre la hierba que lo rodeaba. Ahora habían encendido la luz exterior y escuchaba a la perfección el pequeño revuelo que Krilin formaba en la cocina para preparar la cena.

Enfocó la vista al tranquilo oleaje y, en ese mismo sentido, vislumbró un diminuto destello en mitad de la arena. Se levantó para ver qué otra posible sorpresa le había dejado la inesperada visita de la científica y se agachó para observarlo mejor. Semienterrado, un pequeño brillante engastado a un anillo azul y con cantos dorados, parecía haberle llamado desde la casa.

Encajaba a la perfección en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y en su cabeza se repetía, insistente, un único mensaje.

—Dieciocho —la llamó Krilin desde la puerta de la casita y a sus espaldas. Ella se quitó la sortija la guardó en un puño antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Parecía cansado, abatido, seguramente por el trabajo que le habría llevado durante ese día la búsqueda de esas dos joyas… y aún así hacía un esfuerzo para sonreírle—. La cena… oh.

Dieciocho avanzó con paso firme hacia él, que se había percatado de la alhaja que pendía de su cuello estilizado, y se quedó a un palmo de distancia de su rostro confuso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la androide, simulando indiferencia.

—E-Ese… Ese co-collar —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—, ¿có-cómo lo has…?

—¿Está baratija? —dijo a la vez que jugueteaba paseando el dedo por las delicadas cuentas—. Estaba por ahí, tirado.

Los ojos de Krilin se ahogaban en lágrimas que no querían escapar. Por ahí, tirado, el collar que con tanto esmero había confeccionado recolectando esas perlas una a una, para regalárselo por su aniversario… estaba por ahí tirado.

—Pues es —dijo y tragó saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo de su garganta—… es muy bonito, Dieciocho. Te queda perfecto.

—Venga, suéltalo ya —le pidió ella, entornando los ojos y sonriendo pícara.

—No… No sé a qué te refieres —quiso disimular él, con bastante torpeza.

—Bueno, Umigame me dijo que lo estabas buscando y me preguntaba si —le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él, a la vez que su voz se tornaba más y más melosa—… esto que me acabo de encontrar —abrió la palma de su mano delante de él, descubriendo el flamante anillo de oro con incrustaciones de lapislázuli, y coronado por un diamante, que él mismo le había diseñado con piezas que había ido recolectando del fondo del mar—… ¿también se te había perdido?

Riendo agitado por la tensión que había vivido en esas horas y por el alivio de ver que, finalmente, los tesoros estaban en poder de su dueña legítima, tomó la mano de Dieciocho entre las suyas. Había llegado el momento, el que había creído que no se daría esa noche. Daba lo mismo que no fuera como realmente lo planeó, porque tal vez haya sido incluso mejor.

De esta manera, sudoroso por el duro día de trabajo, sin haberse desprendido siquiera del arrugado y sucio mandil blanco de esa misma mañana, Krilin arrodilló ante ella, la mujer por la que cada día había estado rezando a Kamisama por encontrarla, la que renació como un ser artificial pero que atesoraba un alma hermosa como su propia apariencia y, con voz quebrada pero con palabras seguras, pronunció lo siguiente:

—Androide Número Dieciocho, Lázuli... No tengo más para ofrecerte que yo mismo, si acaso este humilde regalo que, con amor y esfuerzo, realicé para ti. Sin embargo, no tiene comparación alguna contigo, eres el ser más increíble que jamás he conocido y con el cual he tenido la suerte de compartir los momentos más felices de mi vida en estos últimos dos años. Sé que sonará egoísta, pues soy consciente de que todo esto poco te importa en tu singular existencia, pero harías de este miserable humano el hombre más dichoso del mundo si tú… si tú… si… ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Abrumada por semejante puesta en escena, Dieciocho parpadeó preguntándose que, si todo aquello era improvisado, ¿qué tenía el hombrecillo planeado para sorprenderla esa noche? Entonces vio el rostro angustiado de él, agorero como siempre por haber tardado un poco en responderle. ¿Es que tenía miedo de que le dijera que no? Ella rio.

—¿Siempre me lo tienes que preguntar todo? —se burló—. Claro que sí.

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojitos rasgados de Krilin y, tembloroso, ajustó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su, ahora, prometida.

Sin dejar que se levantara del suelo entarimado, ella se agachó para quedar a su altura y tomó su cara con ambas manos. Luego, selló su palabra con un beso largo y tierno, un beso que hasta el maestro Tortuga y su centenaria acompañante verdosa tuvieron que apartar sus miradas indiscretas.

—Parece que nos vamos de boda —le dijo Umigame desde el otro lado de la ventana.

—Sí, eso parece —dijo el anciano mientras se enjugaba una lágrima debajo de sus gafas de sol.

—Por cierto, ¿se ha dejado Krilin la cocina encendida?

El viejo se envaró de inmediato y fue corriendo hacia dentro para apagar el gas.

Qué poco le importaba a los otros dos el que saliera ardiendo la casa.

o

 **N/A**

 **¡Pues que se nos casan! Jejejejeje.**

 **Antes de nada, quiero agradeceros la paciencia por la espera y que os hayáis pasado por aquí. ¡Infinitas gracias! ❤❤❤❤❤**

 **Luego, explicaros un poco porqué decidí hacer este capítulo tan cómico: porque me apetecía jajsjsjsjsjjsjsjs. Ya en serio, me devanaba los sesos buscando narrar la velada ideal para semejante evento, pero he leído escenarios tan emotivos y perfectos (no te miro -BLACK_Kuririn- XD) que me parecía injusto hacer algo parecido o que compitiera en parte con ellos. Así que le di la vuelta y pensé en el peor escenario posible porque, asumámoslo, Krilin tiene la peor suerte de todas (casi siempre ?) las de DB. Entonces se me ocurrió meter a un duendecillo de pelo lila con demasiada energía y ya estaba todo apañao XD**

 **También, comentar que el asuntillo que sugiere Bulma es idea de Tristania_Rose, que tan generosamente aportó hace ya un tiempo y que he dejado reposando hasta darle salida oportuna. Ojo: esto no queda aquí ?**

 **Después , el meter a Launch fue puro capricho. He terminado el OS que pidió hace un tiempo yani_py (en unos diítas lo leerás ;))y sentí que había cierto paralelismo entre 18 y ella. Lo demás es la Sra. Imaginación ? haciendo de las suyas :P**

 **Por último, el anillo de poder. No recuerdo exactamente cómo era el del OS que escribió mi hijo adoptivo, pero por si hay similitud lo pongo como referencia, porque es indudable que me influyó muchisimo para escribir este cap.**

 **Y ya está, que me lío y no paro. Y no son horas** **T_T . Os dejo hasta la semana que viene, sin prometer nada, que luego to se sabe.**

 **¡Un besote gordo, gordo!?**


	28. Doce de mayo

Le sudaban las manos. Tanto, que temía por que el anillo se escapara de entre sus dedos y saliera rodando a cualquier parte por el suelo. Los nervios le estaban ganando la partida ese día, debía serenarse.

La risita burlona de Dieciocho no ayudaba. Para ella todo resultaba demasiado fácil, le había puesto la alianza sin titubeos. Pero a él la ansiedad lo estaba dominando: le temblaban las manos y era incapaz de sostener la de ella y atinar con la sortija al mismo tiempo.

Al final, fue ella la que inmovilizó su mano y movió la suya con destreza para colocarse el anillo.

Él le brindó una mirada emotiva y ella, divertida. Uno había aguardado por ese instante toda su vida y la otra opinaba que era darle demasiada importancia a una mera formalidad burocrática, pero qué más importaba si su hombrecillo era feliz.

Habían acordado celebrarlo ese día, un doce de mayo, para tener siempre presente la fecha en la que sus vidas, y la del resto de los terrícolas, habían cambiado por completo. Ese día, la historia se escribiría de otra manera y, en buena parte, ellos tenían algo que ver con eso.

Krilin vestía un sencillo traje de chaqueta blanco con pajarita y Dieciocho escogió un elegante conjunto de blusa de seda blanca y falda de tubo celeste para la cita, en el Palacio de la Justicia de la Capital del Sur, donde habían concertado fecha con antelación.

Era un edificio vetusto, parco en detalles en el exterior, de pura piedra arenisca, pero elegante en su interior con ricos cortinajes de damasco sobre los ventanales, mesas de roble tallado en sus salones y sillones dorados para los asistentes.

No habían avisado a nadie, Dieciocho lo había pedido expresamente. En la sala del ala este de la primera planta del edificio, no había testigos, fisgones ni imbéciles varios, salvo la presencia del maestro Roshi y Umigame, vestido uno con traje negro y sombrero, y la otra con una elegante pajarita para la ocasión. Los dos miraban con ternura a la pareja y se secaban alguna que otra lagrimilla escapista.

Flemático, el juez que oficiaba la ceremonia extendió sobre la mesa el acta matrimonial y un bolígrafo con el que lo firmarían los contrayentes.

—Muy bien —dijo el juez—. Con su rúbrica y la de la señorita Lázuli, estarán oficialmente casados.

Decidida, la androide firmó el documento en primer lugar, sin demora pero con calma. Luego, le ofreció la pluma a su casi esposo y, cuando él fue a tomarla, se le escurrió de los dedos de pura excitación. Dieciocho la cazó en el aire antes de que se cayera al suelo, se lo dio de nuevo y éste se pasó un dedo por el hueco del cuello de la camisa, sofocado.

—¿Quieres calmarte? Es sólo un papel —le dijo ella.

—¿Cómo dices eso, Dieciocho? No es un simple papel —replicó Krilin, ruborizado de un modo terrible.

—Lo que tú digas, pero sólo tienes que firmar, es sencillo.

La mirada de Dieciocho le infundió la confianza suficiente para dar ese paso tan trascendental. Nada sería como antes luego de salir de allí, o sí, seguiría siendo lo mismo que cuando entraron, las mismas personas, el mismo amor, aunque con contrato que vinculara sus vidas mientras se diera. Y para Krilin eso duraría toda la vida.  
Al fin, logró hacer un garabato sobre el papel que no se parecía en nada a una firma legible, pero estaba hecho. Como dijo al momento el juez, ya eran marido y mujer.

Expulsó todo el aire que retenía en los pulmones, aliviado y agradecido. Miró a su mujer y ésta le sonrió cómplice. Se volvieron para salir de la sala de una vez y el maestro y la tortuga les cerraron el paso para felicitarles con efusividad.

Algo molesta, aunque no menos dichosa, Dieciocho tiró de la mano de su marido para cortar de raíz tanta ñoñería, pero se detuvo en seco cuando las puertas abatibles de la sala se abrieron de golpe y una iracunda Bulma irrumpió en el lugar.

—¡Os parecerá bonito! —rugió. Dio tres zancadas y encaró a los recién casados, blandiendo el dedo índice. Llevaba un bonito vestido de raso de color rosa palo, con la falda bufada y con escote de estilo palabra de honor. Además, la cintura y el pelo, recogido en un gracioso moño, los adornaba con florecillas campestres de tonos blancos y violáceos—. No os voy a perdonar esto en la vida, ¡¿cómo os casáis sin decirme nada?!

—Bu-Bulma, entiéndenos, queríamos que fuera algo íntimo... —empezó a decir Krilin.

—¡Confiese, anciano! —Dieciocho tomó la palabra y se dirigió al maestro— ¿La ha llamado usted, verdad?

Muten Roshi negaba con la cabeza y sacudía las manos en alto, enérgico.

—No ha sido el viejo pervertido —objetó Bulma, cruzando los brazos y cambiando su gesto a uno de suficiencia—. Tengo mis métodos...

La androide estaba perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenía y encaró a la escandalosa mujer de pelo azul que les reclamaba a ella y a su marido como quien tiene derecho sobre ellos.

—Dieciocho, no... —suplicó el pequeño guerrero.

—Déjamela a mí, Krilin —dijo Bulma, engreída. Luego se dirigió a la mujer rubia con aires de petulancia—. Tengo algo para ti. Sígueme —le ordenó y anduvo hasta la puerta. Después se giró y, al ver que seguía clavada en el mismo sitio, le advirtió—: No acepto un no fácilmente.

Acto seguido, empujó las dos puertas hacia el otro lado con energía para abrirse paso fuera de la sala.

—Anda, ve con ella —le pidió Krilin a Dieciocho, que miraba a Bulma como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza. Ésta le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza—. Está un poco loca, pero es buena, ya verás.

La sonrisa todopoderosa de su marido le dio la calma suficiente para aguantar a esa verdulera y fue tras ella, que aguardaba impaciente en el pasillo.

Krilin se relajó y tuvo la intención de preguntarle al maestro si conocía las intenciones de Bulma para ese día, pero la puerta se abrió de sopetón y su amiga de nuevo apareció para dar órdenes:

—Tú y tú —dijo señalando a la tortuga y al anciano—, os quiero fuera, en la calle. Y tú —era el turno del novio—, te quiero justo debajo de la lámpara de araña del hall. ¡Ya!

Los tres, diligentes, asistieron, reverenciaron y acataron sus respectivas órdenes.

Por su parte, Dieciocho esperaba a la científica en el amplio pasillo de los juzgados cuando la vio de vuelta con una brillante sonrisa y con la energía de un ciclón que esperaba llevársela por delante.

—Alto ahí —dijo cuando vio que estaba dispuesta a tirarle de la mano y esperaba que ella se dejara llevar por su entusiasmo—. De qué va todo ésto.

La voz suave, pero fría y monocorde, de la androide le recordaron a Bulma que las cosas no serían tan sencillas con ella. Dieciocho no la conocía, y realmente ella tampoco, pero era muy sencillo saber que con esa mujer las cosas funcionaban de otra manera. Aun así, nadie se le resistía a Bulma Brief, sabía cómo ganarse el respeto y la confianza de todos. De esta forma, se esforzó en serenarse todo lo posible en una fracción de segundo y le habló con su tono más amable y natural:

—Es una sorpresa para Krilin —confesó—. Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo, te lo explicaré de camino a los aseos.

Dieciocho no titubeó. Le molestaba que esa mujer estridente y sabihonda tuviera nada que ver con su marido, pero le inquietaba con genuina curiosidad saber qué traía entre manos.

Con paso decidido, las dos mujeres recorrieron los pasillos hasta entrar en el aseo femenino de la planta primera del edificio. Bulma cerró con pestillo y le habló con franqueza a la androide de pelo dorado que la miraba con demasiado desdén para ser la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Dieciocho, hoy es un día realmente importante para Krilin, debes saber que lleva esperando este día toda su vida —empezó a explicar Bulma.

—Y esto a ti, ¿qué te importa? —replicó Dieciocho.

—Es un gran amigo mío —zanjó en un tono determinante—. Se lo merece y sé que estará encantado. ¿Acaso tú no quieres eso? —inquirió y la androide desvió la vista, turbada—. Ya suponía que sí.

A Dieciocho le ponía enferma la suficiencia con la que hablaba esa mujer.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Qué crees que le hará tanta ilusión para tener que meterme a mí en tus planes? —cuestionó Dieciocho—. ¿Y cómo piensas que accederé?

Bulma sonrió condescendiente.

—Oh, cariño, sé más de lo que tú crees. Para empezar, tanto a él como a todos nosotros nos encantaría celebrar con nosotros este día y, respecto a tu última pregunta, pues no sé, chica —dijo con falso desinterés la científica. Luego liberó una pequeña cápsula en un espacio abierto entre los lavabos y las cabinas. De entre la pequeña humareda, frente a las dos, apareció una taquilla alta y estrecha de color gris. Bulma dio unos saltitos para ponerse junto al armario y frente a Dieciocho. Entonces, abrió la puerta abatible, que reaccionó sonoramente al romper el vacío del interior, y contempló el rostro extasiado de Dieciocho cuando desveló su interior—... tenía entendido que eras amante de la moda y creí oportuno mandar a confeccionar esta chuchería para ti, pensaba que te iba a gustar. Pero, si no lo quieres...

Fue a cerrar la puerta, lentamente, sin dejar de mirar la expresión de la androide, que aguantaba estoicamente como si le estuviera echando un pulso a la científica. Sin embargo, su determinación se quebró cuando se imaginó el rostro de Krilin cuando la viera con semejante prenda.

—Espera —dijo Dieciocho a la vez que sujetaba la muñeca de Bulma e impedía así que cerrara el armario—. Vale. Pero esto no significa nada —apuntó con una mirada heladora a la de pelo azul.

Bulma se estremeció levemente e intuyó que la aversión de Dieciocho hacia ella tenía una razón de ser en particular.

—¿Por... por qué dices eso? —preguntó Bulma a la vez que sacudía la cabeza, como queriendo desprenderse así de los escalofríos que le infundían los ojos de Dieciocho—. Hablas como si fuéramos enemigas y, que yo sepa, eso sólo pasa en el futuro, ¿no? ¿Es que he hecho algo mal? ¿O tal vez te han programado para hacerme daño?

Dieciocho siseó, furiosa:

—Habló la que quiso destruirme —dijo la androide entre dientes—. A mí no me engañas, eres de la misma ralea que Gero.

Entonces, Bulma lo entendió todo de un plumazo. Su rostro cambió del rojo debido a la molesta comparación, pasando por el más puro color blanco de miedo y, finalmente, al rojo intenso por la vergüenza de la cantidad de cosas que había pensado sobre ella, sin haber pensado que incluso seres como ella o Dieciséis tenían sentimientos y que, también, eran capaces de guardar rencor.

—Para que te enteres —empezó a decir Bulma, altiva—, no puedes compararme con ese viejo chiflado: me ofendes con lo bella y delicada que soy. Además, mis inventos son solo por el bien de la humanidad, ¡jum! —dijo y alzó la barbilla, orgullosa—. Lo de ese control remoto no era nada personal, Dieciocho, era una forma de detener a ese indeseable bioandroide. Fíjate que más tarde reparé a Dieciséis.

—¿A-a Dieciséis? —preguntó la androide, incrédula.

—Exacto, me extraña que Krilin no te lo hubiera comentado —dijo y guardó silencio, cuando observó que Dieciocho se quedaba pensativa—. Estoy segura de que si hubiera estado en mis manos, también te hubiera ayudado luego de ese combate. Pero no era el caso y además tenemos a Dende, que ha resultado ser un dios muy competente.

Bulma rio.

—Eso no cambia nada —se reiteró Dieciocho en su terquedad, mirando implacable a la científica sin parpadear.

—Claro que no lo cambia —coincidió Bulma, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pues había intuido cierta obstinación en el carácter de la androide. No daba fácilmente su brazo a torcer, pero ya sabía cómo llevársela a su terreno—. Por eso estoy aquí, porque todo siga igual que siempre. Además de eso, quiero darle a mi amigo el regalo que se merece para el día de su boda, y tú me tienes que ayudar. A cambio, bueno... ya sabes —dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada el magnífico vestido que le ofrecía—... Además, me puedo imaginar la cara que pondrá Krilin cuando te vea con él puesto —terminó de decir componiendo un gesto risueño que terminara de convencer a Dieciocho.

—Bueno, pero sí veo cualquier cosa rara, Krilin y yo nos largamos —accedió al fin.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Bulma, sin hacer mucho aspaviento—. ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, tengo que darle una cosa al novio... ¡No le hagas esperar mucho! —canturreó entretanto salía.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella y observó cuidadosamente el deslumbrante vestido blanco que le había traído la de pelo azul.

Se desvistió en un santiamén, sacó el traje de la percha y abrió los broches de los tirantes para enfundarse en él. Le quedaba como un guante: no le sobraba nada ni de ancho ni de largo. Era ligero como una pluma y le daba la sensación de no estar vistiendo absolutamente nada, por lo cómodo que le resultaba. En la puerta de la taquilla portátil donde venía el vestido había un espejo enterizo. Lo giró para enfrentarlo a los de los lavabos y tener una visión completa de cómo le quedaba.

Sonrió satisfecha. Bulma era bastante ordinaria en cuanto a carácter, pero debía admitir que tenía un gusto exquisito en cuanto a moda.

La tela de crepé acariciaba su piel extendiéndose desde la base de su cuello, sujeta con dos tirantes decorados de forma discreta con diminutas perlas. Se le adaptaba, sin resultar encorsetado, por la cintura, caderas y muslos, para luego abrirse moderadamente a partir de las rodillas y hasta los pies. Se apartó un mechón de pelo para ver con claridad cómo le caía por detrás el vestido, observando la cola que se abría a sus espaldas y que formaba primorosas ondas blancas sobre el mármol. Sin embargo, lo mejor esperaba a la vista que le ofrecía el espejo un poco más arriba, donde el vestido ofrecía una visión total de su espalda hasta su base. Estaba cubierta por un fino tul enriquecido con pedrería, de modo que parecía que una decena de delicados collares pendían de ella.

Estaba fantástica.

Dobló la falda y colgó la blusa en la percha para guardarlos en el casillero, y en ese momento advirtió una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo colgando del gancho. La sacó y la abrió para dejar caer en la palma de su mano el contenido. Se trataba de un liviano peinecillo de plata con multitud de florecillas azules prendidas a su base.

Terminó de guardar todo, cerró y encapsuló el casillero, y se colocó el peinecillo a un lado de su lacia y rubia melena, destacando en ella el color de las flores y resaltando todavía más, si es que eso era posible, el brillante azul de su mirada.

No se llevaba bien con la incertidumbre. Se había esforzado día a día en ser dueña de su día a día y de su futuro, no daba margen a las sorpresas ni a tener nada fuera de control. Por lo tanto, desconocer los planes de la científica y no saber tampoco lo que le esperaba escaleras abajo cuando se reencontrara con su marido, le daba una sensación de mareo impresionante. El estómago le hormigueaba, la cabeza parecía darle vueltas y, para cuando se había dado cuenta, estaba conteniendo la respiración. Qué tonta era, ahora estaba tan nerviosa como él.

Se miró al espejo, maravillada, y bajó la vista después a su dedo anular. Acarició el anillo azul de su pedida de mano y luego la alianza de oro que acababa de poner Krilin encima de este. Sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír y su respiración se normalizó en seguida. ¡Qué más daba lo que quisiera la loca esa! Si estaba junto a Krilin, ese grupo de fantoches podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Al fin, ganó confianza y salió del baño buscando las escaleras a la planta baja, donde vio a su marido, obediente bajo la gigantesca lámpara de araña del edificio, conversando con Bulma y de espaldas a ella.

Dieciocho acarició el pasamanos y comenzó a descender sin quitarle la vista de encima. Notó cómo la mujer le sonreía y avisaba a Krilin para que se diera la vuelta.

Entonces él se giró. Y la vio.

Mantuvo su descenso contenido, pues aunque se moría de ganas de salir volando hasta su lado, ver el rostro de sorpresa de Krilin era, sin duda, lo mejor que había pasado en todo el día. Parecía una estatua, no pestañeaba, no movía un solo músculo, y podía apreciar cómo sus ojos brillaban incluso a esa mediana distancia. Llevaba un ramo de flores azules en una mano, que sin duda sería el detalle que tenía que darle Bulma, pero amenazaba peligrosamente con caerse debido a su estupor.

Salvó los últimos dos escalones y avanzó con solemnidad hasta el centro de la sala, sin retirar los ojos del semblante fascinado de su esposo que, con Bulma detrás para que le ayudara a mantener en alto el brazo y ofrecerle el ramo, no atinaba ni a pronunciar el nombre de su mujer:

—Di... Di-Dieci-ci...

—¿Son para mí? —le cortó ella con voz rematadamente sensual—. Qué detalle.

Igual que el día que lo conoció, asustado e impresionado, de la misma manera se casó con él. Tan vulnerable a la par que sincero, tan auténtico como en cierta forma osado, sin pretensiones, Krilin no había cambiado una pizca. Así lo amaba.

Con ambas manos, le tomó la que sujetaba el precioso ramo de hortensias celestes y se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla que lo dejara deslumbrado del todo.

Y funcionó, ya que el hombrecillo no recordaba haber dado ningún paso desde el enorme recibidor de los juzgados hasta la escalinata del exterior, donde los gritos de "vivan los novios" y una lluvia de confetti y arroz lo sorprendió como si despertara de un letargo.

Allí los esperaban todos: Chichi, sus hijos y su padre, la familia de Bulma con el pequeño Trunks, Oolong, Púar y Yamcha, el maestro con Umigame, y hasta Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Yajirobe se habían dejado ver después de tanto tiempo.

Krilin estaba conmovido, todos sus amigos se habían acercado para celebrar ese día tan especial con él y su esposa.

—No vayas a llorar ahora —le susurró la dura y suave voz de ella a su izquierda, que sujetaba su brazo casi por la axila.

Le devolvió la mirada y sonrió al ver la cara su cara de hastío levemente sonrojada.  
Negó con energía, curvando los labios de pura dicha. Sin duda, hasta Dieciocho estaba poniendo todo de su parte para aguantar esa situación tan incómoda para ella. Y todo para hacerlo feliz.

Ahora había que dar paso a la fiesta, todo por cortesía de Bulma. Desde la Capital del Sur, donde habían contraído nupcias, volaron hasta la Capital del Oeste donde lo celebrarían. La anfitriona se encargó de trasladar personalmente a todos los invitados en una gran aeronave y, a su vez, dispuso de un transporte individual y especial para la pareja homenajeada, con piloto incluido.

Ya en al Corporación Cápsula, todo estaba a punto en el jardín exterior, tanto las mesas con mantelería blanca e impoluta como los centros de mesa en tonos azules, así como el servicio de restauración que los atendería durante la velada para ofrecerles los manjares más exquisitos del mundo bañados con los mejores caldos.

Un cenador blanco de madera, situado en la cabecera de las mesas y presidiendo el lugar, albergaba entre profusos ramos de flores blancas y celestes una gigantesca tarta blanca de cinco pisos. Junto a ésta, había también una caja envuelta con papel de regalo de color verde brillante, cerrada con cintas de raso rojas y amarillas. Era el regalo de todos los invitados para la pareja y cada uno de ellos había aportado un poco de su tiempo o esfuerzo para prepararlo.

—¡Vivan los novios!

Se escuchó de pronto y un coro de vítores le siguió, junto al descorche abrupto de algunas botellas de champaña.

Abrumados, los recién casados bajaron del vehículo y fueron caminando como pudieron a sus respectivos asientos, en una mesa situada a unos metros por delante de la pérgola. Todos tenían alguna palabra, alguna muestra de cariño o buenos deseos para los invitados de honor, como Chichi, que lloraba de emoción sin cortapisas.

—Que seáis muy felices —decía y se secaba a la vez la lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela. Llevaba a Goten en brazos y luchaba como podía contra la fuerza del pequeño, que pretendía salir para jugar con su amiguito de cabello lila—... Que seáis muy dichosos y que tengáis muchos hijos.

—Gra-Gracias, Chichí —respondió avergonzado Krilin.

Dieciocho no sabía dónde meterse de lo abochornada que estaba. Aferraba con afán el brazo de su hombrecillo en un sobre esfuerzo para no salir huyendo de allí y él lo sintió, por lo que le acarició la mano y le dedicó una mirada de serenidad que funcionó a duras penas.

—¿Ya quieres que tengan niños? ¡Déjalos que disfruten! —exclamó Yamcha irrumpiendo en escena—. ¡Enhorabuena, pareja!

El agarre de la novia se recrudeció y Krilin se mordió el labio conteniendo el dolor.

—Oh, ¿verdad que son adorables? —comentaba la señora Brief por detrás el barullo, notablemente emocionada.

—Ciertamente, querida —contestaba el doctor Brief mesándose el bigote.

—Vaya, mira quién se digna a aparecer —se quejó Bulma, que estaba junto a su madre controlando que todo estuviera en su lugar durante la celebración. Vegeta había hecho acto de presencia y estaba metiendo mano a una bandeja de canapés—. Creía que esto a ti no te interesaba para nada —le recriminó con los brazos en jarras en cuanto llegó a su lado, en dos zancadas—. Ya te podrías haber duchado y arreglado por lo menos —dijo tapándose la nariz—, ¿crees que salir con esas pintas de la cámara de gravedad está bonito? Apestas a sudor.

—Es mi casa y voy como me da la gana —dijo y se metió otro puñado de entrantes en la boca.

A Bulma estaba a punto de reventarle una vena del cuello.

—¡De eso nada! Es mi casa y son mis invitados. Si te vas a quedar a celebrar la boda de Krilin y Dieciocho, primero debes asearte.

—Como si me interesaran el enano y la muñeca de hojalata...

—Eh —le llamo la atención Dieciocho, a sus espaldas—. Aparta, estás en nuestro camino.

En efecto, el saiyan obstaculizaba el paso de los recién casados hacia su asiento, pues cerraba el pasillo que hacía su mes con otra.

Bulma miraba enardecida al padre de su hijo y Krilin no se atrevía a respirar siquiera, observando la tensión existente entre su esposa y el eterno rival de su mejor amigo. Pero Vegeta se dio media vuelta luego de ese pequeño pulso, despotricando, como de costumbre:

—Bah. Más que una boda esto parece un circo. Me largo.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó Bulma, ofendida.

—Déjalo estar, Bulma —le pidió su amigo cuando vio que estaba a punto de salir detrás de él a encararlo.

—Sí, mejor así... supongo —suspiró ella—. ¡Venga! ¿Quién quiere vino?

Y la fiesta dio comienzo con las clásicas estampas de una boda corriente, como Oolong con alguna copa de más cantando a dúo con Yamcha, dos abnegadas amas de casa como Chichi y la señora Brief hablando de quehaceres domésticos, o dos herederos de una raza guerrera jugando a las artes marciales. Gohan charlaba animadamente con los dos ilustres namekianos que residían en la Tierra y el maestro Roshi brindaba una y otra vez a la salud de los novios con Ox Satán o con quien coincidiera en ese momento, como Krilin, que aprovechaba los instantes previos al baile y al corte de la tarta para saludar de uno en uno a los presentes. Quería agradecerles el estar allí y el haber participado en es sorpresa tan grata en aquel día tan señalado en su vida.

Por su parte, Dieciocho había aprovechado el inciso pasa dar un paseo y apartarse de toda esa gente. Ignoraba si verdaderamente la apreciaban o no, porque la verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto, pero era indiscutible el cariño que le tenían a su marido y no osaría nunca privarle de eso. Caminando, llegó la orilla de un estanque y se quedó un rato aborta mirando los reflejos del cielo, las nubes y las aves que devolvían el agua cristalina, esforzándose en no pensar en nada.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido tras unos matorrales y se asomó a ver de qué se trataba, pero lo que fuera había sido más rápido que ella. Un instante más tarde, vio una sombra recorriendo la maleza y se preparó caminando con sigilo, recogiéndose la cola del vestido, para cerrarle el paso a quien quiera que fuera que la estuviera espiando.

—Te tengo —dijo al tiempo que cazaba por el cuello a un ser que se arrastraba entre los matojos, armando bastante escándalo.

Lo alzó en el aire y arrugó la nariz cuando vio su rostro arrugado y azul, similar a un duende. Era diminuto, tenía las orejas puntiagudas y, además, vestía un traje negro con cuello estrafalario, zapatos en punta y un ridículo gorro con franjas rojas y azules, culminado en un borlón rojo. Llevaba en la mano un dispositivo circular, similar a un reloj grande, y se puso un dedo en el oído antes de hablar con alguien más que no estaba allí:

—¡Nos han descubierto! Repito: ¡nos han descubierto! Con las esferas o sin ellas, ¡retirada!

Luego, el duendecillo arrojó algo al suelo que provocó una inmensa nube de humo que escoció los ojos de la androide y la obligó a que lo soltara de inmediato.

Dieciocho tosió hasta que al poco la nube se desvaneció, permitiéndole ver como el pequeño elfo corría campo a través seguido por una mujer morena con una gabardina de color caqui y un perro marrón vestido de ninja que sostenía en alto una caja verde con lazos de colores.

¿Quién sería esa gente?

—Dieciocho, al fin te encuentro —dijo la voz de Krilin a unos metros a sus espaldas y la androide se sobresaltó, creyendo que era algún miembro extraviado de esa extraña pandilla.

Ella le sonrió. Krilin iba sin chaqueta y había dejado la pajarita en alguna parte para poder abrir un par de botones de su camisa.

—¿Ya te han soltado? —ironizó ella.

—Me he escapado —dijo él devolviendo la broma—. Te echaba de menos.

Extendió las manos y ella las recibió.

—Y yo a ti. Este día está siendo muy atípico.

—Es comprensible —contestó Krilin—. No todos los días se tiene la suerte de casarse con un hombre tan increíble como yo.

—Tienes razón —sonrió ella cerniéndose sobre él, hablando en murmullos—. Tengo mucha suerte.

Unieron sus labios en la fresca intimidad de las sombras de la arboleda junto al estanque, lejos del jaleo de la fiesta, de la que sólo llegaban los acordes amortiguados de la música ambiente que sonaba constante de los altavoces... Y la atronadora voz de Bulma interrumpiendo su momento romántico:

—¡¿Dónde están las dragon balls?!


	29. Un nuevo proyecto

Como el lento pasar de los granos de arena a través del embudo de cristal del reloj del tiempo, el agua del mar lamía la orilla de la isla Tortuga. Muy despacio, casi de una en una, pero de forma implacable, como los días que transcurrían a cuentagotas en esa minúscula isla perdida en mitad del océano, y que se convertían poco a poco en semanas... y en meses.

A Krilin le pesaban como una losa todos y cada uno de ellos, no porque no fuera dichoso o porque no se sintiera bendecido por tener a la mujer con la que siempre soñó a su lado. Los días pesaban a sus espaldas mientras aguardaba por un motivo más para sonreír, una razón que se encarnara en el vientre de su mujer y se materializara en forma de un tierno bebé.  
Krilin quería formar una familia. Sin embargo, ese día que se llevaría consigo a todos los demás que aumentaban progresivamente el lastre de la espera, no llegaba. A veces se decía para sus adentros que ya había conseguido compartir su vida con Dieciocho y que tal vez anhelar tener un hijo era pedir demasiado a la suerte.

Aun así, no perdía la esperanza con facilidad y seguía soñando despierto con cada amanecer sobre lo bello que sería poder tener hijos y criarlos junto a su mujer, y trazaba infinidad de planes para su nuevo proyecto de vida.

Como le solía pasar desde la boda hasta entonces, caía preso de la ensoñación y olvidaba con facilidad lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Como exprimir unas naranjas y despistarse de tal forma que volvía a la realidad cuando sin querer atravesaba la cáscara con el cono y se le hincaba en la palma de la mano con vehemencia.

Dio un grito de dolor y sacudió la cabeza para expulsar así las ilusiones que lo tentaban y volver al plano terrenal de una vez. " _Mierda_ ", se lamentó. Había usado demasiadas naranjas sin querer y el zumo rebosaba del exprimidor eléctrico, pringando toda la encimera y escurriendo desde ésta por las puertas de los armarios inferiores y llegando hasta el suelo.

No podía seguir así. Debía actuar ya y hablar seriamente con Dieciocho sobre cómo llevar adelante sus planes. Solo que había un pequeño problema: a Dieciocho todo ese tema familiar le daba risa. A diferencia de Krilin, la androide tenía muy asumido que ese tipo de cosas eran incompatibles con ella. No porque no quisiera, ya que ni se lo había planteado si le gustaría o no, sino porque sabía que no podía quedarse embarazada. ¿Para qué ilusionarse con algo que es imposible de conseguir?

Si no hubiera estado tan segura, probablemente se habría contagiado de los deseos de su marido, llevada por ese insano afán de complacerle, y solo en ese caso, tal vez, le habría llamado la atención todo ese planteamiento. Pero era una idea tan absurda pensar que ella, una humana artificial modificada y diseñada para destruir vida, fuera capaz de crearla, que se le escapaba la risa cada vez que su marido sacaba el tema a colación.

Por el contrario, a Krilin no le entraba en la cabeza que fuera capaz de negarlo con tanta convicción. ¿Es que no le había dado suficientes razones para convencerla de que era humana? Tanto en sentido emocional como físico, cada mito y cada excusa que anteponía ella con la premisa de su naturaleza cibernética, él fue capaz de desmontarlas sin mucho trabajo. ¿Qué habría de diferente en ella a la hora de concebir? Si tenían problemas a la hora de tener hijos, serían los problemas comunes de cualquier pareja deseosa de tenerlos pero que tampoco pueden.

Krilin estaba convencido de que no había nada extraordinario en ella que se lo impidiera. No por ser una androide, según él. Se moría de ganas de tratar con ella sobre aquello y quería demostrarle que era posible, debía existir alguna manera… pero todo a su debido tiempo. Primero quería tratar otro tipo de cuestión no menos importante con su esposa.

Envalentonado y cansado de andar siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, recogió la cocina y vertió el zumo en sendos vasos para llevarlos afuera y compartirlo con su indolente esposa, quien retozaba al sol de la tarde sobre una tumbona.

—Krilin, necesitamos más espacio.

El requerimiento de su mujer le sorprendió por lo repentino y por la cuestión en sí.

Casi no le había dado tiempo a ofrecerle su zumo cuando lo abordó de esa manera, aunque sin apartar las gafas de sol de su rostro ni levantar más que el brazo para tomar el vaso.

—¿Espacio? ¿Qué quieres decir, Dieciocho? —quiso saber Krilin—. ¿Hablas de... po-poner espacio entre nosotros? —elucubró con una fantasmal reminiscencia pesimista de sus intuiciones.

La androide bebió un trago del refrescante y ácido líquido antes de contestar.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —se exasperó.

Creía que ese tipo de pensamientos ya estaban más que desterrados de la mente de su hombrecillo. Pero no, por lo que veía aún tenía esa clase de miedos irracionales—. Deja de decir tonterías. Digo que necesitamos más espacio pero no entre nosotros, sino con el viejo verde.

—¿El maestro Roshi? —preguntó curioso Krilin a la vez que se sentaba a un lado de Dieciocho en la hamaca. La fugaz tensión se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Necesitamos más intimidad, Krilin —sentenció ella.

—Pero si estamos prácticamente solos, el maestro no se inmiscuye nunca en nuestras cosas.

—Ah, ¿no? —dijo Dieciocho con un tono ácido.

—¡Qué va! Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí para haberte dado cuenta, ¿no crees?

—De acuerdo, tienes razón —dijo la androide con aire despreocupado, agitando la pajita del vaso—. Creo que no debería preocuparme por lo que esté haciendo ese viejo en nuestro cuarto ahora mismo.

—¿Q-Qué dices? —se interesó Krilin sin quererlo realmente, con creciente nerviosismo.

—Vuela hasta la ventana sin hacer ruido para verlo con tus propios ojos. Siempre que el viejo no está a la vista, está ahí husmeando —aseveró con soltura.

Más por incredulidad que por desconfianza, Krilin hizo lo que le pidió Dieciocho. Le dio su vaso a la androide y ascendió con lentitud por la fachada lateral. Cuando llegó, asomó la cabeza por la esquina inferior izquierda de la ventana. Lo que vio realmente no le sorprendió viniendo de su maestro y su patente lascivia, pero cierto era que jamás pensó que pudiera abrir el cajón de ropa interior de Dieciocho y disfrutar del aroma y del tacto de las prendas recién lavadas de su mujer. Un revuelto de repulsión, enojo y decepción le golpearon desde dentro del estómago. ¡Era de su mujer! El maestro no parecía tener respeto por nadie, ni tan siquiera por él.

—¡Maestro! —le llamó Krilin.

De la impresión de saberse sorprendido in fraganti, el anciano lanzó por los aires algunas prendas que luego cayeron sobre su cabeza. Volteó lentamente poniendo cara de circunstancias, sin poder darle una explicación razonable a su discípulo, que lo miraba con un notable enojo. De forma apresurada, guardó como pudo la ropa, cerró los cajones de golpe y se marchó a la carrera del cuarto.

Krilin descendió con calma de nuevo junto a su esposa. Por un lado, no quería dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver, pero por otro, era totalmente esperable pues siempre había actuado así.

—Estás morado —le dijo Dieciocho, divertida. Su marido movió la cabeza, sin saber qué decir con exactitud—. No es para tanto —explicó ella—, sabe que no puede propasarse conmigo porque puede morir y se conforma con eso. Pero me pone de los nervios.

—Tienes razón. Y no sólo por ésto —le dijo Krilin señalando con el dedo hacia arriba—, yo también creo… creo que sería buena idea buscar un hogar para nosotros y… bueno, ya sabes…

—Oh, no —dijo Dieciocho con un claro deje de hastío—. No me vengas otra vez con esas. Las primeras diez fueron graciosas, pero ya me estoy cansando.

—Tú has sacado el tema —rezongó Krilin.

—Pero no pensando en niños, sino en intimidad. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de aceptarlo y ya está? No puedo. Punto —sentenció la mujer y se dedicó a beberse el zumo, dando la conversación por terminada. Más bien ese asunto en particular.

Él la miró en silencio. Podía percibir que detrás de las gafas oscuras Dieciocho evitaba mirarle y pensó que lo más adecuado sería no mencionar esa cuestión en una temporada. Lo último que deseaba era incomodarla y sabía que, si lo mencionaba una vez más, la haría sentir mal.

Levantó la barbilla y miró en dirección a la ventana del piso superior otra vez. Sonrió ahora por la ocurrencia del viejo pervertido sin remedio. No cambiaría nunca y demasiado se contenía con Dieciocho. No le culparía, pero el hartazgo e incomodidad de ella eran más que obvia.

—Es posible que no lo entiendas, pero me da tristeza alejarme de él. Es como si fuera mi padre —dijo. Dieciocho hizo un mohín de desagrado a la vez que se callaba ciertas cosas que le incomodaban de su _padre_ desde que llegó a la isla—. Con sus más y sus menos —rio—. Realmente, no sé de qué me sorprendo, si nunca respetó a ninguna amiga, ni a la mujer de nadie —recapacitó en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, visto lo visto, me he dado cuenta de que a mí me respeta más que a las demás —le reconfortó Dieciocho—. Y qué bien que lo veas así. Por él, claro...

Dieciocho miraba con atención el vaso de zumo, casi vacío, y meneaba la cañita sin mucho entusiasmo mientras pensaba en lo que ella y su hermano le hicieron a la última persona que pudieron haber considerado como un padre. Krilin notó su turbación.

—El maestro me acogió como si lo fuera —confesó su marido—. No recuerdo a los míos y aquí llegué primero como discípulo, claro, pero más adelante preferí seguir a su lado para aprender de su sabiduría y por tantas aventuras vividas juntos. Y llegó a ser como un padre verdadero.

Algo en aquellas palabras llamó la atención de la androide. Lejos de comprender lo que le motivó a no querer salir de aquella isla durante su vida, aunque lo aceptaba sin más, pues entendía que tal vez había muchas más emociones y sentimientos que ella no comprendía y ligaban a las personas de formas, inimaginables para un ser semi-artificial como ella, su esposo acababa de revelar un hecho que tocó alguna de las recónditas fibras sensibles de sus maltrechos recuerdos.

—¿No te acuerdas de tus padres? —inquirió Dieciocho.

Krilin agachó la cabeza y negó con ella.

—Mis primeros recuerdos son de muy niño en el templo de Orín —le dijo con una escueta sonrisa—. Era una pesadilla —rio para quitarle hierro a sus recuerdos plagados de abusos por parte de sus compañeros y castigos infringidos por los monjes—. Por eso vine a buscar al maestro, porque era una leyenda viva de las artes marciales. Entonces también conocí a Goku, a los demás y desde entonces fuimos inseparables.

Al igual que antes los lentes tintados de Dieciocho ocultaban de Krilin su mirada esquiva, ahora pareciera que fueran translúcidos por completo. Conectaron al instante y transmitieron de un sentido hacia el otro una carga de emociones tan intensa que no hubo barreras, ni físicas, ni verbales, qué acaparan el torrente de información que fluía entre ambos.

Un pasado olvidado, una infancia arruinada y un punto de inflexión después de aquello que le daría la oportunidad de escribir su historia de su puño y letra. Bien podría ser el resumen del pasado de cualquiera de los dos, pero qué tan dispares caminos habían seguido cada uno de ellos y, a fin de cuentas, los dos habían terminado confluyendo en el mismo derrotero.

Inmóvil, procesando todo un caudal de pensamientos, Dieciocho dejó que Krilin le quitara el vaso de la mano para dejarlo un momento en el suelo. Se acercó entonces un poco más a ella y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Luego, sonriéndole, retiró el obstáculo que le impedía disfrutar de su mirada y se lo puso de diadema.

La androide fijó la vista en el rostro de su marido, casi permanentemente risueño, y lo vio cernirse sobre el suyo mientras cerraba los ojos y rozaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Disfrutó de su besar pausado, cálido y reconfortante como un día de verano en esa playa.

Cerró los ojos también, de modo que todos sus sentidos se centraran en ese beso. Como si cayeran por su propio peso, las innumerables cuestiones y sus respuestas fueron tomando sitio en su mente, quedando ancladas y relacionadas entre sí al calor de ese único gesto.

Todo encajaba. Todo tenía sentido. Incluso antes de conocer de la existencia del otro, se esperaban sin saberlo.

El hombrecillo se separó con cierta indecisión, deseoso de más, y ella se mordió el labio con la misma inquietud, pero le puso la mano en el pecho para mantenerlo a cierta distancia.

—Será mejor que no te emociones tan pronto —dijo ella e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la casa.

—Es verdad —dijo él con una sonrisa. El maestro estaba al acecho y no era el momento—. Será mejor empezar a buscar casa —le dio un rápido beso en los labios, se levantó a toda prisa del asiento y corrió hacia el interior de la casita—. ¡Voy a por el periódico!

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo cada semana ^_^**

 **Este capítulo ha sido más cortito de lo que llevaban siendo los anteriores, aunque no menos intenso. El próximo sí será algo más extenso y volveremos a ver por aquí a Bulma ;)**

 **¡Nada más! Un abrazo gigantesco y nos leemos prontito.**

 **Roveldel**


	30. Un as en la manga

—Parece que esta es la última —dijo Krilin con pesadez mientras retiraba el precinto de una caja de cartón—. Es increíble que en tan poco espacio hayamos acumulado tantas cosas.

—Ese armario que había en el cuarto iba a reventar cualquier día —apuntó Dieciocho. De espaldas a él, retiraba el polvo de algunas figuras y las colocaba en el mueble aparador del salón—. Creo que nunca habías hecho limpieza de trastos viejos.

—Tienes razón —reconoció él con algo de vergüenza—, pero hemos empacado más cosas tuyas que mías para la mudanza.

—Nada de eso era basura —malmetió ella.

—Oye, que mis cosas no son basura —lloriqueó Krilin.

Ella se giró parcialmente para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona y él le devolvió otra suspicaz.

Se habían mudado finalmente a un tranquilo barrio residencial de Ciudad Satán, a una modesta pero bonita casa de dos plantas, con un pequeño jardín privado en la parte trasera y una plaza de garaje que probablemente nunca utilizarían para aparcar ningún vehículo.

La escueta decoración en tonos claros, consistente en un sencillo mueble para el televisor con varios cajones, un sofá de tres plazas y una mesa baja sobre una mullida alfombra beige, se sumaba a la luz indirecta que podía entrar desde los ventanales. El ambiente resultante en el hogar era diáfano y, al estar rodeado por edificios de similar altura, los tímidos rayos del sol poniente alcanzaban a colarse por los cristales y decoraban de colores anaranjados las paredes.

Habían empleado buena parte de los ahorros de Dieciocho en ello, tanto en la compra como en la decoración y mudanza completa, por lo que Krilin, quien siempre se anticipaba a lo que pudiera pasar luego de tomar una decisión, ya estaba pensando en cómo hacer para que su mujer no volviera a salir a jugarse el pellejo y él fuera quien llevara el sustento a casa.

—Escucha, Dieciocho —hablaba al tiempo que desembalaba los últimos enseres que había en aquella caja, sin mirarla, ya que daba por hecho que lo que le iba a decir desencadenaria una pequeña discusión. Aunque debía soltarlo como diera lugar—, estoy pensando que quizá no haga falta que sigas con eso de capturar fugitivos. Puede que me plantee empezar a trabajar para que tú te puedas quedar en casa.

Dieciocho dejó el trapo sobre el mueble y se giró del todo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y hundió el ceño tanto que sus cejas casi se tocaban entre sí.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Ya estás con tus tonterías? —rebatió ella anticipándose a alguna absurda idea que hubiera dado por hecho su hombrecillo en un estéril intento de protegerla de algún modo.

Tanto tiempo y seguía con eso.

—No son tonterías —se ofendió él—. Me preocupo por ti —suavizó la voz cuando volvió la cara para verla. El sol teñía su cabello parcialmente de un espectacular tono rojizo y el azul turquesa de sus ojos se avivaba como una llama, pero con vetas violáceas. Era bellísima—... Me inquieta cada vez que te ausentas y es... es mi responsabilidad mantener a esta familia.

Ella rio con esa característica musicalidad que contrastaba con su tono de voz grave. Si no fuera porque él era el propio motivo de su mofa, diría que era la cosa más bella que existió jamás.

—Eres increíble —dijo. Estaba realmente divertida—. Sabes que no corro ningún peligro... Dios, ¡si yo soy el peligro! —gesticuló y miró al techo, clamando al cielo por lo obvia que era esa afirmación—. Además, me aburro como una ostra si no tengo nada que hacer, y dar caza a esos imbéciles es bastante entretenido a veces —confesó. Luego se puso algo más sería para no herir los sentimientos de Krilin—. Si es porque te apetece trabajar, adelante, haz lo que quieras, pero yo no me quedaré encerrada en casa ni mucho menos.

Se miraron un largo rato, con curiosidad y alivio por parte de cada uno, aunque Krilin también estaba algo decepcionado. No quería ser menos para su mujer.

—Está bien —se resignó.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —quiso saber ella. Krilin no daba puntada sin hilo y podría asegurar que tenía un plan antes de abrir la boca.

—Bueno —vaciló—... No es seguro, solo me ha llamado la atención la idea...

—¡Escúpelo de una vez!

—¡Está bien! —exclamó Krilin y respiró hondo antes de contestarle—. He visto que en la comisaría local hay plazas vacantes y en breve se abre el plazo de oposición...

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no estás de acuerdo?

—No vas a trabajar en ese nido de cuervos, hazme caso que sé de lo que hablo. En todas partes son igual de vagos e incompetentes, si no, ya me habría quedado sin trabajo hace tiempo —dijo y cerró la conversación a su manera: poniéndose a hacer otra cosa, como levantar sin esfuerzo y con una mano una estantería y llevarla a la habitación que serviría de biblioteca.

—Dieciocho, no estás siendo justa —se quejó el guerrero.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino y lo miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Que no soy justa? —dijo irritada—. Ya me lo dirás cuando esos patanes te tomen la medida y deleguen todo su trabajo en ti —soltó. Él la miró desafiante en demanda de una explicación que no tardó en llegar—. Admítelo, eres demasiado bueno, Krilin. Te darán el peor puesto, con el peor sueldo y, encima, querrán que les resuelvas todos los problemas —aclaró. Su marido pestañeó un par de veces. Aún le sorprendían las veces que Dieciocho se mostraba protectora con él—. Lo siento mucho, porque sé que lo haces por ayudar a la gente y para no sentirte menos en casa, pero no soportaría ver cómo te pisotean.

Krilin agachó la mirada consternado. Era muy posible que su esposa estuviera en lo cierto y prometer que no ocurriría tal cosa sería engañarse a sí mismo. Por otra parte, adoró el modo en que ella se preocupó por él.

Levantó el rostro y le sonrió travieso.

—No digas mentiras, lo que de verdad te pasa es que no quieres que te deje sin trabajo —le dijo en tono de broma. Ella le miró suspicaz—. Sabes que si me meto a policía no se me resistirá ningún malhechor y se te terminaría el chollo de cazar recompensas.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Dieciocho, continuando con la broma—. Me has pillado. Además, con la mierda que te van a pagar no vamos a tener ni para pipas. Tu plan no se sostiene.

Krilin rio y se aproximó a ella para abrazarla.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —le dijo contra su pecho.

—Así, ¿cómo? —preguntó la androide junto a su oído.

Krilin se estremeció y estrechó sin querer más su abrazo en un acto reflejo.

—No importa —zanjó. Levantó la barbilla y buscó sus labios para besarlos—. Venga, terminemos ya con los muebles.

Se separaron y llevaron la estantería y la caja con libros a la planta superior, a la más pequeña de las dos habitaciones que había allí.

No podía negarlo, Krilin seguía soñando con la idea de ser padre, en cambio hacía ya bastante tiempo que resolvió abstenerse de sacar el tema nuevamente. Las últimas palabras que intercambiaron Dieciocho y él sobre aquello le dejaron en claro que no era algo agradable de conversar con ella, que le lastimaba de varias maneras si lo hacía y que lo mejor era aceptar la realidad, aunque él seguía esperando un milagro.

Dieciocho colocó el mueble al lado de un escritorio, el cual habían situado debajo de la ventana, y ayudó a Krilin a sacar libros de la enorme caja que había depositado en el suelo.

—Anda que pierdes el tiempo —le dijo ella sosteniendo un reluciente tomo oscuro, recién adquirido—. Si ya has comprado hasta el temario.

El hombre rio avergonzado y se rascó la mejilla.

—Quisiera presentarme cuanto antes —admitió.

Soportó la mirada reprobatoria de su mujer unos instantes y siguió con si tarea de sacar, clasificar y colocar libros en silencio.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente, quebrado solo por los pequeños golpes secos de los tomos al dejarlos sobre las baldas. Trabajaban coordinados, uno a diferentes niveles y, al terminar, Krilin se ofreció para retirar esa caja vacía y depositarla junto a las demás en el contenedor de reciclaje de su calle.

—¡Ahora vengo, amor! —le escuchó canturrear desde la planta de abajo y, al instante, la puerta de entrada sonó al cerrarse.

Inspiró hondo. Le irritaba cuando sus deseos superaban los límites del sentido común, porque luego ella se veía obligada a ponerle los pies sobre la tierra para ahorrarle los disgustos y, sin querer, se sentía culpable por coartar sus sueños.

Estaba muy ilusionado por su nueva vida, se le notaba por ese entusiasmo y optimismo que reprochaba incluso cuando discutían. Y, de alguna manera, tenía la intuición de que esa mierda de trabajar de policía estaba relacionada con lo de tener niños.

Rio para sí. " _Como si no lo conociera lo suficiente_ ", se dijo internamente.

Echó un último vistazo al cuarto y bajo las escaleras de nuevo al salón para terminar de recoger unos pocos papeles sueltos que quedaban en la mesa central. Nada importante, sólo se trataba de instrucciones de montaje, la garantía de algunos electrodomésticos y tickets de compra.

Tomó las instrucciones, las arrugó y las echó a la papelera, en la cocina. De vuelta en el salón, agarró lo demás y lo clasificó para guardarlos en uno de los cajones del aparador, que en contra de lo que creía, no estaba vacío. Dentro había una carpeta de cartulina gris con unas siglas, una dirección y un teléfono.

Intrigada, sacó la carpeta y la abrió de inmediato. Dentro, estaban los datos de su marido, los resultados de unas pruebas donde se leían unos parámetros médicos y una cita concertada para esa semana. Expulsó aire por la nariz con violencia cuando lo comprendió.

Krilin se estaba haciendo pruebas de fertilidad a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y trató de serenarse. Por una parte, confirmaba las sospechas que tenía sobre qué seguía esperanzado con ese asunto. ¡Incluso se estaba haciendo un estudio! ¿Es que era tan tonto como para pensar que era él quien tenía el problema? Lo más lógico era esperar que ella fuera incapaz de concebir.

Por todos los demonios, ¡era una androide!

Metió la carpeta debajo de los papeles de la mudanza que acababa de guardar. Lo que más le dolía era que se lo tuviera callado. " _Es posible que_ —se dijo en un pequeño intervalo en el que recordó lo mucho que lo amaba en medio de tanta rabia— _no me lo dijera para no hacerme daño_ ". Entonces, se calmó un poco y ese pensamiento le entristeció.

Claro. No habían vuelto a hablar de aquello para no discutir, para no lastimarla, pero no significaba que lo hubiera descartado.

Krilin no tardaría en llegar. Le entraban ganas de destaparlo, de romper esos papeles, de tomarlo por el rostro y meterle en esa cabeza tan dura que no había ninguna posibilidad, que fuera realista de una vez por todas. Pero no le escucharía, seguiría en su nube de ilusión a escondidas de ella, esperanzado a menos que...

Sin perder tiempo, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el segundo número guardado en la memoria del mismo.

Al segundo tono, respondieron:

— _¡Krilin! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo lleváis la mudanza?_

—Hola, Bulma —dijo incómoda. Se sentía estúpida por tener que recurrir a ella, pero era la última oportunidad. La científica podía aportar los datos necesarios para hacer entrar en razón a su marido—. Soy yo. Necesito tu ayuda.

— _¡Dieciocho! ¡Qué sorpresa! Claro, cuenta conmigo, soy toda oídos._

* * *

N/A:

El casado, casa quiere, ese es el dicho.

Cuando empezó la Saga Boo, vimos a Gohan yendo a visitar a esta familia a la Kame House y creo que todo el mundo dio por hecho que vivían allí los 4. Puede ser, pero es una casita bastante pequeña, yo me he inventado que hay 2 habitaciones para este fic, pero he bicheado por la red y parece que realmente solo hay 1. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que Toriyama no se complicara, que fuera así y que 18 quisiera ganar el premio del torneo para comprarse una casita, porque ya en DBS los vemos independizados. O puede que no, que sólo estuvieran allí de visita o de vacaciones, solo se les vio en la isla una vez y Gohan los localizara rastreando el ki de Krilin.

Anyway, me gusta pensar en la segunda opción porque es mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos, la vida es muy monótona y 18 tiende a aburrirse con facilidad.

Sobre el cap: bueno, iba a hacerlo más extenso pero a mi ritmo se iba a alargar la cosa de la actualización una semana más. Total, es lo mismo, ahora un cacho y el finde que viene otro XD.

Ya está bien de rajar! Un beso muy fuerte a todos y gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Nos leemos en los comentarios!


	31. Imprevisible

El laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula no se parecía en nada al lóbrego escondrijo que se dibujaba en la mente de Dieciocho cuando ella pensaba en ese nombre.

El zumbido de los ordenadores y los diferentes aparatos era similar, así como el caos de papeles reinante en alguna que otra mesa, pero tanto el brillo de los focos, que era potente y puntual en las zonas donde la luz solar no alcanzaba a reflejarse en la blancura del mobiliario, como el olor a desinfectante, que contrastaba diametralmente con el de moho, tierra y polvo de sus primeros recuerdos.

El lugar, en definitiva, tenía un aspecto pulcro, incluso acogedor, pero se mancilló rápidamente por el humo del cigarro que encendió Bulma.

—Así que dices que notas que has perdido poder —dijo la científica luego de dar una primera calada y antes de expulsar toda la bocanada que había penetrado en sus pulmones.

Se sentaba en un taburete giratorio junto a uno de los escritorios atiborrados de documentos. Dieciocho, por otro lado, había sido invitada a tomar asiento frente a ella, sobre una sencilla mesa metálica en el centro de la sala, y asentía con lentitud. No iba a contarle sus verdaderas intenciones a aquella mujer, principalmente porque le daba vergüenza que pensara que tuviera esa clase de ilusiones pueriles. Además, aún le costaba confiar en alguien como Bulma y no iba a tolerar ninguna estupidez, por supuesto. Sólo necesitaba una prueba gráfica, un dato que le confirmara la evidencia y se largaría de allí. No había oportunidades a experimentos extraños ni, evidentemente, invasivos.

Se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y habló:

—No ha sido de un día para otro —mintió—, creo que ha sido gradual. No me siento igual de fuerte que cuando desperté.

Bulma asintió y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Entiendo —dijo—. Es posible que se deba a algún desajuste o a alguna alteración en la composición de sustancias, algo que haya roto el equilibrio que haga que todo funcione.

Dieciocho frunció el ceño con dureza el principio, por el tono frío que utilizaba con ella. Desvió la mirada lejos del rostro terriblemente encantador y amigable de la de pelo azul, enfocando la vista en la ventana para buscar algo que le inspirara calma, como los árboles que se veían tras ella.

Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con su marido la había sugestionado. Aunque Dieciocho siempre haya sido consciente de su naturaleza artificial, era posible que su percepción sobre sí misma se hubiera distorsionado y haya creído, sin quererlo, que es más humana de lo que es realmente.

—Sólo encuentra la causa y me largaré.

—Claro —confirmó Bulma con una sonrisa—. En cuanto me llamaste, revisé unos planos de Diecisiete que tenía guardados en el archivo. Lo cierto es que ni en su día ni ahora les encontré mucho sentido, pero creo que si te hago un escáner podremos salir de dudas las dos —dijo. La androide sonrió. Eso era lo único que necesitaba—. Pero antes...

—¿Qué? —preguntó con brusquedad Dieciocho. No le gustaba ese "pero".

—Nada, no te asustes —respondió Bulma, que se iba a acercar nuevamente el pitillo a los labios, pero se había detenido a medio camino cuando Dieciocho la interrumpió—. Sólo me gustaría hacerte un análisis de sangre y un cuestionario antes de realizar la prueba —le explicó y notó la duda en los ojos entrecerrados de la androide, que le conferían una mirada intimidante—. Me ayudará a tener una idea más clara para saber donde podria estar el origen. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —dijo después de un par de segundos, con la voz cortante como una navaja recién afilada.

—¡Estupendo! —concluyó Bulma y apagó el cigarro a medias en un cenicero con agua que había sobre su escritorio—. Empecemos.

Se levantó del taburete y comenzó a preparar los útiles para la extracción desde un rincón a pocos metros de donde estaban, en el que había un armario de cristal con material sanitario. Dieciocho la observaba inmóvil desde el mismo sitio y reprimía los impulsos de querer salir de allí corriendo. Trató, entonces, de relajarse a la vez que se repetía incesantemente para sus adentros que no había de qué preocuparse.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Bulma.

La androide asintió y extendió el brazo, pero en cuanto la jeringa hizo un poco de presión en su piel, se quebró.

—Vaya —dijo la científica, contrariada, bajo la mirada imperturbable de Dieciocho—, tendré que utilizar una especial.

Se levantó de nuevo y fue al armario para volver al cabo de unos segundos con una lanceta nueva y, con tiento, pudo hacer la extracción finalmente.

—Ya está —dijo la de pelo azul, y cubrió la herida de Dieciocho con un pequeño esparadrapo.

Como un resorte, Bulma se dirigió a otro apartado de la sala, a una mesa sobre la que había una gran máquina con una puerta de cristal, como la de un horno, y un monitor digital y táctil en un lateral. Junto a ésta y en la misma mesa, había un soporte con una serie de minúsculos tubos de ensayo que fue rellenando concienzudamente, pipeta en mano, con la muestra de sangre. Una vez completado este paso, colocó la gradilla en el interior de la máquina, cerró la puerta y seleccionó una serie de ítems que aparecían en la pantalla.

—Mientras se analizan las muestras —dijo Bulma andando distraídamente de vuelta al taburete que estaba en frente de la sujeto de estudio. Por el camino, tomó una tablet y empezó a teclear algo que Dieciocho no alcanzaba a ver—, voy a pasarte el cuestionario. Es muy sencillo, son una serie de preguntas sobre tu estilo de vida, nada extraordinario. Luego, haremos el escáner.

Por enésima vez, Dieciocho asintió. Se mostraba imperturbable como el mármol desde fuera, pero temblaba como una hoja al viento en su interior. Odiaba tanta formalidad para una sencilla prueba, ¡si ella sólo quería hacerse el maldito escáner!

Algo cálido y suave le rozó el brazo y, al bajar la vista, vio un pequeño gato negro que le miraba con sus enormes ojos y la llamaba en un tenue y adorable maullido. Dieciocho alargó una mano para apartarlo con delicadeza y el gato utilizó ese gesto para acariciarse el lomo y la cola antes de marcharse de se lado de un salto.

—Aunque, ahora que lo pienso —continuó diciendo Bulma, mientras movía la vista desde la pantalla que tenía delante, hasta la rubia de mirada imponente que estaba sentada enfrente de ella—… es absurdo preguntarte nada sobre tu dieta o si duermes lo suficiente, ¿no crees? Porque no lo necesitas, ¿cierto?

—No —confirmó Dieciocho—. Aunque suelo hacerlo.

—Oh —exclamó Bulma y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos—. Claro, entonces puede ser que ese sea el problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No puedo confirmar nada aún, solo es una suposición, pero entiendo que al ingerir alimentos tu aparato digestivo se ha activado. Eso probablemente haya desembocado en una reacción en cadena de tu sistema metabólico, y lo más logico es que haya entrado en conflicto con lo que está programado en ti de base —Dieciocho la miraba de forma insondable—. Al igual que el descanso: al dormir los seres humanos segregamos unas hormonas de forma cíclica que regulan los ritmos circadianos, es decir, ajustamos nuestro descanso a las horas de noche y estamos más activos durante el día. Pero en tu caso, puede que haya tenido un efecto negativo en cuanto a tu eficacia energética.

—Menuda gilipollez —pensó Dieciocho en voz alta.

—Bueno —rio con nerviosismo Bulma—, ya te comento que es solo es una conjetura. Podré tener una mayor certeza cuando observe tu interior y lo compare con los planos de tu gemelo. Luego, puedo hacerte unas mediciones sobre tu poder en la cámara de gravedad y hacer un seguimiento en el tiempo al suprimir algunas pautas.

La androide se encogió de hombros. Que planeara hacer lo que le diera la gana, en cuanto tuviera la prueba irrefutable de que es un ser artificial incapaz de crear vida, saldría por la puerta para nunca volver.

—Sigamos: ¿con qué frecuencia entrenas, si es que lo haces?

En ese momento, un pitido intermitente proveniente del aparato de a análisis interrumpió a Bulma.

—¡Qué rápido! —se sorprendió la ingeniera. Se apresuró a la máquina y tecleó algo en la pantalla—. El tiempo vuela cuando estas ocupada con algo, ¿verdad? —decía sin mirar a Dieciocho—. Mientras paso los resultados a la tablet, puedes ir a cambiarte al baño. Allí hay una bata medica para que podamos trabajar mejor y tú estarás más cómoda, también.

" _¡Por fin!_ ". Sin hacer ruido, la androide se bajó de la mesa y anduvo hacia una pequeña puerta blanca con el símbolo universal del wc. La descorrió y, en efecto, sobre una mesita metálica junto al lavabo, había una bata blanca de tejido sintético de las que se cierran por delante, sobre la cintura, con una minúscula cinta. " _¿Y esto es más cómodo?_ ", pensó. Se quitó su propia ropa, la dobló con cuidado y la puso en el lugar que ocupaba la bata, que se colocó con bastante apuro.

Recapacitó sobre el punto tan humillante al que había llegado, pero también en la de cosas tan estúpidas que una podía llegar a hacer por la persona que más le importaba. Y abrió la puerta.

—Dieciocho, si no te importa —le dijo Bulma con el timbre de voz algo alterado. Miraba la tablet y levantó la vista un momento hacia ella para tenderle un tarro envuelto en un plástico, pero la bajó de inmediato a la pantalla. Parecía cohibida—, ¿podrías entrar de nuevo y traer una muestra de orina?

—¿Te refieres a…? —preguntó de vuelta Dieciocho, señalando el baño.

—Sí, sí, haz pipí aquí. No es nada importante, es para descartar un valor que parece que ha salido alterado en el análisis.

Dubitativa, tomó el recipiente y fue al baño para hacer lo que Bulma le acababa de pedir, aunque le pareció lo más raro y asqueroso del mundo.

Por su parte, Bulma corrió hacia el armarito en busca de algunas tiras reactivas. Debía ser un error, esas cosas no le pasaban a las máquinas, aunque Dieciocho no era una máquina al uso… En los planos de Diecisiete no aparecía más que un atlas de anatomía de un varón con anotaciones hechas a mano por el maldito científico loco en determinadas partes del cuerpo, bien en el cerebro, en el cerebelo y en otras tantas glándulas, claves para alterar el metabolismo. Seguro que ahí fue donde hizo las modificaciones, pero ¿de qué tipo? ¿Sustituyó esos órganos por otros artificiales? ¿Les inyectó algún compuesto para cambiar su fisiología? Además, había algo más que indicaba que la clave estaba a nivel celular, no exactamente en el núcleo, pero sí en algún orgánulo. Aun así, ¿cómo lo logró? Y, ¿cuál sería el alcance de dichas modificaciones?

Era una suerte que Dieciocho se hubiera ofrecido para hacerse un estudio voluntariamente, así lograría acercarse un poco más al origen de esos dos misteriosos y poderosos androides. Aunque primero debía descartar que lo del análisis era un fallo sin importancia, porque si fuera cierto, cualquier suposición previa debería desecharla inmediatamente al cubo de la basura.

—Toma.

Dieciocho depositó sobre el escritorio el vaso lleno y Bulma no tardó en introducir cuantas tiras reactivas tenía en la mano.

—Ve encendiendo el escáner —le ordenó la androide.

—No tan rápido, Dieciocho. Si te hago esa prueba sin confirmar esto antes, puede ser peligroso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió la rubia.

—Sólo espera un minuto, por favor —le rogó Bulma, quien no apartaba la mirada del vaso con las pruebas hormonales.

—Solo he venido hasta aquí por el maldito escáner —dijo con frialdad Dieciocho.

—Si descarto esta prueba, podré hacértelo, de lo contrario es imposible.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exigió saber Dieciocho.

—¡Porque estás embarazada! —le gritó Bulma, en pie y señalando con el dedo las evidencias de los niveles de hormona de embarazo en la tablet.

La androide se quedó estática como un témpano de hielo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de oír? Movió los ojos con rapidez de los números que veía en la pantalla a los cartoncitos que inmersos de forma parcial en el vaso de orín. Los números llevaban un asterisco a la derecha y las tiras dos marcas azules bien marcadas.

" _Embarazada_ ".

El estupor se acomodó en su rostro y se negaba a abandonarlo. No mientras le pareciera que estaba hablando de una tercera persona y no de ella. Jamás de ella.

Bulma decidió romper el hielo y cambiar el tono de la conversación hacia uno más cálido y apaciguado, pues entendió por el semblante de la androide que la noticia jamás fue la esperada para ella.

—No hay duda: los test hormonales y el análisis de sangre lo confirman. Escucha, entiendo que es difícil de asimilar al principio —empezó a explicarle lentamente a una Dieciocho completamente inmóvil y con la mirada perdida—, pero es muy peligroso meterte en esa máquina con un bebé en formación. Lo podemos dejar para más adelante. Tu pérdida de poder es posible que se deba a ésto —dijo con dulzura, sonriendo—. De momento, si quieres, podemos verlo.

—¿Cómo? —reaccionó Dieciocho de inmediato.

—Acompáñame —le dijo con ternura y le puso una mano en el brazo, conciliadora.

En otro rincón perdido de la enorme sala que era el laboratorio principal de la Corporación Cápsula, había un sillón reclinable y, al lado, una mesita con varias bandejas plagadas de cápsulas hoi-poi. Cada una guardaba un aparato médico con una función diferente: rayos equis, electrocardiógrafo y, entre otros, lo que buscaba, un ecógrafo.

Accionó la cápsula e instó a Dieciocho a sentarse en el sillón. Luego, hizo que éste se reclinara un poco y le pidió que se desaprovechara la bata.

Por su parte, ella tomó asiento en un taburete sujeto a la maquinaria.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando esperaba a Trunks —rio—. Mi padre lo diseñó con mejoras y luego lo comercializamos. Es lo último en ecografías en cualquier centro médico —le dijo y le guiñó el ojo. Dieciocho no tenía cara de bromas en ese momento—. Ahora voy a echarte un poco de gel en el vientre.

Acto seguido, acercó el transductor a la piel del abdomen de Dieciocho que, tras unos breves momentos, mostró en la pantalla una serie de sombras y luces que tomaban un volumen determinado y se movían. Podía distinguir algo esférico y, de una protuberancia alargada, observó cuatro extremidades que se estiraban y encogían de vez en cuando. En el centro de ese bulto, bajo la esfera, una luz parpadeaba incesantemente y de forma rítmica. La androide no pestañeaba e intuyó qué era lo que la pantalla mostraba.

—¿E-eso es…? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Exacto. Espera que activo el sonido —dijo y tecleó con una mano mientras sostenía la sonda con la otra en el mismo sitio.

En ese instante, un ruido intrépido y potente resonó en las paredes del laboratorio y se grabaron a fuego en la mente de la androide. Un corazón. Y no era suyo, aunque poco le faltaba para que latiera tan desbocado como sonaba aquél.

—Por las medidas que capta, estás de pocas semanas, unas diez… ¿No has notado nada raro, Dieciocho? ¿Ninguna señal? A parte de la disminución de poder.

Dieciocho movió la cabeza sin apartar los ojos del movimiento constante e incesante del punto claro de la pantalla.

—¿Tampoco has echado en falta tu regla? —insistió Bulma. Captó una mirada de incomprensión de Dieciocho. Era una androide, tal vez ese tipo de funciones fisiológicas también estaban suprimidas en ella, aunque, ¿cómo había llegado a embarazarse? Había muchas cosas en aquella genialidad del Dr. Gero que se le escapaban a su razonamiento—. Supongo que da igual, después de todo. ¡Enhorabuena! Krilin se va a poner muy contento cuando se lo digas.

Bulma apartó la sonda y Dieciocho se levantó del sillón sin fijar la atención en absolutamente nada. Escuchaba a la mujer parlotear de fondo sobre el doctor Gero, sobre cómo pudo haber ayudado a la humanidad, sobre termodinámica y sobre mil cosas que la traían sin cuidado, mientras que sus propios pensamientos giraban y giraban alearoriamente sobre asuntos que no lograba conectar, porque tampoco los podía aceptar en primera instancia.

En primer lugar, el motivo concreto por el que ella acudió a Bulma fue por una prueba inequívoca de su verdadera naturaleza. Y no solo volvería a casa con las manos vacías, sino que llevaría consigo la certeza de que no era realmente como pensaba ser, ya que sí era una posibilidad para ella el crear vida.

" _Crear vida_ ", pensó. No era un ser inerte después de todo, no era una máquina sin más. Pero se le hacía imposible, por más que se esforzaba en parecerlo porque hacía su existencia más interesante, ella sabía que no era humana. Eso era una verdad absoluta.

Hasta ese día, cuando supo que podía traer una criatura al mundo. Aunque era surrealista, imposible de forma tajante. Debía haber un error…

En medio de la cháchara incesante de Bulma, ésta le extendió un pequeño papel satinado, con fondo oscuro y, en contraste, redondeadas líneas claras que delimitaban una figura humana desproporcionada, y en cuyo centro se distinguía un llamativo punto blanco.

No soñaba, nunca tuvo algo parecido a una alucinación, sin embargo esa diminuta imagen, y todo lo que había vivido en los últimos minutos, parecía que los estuviera viendo desde la distancia, como en una película.

Todo lo que ella era, no era como pensaba. Y lo que el futuro le deparaba, tampoco sería como esperaba.

Y Krilin. ¿Qué diría él acerca de este embarazo? Estallaría de alegría, sin duda. Imaginó su rostro emocionado y sus ojillos brillando de dicha. No había nada en el mundo que le hiciera más ilusión por lo que, dentro del vértigo en que le sumía ese descubrimiento, el más que posible regocijo de su marido era una tabla salvavidas de la cual asirse hasta recuperar el control de su propia realidad.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba vestida y bajo la luz del sol en la puerta de salida del gigantesco edificio de la Capital del Oeste, y continuaba mirando absorta la imagen de su… " _¿bebé?_ ". Se resistía a pronunciar esa palabra en su pensamiento.

Tenía que salir de ese estado de conmoción. Dobló la imagen por la mitad y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su jean.

Ascendió por el cielo con el corazón latiendo a galope y, sin ser consciente, se llevo la mano al vientre. Respiró hondo para serenarse y fue en busca de Krilin. Lo había dejado entrenando en la isla de la Kame House con el maestro Roshi y hasta allí se desplazó en un vuelo rápido en que trató de no pensar en absolutamente nada hasta que llegara.

—¡Dieciocho! —la saludó Krilin desde la orilla de la playa, agitando el brazo.

Ella frenó en seco su vuelo cuando lo vio. Se acordó de la tarde en la cual descubrió su presencia en la isla delante de su hombrecillo, casi de la misma forma que en ese momento, pero en unas circunstancias tan diferentes… Por aquel entonces solo había sentido curiosidad por ese enano y ese día, en cambio, le llevaba la noticia más esperada de su vida. El que una vez se sentaba taciturno en la playa ahora llevaba una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro. Y ella, por el contrario, seguía tan miserablemente insegura sobre lo que verdaderamente era como el primer día.

No tenía forma de decirle lo que había descubierto y no quería averiguarla, pero ver su cara risueña simplemente por tenerla de regreso era un motivo lo bastante potente como para empezar a pensar en uno de inmediato.

—¿Qué tal te han ido las compras? No traes con bolsas, ¿es que no has encontrado nada que te guste? —le preguntó Krilin al tiempo que ella descendía hasta él.

Una ligera brisa marina la obligó a apartar su cabello de su rostro de un corto movimiento de cabeza. Lo mejor sería ir de frente, no tenía sentido alargarlo de más.

—Krilin, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Es muy urgente? Dentro de poco vamos a almorzar, podemos hablarlo durante la comida…

—Quiero que hablemos a solas.

—Dieciocho, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La androide suspiró. Miró alrededor y no vio rastro de la tortuga ni del maestro por allí. Todo permanecía en la misma soporífera calma de siempre, como si el paso del tiempo no afectara al lugar. Podría haber sido la tarde que se reencontraron, la siguiente o cincuenta años más tarde, porque nada habría cambiado, ni el sitio ni lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

—No he ido a la Capital del Oeste de compras —empezó a decir ella.

—¿Y ya está? No hace falta generar tanta tensión para eso, mujer, me has asustado…

—Igual que tú no ibas solamente al súper mercado de Ciudad Satán cuando insistías tanto en ir solo —dijo con tono de reproche, dando a entender así que conocía su secreto sobre el estudio de fertilidad que se estaba haciendo a escondidas.

—Oh —acertó a decir Krilin, sorprendido—… Te… Te has enterado… Lo siento, Dieciocho, no quería presionarte y...

—Anula la próxima cita que tengas —le cortó ella.

Krilin se sintió avergonzado y se entristeció por haber mentido y, de alguna forma, haberla traicionado.

—S-Sí, claro, lo que quieras… debí decírtelo y no ocultarte nada. Lo siento de veras…

—No es eso —le atajó ella por segunda vez, casi inexpresiva—. Ya da igual.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué da igual?

—Ten —dijo Dieciocho y le entregó el papel doblado de su bolsillo trasero.

Krilin, intrigado, tomó el papel que le ofrecía su mujer. Lo desdobló despacio y hundió el entrecejo hasta que comprendió lo que significaban las formas claras sobre el fondo negro de la imagen en el papel, así como los dígitos que aparecían en el margen. Entonces, su pulso se alteró y su vista se nubló.

—Di-Dieciocho, es-esto… qui-quiere decir… que… —decía sin levantar la vista a su mujer.

—Sí.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, llorosa y emocionada, justo como Dieciocho la había imaginado. De sopetón, Krilin se abalanzó sobre ella para estrecharla por la cintura y llorar sobre su pecho en un abrazo urgente.

Cuánto la amaba… No podía exigirle nada a la vida, definitivamente. Si había una definición exacta de felicidad, era esa.

La androide lo abrazó por los hombros, fuerte, buscando un refugio en la alegría desmedida de él que la cobijara del miedo a lo desconocido que la atenazaba.

Apoyó la mejilla en el lateral de la cabeza de su marido. Iba a decirle lo mucho que la asustaba todo aquello, que todo lo que creía carecía de fundamento y del peligro que suponía para una criatura frágil el que ella fuera responsable de su vida, porque no podría salir bien. Pero él se le adelantó:

—Gracias, mi amor —susurró la voz de Krilin cerca de su oído. Sintió una de sus manos recorrer su cintura y detenerse por debajo de su ombligo, para permanecer ahí un largo rato—. Gracias.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Por fin! Parecía que nunca llegaría este momento.**

 **Como le dijo el dr Malcom al sr Hammond en Jurassic Park: "la vida se abre camino" XD**

 **Cuando estaba escribiendo el momento del positivo estaba temblando como si tuviera parkinson! Jajajajjaja** **Y en el último, es que todavía tengo la sonrisa de idiota en la cara XD**

 **Lamento la demora, no os voy a dar explicaciones innecesarias, lo que pasa es que me falta tiempo y ya está. No quiero tardar mucho en actualizar, espero estar un poco más despejada en esta semana y volver a mi ritmo habitual, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Por ello, muchísimas gracias por esperar y gracias de nuevo por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme! Os adoro :***


	32. Marron

—Dieciocho, sé más cuidadosa, lo que llevas delante no es una mochila —le regañó Krilin.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino a la habitación del bebé, sin soltar de sus manos la enorme y pesada caja que contenía una cuna nueva de madera.

No era la primera vez que le daba muestras del padre tan sobreprotector que iba a ser. Estaba habituada a ese tipo de comentarios y a sus advertencias sobre lo delicado que podía ser su hijo o hija, a diferencia de ellos dos. Que un mal movimiento podría ser fatal, decía. En su defensa, ella le solía rebatir con el argumento de que su útero era más resistente me cualquier búnker en el mundo, que era el lugar más seguro para su bebé.

Sin embargo, después de cuarenta semanas bien pasadas, le daba exactamente igual lo que dijera.

No le pesaba la barriga, ni se le hinchaban los pies, tampoco sufría de ardores, ni estrías o varices, pero se había acostumbrado a su figura deforme a la vez que a veces pensaba que nunca iba a ser la misma de siempre.

Además de sentirse diferente físicamente, Dieciocho no había notado nada más. Le costaba imaginarse con el pequeño en brazos, no se visualizaba como otra madres que había visto por la calle y mucho menos comprendía esa conexión casi mágica entre un hijo y su madre de la que hablaban algunos libros y películas. Evidentemente, sentía sus movimientos, sabía que había una personita en su interior, pero inconscientemente se había habituado a ello como a su nueva apariencia, como si eso nunca fuera a cambiar. Y, por supuesto, toda esa ñoñería del instinto materno le era ajena.

Lo que verdaderamente le aterraba era pensar que esa criatura un día tendría que depender de sus propias manos. Un ser tan frágil y ella, en cambio, tan letal… Deliberadamente, bloqueaba esos pensamientos y se evadía de las fantasías sobre cosas del bebé, e incluso impedía a Krilin pronunciar estas ilusiones en voz alta.

Krilin, paciente, callaba, sonreía y la abrazaba cuando eso sucedía. Daba por hecho que sería cuestión de tiempo que Dieciocho se tranquilizara y confiara en sí misma. Él sí estaba esperanzado en que despertaría su instinto maternal una vez que conociera a su propio retoño, así como fue capaz de enamorarse. No obstante, la notaba verdaderamente preocupada en ocasiones, a su manera particular, ausente y malhumorada luego de tratar ciertos temas, por lo que también tenía la reservas de paciencia bien preparadas para soportar cualquier contratiempo después del parto.

El hombrecillo, al pie de las escaleras, la vio perderse a la vuelta de una de la esquinas del corredor de la planta de arriba. Meneó la cabeza con resignación y se metió en la cocina para preparar la cena.

Dieciocho y sus murallas. Cortaba verduras y las rehogaba luego, mientras le daba vueltas a las fronteras que su mujer le seguía poniendo a sus pensamientos. No creía que fuera a cambiar y tampoco deseaba eso, pues así la amaba, pero a veces podía resultar bastante difícil ayudarla o siquiera apoyarla si no conocía la causa de su malestar.

Tomó dos huevos de la nevera, los enjuagó y los cascó para echarlos sobre las verduras en la sartén. Los sazonaba y recogía cuando sintió a sus espaldas una de las sillas del comedor deslizarse sobre la tarima, sin chirriar apenas.

—¿Has terminado de montar la cuna? —preguntó.

—Claro —dijo Dieciocho. Su marido últimamente sabía con mayor certeza dónde se encontraba, pero desconocía si se debía al ruido que hacía con su enorme volumen corporal o a la insignificante aunque perceptible energía de su hijo—. Ha sido muy fácil.

Krilin se volvió, sonriente, y dispuso en la mesa los cubiertos mientas terminaba de cuajar el revuelto de verduras.

—No falta nada, sólo nos queda elegir los nombres.

—No hay nada que elegir, ya están pensados —anunció Dieciocho.

—Pero, ¿cómo no me has dicho nada? —Krilin estaba decepcionado.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que se lo cuentes a tus amiguitos y empiecen todos a dar juicios de valor y te hagan dudar de lo que has pensado? No, gracias.

Él se giró hacia la encimera para emplatar la cena, intentando disimular su disgusto.

—Dímelos, por favor, no contaré nada —le rogó. Dieciocho negó con la cabeza y luego se levantó a coger dos vasos de agua—. Al menos espera a escuchar los que yo he pensado.

—Déjame adivinar, si es un niño… ¿Goku? —aventuró la androide. A Krilin se le iluminó el rostro—. Ni de coña, no le pondré el nombre de nadie a nuestro hijo.

—Y si fuera niña, ¿no te gustaría que fese llamara Lázuli? —decía con suavidad a la vez que depositaba las escudillas en la mesa.

Dieciocho inhaló profundamente. Se sentó a la mesa antes de hablar.

—No le quiero poner el nombre de nadie, ¿está claro? —zanjó—. Además, ese nombre me trajo mala suerte. No quiero que a nuestra hija, si es que es niña, le pase algo similar.

A Krilin se le encogió el corazón. Se sentó frente a ella y le tomó la mano antes de que asiera el tenedor.

—Tu nombre no tuvo la culpa de lo que te pasara —le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Por si acaso —acotó. Le dio un apretón a la mano de su marido y la soltó para empezar a comer.

Krilin supo que ese tema de conversación estaba zanjado, así que empezó otro que, a pesar de que sabía que no le haría gracia a su esposa, debían tratarlo.

Empezó a comer y bebió un gran trago de agua para aclararse la garganta.

—La semana que viene son las pruebas de acceso al cuerpo de policías —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Por encima de mí.

—Dieciocho, no seas tan quisquillosa —se quejó él.

—Ya lo hemos hablado otras veces y ya sabes lo que pienso de ese trabajo. Y no nos hace falta, con el mío es suficiente.

—De ello precisamente te quería hablar —decía y le miraba con esa expresión que desarmaba a Dieciocho. En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que funcionara—. No es conveniente que lo sigas haciendo.

—Sabes que es dinero seguro y sin riesgos de nada —debatió ella.

—Sí, pero con una criatura dependiendo de nosotros… Ya me costó aceptar que salieras de caza embarazada.

—Qué cara pusiste cuando te enteraste —rio la androide. Sus ojos se rasgaron hasta dejar una fina línea entre sus pestañas negras por donde se colaba la luz azul de sus ojos, y Krilin adoró ese gesto a pesar de ser a su costa.

—No me hizo ninguna gracia, te fuiste sin avisar. Por poco me da un infarto.

—Relájate con eso, ¿quieres? Mientras esté aquí —dijo pasándose la mano por su orondo vientre—, nada malo le puede pasar. Cuando esté fuera, será diferente.

—No digas eso, Dieciocho —dijo alarmado, pues conocía el sentido de esas palabras—. Tu hijo te necesita ahora y después.

—¿Y? ¿Es que temes que me vaya para siempre? —ironizó y Krilin abrió los ojos a todo lo que daba de estupefacción—. No me lo puedo creer… Krilin, sólo serán unas horas y de vez en cuando, como de costumbre.

Krilin expulsó aire de puro alivio. Por un instante el mundo se le había venido encima.

—A veces se te va todo el día y otras empleas varios hasta encontrar al fugitivo —se enfurruñaba él.

Ella fue a protestar, pero en cambio hizo un gesto de molestia y arrugó el rostro con extrañeza.

—Eres muy pesado —replicó pasando por alto lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —inquirió Krilin, alarmado.

—¿El qué?

—Has puesto una cara rara. ¿Ha sido una contracción?

—Y yo qué sé. Se habrá estirado el bebé, ya debe de estar apretado ahí dentro.

—Dieciocho…

—Estate tranquilo. Sólo se me había puesto muy dura la barriga. Venga, terminemos la cena y vayamos a descansar.

—Avísame si te pasa otra vez. Puede que te estés poniendo de parto.

—Que sí —rezongó la androide.

Y así, continuaron cenando con los nervios propios de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y, en efecto, sucedió.

No fue tan repentino como temían a la vez que deseaban, pues durante toda la noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente esa incomodidad intermitente Dieciocho fue aumentando progresivamente, así como la desazón de Krilin.

Dieciocho se mantenía en calma, confiada en controlar la intensidad y la frecuencia de las supuestas contracciones por sus propios medios. Mientras, Krilin bullía de nerviosismo, andando de acá para allá, ultimando preparativos y sacando de quicio a la androide.

Fue tras un leve momento de tensión que ella rompió fuentes y también fue cuando se le terminaron las excusas para seguir en calma. Tardaron un minuto en llegar volando al hospital y, antes de darse cuenta, estaban los dos en la sala de partos ataviados con esas batas horrorosas, sendos gorros y las pertinentes pantuflas desechables.

Krilin seguía desquiciado y Dieciocho, recostada en el potro como le indicaron los facultativos, observaba la parsimonia del personal que les atendía, lo cual le transmitía calma sobre cómo estaba transcurriendo.

Le agarró a su marido la mano, calmada, y echó un vistazo rápido a la matrona que husmeaba donde no la habían llamado. Volvió la vista hacia él y le sonrió con algo de malicia. Krilin no entendió esa expresión.

—¡Oh, por Kamisama! —exclamó la enfermera—. Apenas la estaba explorando, ni se veía el bebé, y por poco se me cae de las manos. ¡Enhorabuena! Es una niña —dijo sonriente mientras depositaba un rojizo bulto sobre el pecho de Dieciocho.

Estaba muy caliente y la androide, de forma irracional, contuvo la respiración y se quedó inmóvil. Eso no era lo que había esperado ver… ni sentir.

—Es… es… pre-preciosa —sollozó Krilin.

—Quítamela.

—¿Có-cómo dices, Dieciocho?

—Que la cojas en brazos, por favor.

Diligente, tomó un arrullo de la bolsa que había preparado para la ocasión y envolvió a su hija con ella. De soslayo se fijó en la gélida expresión de Dieciocho, pero al instante prestó toda su atención al pequeño ser que acunó inmediatamente entre sus brazos.

Era tan diminuta, tan hermosa y delicada a la vez de tierna. Su tez sonrosada asomaba por debajo de los restos de sangre y de sebo.

Tenía el rostro redondeado y regordete como un durazno, con los ojos renuentes a abrirse, y una nariz tan inexistente como la suya. Sin dejar de admirarla, buscó con una mano un gorrito de algodón que cubriera su cabecita, coronada por un leve pelusilla dorada.

—Bueno, ya hemos acabado. Larguémonos a casa —espetó Dieciocho, en pie y quitándose la inútil vía que le habían endosado en el antebrazo.

La matrona había echado un buen rato trasteando en útero y, cuando finalmente se fue, resolvió que nada más tenían que hacer allí.

Krilin se lo había visto venir.

—Amor, esto no funciona así —le explicó su esposo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo que no? —protestó ella.

—No, las mujeres suelen quedar exhaustas después de dar a luz y se quedan unos días en el hospital para recuperarse y verificar que tanto ellas como sus bebés están sanos.

—Vamos, no me jodas —gruñó la androide al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos—. Es muy fastidioso hacer el paripé. Sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien fingir, pero es que esto es el colmo.

—Lo sé, Dieciocho, lo sé —dijo él y le acarició el brazo—. Podrías hacerlo por ella, ¿no?

Ella miró con extrañeza a la recién nacida y el rostro del hombrecillo que la protegía con su abrazo.

—Claro —accedió—. Solo por hoy.

Él asintió, conforme, y echaron a andar camino de su habitación asignada, con la mitad de la plantilla de paritorio del hospital boquiabierta al ver pasar semejante familia con tanta tranquilidad.

Allí ya les esperaba prácticamente todos sus amigos, atiborrando la sala con flores, globos y bombones para agasajar a los nuevos padres.

—¡Felicidades! —prorrumpió el grupo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Chicos! Qué alegría veros… tan pronto —farfulló Krilin, evadiendo la mirada fulminante de su iracunda esposa.

—¿Los has llamado tú? —le peguntó ella entre dientes.

—Sí, pero no pensaba que llegaran de sopetón —se disculpó Krilin, usando el mismo tono de voz.

La androide avanzó hasta la cama para sentarse, ignorando por completo las caras ilusionadas de las visitas, que se enfocaron de inmediato en su retoño.

—Oh, pero qué preciosidad, ¿es una niña, a que sí? —dijo Chichi y Krilin asintió orgulloso—. ¡Lo sabía! Dieciocho tenía cara de traer niña y no me he equivocado.

—Desde luego no se puede decir que no es vuestra, tiene cosas de los dos —opinó Yamcha.

" _Ya empiezan_ ", se dijo Diechiocho.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Si es clavadita a su padre! —participó Bulma.

—No digáis tonterías, ¿no veis que es demasiado pronto para sacar parecidos? —apuntó Roshi sabiamente.

La androide miraba por la ventana contando los últimos granos que quedaban en la despensa de su paciencia.

—¿Qué nombre le vais a poner? —preguntó Gohan.

Krilin abrió la boca para responder, pero su mujer se adelantó.

—Marron.

El silencio se adueñó de la atestada habitación.

—¿Maron? ¿Pero no es así como se llama…?

—He dicho Marron —Dieciocho interrumpió a Yamcha, apuñalando con su mirada al guerrero retirado—. A ver si aprendes a escuchar.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer otro estúpido comentario durante unos largos instantes, cosa que la androide agradeció, hasta que Krilin intervino para apaciguar la tensión reinante.

—Ha sido un día, y una noche, muy largos. Creo que los tres nos merecemos un descanso.

—Por supuesto, Krilin, lo entendemos perfectamente. Vamos, chicos, fuera —decía Bulma al tiempo que empujaba al grupo hacia la puerta—. A disfrutar de la familia y llamadnos si necesitáis algo, lo que sea.

—Y-yo no voy a poder, porque…

—¡Cállate, Yamcha! —dijo Bulma y le dio un coscorrón.

Con cara de circunstancias, Krilin les despedía con Marron en brazos. Le encantaba contar con sus amigos, pero creía más necesario tener un poco de intimidad en esos instantes.

—No hará falta, chicos, estaremos bien. Pero gracias por la visita y el ofrecimiento.

Luego de varios empujones y quejas entremezclados con los buenos deseos propios del momento, Krilin cerró la puerta y la nueva familia quedó a solas.

Suspiró. Miró hacia atrás y enfrentó la mirada de Dieciocho, incomprensible para extraños, mas de sobra sabía él que se trataba de una llamada de auxilio hacia.

Marron se removió.

—Creo que tiene hambre —dijo con una leve aunque genuina sonrisa en los labios.

Anduvo hacia la cama y soltó sobre una mesita aledaña el bolso de maternidad.

—Pues dale un biberón —dijo Dieciocho con frialdad, mirando a su hija de hito en hito. Krilin hizo un mohín de disgusto—. ¿Qué? ¿No esperarás que le dé el pecho?

—Podrías darle tú el biberón —le respondió con suavidad. Ella desvió la mirada a la ventana—. ¿No quieres tenerla en brazos, al menos?

—No… No sé si —Dieciocho dudaba de sus verdaderos motivos para rechazar a su criatura, y eso la había sentir culpable de manera absurda—… No quiero hacerle daño —confesó de viva voz, al fin—. Pensaba que sería diferente cuando la viera, pero es... es peor.

—Temes por ella, ¿verdad? —le dijo él, que se sentó a los pies de la cama. Tomó la minúscula mano de Marron con un dedo y sonrió para sí—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que la amas.

—No empieces con tus cosas, Krilin, yo…

—Es la verdad, Dieciocho. Deja de tenerte miedo, eso es lo que te pasa. Te escudas en rehusar de ella cuando temes por su integridad. La amas como has sido capaz de amarme a mí, solo que es diferente… A lo mejor es porque nunca nadie te ha caído bien y te resulta raro pasar de un extremo a otro tan rápido —bromeó en último momento.

—Idiota —murmuró la androide.

Marron protestó con un sencillo quejido, similar al de un gatito.

—Está hambrienta. Voy por un biberón —resolvió Krilin y se bajó de la cama de un salto.

—Espera —le detuvo su mujer y extendió los brazos—.Dámela.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con recelo—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

—Joder, ¡sí! No puede ser tan difícil.

—Está bien.

Dieciocho preparó los brazos sobre su regazo y Krilin le hizo entrega de la pequeña, despacio, evitando incluso respirar demasiado fuerte en la intensa labor de no hacer un falso movimiento. Solo la soltó cuando estuvo a buen recaudo con su madre.

—La tengo —le avisó ella en un murmullo.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

La sensación ahora era muy diferente a la primera impresión que tuvo hacía simplemente unos minutos. No estaba tan mal. Seguía pareciéndole demasiado delicada para su mortífera naturaleza, sin embargo algo en sus rasgos la enterneció de un modo demoledor. Krilin tenía razón, su propia inseguridad para con su hija le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Marron giró la carita hacia su madre y abrió la boquita sin emitir apenas sonido.

—Voy a preguntar fuera por el biberón —susurró Krilin, enternecido con la estampa.

Siempre que pensaba que no había podido correr mayor suerte por tener la vida que tenía, Dieciocho hacía posible romper esas barreras e ir un paso más allá.

—Voy a probar —dijo vacilante la androide y Krilin se detuvo en seco—. No te vayas.

—Por supuesto —contestó ilusionado, pero comedido, y se sentó junto a ella.

Dieciocho desabrochó los botones de su bata y descubrió uno de sus senos. Estaba muy hinchado. Con torpeza, temerosa de hacer algo que no debiera, sostuvo a su hija con un brazo y con la otra mano el pecho, y la acercó con sumo cuidado hasta que la niña se prendió por sí sola.

—¿Qué tal? —se interesó su marido.

—No sé qué decir —dijo. Estaba abrumada por la rápida sucesión de un hecho tras otro—. Bien, supongo. ¿Crees que…?

Krilin la miró ceñudo y se cruzó de brazos, decepcionado.

—¿No irás a cuestionarte a estas alturas si tendrás leche?

—A quién le voy a preguntar, también —dijo Dieciocho resignada—... Eres siempre tan optimista.

—¿Me he equivocado alguna vez? —inquirió Krilin.

—Respecto a mí, he de decir que no —admitió. Su marido sonrió congraciado—. No es para tanto —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Krilin apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Dieciocho y permaneció largo rato contemplándolas, respirando la paz latente entre esas cuatro paredes.

—Tenían razón —la voz grave y sedosa de la androide quebró el silencio del ambiente, que no la calidez. Su marido levantó la vista con curiosidad—. Respecto a lo que decían ellos antes... Se parece a ti.

A su hombrecillo no le cabía la sonrisa en el rostro y un calor desbordante le abrasó el corazón, tanto que le llegó hasta las mejillas.

—No, eso no es verdad —replicó Krilin, fascinado por el bello sonrojo de su mujer—. También se parece a ti, mira —dijo y, de una caricia, retiró la liviana boina de la cabecita de su hija, dejando al descubierto su pelito rubio—. ¿Ves?

—Que tenga pelo no es sacar mucho parecido a su madre.

—No —rio Krilin—. Es rubia, como tú. Aún no abre los ojos, pero desearía que fueran como los tuyos.

Ella sonrió levemente y giró el rostro para esconder un nuevo rubor.

—Será cuestión de esperar —dijo simulando su vergüenza—. Sobre el pelo —bromeó mirando a su esposo de nuevo—, creo que no había muchas opciones —se mofó.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? Sabes perfectamente que no soy calvo y que me afeito a diario —protestó.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?

—Por costumbre, por comodidad… ¿Quieres que lo deje crecer? —quiso saber. Dieciocho se encogió de hombros—. Está bien, lo haré solo para mostrarte lo sexy que puedo ser con melena.

Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose rígida, arrogante. Ella rio quedamente y negó con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada entonces a su bebé, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, todavía firmemente acoplada a su seno.

—Así que Marron —comenzó a hablar Krilin otra vez.

Dieciocho asintió.

—¿También te sorprende?

—No es muy común —explicó él—. Se parece a otro más usado y puede que la gente se confunda al pronunciarlo.

—Pues que se fastidien. Más les vale no equivocarse. Me gusta el marrón. Es cálido —aclaró la androide—. Y tu nombre también lleva algo de ese color.

—Es posible —coincidió él.

No añadió nada más. No era necesario. Las palabras y la voluntad de Dieciocho destilaban el amor que les profesaba a los dos. La inseguridad del primer momento de la noticia del embarazo, la cual fue arrastrando a lo largo de esos nueve meses, y el pánico que la inundó tras el parto, fueron diluyéndose con el pasar de los minutos en compañía de la persona en quien más confiaba.

Él moría de amor, como siempre, un poco más en cada minuto que pasaba.

Rodeó la espalda de Dieciocho con un brazo y extendió el otro en torno a la cuna que formaban los de ella.

Las sombras del crepúsculo ganaban terreno en el interior de la habitación, pero en ella latía el calor radiante de la vida e inundaba cada rincón de una luz nunca antes vista.

FIN

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado desde octubre en cada capítulo.**

 **Han sido muchas semanas donde he compartido con vosotros un trocito de mi visión particular de esta adorable pareja, y el calor con el que la habéis recibido me han impulsado a seguir escribiendo una semana más contra viento y marea.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por** **esperarla** **, por emplear vuestro tiempo en leerla y comentar qué os parece.**

 **Sin duda, es lo mejor de esta experiencia, compartirla.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos leemos en unos días con el epílogo.**


	33. Epílogo - Nana

Un mirlo me recibe cantando desde el cerezo del jardín.

El día clarea y la ventana de nuestro cuarto está entornada. Seguro que la has dejado así para que entre directamente por aquí.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salí de caza por última vez y he tratado de llevarlo a cabo de la forma más eficiente y de noche, así he conseguido tardar lo menos posible, y aunque la noche fuera se me ha pasado volando, he de reconocer que tenías razón. Como la mayoría de las veces.

Despacio, deslizo la hoja de la ventana, sin hacer escándalo, y entonces el calor del hogar me embebe, al mismo tiempo que os veo sobre los jergones, a las dos personas más importantes del mundo para mí.

Tú pareces haberte desparramado en sueños sobre las mantas y Marron… nuestra hija tiene el sueño tan ligero como el de su madre. Sin querer, la he despertado y viene a recibirme gateando.

—Te he desvelado, ¿eh? —le digo en susurros cuando pongo los pies sobre la tarima. Marron extiende sus tiernos bracitos hacia mí y es tan irresistible que la alzo en brazos sin pensarlo—. Es muy temprano para hacer gamberradas, hay que dejar descansar a papá.

Se arrebuja contra mi pecho y su cuerpecito me colma con su calidez. La estrecho y agacho la cabeza para llenar mis pulmones con su tibio y dulce aroma.

Cómo te he echado de menos.

El cielo sigue con ese color apagado previo al alba, aunque los pajarillos empiezan con sus trinos sin importarles la falta de luz, pregonando la inminente llegada del sol.

La niña restriega su carita contra mi blusa y sus ojitos parpadean con pesadez. Aún tiene sueño. Voy a cantarle para dormirla:

 _Mirlo que cantas al amanecer_

 _toma estas alas rotas_

 _y a volar has de aprender._

 _Toda tu vida esperaste_

 _este momento para renacer._

Marron bosteza, el arrullo funciona.

Le acaricio su cabecita, justo como me gusta que lo hagas conmigo, y su cuerpecito va cediendo al peso del sueño rápidamente.

 _Mirlo que cantas al amanecer_

 _Toma estos ojos hundidos_

 _y a mirar has de aprender._

 _Toda tu vida esperaste_

 _este momento para libre ser._

Marron se duerme y yo parezco una tonta meciéndola y cantando en susurros para no despertarte.

Debe ser la falta del hábito de estar separados, pero me siento nostálgica. La he echado en falta a ella y, es una tontería no reconocerlo, también a ti. Arroparnos en sueños el uno al otro es uno de los mayores placeres que he probado en mi… vida.

Claro que lo poco que he vivido sin ti, no podría llamarse vida, sino existencia, a secas. Sobreviviendo al dolor, esclava de un destino siniestro del cual me liberaste.

 _Mirlo, vuela._

 _Mirlo, vuela_

 _a la luz de una noche_

 _oscura y negra._

Marron se ha dormido profundamente y me giró para dejarla a tu lado, para que continuéis vuestro descanso.

Me arrodillo junto a ti, al amparo de tu candor —en ocasiones creo poder entender cómo funciona eso de detectar el ki—, y el sopor me invade cuando deposito a nuestra hija en el camastro, cerca de tu pecho.

Esta granujilla me ha quitado mi sitio. Yo solía estar ahí, pero ahora le toca a este pajarillo aprender a volar. Y el sustento de nuestro amor es lo que la hará libre de hacerlo cuando esté preparada, sin ataduras que la sometan.

Tu amor me liberó, Krilin. Gracias a ti aprendí a volar alto, a ser humana de nuevo. Me has dado todo lo que tenías, sin reservas ni condiciones, las cosas buenas y con las malas, para que pudiera ser quien realmente soy, lejos de la idea de verme como un objeto o una amenaza.

Tal vez no lo creas, pero pienso en ello cada día, a cada instante. Sobretodo desde que nació Marron.

Gracias, mi amor.

La ventana abierta está dejando entrar la fresca brisa de la mañana y os voy arropando antes de ir a cerrarla.

Sin embargo, has abierto los ojos cuando he ido a acariciarte la mejilla. Y me sonríes. Amo tus sonrisas… porque me contagian.

—Buenos días —murmuras.

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Tus labios me responden con besos en lugar de palabas, y me cuentan que me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti.

 _Mirlo, vuela._

 _Mirlo, vuela_

 _a la luz de una noche_

 _oscura y negra._

 **\--**

 **Rocío.**

 **Almería, 20 de junio de 2019.**

 **\--**

 **N/A:**

 **Songfic inspirado en Blackbird, de The Beatles.**

 **Gracias por haber compartido un trocito de mí con este fanfiction.**

 **Os llevo en el alma. Un abrazo y mucho amor a todos.**


End file.
